


WoSo Imagines

by imaginesforyourfandom



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, There are a ton of characters, hopefully you enjoy, ton of relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 154,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesforyourfandom/pseuds/imaginesforyourfandom
Summary: Just some Imagines that I have written.





	1. Welcome!

This is a collection of Imagines that I have done. They can also be found on my Tumblr which has the same name as my user on here! I really hope that you enjoy these stories!


	2. A Missed Opportunity (Carli Lloyd)

(Y/N) Pov:

I was walking into the hotel that I knew the team would be in. I saw some of the girls hanging out in the lobby. Lindsay was the first to notice me and stood to greet me. I gave the midfielder a hug as the other girls noticed me approaching.

“Hello ladies” I said smiling at all the players. “Congratulations on another victory. You’re flying through the group stage.”

“Thanks” Kelley said giving me a smile. “I assume you’re here for carlos”

“You know she hates when you call her that right?”

“Yeah it’s what makes it more fun.” I rolled my eyes at the defender. “I think she was upset after the game. She didn’t really seem that happy when left the stadium.”

“Yeah it’s part of the reason I am here actually. Knowing Carli she is probably upset about the pk”

“It could have happened to any of us” Alex said giving me a grimace at the thought of pk’s. “She shouldn’t beat herself about it”

“We all see it that way, but she feels like she has something to prove to everyone so I need to get to her and try to get her back on track before the next game”

“Please do. I don’t know if we can handle an upset Carli in this tournament.” I rolled my eyes at the statement and said a quick goodbye to the girls before heading towards my girlfriends room.

I know everyone likes to give her a hard time for being so serious all the time, but I know that she has expectations for herself. It is part of the reason I love her so much. She is determined and one of the most hardworking people I have ever met. In moments like this one, I know that it doesn’t matter to her that she scored. The only thing on her mind is going to be the missed pk.

I got to her room and knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling in the room and placed my finger over the peephole so that she wouldn’t be able to see me. I waited for a moment before the door opened. I smiled at Carli as a soft (almost relieved) smile crossed onto her face. I took a step into the room immediately pulling the midfielder in for a hug.

“Hi” I mumbled into her shoulder. I heard her let out a muffled response that sounded like a ‘hello’ but I was too focused on how tense she was. I pulled back and kissed her cheek. I repeatedly kissed her cheek and all over her face until she laughed.

“I missed you too” she said pulling me further into the room “Have you been here long?”

“No. I stopped to say Hi to some of the girls in the lobby, but I came straight here afterwards. You played great today. I am so proud of you”

I watched her frown and the tenseness in her body return. I let my own frown spread across my face. I know she is probably disappointed over the missed pk but it doesn’t take away from the great game she had.

“I missed the pk” she said looking down at the floor. “I could score a pk in my sleep”

“That doesn’t take away from the great game you had baby” I said moving to wrap my arms around her and offer her as much comfort as I could. “You scored two goals”

“Could’ve been a hat trick”

“Or you could’ve not scored at all” she scowled at me and stepped back separating herself from me.

“I don’t like that you’re not taking this seriously” she crossed her arms scowling at me. I let out a sigh and moved to sit on the bed. “This is serious. Everyone is making fun of me right now”

“No one’s making fun of you Carli. Or atleast the people who matter are not making fun of you”

“All the fans are making fun of me. Have you seen what they have been saying?”

“Who cares what they think?” I said exasperatedly throwing my hands up in the air. “You have said it yourself that you don’t care what anyone else thinks as long as you know that you did everything you could”

“I care though!” she dropped into the chair to the desk that was in the room and rubbed her face. “I’m never going to be as popular as Alex or Tobin or Christen or any of them. They can do whatever they want, and everyone praises them. I make one mistake or miss one opportunity and suddenly all I hear is that I should’ve retired years ago”

“Baby look at me” I moved to kneel in front of her taking her hands in mine “You are exactly where you are supposed to be. The amount of people who love you and think your playing the best you have ever played is huge. I believe in you and I know how hard you work and how amazing you are. I just need you to believe it too.”

She gave me a slight smile. I leaned up a little and gave her a kiss. She smiled into it and then leaned her forehead onto mine.

“I’m sorry”

“It’s okay. You just got to brush this off. You still have another game against Sweden and hopefully the rest of this tournament. Whether your playing or not, this team needs you.”

“Thanks. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’d be so sad” I joked pulling the girl up to her feet. “Now, let’s go be social and maybe you’ll feel better.”

“I felt better the moment you walked into the room” I turned to look at her with a smile. I shook my head and then pulled her in for a kiss.

“Charmer”

“I just love you so much.”

“I love you to Carli” I gave her a huge smile and then pulled her out the door of her hotel room and down the hallway towards the elevator. “Now, come on. You’re not getting out of this”

The midfielder groaned but a smile had settled itself on her face. I knew the missed pk was probably still on her mind, but at the very least she got out what was bothering her which meant she would be find by the next day. I have no doubt in my mind that she will be able to recover from this because she’s the strongest person I know and nothing is going to keep her from doing whatever she sets her mind too.

**The End**.


	3. Anger Issues (Tobin Heath)

(Y/N) POV:

“This is garbage!” Tobin yelled looking at her phone with annoyance.

“Did you lose again?” I asked as she looked up and glared at me. I let out a small laugh as Allie started commenting on Tobin’s anger issues. “She doesn’t have anger issues. She’s just super passionate about whatever game she is playing.”

“I keep losing. I swear I am doing everything right.” She said locking her phone and tossing it onto the bed. I turned and kissed her cheek.

“You’re a winner in my eyes baby” I said causing her to give me a wide smile. She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“You guys are annoying.” Allie said rolling her eyes at our displays of affection.

“Don’t be mean just because you miss Bati” I nodded my head to my girlfriends’ statement.

“Come on” Allie said standing up and motioning for us to follow. “I see Alex and Kelley now, so we got to training.”

We headed to training with the rest of team. It was typical training where we all get super aggressive with each other and then laugh about it the next second. Today I kept running into Sonnett who found it hilarious every single time one of us fell to the ground. She stood over me as I laid there for a moment.

“Leave me here to die.” I said as she offered me a hand. “I can’t go on. Tell Tobin I love her.”

Sonnett let out a laugh and then dropped her hand upon realizing everyone was taking a break. She sat down next to me and just watched me lay there.

“You getting up anytime soon?”

“You going to stop knocking me over every chance you get?” I asked glaring at the defender.

“Probably not.” she grinned at me as I rolled my eyes. I sat up and gave her a little shove which caused her to shove me back a little. I grinned going to push her again when I heard the whistle be blown. We both turned to see mostly everyone staring at us. I blushed a little in embarrassment as Sonnett stood and offered me a hand. I took it and stood up dusting some of the dirt off me.

“Sorry!” I yelled as Sonnett and I moved to join the rest of the team. I caught Tobin’s eyes as she frowned and looked away from me. That caused me to frown as I tried to catch her eyes again. She refused to look at me which was extremely upsetting.

The rest of training continued like normal. Afterwards, Tobin walked back to the locker room without saying a word to me. I sighed not understanding her irritation which caught the attention of a few people around me.

“What’s wrong?” Rose asked as she and Sonnett walked next to me.

“Tobin won’t make eye contact with me or look at me and I don’t know what I did.”

“Maybe she just had a rough practice.” Sonnett said shrugging her shoulders. I shrugged my shoulders and headed into the locker room with the two girls. Sonnett started telling us a story of a date she had gone on recently and how much it sucked. I let out a laugh as we entered the room. Rose was also struggling to keep herself from laughing to hard.

“That did not happen” I said giving her a look as she nodded her head frantically

“It did. I am scarred for life. I can never go on another coffee date now.” I chuckled as I headed to get my stuff together. Rose and Sonnett started arguing about ideal date locations which caused Mal and Lindsey to get into the argument with them. I watched the four girls argue for a few minutes before turning to try to find Tobin.

I couldn’t find her anywhere which confused me. Most of her stuff for training was already packed up which made me frown. It was usually me begging her to get her stuff so we could leave. I turned to Alex who was getting her stuff put together.

“Hey, do you know where Tobs is?” I asked as she glanced around for a moment. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before turning back to me.

“No. I don’t know where she went.” I huffed in annoyance a little not liking that I had no idea where my girlfriend was. “Maybe she left already. I know Becky and them all left a few minutes ago to get back to the hotel.”

“I’ll text her.” I pulled my phone out and sent her a quick text asking where she was. She texted back a short response saying she had indeed already left which caused the irritation I was feeling to grow. It’s not like her to leave without talking to me first. “She left.”

Alex gave me a small look clearly seeing the irritation on my face. I moved to grab all my stuff and then headed to leave with Alex, Sonnett, Rose, Mal, Jess, and Abby. We got back to the hotel pretty quickly. I said goodbye to everyone before heading straight to my hotel room.

I walked into the room and saw Tobin laying on the bed on her phone. I dropped my stuff as loudly as I could to get a reaction. She glanced in my direction before looking back at her phone.

“What the hell Tobin?” I asked as she sighed and put her phone down. “You’re literally ignoring me and you left without saying a word.”

“I’m surprised you noticed.” She said giving me an angered look. I was completely taken aback by her anger. I don’t understand why she is upset at me considering I didn’t do anything.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Bullshit. If it has you this mad, then it clearly matters.” I said crossing my arms and staring the winger down. She rolled her eyes at me and then looked at me with an intense look.

“You were so focused on flirting with Sonnett that I am surprised that you noticed that I left.”

I stared at her in shock. Of all the things I was expecting to come out of her mouth, that just wasn’t it. The idea that I could possibly flirt with anyone that wasn’t her was insane as it is, but for me to flirt with Sonnett is the most crazy thing on the planet.

“You think I was flirting with Sonnett??” I asked raising my voice a little. She nodded her head clearly feeling very confident in her answer. “Are you fucking insane? Why on earth would I flirt with Sonnett?”

“I don’t know. You tell me!” she threw her arms up in exasperation. I narrowed my eyes at her feeling more anger build. I needed to get control of this before both of us blow up.

“I wasn’t flirting with Sonnett. She is my friend. We were messing around as friends do.” I said closing my eyes in a calm tone.

“It didn’t look so friendly to me.”

“Jesus Tobin, you don’t get to do that. You want to play that card of things not looking friendly. What about you? Do you see me flipping shit over your friendships? Am I losing my shit every time you talk to Christen or Allie?”

“That’s different!”

“It really isn’t.” I said staring at her. “Sonnett and I are just friends. We were laughing so much because she was telling me about her disaster of a date that she went on recently. You can ask Rose.”

“What about on the field?”

“Oh my gosh, we knocked each other over about ten times. If you want to complain about that, then talk to Jill who put us in those positions.” She frowned looking down. I sighed and sat down looking at her. “I would never do that to you. I love you.”

“I’m sorry. I saw you guys and I just got mad. It’s stupid, but it made me feel like I could lose you at any time.” I frowned at her giving her.

“So, your reaction was to flip shit with me?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.” I sat there for a moment trying to decide if I was mad enough to not forgive in this moment.

“It’s fine.” I said finally. “Just please talk to me next time and do not just get mad. I was worried about you. You left without saying a word to me.”

“I will and I am sorry again.” I rolled my eyes as I pushed myself into her arms and leaned up giving her a kiss on the jaw and laying my head down on her chest.

“Maybe you do need to get help for anger issues…” I joked as she scoffed at my statement. “Maybe Allie is onto something…”

“She is not!”

I chuckled as I laid there. I felt sleep start to take over. I repositioned so that I was laying fully on top of Tobin. As I drifted, I felt her kiss the top of my head and whisper that she loved me. I smiled and drifted off into sleep.

**The End**.


	4. As Straight As Us (Tobin Heath)

Reader's POV: 

I sat in the Olympic Village cafeteria sadly. Picking and prodding at my salad, trying not to think about the sling around my arm. While everyone else on the team was practicing, I was stuck here with a stupid shoulder injury. It should be healed in time for the match but being injured didn't suck any less. While I wasn't noticing somebody walked up to me. 

"Is that (Y/N)?" The voice asked jokingly. I recognized the voice and my head shot up. Kelley O'Hara stood there in all her glory. 

"Oh wow, hey!" I said excitedly. I stood up and hugged her with my good arm. She hugged back. "I haven't seen you since college." 

"I know. Hey, you wanna come sit with my friends and I?" She asked. I looked back to where she was pointing and saw a few of them were watching our exchange. 

"Uh sure. That's better than wallowing in my sadness." I joked. She laughed and led me to her table where a few of her teammates sat. While on the walk I tossed my salad of sadness in a nearby trashcan. 

"Everybody, this is (Y/N), we went to college together." Kelley said excitedly. I waved. 

"If you went to Stanford how come we never met?" Christen asked. 

"Oh, I met Kelley because we had a math class together. Plus, I was usually busy with sports." I said. 

"You're a swimmer right?" Tobin asked. I nodded. "I'm Tobin." She said and outstretched her hand for me to shake. 

"Yeah I know, I'm a huge fan of this team." I said to them all. 

"Thank you." Pinoe said. "Sit down." I nodded and sat down in the empty space between Kelley and Tobin. "What happened to your arm?" 

"Oh I hurt it while practicing." I said and shrugged with my good shoulder. She gave me a sad look and went back to her prior conversation, as did everyone else. I just spoke with Kelley catching up on lost time, making stupid jokes, and reminiscing on our time at Stanford. We even exchanged numbers so we could stay in touch. 

I got a text and looked down at my phone. The team was on their way up. I stood from my seat said goodbye to everyone and walked toward my old table. That moment the rest of my team walked in. They were all enthralled in their own individual conversations. We sat down. 

"What were you doing with them?" Nathan asked. 

"Oh, I was sad and alone because of my shoulder so an old friend came and offered me a seat with them." Nathan accepted my answer and began to tell me a funny story about practice. I looked back at the USWNT's table. Tobin was looking at me so I smiled and waved. She did so back. 

Tobin's POV: 

I looked back at (Y/N). She was happy and smiling with her teammates. Exchanging a few jokes with one of the male swimmers. She looked back at me. She waved and smiled. Throughout my conversation with Alex I kept looking back at her. Whenever (Y/N) noticed me I would try and swiftly look away. Kelley noticed what I was doing and laughed. "Oh you totally like (Y/N)." She said. 

"No I don't." I said defensively. 

"Tobin, I know you. You wanna get with her." 

"Okay, what if I do?" I said giving into Kelley's mocking. I knew that if I didn't give in, she would only continue. 

"You should totally ask her out!" 

"What if she's straight." I asked worried. "The last thing I want is to make a fool of myself." 

"She's as straight as us. Just go!" 

"Fine." I stood up and walked over to her table. All the swimmers grew silent once I got there. "Hey (Y/N), uh can I steal you for a second?" She nodded and stood up. She adjusted her athletic shorts and we walked toward an empty table. The basketball players usually sat here but they were currently playing a game against China. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked with an adorable smile. God, what did I get myself into? I looked back at Kelley and she gave me a thumbs up. I sighed and decided to just go for it. 

"Did you maybe want to go on a date sometime?" I asked nervously. I felt the eyes of both our teams on me. It only made me more nervous. 

"I'd love to." She said excitedly. She went to her pockets looking for something. "I left my phone at the table but Kelley has my number, just ask her for it." We stood up and she hugged me. She walked back to her table while I walked back to mine. When I sat down Kelley turned to me. "Well?" She asked impatiently. 

"She said for you give me her phone number." 

"Whoo!" She cheered and I laughed at her.


	5. Being Here (Vivianne Miedema and Lisa Evans)

Lisa’s POV:

I stood on the sidelines fighting back tears as I watched Viv celebrate with her teammates. I couldn’t be prouder of her. This whole tournament has been one rollercoaster of emotions. Obviously, I was bummed that my own country had been knocked out of the tournament, but I couldn’t think of anyone who deserved to be going to the final more than Viv.

I continued watching the girls all celebrate as I turned to the rest of her family sharing hugs with them. I turned back to see some of the girls coming towards the stands to celebrate with their respective fans. I grinned upon seeing Viv coming towards us. I caught her eye and she broke out into a run coming towards us. I moved closer to the barrier just as she got there. She threw her arms around me as I wrapped mine around her shoulders.

“You did so good” I said as she buried her head into my shoulder. I continued rubbing her shoulders giving her a little kiss on the neck. She pulled back with tears in her eyes. I cupped her face as she leaned her forehead against mine.

She let me go turning towards her family to give them hugs. They all gave her their love and told her how proud of her they were. I watched feeling my heart swell at the pure joy on her face. After a minute or so, she turned back towards me.

“I’m going to the world cup final” she smiled at me with so much happiness that I couldn’t help but let my eyes fill up with tears again.

“You are!” I pulled her in for a kiss and then hugged her. She gave me a tight hug in return. We stood for a moment or two before someone came over and told her she had to head back with the rest of the team.

“I’ll find you later” she promised as she stepped back and headed towards the rest of the team. I nodded my head turning towards her family as we all stood to head out of the stadium.

It didn’t take us long to get to our hotel. We were lucky enough to be able to stay in the same hotel as the team was staying in. It wasn’t long after we had arrived before the girls arrived. I watched them all come and greet their families and friends. I said congrats to those of them that I was close with.

While talking to Lieke and Danielle, I felt arms wrap around me and a head dip into my shoulder. Both girls smiled and said a quick goodbye as I turned to see Viv giving me a smile.

“Hello there” I said giving her a smile.

“Hi” she mumbled as I turned my whole body in her arms. “Did you like the game?”

I gave her a ‘seriously’ look as she grinned at me.

“Of course, I enjoyed the game. You won. You’re going to the final”

“I’m going to the final!” she said matching my excitement. “I can’t believe it.”

“Well believe it…you guys all worked so hard. It’s paying off.”

“We have to play the USA” she said getting a serious look. “Do you think we will win? Can we beat them? The number one team in the world?”

“Viv you have to believe you can. You can’t spend all your time stressing out about it. You can do it. I believe in you. I believe in all of you” she gave me a small smile

“You believe in me?” I rolled my eyes. That would be the only part she would focus on.

“I’ve always believed in you.” She grinned at me pulling me in for a kiss. “You can do it. I know you can”

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“All your success is because you’re good. You guys did this. You and all the girls have gotten this far because you believed you could, and you never gave up. All your fans have believed in you as well”

“We do have the best fans in the world”

“Not as good as Scotland, but close second.” I winked at her as she rolled her eyes. “They’re pretty great I guess”

“I keep seeing the footage of them marching and I can’t believe they are so dedicated to us”

“They love you guys so much” she nodded her head as she pulled me in for a hug.

“We love them so much too”

We stood there for a few moments just enjoying the contact with each other. I know how stressed she has been over the course of this tournament. I still found it incredible that they were able to get as far as they have. I knew they would get to the semis after they beat Japan in Round of 16. I thought for sure it would be against Germany but watching them play Sweden and win has just made me feel like they could win it all.

I know people are already starting to count them out. The United States is the best team in the world. They have so much depth and they are used to being in these situations, but they haven’t played this team since 2016. They don’t know what’s coming for them. They don’t know how bad these girls want to win. How much they deserve to win. If I had to put money on it, I would bet on Viv every time. I will always believe in her and believe that she can do anything she puts her mind too.

“Thank you for being here. I’m sorry, I know this can’t be easy considering that you got knocked out.”

“Being there for you is always easy. I don’t ever want you to apologize for being successful. I’m glad that one of us is going to the final and I can’t wait to cheer you on and see you win.” She gave me a small smile and then leaned in to give me another kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Viv.”

**The End.**

**A/N:** I am so sorry if this is OOC for them…I don’t follow them super closely like some of the other people I do things for. I hope you guys liked this.


	6. Charmed (Alex Morgan)

Reader POV:   
I was pacing around my hotel room trying to clear my head. I had been avoiding Alex all day because I knew what she wanted to talk about our relationship and going public with it. She had talked about it with me and how she wanted to, but I sort of stopped the conversation without really giving her an answer. It’s not that I am ashamed of her or anything. That couldn’t be further from the truth. I love her with all my heart but coming out is risky. You never know how people are going to react and I know how important her career and being a role model is to her. 

I heard the door open causing me to stop and look over at her as she entered the room. She came in and I could tell immediately she didn’t look happy. She threw the key card down on the table and looked at me crossing her arms. I raised my eyebrow at her knowing there was no way I was going to start this conversation. She sighed and moved to rub her head with her hands. I frowned not liking that I was most likely the cause of her irritation. 

“We need to talk (Y/N)” she looked up at me with a serious look

“I know” I mumbled moving to sit in the desk chair. I leaned back and crossed my arms trying to make myself as small as possible. “Just get on with it”

“I know you’ve been avoiding me all day and I know why.” She sat down on the bed directly across from me and stared at me. “If you didn’t want to come out, I would’ve rather you just said so…”

“No, I do it’s just…” I looked down feeling my throat tighten a little. I didn’t want to cry but I just felt so overwhelmed. It’s stupid because I know she would understand, but I can’t handle the possible rejection. “I don’t want anything to mess with your career. You have worked way to hard to lose anything now”

“What the hell are you talking about?” I looked up at her to see her giving me a confused look “Why would I lose anything?”

“That’s what happens Alex” I threw my hands up in the air. I stood up and started to pace again. She remained quite as I went on my rant. “People’s careers have been ruined over this sort of thing. You have had too many obstacles in your career already for me to put another one in the way. You are a role model to so many and you know how many religious fanatics are going to come out of the woodwork to demand you be punished for this. Oh my god your sponsors. They’re all going to throw a fit when they find out.” 

“Stop” I looked at her as she held her hand up. She stood and came closer to me taking my face into her hands. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her waist. “I won’t lose anything. You won’t ruin anything. You are not an obstacle. I don’t care what anyone else things. All I know is that I love you more than anything and I want to be with you forever.” I stared at her for a minute before resting my head on her shoulder. She stroked the back of my neck. 

“I’m sorry” I mumbled. She continued giving me comfort as we stood in the middle of the room. “I’m just trying to look out for you.” 

“I know you are, but I can take care of myself. You know how many people will be ecstatic over us being together. Don’t think that I don’t know that you keep encouraging fans by liking their little edits.” I gave her a sheepish smile causing her to laugh. She pulled me in for a kiss.

“Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure that I am what you want? I am fine with going public, but I need you to be sure..” 

“I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I hate to tell you this, but you are stuck with me for a long long time.” I rolled my eyes and then moved to pick her up. She squealed a little as I laid us down on the bed. I kept my arms around her as she drew little patterns on my arm. “Please don’t avoid me next time. You had me super worried.”

“I won’t. I am sorry for that; I just didn’t want to let you down or hurt your feelings” 

“I know, but I know this is what I want. You are what I want.” She turned to look at me and gave me a small smile. I leaned my forehead against her shoulder letting out a mumbled ‘okay’. We laid for a while and I felt myself drifting to sleep. When I woke up, I was still wrapped around Alex who was scrolling through twitter on her phone. I let out a little groan and tightened my grip on her waist. She turned her head putting her phone down. She moved so that she was facing me.

“You have to get up soon.” She said poking my cheek. I let out a muffled ‘no; pushing my face away from her into the pillow. “Yes”

I turned my head giving her a small glare which caused the forward to laugh. She moved pushing me onto my back and straddling my waist. My hands went to her waist as she leaned down giving me a kiss. She pulled back with me leaning up to try to stop her from breaking it. She placed her hand on my chest pushing me back down. She gave me a mischievous smile before standing up and jumping off the bed.

“You should check your phone.” She said heading into the bathroom. I frowned pulling my phone out of my pocket. I had a ton of notifications. I sat up and opened Instagram seeing Alex had posted a picture of us. She had tagged me in the photo.

The picture was of Alex and I standing together. She was standing in front of me with her hands on my face while I was pouting at her. I had both arms wrapped around her waist. The photo was captioned “my own special dork. A little appreciation for the most important person in my life. I love you baby”. I immediately went for the comments and saw comment after comment of fans freaking out that our ‘ship’ was real. There were a few negative comments, but they weren’t about us being gay. They were about how we were both in a relationship now instead of single. 

“I love you too” I said to her as she came out of the bathroom coming towards me climbing into the bed. I leaned in to give her a kiss. “Also, I am badass. Not a dork”

“You’re my dork” she grinned as I rolled my eyes. “Also, I don’t know if you look at the comments, but I think we just became everyone’s favorite couple”

“oh please, because we are cuter than krashlyn?” she gave me an offended look and a slap on the arm.

“Yes, actually we are cuter than krashlyn. How dare you not think we are cuter than krashlyn…” I laughed at her and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
“You’re the cutest thing I have ever seen.” 

“Don’t try to charm me. It’s not going to work.” She crossed her arms at me as I smiled. I stood up and headed for the door. 

“Okay I guess I will see you later.” 

“No!” she flew off the bed pulling me back into her. “Don’t leave. I take it back. You can charm me anytime.” 

“I was planning on it.” I gave her another kiss “I plan on charming you forever.” 

“You better…” She mumbled giving me another kiss before smiling at me. “I don’t plan on letting you charm anyone else anytime soon.”

“I love you Alex” I leaned my forehead against hers 

“I love you too” she gave me another kiss on the cheek before pulling me in for a hug. “I’ll always love you.” 

“I should probably post something too though” she gave me a look before nodding her head slightly.

“If you want to. You don’t have too though” I nodded my head letting her go and sitting on the bed so I could grab my phone. 

I opened up Instagram before going through my photos. I had a photo that christen had taken. It was of me spinning Alex around, but she caught the photo just as Alex and I were making eye contact. I selected the photo making sure to tag Alex. I captioned the photo “in this moment, I saw my future in your eyes”. I made sure to keep my phone hidden from Alex before posting it. 

She picked her phone up as soon as she got the notification and looked onto my Instagram. I heard her let out an aww before turning to me and walking over giving me a kiss.

“You’re the sweetest” she mumbled against my lips.

“I mean it Alex. Every time I look at you, I see my future. I see us growing old and having kids.”

“A dog?” 

“Yes, there is a dog.” She smiled before curling up into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as I laid us down. 

“Sounds nice” she said leaning her head onto my shoulder. “We should start soon.”

“Yeah we should.” I mumbled giving her a kiss on the head. We were silent for a few minutes before I realized that she was falling asleep. I made sure we were covered before I let myself drift to sleep. 

I don’t know what the future holds, but I know if I have Alex then everything will be just fine.

The End.


	7. Happy Wife, Happy Life (Kelley O'hara)

Kelley's POV: 

"Hey baby, how are you?" I said into the phone. My wife, (Y/N) on the other end. "Are you packing?" 

"Yeah, I'm getting everything together. The flight is later tonight." She says. Her soft voice was like music. 

"And what about Danny? How's he doing" I asked. There was a little worry in my voice. Not seeing your (almost) 2 year old for a while can do that. 

"He's fine. We took the connecting flight so he can have a break." 

"But that also means it'll take longer for me to see you." I said. (Y/N)'s laughter filled my ear and I smiled. 

"You'll manage." She chuckles. "Hey, where did you put that old sweater I like to sleep in?" 

"I have it with me, because I also like sleeping in it." She gasped. 

"I think I want a divorce." She joked. I laughed.

"I haven't even told the girls I'm married, wait till they hear I'm divorced." We both laughed at my joke. 

"But when will you tell them you got married in the first place. I mean you have a kid Kelley and not even your closest friends know!" (Y/N) said annoyed. 

"I thought you liked the privacy of people not knowing." 

"I do, but I also want to hold you on my arm and let the world know you're mine." I could hear a smile in her voice. 

"I'll tell them today." I said hoping to make her happy. Happy wife, happy life. 

"Okay." She said. I sighed and released a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "But I get to keep that sweater." 

"How about instead you get to take one of my t-shirts." 

"Fine. Now go practice or something. You have a world cup to win and I have to finish packing." She said. I smiled. "I love you." 

"I love you, see you soon." I hung up the phone and got ready for practice. I showered and went into the closet where I had unpacked my stuff back when we first arrived. I saw the sweater that (Y/N) was talking about and smirked. I put on my practice uniform and left the hotel room for breakfast. Everyone was there making me the last one to arrive.

I got my food and sat down at my usual table with Tobin, Allie, Christen, Megan and Krashlyn. I began to eat my oatmeal. I was being quiet. I could tell they knew something was up. "What?" I asked and spooned more oatmeal into my mouth. 

"Are going to tell us what's wrong?" Ash asked. 

"I'm married." I said. "And I have a kid." Everyone was shocked. Understandable. 

"I'm sorry what?" Christen asked. 

"I said I'm married and I have a child. His name is Danny and he's almost 2 years old." 

"When did you get married?" Tobin asked, almost angrily. 

"Almost four years ars ago. We were 27." I said quietly. They groaned, angrily saying _what_. I understood why they were angry, I'd be pissed too if one of my best friends had lied to me for almost five years. 

"Are you happy?" Megan asked. I looked over at her shocked. I still nodded and smiled at the memory of our first date. "Then it's okay." 

"It's not okay you lied to us for years!" Allie said. "Can we meet her?" 

I nodded. "She's coming to the final with Danny! She's really excited to meet you all after we win!" They became so excited to meet (Y/N) they forgot I lied to them for over four years. 

"I'm actually a bit impressed you managed to hide this from us for so long." Alex said. The rest nodded in agreement. 

~ 

We were in the middle of the game. Nowhere near close to winning yet. I was going to head the ball away from the goal but my head crashed with one of the Dutch players. We fell side by side. My vision started getting a little fuzzy. The medical staff came running over. I was taken off the field. It all happened so fast. 

I looked into the stands and made eye contact with (Y/N). She and Danny were wearing replicas of my jersey. She looked so worried. I smiled at her to let her know I'm okay. She smiled back and continued to watch the game. 

The game finished and we won 2-0. We all ran onto the field and celebrated. After the celebration I ran to the stands and kissed (Y/N). "I love you so much." I said into the kiss. We separated so we can breath. 

"I love you too world champion." She said.

"Mama!" Danny said excitedly. He reached out to me with his chubby hands. (Y/N) passed him to me and I couldn't help but smile as I held my son in my arms. The others noticed and ran over to us. 

Ali was the first one to get over, followed by the rest of my table buddies. "Guys this is my son Danny, and my beautiful wife (Y/N)." 

"It is so nice to meet you." Ali says stretching her arms out for (Y/N) to shake. They shake hands and I pass Danny back to her. 

"Likewise." She says. "Go celebrate!" The rest ran off but (Y/N) stopped me from running off by grabbing hold of my arm. "Kelley don't drink too much please. You're injured." 

I smirked. "No promises." 


	8. I Didn't Forget (Alex Morgan)

Alex’s POV:

I woke up feeling myself wrapped in warmth. I turned my head and saw (Y/N)’s arms wrapped around me. I smiled and snuggled further into her. Today is a big day. My birthday! We are playing against England and that’s exciting cause I get to start the game, and I know (Y/N) is bummed because she isn’t starting. Is it bad that I am more excited to play then to celebrate my birthday? I don’t think so. The semis are super important, and England isn’t going to make it easy.

I heard our alarm go off. I turned to turn it off and smiled when (Y/N) moved to sit up. She rubbed her arms and then her face before turning to me with a small smile. She leaned in and kissed me before standing up.

“Ready to play today?” she asked as she headed for the bathroom. I nodded my head but frowned when she didn’t even mention my birthday. I was more excited for the game, but I thought she would at least mention my birthday. I sat their frowning for a few minutes when she came out of the bathroom and clapped her hands together. “Come on! You got to get up and get ready. We got breakfast in like half an hour.”

I stood up and watched her gather her clothes. She started changing as I headed into the bathroom. When I came out, she was already to go with her bag over her shoulder. She had her sunglasses on and was looking down at her phone with a giant smile.

“Hey, I am going to head down and meet Christen and JJ really quick. They want to talk about the game today. I’ll see you down there.” She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of the room. I stood there for a moment trying to decide if I was sad or pissed. I went with the latter as I got changed really quickly before heading down to breakfast.

I walked into the room and saw mostly everyone sitting around the room. I headed to my usual table where Kelley and Allie were sitting. I sat down crossing my eyes and sending daggers to (Y/N) who was talking with an excited look on her face to JJ.

“Happy Birthday Janice” Kelley said grinning at me. I did my best to smile at her, but I was still too angry with (Y/N). “What’s wrong?”

“I think she forgot my birthday.” I said not breaking my eyes away from JJ and (Y/N). “I’m still somewhat deciding if I am mad or sad.”

“I doubt she forgot your birthday.” Allie said looking up from her phone. “I think she keeps everything you do documented.”

I let out a groan when JJ whispered something to her causing her to let out a laugh. I crossed my arms in irritation before looking to my two friends. They both shook their heads and started eating breakfast. I started eating mine as well, but the irritation was causing me to lose my appetite. I looked to my side when the chair next to me was pulled out. (Y/N) sat down and smiled at me.

“I am super pumped to watch you play today!” she said taking a bite of her food. “I know you’re going to kill it”

“Thanks” I said feeling my heart soften just a little bit. See, this was the problem. All it takes is a little smile or a compliment and I immediately want to just fall in her arms. “Are you bummed that you’re not playing?”

“A little bit, but that just means that I get to watch you play and watch the other girls play. I get to be a supporter for once.” She grinned at me and put her arm around the back of my chair. “One more game and then onto the final.”

I nodded my head leaning towards her and resting my head on her shoulder. She leaned her forehead onto my head and then kissed the top of my head.

“One really big game though” Kelley said giving us a look. “Can’t count England out.”

“No of course not!” (Y/N) said looking over to Kelley. “They have been hitting form right when they should be, but so are we”

“I’m with (Y/N) on this. We have way more game changing players than England” Ash said as she looked at all of us. I smiled as Kelley and Ash started a debate with Allie trying to be the mediator.

“Look what you did” I said looking at (Y/N) who just gave me a sheepish smile. She shrugged her shoulder before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I went to open my mouth to ask her about my birthday when JJ called her name. She looked at JJ and then at her phone before nodding her head.

“I’ll see you later when we leave.” She said kissing me before running off with JJ. I watched her leave with irritation crawling back up. I threw my arms up in the air and slammed them down on the table causing Ash and Kelley to both quite down.

“Maybe she did forget?” Allie said shrugging her shoulders. I huffed in irritation glaring in the direction (Y/N) had gone in.

**(Y/N) POV Switch:**

“Do you think she really thinks you forgot?” JJ asked as we continued walking down the hallway to talk to Dawn and Jill really quickly.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I talked to Kelley and Allie about throwing her off, but I am unsure if they are actually going to.”

So, I was pretending to not remember Alex’s birthday. Probably a little cruel considering we have a game today, but it’s because I am planning a little party for her. We are in the middle of the World Cup, so I have limited options, but I am doing my best. I enlisted the help of JJ since I knew she wanted to do something for Crystal’s birthday.

The plan was that after the game we would come back to the hotel and then from there we would have a little party with cake and hopefully we would be celebrating getting to the final as well. I rounded the corner walking into the room where Jill and the coaching staff was set up.

“Hey coach” I said as JJ and I entered the room grinning at everyone. “I had a favor I needed to ask”

“This should be good” Dawn said giving me an amused smile. I smiled at the fitness coach causing JJ to laugh.

“Well, it is just that today is Alex’s birthday and tomorrow is Crystal’s birthday. So, we figured when we got back, we could have a little party. Nothing to crazy! Just a little celebration with some cake and maybe we could break the bubble a little and have some family and friends there?”

I said a quick prayer to myself hoping that they would agree to it.

“What kind of cake?” Jill asked us and my jaw dropped. JJ grinned at me as I stared at them.

“Red Velvet for Alex and Funfetti cake for Crystal. If that is at all possible.” JJ said upon realizing that I wasn’t going to answer still too shocked. I was expecting much more push back from her as she nodded turning towards Dawn and them who nodded.

“I expect you two will be in charge of contacting families?” I nodded my head as our coach let out a laugh. She gave me a thumbs up as JJ pulled on my arm pulling me out of the room.

“That was so much easier than expected.” JJ said as I nodded my head. I had already pulled out my phone texting Alex’s whole family. JJ was texting some of the other girls and telling them to not tell Alex or Crystal but to let their families know about the party.

“I am going to be so mad if anyone spoils it” I said as Pam texted me back telling me that they will be there. I grinned and then high fived JJ. “I got to make sure Alex’s gift is ready so I will see you later.”

She nodded as we departed. I got back to my room and made sure Alex wasn’t there. Once I was sure, I dug through my bag and fund the pendent that I had bought Alex. It was a diamond heart-shaped pendent that had our anniversary date on the back of it. She had mentioned wanting something like it a few months ago so I had made sure to have it for when we were here. I smiled at it and placed it in its hiding spot in my bag before heading out of the room.

Eventually, it was time to leave for the game. I found Alex and she had a smile on her face, but she looked a little bummed out. I came up behind her and intertwined our fingers. She turned to me and gave me a small smile, but she still looked sad. I smiled at her and pulled her into me wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Smile” I said leaning my forehead onto her head. “It’s one of my favorite things about you”

She smiled at me and I grinned leaning in and kissing her lips before pulling her along with me towards the bus. I moved to sit next to her and motioned for Allie to sit somewhere else. She gave me a glare before sitting with Kelley. Alex and I spent the bus ride talking about the game and possibly getting to the final. I found out that she was upset about me not commenting at all on her birthday from Kelley, but I know she will be so happy later when she is at the party.

When we arrived at the stadium, we quickly made our way into the locker room and got ready for warmups. Anything that had to relate to Alex’s birthday, I intentionally avoided. I did my best to avoid all the birthday signs in the crowd and continued warm-ups with the girls,

The game soon started, and I was mind blown when Christen scored her header. I was jumping up and down with Pinoe and Ash. I shook my head in disappointment when Ellen White scored. The game continued for a bit and then a ball across the field found its way to Christen who passed to Lindsay who put in perfect cross to Alex. I lost my shit completely when it went into the back of the net. I ran down the stairs and jumped up and down celebrating her goal. I laughed when she did the tea celebration and cheered in support. When half-time came around, I found Alex in the tunnel and picked her up spinning her around.

“That was fucking incredible!” I said planting multiple kisses on my girlfriend. She laughed as I carried her to the locker room. Everyone was already there talking about the game and tactics. “What a first half!”

The second half seemed to fly by except when the pk was called. I watched the ref watch the replay and just knew that if it was taking that long that it was going to be one. I groaned when she came back and motioned for the penalty. The entire bench lost their mind when Alyssa saved the penalty.

“This game has like everything” I said as Ali subbed into the game. Ash nodded next to me as we watched the remaining minutes of the game. We started celebrating the minute the final whistle had gone. After we had the initial celebrations, we got into a huddle in the middle of the field. The moment we were done talking game, I glanced around before starting the Happy Birthday song to Alex.

She looked at me in shock as I wrapped my arms around her forcing her to sway with me as everyone sang. When we were done, I pulled her into a hug and whispered Happy Birthday to her. I kissed the side of her neck before pulling away and immediately catching up with JJ to talk about the party.

“Does she look shocked?” I asked JJ as she turned to look behind us.

“She looks giddy” I smiled as we made our way into the locker room. I found my phone and saw that mostly everything was ready for when we returned to the hotel. Everyone made their way into the locker room. We celebrated a little bit dancing to music and filming our celebrations. We then made our way to the bus I sat in my seat waiting for Alex and once again ignoring the glare from Allie. Alex got to the bus and smiled at me as she took her seat. She looked at me and then hit my arm.

“Ow” I said rubbing my arm “What was that for?”

“For making me think you forgot my birthday!” she gave me a little glare but there was a slight smile on her face.

“Oh, my love, I could never forget your birthday” I said intertwining our fingers and kissing the back of her hand. “I love you too much”

“I love you too”

“So, do you want your gift now or later?” she thought about it for a moment before replying.

“Now! Since, you made me wait all day” I chuckled reaching into my bag and pulling out her necklace. I handed the box to her.

“Happy Birthday Alex.” She opened the box and gasped slightly when she saw it. “It’s almost as beautiful as you.”

She turned to me and had tears in her eyes. She then pulled me in for a kiss to which I responded probably too eagerly.

“Can you put it on me?” I nodded taking the necklace and putting it on her. “I love it. I love you”

“I love you too.”

We got back to the hotel and made our way to our rooms to get changed. The coaches said they wanted a ‘meeting’, so we were all making our way to the room where the party was going to be. I grinned when we walked in and everyone was there. The look on Alex’s face was everything. I gave JJ a thumbs up when I saw Crystal embracing her husband. Alex immediately went for her family just as they brought out the cakes.

We went through singing happy birthday to both girls and got them to both blow out their candles. We then started celebrating and I laughed when I saw Sonnett freaking out over the funfetti cake. I saw Alex talking to one of the coaches as I was talking to Christen and congratulating her on her goal. She thanked me before saying she was going to look for Tobin. I nodded and turned just as Alex was approaching me. She didn’t stop and walked right into me pulling me in for a kiss.

“I. love. You.” She mumbled against my lips. I rested my hands on her waist and smiled into the kiss.

“I love you too.” I said pulling back as her hands cupped my face. “What is this for?”

“I know you planned this.”

“I had help.” I said giving her a smile. “Technically, Julie helped me plan this for you and Crystal.”

“It was your idea” she said giving me another kiss.

“I would do anything for you.” I said smiling softly at her. “I didn’t forget because I could never forget such an important day.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“I say the same thing everyday” I gave her another kiss as we swayed to the music. I buried my face into her neck and sighed in content. “I wanted to show you how much I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said pulling back and leaning her forehead against mine. “So much more than you know.”

**The End.**


	9. I want to win for you (Vivanne Miedema)

(Y/N)’s POV

I sat feeling nervousness in me as I waited for the game between the Netherlands and Cameroon to start. I knew that Viv and them were going to win but I know anything could happen at this point and I do not think I could handle it if they don’t win. I don’t think Viv could take it if they don’t win.

“You need to relax” my friend said next to me. “With Viv and Lieke and all of them…there is no way they could lose.”

“You know I am sure that Australia felt the same way against Italy” I said feeling my heart jump when my eyes fell on Viv. They were getting ready to do the national anthem for the Netherlands. I know it always makes Viv feel emotional. I smiled watching her sing her heart out.

Afterwards, the players all shook hands and went about their usual kick off rituals. Once the whistle blew, my anxiety went through the roof. I watched girls pass around the ball and at this point I will have a heart attack before the game ends considering how my heart jumps every time Viv is even near the ball.

Viv and I met while she was living in Germany playing for Bayern. I had met her while there on a business trip. It was literally love at first sight. We kept things long distance while she was in Germany and then I moved to England when she went to Arsenal. We have been together ever since we first met and I couldn’t be happier.

It was around the 41st minute and I watched the ball get whipped into the box just as Viv was making a run. I watched the ball connect with her head and go into the back of the net. I started celebrating with the rest of the fans in the crowd and felt my heart swell at her scoring. I watched her teammates jump on her as she stood in her spot. The celebrations soon turned too disappointment as Cameroon equalized two minutes later. I could practically see it rolling off of Viv at having lost her lead.

During the second half, I was praying that someone would score preferably Viv. It didn’t take long as Bloodworth scored in the 48th minute giving the team back their lead. I jumped up and down out of happiness and excitement. My cheering continued as Viv scored again in the 85th minute off a great ball from Beerensteyn.

After the game was over, we left the stadium and made our way towards the hotel where the team would be staying. It wasn’t long before the team arrived. I smiled and congratulated the girls. I let out a laugh as I felt arms wrap around me and spin me around.

“Hey!” Viv exclaimed grinning at me. “Did you see my goals?”

“I did! You did amazing” I kissed her cheek and wrapped my own arms around her neck. She smiled at me and leaned in to give me a kiss.

“No no” Lieke exclaimed “not in the lobby”

I smiled at her and stepped away from Viv to give her a hug.

“Congrats”

“Thank you” she gave me a smile and I then felt Viv slip her hand into mine. “Now control this one”

I chuckled at Viv’s antics. She pulled me in a different direction towards the elevators. I tried to pull my hand away from the excited forward and she only tightened her grip.

“Hold my hand!” she exclaimed as she pulled me into one of the elevators.

“You’re going to dislocate my arm”

“That’s temporary” I rolled my eyes at her response and then stepped into her giving her a hug.

“I am really proud of you.” I mumbled into her ear. I rested my head on her shoulder after giving her a kiss on the jaw. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me. “I loved both goals. Although, that first one just proves to me how hardheaded you are”

She scoffed at my statement, “No. It was a great goal. I can’t believe I scored two. Can you believe I scored two?”

“I can. I’ve always believed in you”

She smiled at me resting her forehead against mine. She then grinned again grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the elevator towards her room.

“I am allowed to have you up here for an hour and I need cuddles and kisses before you have to go again.”

I followed her into the room and before I could do anything, she picked me up and laid me on the bed pulling me into her arms. For the next few minutes, we laid there talking about the game.

“I love you” she said after a moment of silence.

“I love you too”

“I scored for you by the way”

“You did?”

“Yeah”

“Why?”

“You’ve been my biggest supporter since we met. You followed me to England even when you didn’t have to. Everything I do in this world cup is for you. I want to win for you. I want to prove that I am the player that you think I am” I stared at her in shock not knowing that she felt that way.

“Viv baby you don’t have to prove anything to me. I will always believe in you. I love you so much” I leaned up and kissed her lips. She smiled at me slightly.

“I love you too.”

 **A/N:** I hope this was good. I don’t know if I like how it turned out, but I hope it was what you were looking for anon. It’s also a lot shorter than I feel like it should’ve been so I am sorry for that.


	10. I'm Gay (USWNT)

(Y/N) POV:

I paced around my room trying to hype myself for the conversation I was about to have. It really shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but for some reason I am scared shitless. I took a breath and tried to calm my self down.

“I can’t do it” I mumbled to myself as I sat down putting my head in my hands. I have tried about five different times to have this conversation with my teammates, yet every single time I have chickened out.

I don’t understand why I am so scared. Coming out to a team full of gays should feel easier. I don’t believe in my heart for a second that they would stop loving me or hate me, but damn if I don’t feel the pressure. I am psyching myself out too much.

My head shot up when I heard the door open. It was Alex, Kelley, and Pinoe laughing about something. I tried to hide the fear that I felt and smiled at them. They both gave me odd looks when they saw the nervousness on my face.

“Are you-?”

“I’m Gay!” I said rubbing my hands together and swallowing. I let out a shaky breathe waiting for their reactions.

“Same!” Pinoe said grinning at me

“Mood” Kelley said nodding her head

Alex gave them both looks and then walked towards me pulling me in for a hug. Kel and Pinoe then both joined the hug as I started crying a little into Alex’s shoulder. I pulled back from them wiping my eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Pinoe said taking my face into her face. “You are so loved on this team and it doesn’t matter who you love. Nothing is ever going to change how much we care for you.”

Her words caused me to cry harder as she pulled me closer rubbing my back as I cried into her shoulder.

“I don’t know why I was scared.” I said continuing to wipe away my tears. “I knew you wouldn’t care, but I just…”

“Hey, you’re fine. Coming out is a scary thing. We are all super proud of you.” Kelley said giving me a huge smile. “So, you got a girlfriend? Like anyone? I need to know.”

I let out a laugh as the other two girls also laughed. Alex wrapped an arm around me to give me some comfort as I blushed at Kelley’s questions.

“No girlfriend. Unfortunately.” I said leaning my head against Alex’s shoulder. She immediately pulled away and looked at me.

“You do like someone though?” she said staring at me with shock. I looked at her and then the other girls with a deer in headlights look.

“No!” I said shaking my head with wide eyes.

“You do! Oh my god, Is it someone on the team?”

I blushed super hard and looked away from them. I thought about my crush on Mal. We were both the younger players on the team so usually we stayed near each other.

“It’s Mal” I said looking at them.

All three of them got huge smiles on their faces. I don’t think my face could get redder of I tried.

“This is amazing.” Kelley mumbled looking to the two other girls. “I am already planning the wedding in my head. Oh my god. Ash is going to flip”

“Ash? JJ and Crystal are going to flip. They’ve been going on this for weeks.”

I watched all three girls go into a conversation about which teammates were most likely to flip out over my crush on Mal.

“Someone want to fill me in?” I asked looking at them. “You seemed shocked for like five seconds.”

“Oh honey, the whole team has been wanting you and Mal together for like ever.” Alex gave me a small smile as I stared at her my mouth opening in surprise.

“Wait…are you going to tell the rest of the team?” Pinoe asked giving me a serious look. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do. I just am nervous.”

“(Y/N) you do not have to if you do not want to.” Kelley said matching Pinoe’s look of seriousness.

“I want to.” I said nodding my head.

“When do you want to? I can call a team meeting right now if you want.” Pinoe said nodding her head as she pulled her phone out.

“No, I have an idea.” I pulled my phone out and went to our group chat with everyone else. I typed out a message really quick. I read it over to edit it and make sure that there were no errors. I then pressed send. All three girls looked to their phones. Pinoe and Alex both let out laughs as Kelley read it out loud.

“I hope you don’t mind but I’m gay. Short and sweet I like it.”

“No, we wait” I said sitting down waiting for everyone to respond. They all smiled at me.

“I am so proud of you” Alex said giving me a big smile. I smiled back at her and then turned my head towards the door when it flew open.

Ashlyn and Tobin came in with Christen, JJ, and Ali behind them. Ashlyn said nothing as she pulled me into a hug.

“My little gay baby.” She said turning towards everyone with me still in her arms.

I was then passed around for hugs as more people started coming into the room. I gave them all smiles and thanked them for their support. My heart practically jumped into my stomach as Mal entered the room. She didn’t say a word as she walked up to me and hugged me. I let my head drop to her shoulder and closed my eyes.

“I love you so much.” She said pulling back and looking at me. “This doesn’t change anything between us. You are still my best friend”

I nodded my head giving her a smile as she hugged me again. I turned to see Alex and Kelley both giving me thumbs up and Pinoe mouthing the words ‘Kiss her’ to me. I shook my head at them and turned to smile at Mal. 

“Can we go for a walk?” I asked quietly. She nodded her head and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room. Once we got outside, we walked for a little bit until we found a bench to sit down on.

“Are you okay?” she asked me as I looked at her nervously.

“Yeah I just…there are other things I need to talk to you about.” I said giving her another nervous look. She nodded her head and motioned for me to continue what I was saying.

“I like you Mal” I said looking down away too afraid to see her reaction. “I have for a while. I didn’t really know how to tell you because I care about you so much and I love our friendship so much, but I feel like I need to be honest not just with you but with myself.”

I looked at her and she was nodding her head along to what I was saying. I released a shaky breath waiting to hear what she had to say. She then shocked the hell out of me by leaning forward and kissing me. I immediately reciprocated leaning forward and cupping her face. She leaned her forehead to mine, and I took a deep breath opening my eyes to see a smile on her face. I smiled back at her as I took a chance leaning in to give her another kiss which she smiled into.

“This day is just full of surprises” she mumbled as I let out a laugh. She reached forward intertwining our fingers. “I like you too if you couldn’t guess.”

I let out a laugh as I stared at her amazement in my eyes. She grinned at me and the expression on my face.

“I never would have known.” I joked as she let out a laugh. I grinned at her as she played with my fingers. I stared down at our hands and then looked up at her.

“So, where does this leave us?” It was her turn to give me a nervous look.

“Can I take you on a date?” I asked giving her a small smile. She nodded her head and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. She then stood up and pulled me up with her.

“That date starts now. Let’s go. I want ice cream” she said dragging me with her to get some ice cream. To be fair, this was how she usually was with me. I wouldn’t want her any other way though.

**The End.**


	11. Into My Heart (Alex Morgan)

Reader POV:

I was on the court continuing to take shots over and over. My backhand was perfect, but I needed to get my serves better. I stopped for a moment taking a breather, I looked down at my racket and saw that the strings on the racket had snapped. I groaned walking over to my bag to grab another racket.

It was about 1 am and I knew I needed to just be done, but I have a Wimbledon coming up so there is no way that I can just stop now. I was predicted to get to the finals and go against Serena, which is unnerving enough, but I had to be on my a-game if I had any hope of winning.

“Don’t hurt yourself now” I turned and saw my favorite brunette walking towards me. She was wearing jeans and a tank top. I smiled at her and moved to set my racket on the ground. I walked towards her wrapping my arms around her waist.

“Hi” I said giving her a kiss on the side of her neck. She rested her hands on my shoulders giving me a small smile. “What are you doing here?”

“We were supposed to get dinner…” she said giving me a look. I let out a groan and rubbed my hands over my face. “I was going to just sit and be mad about it until I got a call from your coach saying you were here.”

“I am so sorry. I totally forgot.” I pulled her into me wrapping my arms around her. “I love you so much. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just got caught up here”

“Stop. It’s okay. I won’t lie I am bummed because I was hoping for a night of being together, but we can just do it tomorrow.” She kissed my cheek giving me a sweet smile. “Now, why are you running yourself into the ground?”

“Wimbledon is in a few weeks and I need to be ready. I want to win. I need to be ready so I need to keep practicing” I let go of her as I moved back to my bag to grab my other racket.

“Okay so you are going to keep going and then when you get injured and can’t play the tournament…”

“That’s not going to happen.” I rolled my eyes as I adjusted my grip on the racket. I threw a ball in the air and hit it. I grimaced as it didn’t go the way I had wanted it too. “I’ll be fine.”

“(Y/N)” I looked in her direction. She was standing with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face. “If it was me and I was spending all my time on the field? Skipping dates with you to train? Not being present in all my friends and families lives because I spend all my time training?”

“That would be your choice!”

“You’d be pissed!” she snapped at me. “Don’t even stand there and pretend that you wouldn’t be”

“No, I would understand that you’re an athlete and that your career is important to you.”

“No, you wouldn’t. You would tell me that overworking myself isn’t the way to go. You would tell me that my career is only part of my life and that I would regret spending all my time training instead of just enjoying it” I stared at her for a moment feeling frustration build.

“You know I thought of all people you would understand” I looked at her and saw a flash of hurt cover her face. “Maybe you should just go”

“Screw you” she said turning to walk away. She stopped and turned back towards me with anger present on her face. “You know…we both agreed when we got together that we would be there for each other. I have always been there for you and tried to make sure that you don’t ruin your own life by doing nothing but train.”

“I asked for a girlfriend not a babysitter” I turned to grab a ball that was on the ground 

“Then stop acting like a child” I turned towards her to see her already walking away. I watched her walk away feeling my heart break a little. I know she’s right, but this is important to me. I don’t want to feel like I am not ready.

I dropped the ball and racket onto the court. I sat down putting my head into my hands. Was I really going to risk my relationship with the most amazing woman? I’m always the one telling her that our careers are only temporary, but our relationship could be forever. I let out a groan leaning back to lay on the court staring at the sky.

There was no doubt in my head that she was the love of my life. I wanted to marry her one day. I wanted to spend the rest of my life being with her. I wanted to have kids one day and wake up next to her. After a little while, I grabbed all my stuff and headed out. It was about 2:30 by the time I left. I walked to my car and got in. I wanted to go to Alex, but I knew that she probably needed time to cool off.

I headed towards my apartment that I had instead of my shared home with Alex. I got there and threw my stuff down. I immediately collapsed into bed.

When I woke up, I took a quick shower. I left the apartment and grabbed some flowers heading for my house. The drive didn’t take that long as I pulled into my driveway. I walked up to the door debating on whether or not I should knock on the door. I decided that she might not want to see me so it would be better to knock.

I waited for a moment before knocking. I could her movement behind the door before it opened to reveal my girlfriend. She frowned at me, but it turned into a small smile upon seeing the flowers. She crossed her arms leaning against the doorframe.

“My first question is why are you knocking on the door when you live here?” I smiled at her shrugging my shoulders

“I didn’t know if I would be welcome”

“That’s stupid. This is as much your house as it is mine. I would’ve just made you sleep on the couch”

“Thanks, I guess. These are for you” I motioned to the flowers holding them out for her. “They are my ‘I am so sorry I yelled at you’ flowers”

She took the flowers from me and looked over them for a minute. I stood there nervously waiting for her to say something. She smiled and then took a step forward giving me a hug.

“I love them, and I love you” she grabbed my arm pulling me into the house. I closed the door and followed her into our kitchen. She was putting the flowers in a vase as I sat at the counter. “We still need to talk about it.”

“I know. I am so sorry Alex. I don’t have an excuse for what I said or the way I acted. I just…I want to be the best and I want to win, but I don’t want to lose you”

“I don’t want to lose you either. Also, I understand wanting to be the best. I just don’t want you to lose yourself or to miss out on these incredible moments that are happening around you.” She reached across the table and took my hand in hers. “I love you so much and of course I want you to win and be successful, but I need you to still be you and be present here in our lives.”

“I know and I promise I will be right here with you whenever you need me.” I stood up and walked around the counter. I picked Alex up and sat her on the counter resting my hands on her waist. She rested hers on my shoulders as I leaned in to give her a kiss.

“You’re my world. My future. I need you more than anything or anyone else” I said resting my forehead against hers.

“I need you too.”

“So, are we okay?” I asked nervously looking into her eyes.

“Yeah, we are good” she said laughing a little at my expression.

“Good because I cleared my schedule today and I am here for you for the whole day.”

“Ohhh lucky me” she said giving me another kiss. “I can’t believe I get you all to myself”

“Well believe it baby” I said picking her up. “I am all yours for now and forever.”

**The End.**


	12. Look Out For You (So'hara)

Sonnett’s POV:

I grimaced as I watched Kelley take yet another hit in the game. I think that had to be the 5th foul in the span of 20 minutes. She was slow to get up and I could see the tiredness her face. Alex was checking on her to which Kelley waved her off. Pinoe was talking to the ref about the roughness and how she needed to card the other girl. 

I shot kel a sympathetic smile as she looked over at the bench. I knew she wouldn’t want to come out of the game but there was no way Jill was going to risk her getting injured. She’s stupid but not that stupid. 

“Sonnett!” I turned and saw Tony motioning over at me. I had been doing warm ups on the sideline prior to Kelley's last fall. I took off my jacket and made sure my kit looked good as I got instruction on what to do. 

I moved to stand over by the fourth official as Alex was taken down and the ref blew the whistle. She then motioned for the substitution to go. I watched Kelley’s number get raised as I waited for the defender to make her way across the field. 

“good luck” she said smiling at me. I smiled at her and said a quick good job before entering the game. 

* Switch to Kelley’s POV *

I watched Sonnett enter the game as I made my way over to the bench. I could feel my body starting to go stiff as I took a seat next to Allie and Christen. 

“Good game” Allie said “You only fell like five times”

I snorted at the statement, “I don’t understand how these girls have gotten away with all the fouls” 

“Maybe she’s blind” Christen said simply her eyes lighting up as Tobin touched the ball. Oh young love. 

“Maybe. I feel worse for Alex. She’s been on the end of almost all of them” I said watching Sonnett pass the ball centrally towards JJ. I sat back quietly discussing tactics and commenting on the play until the end of the game. 

Once the final whistle blew, I stood with the rest of the girls and headed towards the field to shake hands with the other players. Eventually I got to Sonnett who pulled me in for a hug.

“Are you okay?” she asked me in the hug. I rested my head against her shoulder enjoying the slight contentment she brought me. 

“Yeah” I said pulling away. “I’ll be fine”

There seemed to be some concern in her eyes as I moved to continuing shaking the hands of my teammates and opponents. I was vaguely aware of her following me around the field. I knew the fans would jump on that as soon as videos were out of it. Eventually, we got into the team huddle and listened to Jill give us a quick pep talk about our performance. Afterwards, most of us headed for the locker room. Sonnett was still next to me walking silently. 

“Are you going to follow me around all day?” I asked feeling a little irritation creep up. She shot me a look of hurt and then nodded slightly 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. You took some bad hits during the game” she gave me a small smile and if I wasn’t so tired I would have thought it was cute, but I didn’t need a guard dog.

“Well you can leave me alone. I’m fine.” I said turning and walking away from the young defender. 

Most of us made quick work of grabbing our stuff and putting it away preparing to head for the bus. I was lucky enough to not have to do interviews like Alex, Tobin, Pinoe, and JJ. Once we were able to get on the bus, I made my way and sat down resting my head against the window. 

I looked up watching all of the girls get on the bus. Sonnett got on and didn’t say a word to me as she went to find her seat. I felt a little guilt building in me due to my earlier snapping. I know she was just trying to be helpful and make sure that I was okay. I wasn’t a child to be looked after though. Once back to the hotel, I stopped to talk to some of the girls. 

“God I could sleep forever” Alex said stretching her arms out slightly. “I think I am really going to fell those falls tomorrow”

“I know what you mean” I said feeling another ache as I stretched my back out a little. 

“Do you guys know what’s wrong with Sonnett?” Lindsay asked with confusion evident on her face. “She was all smiles at the stadium and now she is avoiding everyone” 

“That might be my fault” I replied, the guilt from earlier multiplying. “I snapped at her”

“Why?” Tobin asked 

“She was following me around and I felt like a child. I am going to apologize” I said not giving anyone the chance to respond as I turned around to head to my room that I shared with her. 

When I walked in, I heard movement around. I saw her messing around my bed.

“What are you doing?” she jumped in surprise and turned too look at me with a small smile.

“You said I couldn’t follow you around to make sure you were okay. So, I made sure that your bed was set up the way you like it with the pillows because I know how you like the support for your back after games. Also, I got all your favorite snacks or at least the ones I could fine and no do not ask me how I got them” 

I stared at her for a minute with surprise on my face. I walked over towards the bed to see it set up exactly how I would’ve done it. I turned to face her and then quickly grabbed the front of her shirt pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Thank you” I mumbled against her lips. I released her and pulled back looking towards the bed with admiration. I laughed when I looked back towards her and small a huge smile on her face. 

“Can we do that again?” she said with a blush on her cheeks. I rolled my eyes pulling her in for another kiss. 

“Thanks for doing this.” I said after ending the kiss. 

“You don’t have to thank me. I was just looking out for you” she said getting a serious look on her face. I don’t deserve this girl. 

“I do need to thank you. I also need to say sorry for earlier.” I said giving her a sad look “I was horrible to you and you still did all this for me” 

She smiled softly at me and surprised me by pulling me in for a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder feeling that same happiness from earlier. We stood there for a moment before she spoke.

“I don’t need a reason to be there for you or to help you. I like to do things for you.”

I could practically feel my heart explode at her words. I felt my eyes well up with tears as I pulled back and looked at her. She shot me a look of concern before I pulled her in for another kiss. 

“I am so sorry” I mumbled resting my forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around me and guided me towards the bed. She laid me down and pulled the covers over me.

“Just rest Kelley” she said smiling at me “And stop saying sorry. I will wake you in a little bit so you can do an ice bath, but I think you need some sleep right now.” 

“Thank you Emily” I said smiling up at the girl. 

“Like I said, I will always look out for you” she leaned down and kissed my forehead before heading into the bathroom.

I smiled and closed my eyes as I felt sleep overtake me. I really don’t deserve her.


	13. Looking For You (Jessie Fleming)

Reader POV: 

I sat on the bench, relacing my cleats for practice. We were having a friendly against Canada tomorrow and I was excited for a few reasons. One, I was on the starting lineup which is instance considering I'm new to the team. And two, I was going to see my girlfriend Jessie! 

The only person that really knows about our relationship is Mal considering she's the one who got us together. We don't see each other a lot, but that only makes the times we do see each other much more memorable. I finished lacing up my right boot and ran back out onto the field. Although we had a match in less than 48 hours the practice session was pretty casual. We had already done a few group drills. Everyone was basically doing their own thing now. 

I ran up behind Mal. She was practicing her passes with Moe. Moe noticed me and was about to say something before I placed my finger on my lips so she wouldn't say anything. She just kept passing the ball. I screamed into Mal's ear and grabbed at her waist. She yelled loudly in fear. A few of our teammates looked over confused. Moe and I both laughed. She rolled her eyes annoyed. "You wanna run laps?" She asked. I nodded. 

We went to the edge of the field and began to do something between a jog and a sprint. "Are you excited to see Jessie?" She asked me. I nodded and smiled wide. 

"I'm always excited to see her." I said speeding up a little bit. Mal sped up too. 

"Remember you have me to thank." She said. 

"I know every time I mention her, even in passing, you have to remind me. Like all I have to do is say who scored goals for one of her games and you remind me that you are the reason why I'm with her." 

"When have I ever done that?" Mal asked defensively. I stopped running and stared at her. 

"Literally last week." I say and we laughed. We continued to run a few more laps before we got tired. We sat outside of the boundaries of the field and stretched. 

"So how do you feel playing a game against your girlfriend?" Mal asked me. I shrugged. 

"I don't know. The last time I played soccer with Jessie we were on the same team. But I'm not the kind of person to let a relationship influence how I play, so there's nothing to worry about." I answered. Mal was going to say something but Jill spoke first. 

"Okay ladies, quick scrimmage before Canada comes in for practice!" She yelled. We all stopped what we were doing before and ran to the center of the field. "Rapinoe, and Morgan are captains." 

They began to pick who they wanted on their scrimmage teams. When Alex said my name fourth I was surprised. I was usually picked last for this. I walked over to Alex's side and stood next to Becky, who was chosen third for this scrimmage. 

After the team was divvied up we got I to positions and began playing. We weren't all playing at out full potential since we were trying not to overexert ourselves, but the scrimmage did go well. About 63 minutes in Jill blew her whistle and we all stopped playing. I looked over and saw that the Canadian team had arrived. 

My eyes scanned the group of women and found Jessie. We made eye contact. She smirked and winked at me. I couldn't help but blush. I looked down so no one would see, but if anyone asked I'd just say I was hot. Mal notice our exchange and chuckled as she jokingly elbowed me in the shoulder. I looked back at Jessie, she noticed and laughed. 

"Okay ladies off the field!" Jill yelled. We all went into our ocker room and changed out of our practice uniforms. I decided to send Jessie a text. 

_Hey you wanna meet outside while everybody is changing?_

_Yes pls!_

I chuckled and went to exit the locker room but Alex noticed. "Where are you going?" She asked. This made everyone turn to me. Shit. 

"Uh, I left something out there." I said hoping that they'll buy it. They did and I was able to leave the locker room without raising anymore questions. When I got out Jessie was already waiting for me. 

I ran towards her and hugged her. She kissed me and I did so back. My arms wrapped around her neck playing with the brunette hair at the nape of her neck. Her arms wrapped around my waist holding on tight. I smiled into the kiss. I haven't seen Jessie in so long and this moment was perfect. We stood there and just held each other for a bit. 

"I've missed you." She said, looking back at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. 

"I've missed you too." I said and pecked her lips. "And I'm gonna kick your ass tomorrow." She laughed. 

"We'll see about that." She smirked. 

"Okay we better go before anyone starts asking questions." I say to her. She nods and places one last chaste kiss on my lips before she jogs to her locker room. I watch her go and then jog to mine. I go to the showers and rinse off, I'll take a better shower at the hotel, then change into a pair of sweats and an old ucla t-shirt. 

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Mal asked giving me a knowing smile. I nodded. 

"Yeah, I did." 

**A/N:** Another wonderful story from one of my followers. Make sure to give it some love!


	14. Mom In Training (Alex Morgan)

Alex’s POV:

I woke up to my alarm going off and immediately moved to turn it off. I could already tell that the day was going to be rough. I got up out of bed and walked over to the crib that was in the middle of the room. I smiled down at my little one who was grinning back at me. I reached in and picked her up and rocked her in my arms.

“Hello, my little love” I said giving her a kiss on the forehead. “We got to get ready for the day.”

Today was my first day back in camp and I was extremely nervous. I know that it’s going to be a little longer until I am back to how I was before, but every time I looked at my little girl, I knew it was completely worth it. As soon as I was done dressing her, I sat her in her play pen and moved to dress myself. Once I was dressed, I was making sure that I had all my stuff when I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened the door to see Kelley and Allie standing there smiling at me.

“Where’s my little girl?” Kelley asked pushing past me and immediately going to the play pen to pick up (Y/N). “Hi baby girl”

I smiled at the interaction and walked back into the room making sure that I had all our things together and made sure that my diaper bag was full of all the things that I might need.

“Are you ready for today?”

“As ready as I can be.” I handed the diaper bag to Allie who took and walked towards Kelley holding my arms out. Kelley pouted when (Y/N) tried to get to me by squirming out of her arms. I grabbed (Y/N) from my teammate holding her close to my chest.

The three of us then walked out of the room. We headed downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of the team. I got in late last night, so Kelley and Allie are the only ones I have really seen. We walked into the room and Tobin was the first to come up to me. I smiled at the midfielder and handed the baby over knowing that was probably her reason for coming over.

“Hello Tobin. Nice to see you. How are you doing?” I said sarcastically as Tobin had all her attention on (Y/N). She looked over at me with a sheepish smile.

“Hi” she said rocking my daughter in her arms. She then turned and walked back towards the table we were all sitting at.

“She just kidnapped my baby” I said causing Kelley, Christen, and Allie to laugh.

“She’s adorable” Christen said giving me a hug. “And welcome back”

“Thank you, Chris”

We walked towards the table and mostly everyone was falling over (Y/N). I smiled at her but felt a little anxiety crawl up. Being separated from her at all is a struggle for me. I trust my teammates more than anything, but that’s my little girl.

“Hey” I turned to see Jess smiling at me. “How are you doing so far?”

“Good. I don’t know how I am going to last being away from her…” I smiled when she let out a laugh causing all the girls to let out variations of ‘awww’

“I felt the same way with Jeremiah. It’s hard to be separated from them when you have spent so much time attached to them. She will probably have a difficult time too”

“Yeah. Serv freaked when I told him I was coming back. He thinks I came back too soon. I know he is just worried about the both of us.”

“You got this.” She said giving me a supportive smile. “Even if you don’t you know everyone here has your back”

“Yeah I got a pretty good group behind me.” I smiled at her and then moved closer to the table and (Y/N) who was sitting on Tobin’s lap still. “Alright give her back”

Tobin and the other girls groaned when I took her back into my arms. She gave me a small smile and I kissed her forehead. Kelley had brought down her chair so that I could sit and feed her at the table. I sat her in it and forced one of the girls to move over so I could sit next to her.

“Alright I need space. If you any of you make her cry from being too close, I will fight. I will also make Kelley fight”

“I’ll fight all of you if you make her cry.” Kelley said seriously looking around all of them. “Anything for my goddaughter”

“I’m still mad at that by the way.” Allie said glaring at Kelley. “I should’ve been the godmother.”

“You got dibs on my next child” I said rolling my eyes at her. Some of the girls laughed as I started eating and feeding (Y/N). “Also, stop bothering Serv over it. He’s over it. I’m over it. We are all over it.”

“He’s the only one that takes my concerns seriously” she threw her arms up in the air. I chuckled at her before turning all my attention to the little girl besides me.

“Auntie Allie is crazy” I said causing the little girl to laugh. The rest of breakfast seemed to fly by and before I knew it, it was time to head to practice. I was leaving (Y/N) with some of the coaching staff who I trusted. They would have her on the sideline a little away from the team while we practiced.

*To Practice!*

I could feel the exhaustion starting to set in as I tried to keep up with the rest of the girls. I started to get frustrated when I practically collapsed into Pinoe when I was trying to dispossess her. She caught me before I could hit the ground.

“All right. You’re done” Jill yelled as some of the medical staff came over to check over me.

“No” I groaned as I caught my footing. “I can keep going”

“Alex” some of the girls scolded.

“No one is asking you to run yourself into the ground. You got to keep your energy up to keep up with (Y/N)” Pinoe said giving me a small smile. Ultimately, I gave up and walked off the field. I grabbed some water and headed over to where (Y/N) was. She seemed pretty content playing with the ball that some of the staff had given her.

I stopped and stared at her playing with it. She wasn’t kicking it but throwing it at the staff who would pass it back to her. I felt my eyes water at the sight. I couldn’t tell you why I was crying, but I just felt super emotional while staring at her. The idea that the little bundle of joy in front of me was mine was too much for me too take.

She looked up at me and smiled throwing the ball to me. I stopped it with my foot and kicked it softly back to her. We continued doing that for a few minutes before she picked the ball up and got to her feet. She took a step and I immediately dropped the water in my hand and bent down urging her to continue. One of the staff members had already been filming our interaction so I grinned knowing I could send the video to Servando later.

“Come on baby” I said holding my arms out to her. “You can do it. Bring me the ball”

She continued trying to take steps and eventually she got to my arms. I picked her up and fell back into a sitting position and hugged her close.

“I am so proud of you.”

“Did she just take her first steps?!?” Ash asked me as she and Ali came over. I nodded my head excitingly and put her on the ground. I started to dance with her for a moment knowing that she could sense my excitement.

“Daddy is going to be so proud of you!”

“Serv is going to be so mad that he missed this” Ash said bending down to give her a little pat on the head.

“We have video of it so he’ll get over it” I said as I picked (Y/N) up and then got to my own feet. “This is a big day for us little one.”

“I have been watching her mess with the ball. She’s a future goalkeeper” Ash said smiling at her reaching for the baby in my arms. I immediately pulled away shielding my daughter from the blonde.

“How dare you? She is going to be a forward like her mother. If not, a midfielder like her father.”

“You’re both wrong. She’s going to be defender like her favorite aunt” Kelley said approaching and giving (Y/N) a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m not doing this right now” I said heading towards the locker room. “My daughter. My position. End of argument.”

“Don’t be blind to the truth” Ash shouted after me. I shook my head at her and kissed (Y/N)’s cheeks.

After training, we all headed back to the hotel. Some of the girls watched her for me while I took a shower. We then went for dinner which seemed to go by quickly. Afterwards I facetimed Serv for a little while and told him all about day. He was a little bummed that he missed her first steps but seemed to be excited about the video I would send him.

“Night babe” I said to him. “Say bye daddy”

“bye daddy” she said holding the phone close when he said goodbye.

“bye baby girl. Night baby. I Love you”

“I love you too.”

I placed my phone next to me smiling at (Y/N) who seemed to lay down with me. It wasn’t long before she started dozing. I picked her up and placed her in her crib giving her one more kiss.

“I love you little one” I said as she settled in and fell asleep. I stared at her for a moment longer before climbing into bed myself. I didn’t know what would happen after today, but I did know that I am going to be just fine. As long as I have my friends, family, and my little girl. 

**The End.**


	15. Not A Baby (USWNT)

(Y/N) POV:

I woke up looking over to the other bed and seeing JJ still asleep. It was about five minutes before I was supposed to get up. I laid there thinking about the last year of my life. I signed with Orlando and had also gotten a call up to the national team. All at the young age of 19. I played in college for about a year before deciding that I wanted to go pro or as the rest of the team calls it. I pulled a Mal Pugh. I just wasn’t happy with playing in college. I liked the speed of playing pro and I even got a call up for how good I was.

I was happy playing in Orlando with Alex and the other girls. I felt at home there. It also doesn’t hurt to play with all the internationals like Marta and Alanna. 13-year-old me is out there screaming somewhere at the fact that I get to play with Marta. Playing with Alex has been huge for me as well. We connect really well on the field which probably helped me get the call up in the first place. I am not naïve to that fact.

I turned my head when the alarm went off and reached to turn it off. I stood up stretching out my arms out and stretching my back and legs.

“Julie” I tried waking the blonde who only groaned in response. “Come on. I don’t want us to be late for breakfast”

“You use the bathroom first anyways. Wake me when you come out.”

“Jokes on you. I’m already out” I joked as I headed for the bathroom. I heard JJ yell cute at me as I entered the bathroom.

I have gotten really close to a lot of the girls on the team. At first, it was only really Alex and Ash that I was close to due to playing together for club, but I made quick friends with a lot of the other girls on the team. Most of them refer to me as the baby due to being younger than the rest of them, even though I am only like two years younger than Mal. It was super cute at first, but now it is annoying. Instead of being teammates, its more like I have a ton of moms who hover over my every move.

After taking a quick shower and changing into some comfortable clothes, I came out of the bathroom and picked up a pillow slamming it down on JJ.

“No” she groaned reaching for the pillow and then ultimately hitting me with one of her pillows. I chuckled at her actions.

“JJ come on. I don’t want to be late” she let out a huff and sat up glaring at me.

“I kind of want to punch you right now”

“Punch me and I’ll tell Becky” she rolled her eyes at me and stood moving towards the bathroom.

“I thought you said it was annoying that they baby you”

“It is, but it comes in handy sometimes” I heard her let out a laugh.

I picked up my phone and started scrolling through twitter liking some of the tweets. I had mostly NWSL related content on my timeline. Orlando is supposed to play Portland in two weeks and it is going to be one of the biggest games I have played in. I know how good they are, but I know how good we can be. I think we will win. Alex, Marta and I are connecting too good right now for us not to win. I liked a few more tweets about my player of the month nomination before locking my phone. I waited for what felt like hours before JJ came out the bathroom.

“You didn’t have to wait for me” she said smiling at me as she finished brushing her hair.

“Yes, I did. The last time I walked to breakfast by myself they all threw a fit” I said as I slipped on some shoes and walked out of the room with Julie.

“Oh I remember that” she laughed putting one hand on my shoulder “They were all worried you were going to get mugged between here and downstairs.

I rolled my eyes at her amusement and shrugged her hand off my shoulder. We entered the elevator and pressed the button to head downstairs.

“It really wasn’t that funny” I said crossing my arms in irritation. The midfielder laughed more at my irritation. When the doors opened, I stepped out and headed towards where the rest of the team was. As soon as I entered the room, I was engulfed in a hug by my Orlando teammate.

“How did you sleep little one?” Ash asked while having me wrapped in her arms. JJ continued walking moving to talk to crystal.

“Good” I said as Ash tightened her grip on me. “Ash I can’t breathe”

“Jesus let her go before you kill her” Kelley said moving to push Ashlyn away from me. The goalkeeper released me just as another arm was thrown around me. I turned to see Tobin standing there and guiding me towards the table where she placed me between Christen and Becky. A plate of food was put in front of me by Christen who gave me a smile.

“This is all unnecessary” I said feeling overwhelmed at having everything done for me. “I mean I could have found my own spot and made my own plate. I am 19 not 5”

“We are just being nice (Y/N). Take the help” Christen said taking a bit of her own food. I rolled my eyes before eating my food. They seemed to get everything I usually eat.

“Are you excited to play today?” Becky asked me. I let a grin spread over my face.

“Yeah I can’t believe I get to start” I said honestly. I wasn’t expecting to get the start and Jill made it very clear that she expects a lot from me. Most of the team tried to argue that she shouldn’t place a lot of pressure on me because they don’t want me to be stressed, but I know I can handle it. “I can’t wait to prove myself”

“We already believe in you” Alex said from across the table. I smiled at her and she shot me a little wink. I was by far the closest to her considering we play similar positions and on the same club team. “Or atleast I believe in you”

“That makes me feel so much better” I said sarcastically shooting the forward a smile. She shook her head as all the others started saying they also believed in me. I rolled my eyes. “Guys. Thanks I appreciate it”

“You got this!” Kelley said giving me a thumbs up “Even if you do get nervous, we are out there with you. We got your back”

I smiled but felt nervousness settle in. I loved how supportive they were, but I didn’t like the pressure that it put on me. I can handle it don’t get me wrong, but the idea of disappointing any of them made my heart hurt.

-Skip to Game-

The game was getting ready to start. I was walking with Alex towards the field after doing the anthems and shaking the other team’s hands. Jill gave a whole speech about how much of a threat Canada was going to be and how important the game was. She kept looking at me which only increased my nerves. Everyone kept giving me supportive looks and I think I got hugs from everyone on the team and about five different supportive speeches from the girls.

“Hey” Alex said giving me a concerned look. “This is no different than if we were playing for Orlando”

“Yeah it’s only first place in World Cup qualifying tournament game” I joked running my fingers through my hair. “I’m fine. I promise”

She smiled at me giving me a quick hug before getting into position. The whistle blew and the game had started. For the first few minutes, it was a lot of figuring out the pace of the game and what the other team had planned strategically. There were a few close calls from both sides with both teams having good looks on goal. In the 27th minute, I got the ball and ran upfield getting past one of their defenders. I slotted the ball up to Alex who was able to finish it with ease. The forward grinned and ran jumping into my arms.

“That was an amazing ball” she exclaimed hugging me tightly. The rest of the team joined the hug all of them patting Alex on the head.

“An even better finish” I said grinning at the forward. She smiled as I sat her on the ground, and we walked back to midfield.

The first half finished with Christine Sinclair getting an equalizer in 42nd minute. So, not exactly how we wanted it to go. I sat in my seat drinking some water and listening to Jill give us instructions for the second half.

“(Y/N) don’t be afraid to go in on goal” she said looking at me. I must have had a deer in headlights look because she gave me a small smile as Kelley gave me a supportive shoulder squeeze. I nodded my head at her instructions before looking down and thinking about what I could do to change my game so we could score.

“You’re playing great” I looked up at Becky who smiled at me. “You’re doing good”

“Thanks” I said standing up and walking with her towards the tunnel. We all started discussing tactics as we made our way out of the tunnel to the field to start the second half.

Once the whistle blew to start the second half, I knew the air felt different. It felt more urgent that it had before as our passes and the overall play seemed to move faster. It worked in my favor because that was the kind of play I thrived on.

In the 67th minute, Alex received an incredible ball from Tobin after a Canada corner. She slotted it up to me as I ran on it. I ran towards the goal with two of Canada’s defenders running after me. I got in the box and chipped the shot over Labbe who went to ground. The ball sailed over her head and out of reach right into the back of the net. I ran throwing my arms in the air towards the sideline. I grinned turning just in time to catch a jumping Alex Morgan. Her body crashed into mine as the rest of the team collided with us.

“That was amazing!!” Kelley yelled giving me a huge smile.

“You did so good” Alex said taking my face in her hands as I was getting head pats from all the others.

“It was an amazing ball” I grinned

“Even better finish” she said letting go of me as we headed back to midfield. I smiled at the crowd throwing up a heart. I heard the echoes of my name around the stadium and took a moment to take it in. The game soon continued, and Canada started being more physical than before wanting the win. I understood their urgency but there was no way we would let them come back.

Things took a turn for the worse in the 86th minute, when two of their players crashed into me as soon as I received the ball from Christen. The foul happened next to our bench and I could already hear the protests from my teammates as I hit the ground. I felt a searing pain in my leg and side. I could faintly feel pain on my face and the wetness from blood indicating that my eyebrow had split open.

“Relax little one” Tobin said putting her hand on my shoulder to stop me from moving. My eyes were shut tight as I tried to keep it together from the pain.

“(Y/N)!” Christen said moving to my other side and rubbing circles on my back. I was close enough to the bench that the rest of my teammates had gotten as close as they could without being on the field. I turned my body towards the bench and heard a couple of gasps from my teammates.

“Move” one of the medical staff said to Tobin and Christen as he and his assistant started tending to me. I felt soft hands hold my face to stop me from moving and the staff tending to my eyebrow. I whimpered when one of them moved my leg to see how bad it was.

“Shhh It’s okay” Alex said rubbing circles on my cheek “Let them do their job”

“It’s okay Little one” Kelley said from next to her. “They’re fixing you”

“You’re done for today” one of them said as they lifted me up and placed me on my feet. They didn’t have the chance to help me walk off the field because Alex took me with Ash coming on the other side to help carry me to the sideline. I sat on the bench trying to fight back tears as the disappointment of being subbed out and the pain from my injuries set in.

Ash wrapped an arm around me letting me rest my head on her shoulder. Alex had taken my other side and taken my hand in hers gently rubbing circles to soothe me. The medical staff had finished cleaning my eyebrow and placed a bandage on it but had determined it was too bad for me to continue.

When the game was finished, we had won but I didn’t feel like celebrating. After doing all the things that were required of me to do, I headed for the locker room just trying to gather my stuff so that I could leave. I was standing by my stuff putting things away. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and a face press into my back. To my complete surprise, it was Carli who was giving me comfort.

“I know you’re disappointed, but you had one hell of a game and we couldn’t have own without you.” She said giving me a small smile. I nodded my head and then turned back to putting my things away.

Everyone continued trying to comfort me and I started getting more and more annoyed. Finally, it was when they all attempted trying to carry me to the bus that I lost my cool.

“Enough!” I snapped causing them all to stop and stare at me. “I get it you’re trying to be nice, but I’m not a baby. I can do things myself. I can handle disappointment myself. I am grown adult. You are not my mothers and there is no need to keep treating me like a child”

I didn’t wait for reactions or responses as I headed for the bus. I climbed it and went all the way to the back and sat down by myself. I put my headphones on and pulled my hoodie up to indicate that I wasn’t in a talking mood. Despite all my repellents that I put in place, I still felt someone sit next to me. I groaned and turned my head slightly preparing for whoever tried to talk when I saw Alex. She wasn’t looking at me nor did she say anything. She had headphones on and was looking at her phone. I knew exactly what she was doing, and still couldn’t help but feel tears stinging my eyes. I leaned my head onto her shoulder and then felt her rest her head on mine.

The bus ride and walk back to my room was silent. I had to go see the medical staff for a few hours to determine if I had any major injuries. Once it was determined that I didn’t, I could leave. I headed back to my room that I shared with JJ and walked in to see everyone sitting there. I groaned prepared for more coddling when Christen held up a hand.

“We just wanted to say we are sorry.” She said giving me a sad look. “It was never our intention to make you feel smothered”

“Yeah I think we all got caught up in the excitement of having you hear that we didn’t really stop to consider how the way we treated you would have an effect.” Pinoe said scratching the back of her neck nervously

“You don’t have to apologize” I said leaning against the wall and crossing my arms. “I was out of line”

“You weren’t!” Ash said smiling at me. “We can be overbearing. We care a lot about you. We see the talent in you and we know what you are capable of and we want to help you reach your full potential.”

“We just need to figure out a way to do it without being so protective” Becky said standing up and giving me a hug. I accepted her hug and then turned to the rest of the team.

“To say we are sorry. We are having a movie night. We had bigger plans in place to celebrate your goal and the win and everything, but we realized that maybe you wouldn’t want to do that considering how your game ended” Kelley said excitement coming off of her

“Do I get to pick the movie?”

“Yes” Christen said giving a small nod. I walked towards her pulling her in for a hug which she immediately reciprocated. I immediately realized my mistake in hugging her as everyone immediately stood up wanting hugs. I groaned going down the line of people giving them hugs before it turned into a group hug.

The only one who didn’t attempt to give me a hug we Alyssa, Carli, and Alex. I grinned at Alex before diving for my bed which she was on and pulling her in for a hug.

“My cuddle buddy” I said as she rolled her eyes but ultimately let me settle down next to her. It was then a battle for who was getting to sit on the other side of me which Christen immediately claimed after threatening to tell on everyone for bringing in all sorts of junk food. I allowed myself to get comfortable between the two girls as Kelley and Ash both settled on the bed finding spots to lay in. Everyone else spread around the room as I said I wanted to watch She’s the man.

“Can you pick something else?” one of the girls asked

“No you said I could pick” I said resting my head on Alex’s shoulder.

“We did say that” Tobin said smiling clearly liking my movie choice.

“Okay everyone shut up” Kelley yelled as Pinoe turned the movie on.

“Still a baby” I heard Alex mumble and I immediately moved to protest before realized I was basically being cradled by her and Christen. I groaned slightly and gave the forward a small slap on the arm.

“You win this round Morgan.”

“shhh movie starting” she said as I rolled my eyes, I turned to lay my head on Christen’s shoulder sticking my tongue out at Alex as Christen wrapped into a hug.

I guess I can accept being the bay for one night.

 **A/N:** This is a whole lot longer than I anticipated. Hopefully, you guys liked it!


	16. Physically In Love (Alex Morgan)

(Y/N) POV:

I was pulled up by Dawn who pulled me to stand between her and Jill. I put my arms around them as they rested their arms around my shoulders. I was practically vibrating with excitement as we waited for the final whistle to go. I watched the players continue to pass the ball around trying to keep the Netherlands at bay. These felt like the longest 3-5 minutes of my life.

My eyes naturally fell to Alex. She usually ended up being my center of attention. I won’t apologized for being obsessed with her. We met years ago when I was brought on as the Physical Trainer for the team. It was my job to help make sure that the players were in peak condition. It usually was a lot of collaborating with Dawn and the other members of the medical staff.

Anyways, she and I had met and after a few months of casual flirting. She asked me out on a date. I said no at first because I felt weird about dating one of the players and I didn’t want to risk my job, but eventually I said yes. It was easily the best decision I ever made. I was completely unapologetically in love with her. Thankfully, she seems to love me just as much as I do her.

It was difficult at first because my protective girlfriend instincts made me worry over everything that happened to her, but I like to think that I have a better hold over it now. Everyone use to tease me over how worried I would get over her, but now whenever she falls, I just tell her to walk it off. I think my biggest concern when we got together was everyone thinking that I would show favoritism, but so far it has yet to be an issue because I care about all the girls so much. I know how much they’ve put on the line to get to this moment.

I felt everyone surge forward when the final whistle went. I grinned watching the players celebrate. They were World Cup champions for the second time in a row. I was giving hugs to each of the girls and telling them how proud of them I was. I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I turned and saw my favorite forward grinning at me with tears in her eyes.

“Baby” I grinned as I pulled her closer. “You did it. Oh my god. You won. I am so proud of you.”

She pulled out of the hug and then did something I never would have expected. She pulled me in for a kiss. I was shocked that I didn’t have time to reciprocate before she was pulling me in for another hug. We weren’t technically officially out to people. I knew we both liked the privacy of people not knowing. We have talked about possibly telling people, but I never expected her to kiss me in front of a stadium full of fans right after winning a world cup.

“I couldn’t have done this without you. I love you so much and I don’t care who knows.” She mumbled into my ear as she rested her head onto my shoulder.

“Well, I think the whole world is about to know. I am with you no matter what baby.” I could feel her smile and then pull back. She intertwined our fingers and pulled me along to celebrate with the others. I continued giving hugs though Alex refused to let go of my hand, so it was more of side hugs.

Eventually, she had to let go to do the awards and get the trophy. I grinned and cheered as loud as I could when they announced her winning the silver boot. I was so unbelievably proud of her. Eventually, the team got their medals and trophy and afterwards made their way to the locker room. The moment she could, Alex reconnected herself to me as we entered the locker room. I watched everyone begin to open the bottles of Budweiser and champagne. I saw Kelley going to take a sip and immediately moved towards the defender.

“Kelley, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’re still showing signs of a concussion.” I moved to take the bottle from her, but she turned immediately started chugging it. I stood there slightly taken aback at how fast she got it down.

“We just won. I don’t have a concussion. Its fine” she said as she moved towards Sonnett and Ashlyn.

“Oh my god. She is putting herself in so much trouble.” I said as Alex let out a laugh.

“To be fair, we have all tried policing Kelley and it doesn’t work. You got to just let her make that decision.” I groaned trying to let it go and feeling myself grimace at how fast she was putting down alcohol.

“Alex! Come on! (Y/N)! You too!” I shook my head as Alex pulled me with her towards the group. We all took drinks and I felt all sorts of amusement at how fast Alex started drinking. I shook my head knowing the hangover she was going to have later was going to be intense. I turned and surveyed the room watching all the girls. Julie looked like she was having the best time ever.

We all continued drinking and celebrating for a little while. Alex had started to dance quite provocatively, and I could only watch in amusement because it didn’t look great to be honest. I watched mainly making sure no one hurt themselves. Eventually, Pinoe finally got back from doing all the press and drug testing. She was immediately showered with champagne as she too started drinking mass amounts of alcohol. As their PT, I was grimacing. As their friend, I was dying of laughter. They took the team picture and then we immediately started trying to get them together.

Alex and I separated for a little while when we left. I sat with Dawn and scrolled through my phone. Our kiss was trending everywhere. People were absolutely shaking at Alex kissing a girl. There were a ton of fans commenting that they knew that Alex and I were together and calling the team the gayest team on the planet. The comments made me laugh. Most news outlets were congratulating Alex on winning and coming out. I smiled knowing there wasn’t going to be a ton of backlash because Alex didn’t deserve that.

I let out an amused smile watching some of the Instagram’s stories back. I then turned when I received a text from Alex telling me to turn around. She was standing in her seat motioning for me to come back to her. I shook my head at her telling her no causing the forward to pout. She then looked down at her phone and started typing, I waited for the text and laughed when she sent me a bunch of sad emoji faces.

When we got to the hotel, I made my way off the bus and jumped slightly when she came up next to me and intertwined our fingers.

“That was mean.” She said pulling me along with her. She was so drunk.

“There would have been no room for me with Allie sitting next to you.”

“You could have sat on my lap.” I rolled my eyes at her statement and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“I don’t know how drunk you are, but the comments seem to be mostly positive about us.”

“I knew they would be. Most of the fans have already figured it out and I think most people assumed I was dating a girl anyway. I’m sorry for surprising you like that.” She gave me a serious look which only really made me laugh considering how wasted she already was.

“You don’t have to be sorry. If being out is what you want, then I am happy to be out with you. I love you Alex and there is nothing that would make me ashamed or anything with you.”

“I love you too. Also, stop laughing at me.”

“I’ll stop laughing when you sober up. Which I feel like isn’t going to happen for a few days.”

She grinned at me and turned giving me another kiss on the lips. I smiled and kissed her back this time.

“You’re gonna take care of me when the hangover hits right?” she asked giving me a sweet smile. I gave her a smile in return and kissed her softly.

“No” I said leaving her standing there as her jaw dropped. I headed for the entrance to the hotel and walked up the stairs with the rest of the team humming the four stars song. I heard her running behind me as she caught up to me.

“Wait…What? Really?” she asked concern evident on her face. “You’re not going to take care of me.”

“Do you really think I am not going to take care of you?” I asked with a ‘really?’ expression. She smiled at me with relief which caused me to smile. “Because I am not”

“(Y/N)!” she groaned following me up the stairs. We got to her room as she moved to start changing her clothes. “Are you being serious or are you kidding?”

“Alex relax, don’t get to that point.” I said seriously. “Although, I can tell your already passed that point. I’ll be there no matter what. Don’t worry.”

She smiled and blew me a kiss causing me to roll my eyes. I swear the things I did for this girl. I couldn’t help wanting to be there and take care of her. I was so physically in love with her that not being there wasn’t an option. I would follow her to the end of the earth. I smiled at her watching her fix her hair. She turned and grinned at me. I really am the luckiest person on the planet.

**The End.**


	17. Sick Moves (Tobin Heath)

Tobin’s POV:

“Can’t we do something else?” Kelley complained as we headed towards the skatepark.

“No, you said I could pick what we did today.” I said grinning as we walked through the gates of the park. I watched all the people doing tricks and found a spot that no one seemed to be occupying.

“Tobin to be fair we thought you would pick the beach or something. Not fine the only skatepark in LA.” Ash said as she took a seat on the bench.

“There are a ton of skateparks in LA. Also, we don’t have to stay long. I just want to watch some of the people. I don’t get to do this all the time with how much we are on the road.”

“Fine.” Kelley said letting out a groan when a guy wiped out on one of the ramps. “Wouldn’t want to be him…”

I smiled as I surveyed the area watching a lot of the riders to insane tricks. There was one girl who caught my attention though. She seemed at ease while she was on her board. I was completely mesmerized by her ability. I kept my eye on her for a few minutes as I watched her ride around the ramps.

“Take a picture” Allie said laughing at me when I turned to glare at her. “I’m sure it will last longer.”

“She’s really talented” I defended myself knowing I really was only making it worse by making a big deal about it. “I haven’t seen anyone skate like her before.”

“Whatever you say Harry” she said looking down at her phone.

“I want to try this.” Kelley said standing up. “We should try this.”

“No” Alex said reaching over to pull Kelley back down. “If you hurt yourself, Jill will kill you. I don’t want to hear her complaining anymore than I already do so sit down.”

“I just want to try once” Kelley argued. “Tobin back me up here”

“I’m not. I’m with Alex. I didn’t come to skate either I just wanted to watch some of the others for a little while. I’m not risking injury right now” I said as my eyes searched for that girl who I had been watching earlier.

“I want to try.” Kelley said getting up and running towards the stand that had boards for people to rent.

“Kelley! No!” Alex got up and ran after her with Allie and Ash not far behind. I continued trying to look for that girl and frowned when I couldn’t find her.

“Looking for someone?” I jumped and turned to see the girl standing there. Her Helmut was off, and her hair was slightly sweaty from all the skating. She was absolutely stunning though. I tried to play off that I hadn’t just been startled. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, you didn’t. I wasn’t looking for anyone.” I said giving a nervous smile. It didn’t seem like she believed me. She held her hand out to me.

“I’m (Y/N)” she said giving me a smile. I shook her hand as she moved to sit next to me.

“I’m Tobin.”

“I know” I furrowed my eyebrows prepared to ask her how she knew who I was. “Soccer star extraordinaire. I’m a huge fan of your skills”

“Thanks. I’m a fan of yours too.” She gave me a look of confusion. I realized how weird that must sound. “You’re skating. I noticed how good you were.”

“So, were you looking for me then?” she cocked her head to the side and smirked at me.

“I…maybe.” She smiled at me which only caused me smile in return. She was gorgeous.

“So, what brings you here?”

“My team is in town for a game. We had the day off and it was my turn to pick where we went so, I decided to come here and watch for a little while.”

“Do you skate?”

“Yeah a little. I don’t want to risk injury though so that’s why I am only watching today.”

“Hmmm….I’d love to see you skate sometime.” She said giving me a small smile

“Yeah we should totally do that sometime.” I said nodding my head enthusiastically. “Maybe after my game we could ride around a little”

“It’s a date.” She said standing up and extending her hand to me. I handed her my phone and watched her type in her number presumably. She handed my phone back to me and gave me a little wink. “See you around Tobin”

I grinned at her as she walked away towards her friends who were talking amongst themselves.

“Earth to Tobin” Allie said waving her hands in my face. “Harry are you in there?”

“What?” I asked looking at her. “Where are the others?”

“Kelley tripped trying to get away from Alex, so we are heading back to the hotel to get her cleaned up.”

“She tripped? Was she on one of the boards?” I asked feeling concern for my friends

“No, she just tripped. Honestly, I think Ash tripped her so…” I laughed a little.

“So, are you satisfied with your watching?” she asked me as we headed towards the gate out of the park.

“Yeah. I have a date.”

“What? We were gone for like 5 minutes…not even…” she asked turning towards me shock on her face.

“Yeah well, everything goes fast here anyway.” I shrugged my shoulders turning my head slightly and catching (Y/N)’s eyes. I smiled at her and gave her a little wave. She waved back and jokingly blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it causing her to laugh.

“Is that the girl?”

“Yes, but as you were saying we need to go back to the hotel.” I grabbed her arm pulling her towards the parking lot. I noticed Kelley in the backseat of the car holding her knee. She was glaring at Alex who was scolding her for being reckless. Ash started laughing which caused Alex to turn her attention towards the goalkeeper.

“Oh, I wouldn’t start laughing. Don’t think I didn’t see you trip her.” Alex said scolding Ash for causing Kelley’s injury.

“Harry has a date!” Allie yelled as I glared at her. All three girls stopped what they were doing and stared at me like I was crazy.

“What? Really?” Ash asked getting excited. I nodded my head at her. “With who? What’s her name?”

“(Y/N). She super cool. She gave me her number. After the game, we are going to skate around for a little bit.” I shrugged my shoulders trying to play it off as much as I could.

“Congrats Tobito” Kelley said giving me a thumbs up as Alex grinned at me.

“Yay! This is so exciting and dangerous that you’re going on a date with some random person.” She said causing me to roll my eyes.

“Okay mom” I said as I moved to climb into the car. The other girls got in as Ash started the car.

“Just be careful Tobin.”

“I will be. Don’t worry. She really seems cool. I think you guys will like her.”

“Well good luck with that. I on the other hand will be ratting Ash out to Ali for tripping me”

“Give it a rest Kelley. I’ve already been scolded. You won’t get me in trouble twice” Ash said from the front seat being scolded once again by Alex to keep her eyes on the road.

“I guess we will see.”

I shook my head at their antics as I pulled my phone out and sent a text to (Y/N) making sure she has my number. She texted back immediately telling me that she really hopes we see each other again soon. I smiled at the text and let her know that I really did want to take her out to skate around. The conversation continued for a little while until we got back to the hotel.

I was pretty tired, so I let her know I was going to rest. She said okay and just to text her later when I was a little more awake. I barely knew this girl and yet I was already excited about the next time I would see her. I don’t know what that means necessarily but I am excited at the possibility of a new relationship. I guess we will just have to see where it goes.

**The End.**


	18. So Close (Christen Press)

(Y/N) POV:

I felt numb. I let out a breath and looked around. I could see the crowd celebrating but I couldn’t hear them. I felt like I couldn’t hear anything. I felt my eyes start stinging and my throat tighten up. I sat down on the ground and pulled my jersey up over my face to hide the fact that I was crying. We lost. After everything we have been through, we lost to the United States. Don’t get me wrong. I know that they have just as long a road as us, but they’ve won before. It would’ve been historic had we won.

I’m unsure of how long I was sitting there until I felt someone sit next to me and put an arm around me. I turned my head slightly and saw Lieke giving me a sad smile. She stood and offered her hands to me to pull me up. She reached up and wiped my face as Danielle hugged me from the side. They both had red faces that indicated that they had been crying.

I looked around and noticed most of my teammates consoling each other. My heart practically shattered when I saw Viv crying. She had become a breakout star during this tournament and to see the pain at losing was hurting me so badly. I also took a moment to notice the US girls celebrating. I saw some of them crying tears of joy. I would love to be in their position right now.

Both girls moved away from me as I turned to see Christen coming up to me. She gave me a genuine sad smile as she pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my head into her shoulder. She gently ran her hand down the back of my neck in a caring way.

“I’m so sorry baby” she mumbled turning her head to talk directly into my ear. I shook my head slightly as I turned to talk to her.

“Don’t be. You deserved to win” I gave her a smile as I turned to see Pinoe and Ash come over. Both girls joined our little hug. Chris let go to hug one of my teammates. I continued hugging the US girls with each of them giving me long hugs and words of encouragement. I walked towards the tunnel and was immediately pulled in for media interviews.

“(Y/N) A tough loss. How are you feeling?” I gave a small smile and nodded my head at her words

“I am gutted for my team, but I am so proud. We got all the way to the final and we did it as a team and I just couldn’t be prouder of them” I felt hugs from behind and saw Jackie. I gave her a smile and hug in return. “How could you not be proud of this team?”

“Right. Well, thank you” I nodded as I walked off with Jackie. Eventually, I was just outside my locker room when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Christen coming towards me. I smiled at her pulling her in for a hug.

“Congratulations baby” I mumbled. The smile that she had from earlier returned to her face. “I’m fine. I am so proud of you though. You deserve this. I believe that truly.”

She pulled me in for a kiss, which completely shocked me. I wasn’t used to such public displays of affection. She rested her forehead against mine.

“I love you” she said looking into my eyes. “I love you so much”

“I love you too Chris” I stared at her for a moment feeling worried. I wasn’t used to her being like this and I don’t know if its cause of the win or if it’s because I lost. “Are you okay?”

“Are we going to be okay?” she gave me a concerned look. “Like, after today? Are we going to be okay?”

“Christen, we are fine. This isn’t going to ruin anything between us. Baby, I am proud of you. Does it suck that we lost? Yes. Does it suck because we came so close to winning that I could practically touch that trophy? Yes. Is it going to ruin anything between us? Absolutely Not.” She gave me a relieved look as I pulled her back in for another kiss. “I love you so much babygirl”

“You don’t have to, but some of the staff is talking about a party tonight. I understand if you don’t want to celebrate-”

“I’m there.” She grinned at me as I pulled her back in for another hug. “I can’t believe my girlfriend won the world cup. Now, go celebrate. I’m sure your teammates are missing you. I’ll see you later.”

She nodded giving me another kiss before running off to celebrate with her teammates. I smiled and then turned walking into the locker room. All the girls were sitting around. Some of them were on their phones. I walked to my spot and sat down.

“We were so close” Viv said looking towards me. I nodded my head as I sighed letting the sad feeling overtake me again. “I am so proud of us though.”

“Me too.”

“We got to a world cup final” she said giving me a small smile. I nodded my head with a smile “And we almost won”

“Yeah. We still have the Olympics next year.”

“Oh, we better win!” Lieke said giving us looks as Danielle and Shanice and some of the girls laughed.

“There’s a party tonight. We are all invited.” Shanice said looking at all of us to see if anyone was interested, “The US girls invited us to go and party with them”

“Count me out. I want to just have a night in with Lisa” Viv said wiping her face with a towel. “Besides, it’s a bit soon to be partying with the US girls don’t you think?”

“Christen invited me to go so I am going to be a good girlfriend and be supportive.” I said looking in her direction. “Besides, I love the US girls and if I know anything about them it’s that they know how to party.”

“Good for you!” Jackie said giving me a smile, “I am with Viv though…a bit too soon for me.”

“That’s fine. I am not judging anyone for not wanting to go, but I am because I was asked to go and I am going to support my girlfriend.” I shrugged my shoulders as they all nodded.

“I’m going” Shanice said also shrugging her shoulders. “Can’t beat them…join them”

Lieke and I both laughed as Viv smiled and shook her head. We stayed in the locker room for a little while longer before heading back the hotel. I showered real quick and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. I came out of the bathroom and saw Viv and Lisa laying on Viv’s bed.

“Have fun.” Viv said as I waved to Lisa. “Be safe. Use protection”

I flipped her off as I reached down for my bag.

“Stay off my bed” I joked as I turned to head for the door. “Also, thanks.”

Shanice and I met up and then headed for the party. When we got there, it was in full swing. I smiled as I ran into some of the US girls.

“(Y/N)!!!” I was pulled into multiple hugs and I could immediately tell that they were hammered. I grinned when I ran into Alex who pulled me in for a hug. “Christen said you were coming but you actually came.”

“I did. You’re so fucked up” I grinned as the forward let out a laugh. She threw her arm around me pulling me towards the crowd of people.

“I am having fun. I don’t know if you believe me but we are all so proud of you.”

“Thank you” I noticed my girlfriend who was talking to Tobin and Pinoe. I moved away from Alex and walked towards her putting my arms around her. She turned and grinned as she hugged me back.

“You made it!” I nodded as I turned to the other girls who smiled at me.

“Congrats you guys! Really…you deserved the win.” They all nodded at me “And besides we’ll kick your asses next year!”

“Big words from someone who just lost” Pinoe joked causing all the girls to scold her. I let out a laugh.

“Ouch” I joked back “That hurt more than it should’ve”

“Don’t be mean” Christen said turning to hug me. “My baby”

I smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. She grinned into the kiss. She leaned her forehead to mine and stared into her eyes. We stood for a few moments just enjoying everything with each other.

“I am really proud of you.”

“As am I.”

“I love you so much Christen. You deserve the world.” I gave her a another kiss.

“I love you too.”


	19. Surprise (Alex Morgan)

Reader POV:

Today might be the biggest day of my life. After four years, I am finally graduating from college. This day feels like something that I have waited for my whole life. I get to finally move on and start my career. I am graduating with a Marketing degree with a double major in Communications. The best part is that I already have a job waiting for me and a beautiful girlfriend.

About a year and a half ago, one of my professors told me about a great internship that he was only telling certain students about. It was working directly with the marketing team that works with the U.S. Women’s National Soccer Team. The job was helping come up with fun things to do for the players and fans and increase the interaction. As a fan myself, I thought it was perfect for me. I applied and had to go through multiple interviews before I finally got the job.

After that, I got to interact with a bunch of the players and help run some of the social media for the team. I became fast friends with the players which only made my job easier. I had not anticipated falling in love (although I should’ve) with one of the girls, especially THE girl of the team. That’s right. Alex Morgan. From a marketing standpoint, she is one of the most recognizable faces out there, so I had to stay near her a lot and make sure to catch the moments that were worth sharing with the world.

We started getting to know each other and the rest is sort of history. We fell in love and have been together for about a year. We have talked a lot about what will happen after I graduate. I was able to get a job as the permanent social media manager for the USWNT and so I get to travel around with them during camp and then travel around the NWSL and share different things about the league. The job is perfect for me and it means I get to see Alex a lot, as well as the rest of my friends who play in the league.

Anyway, today is a huge day. The only sad part about today is that most of the girls are supposed to report for camp today which means none of them are able to make it to my ceremony. I understand, but it still sucks not having them here.

“You ready?” I looked over at some of my friends who were all standing there in their own cap and gowns.

“As ready as I can be!”

“She’s just sad because her girlfriend isn’t here”

“Damn right I am” I groaned at the thought of Alex not being here causing them all to laugh.

“You’ll see her soon”

“I know. I just wish she was here! This is the biggest day of my life, but like I get why she isn’t. It’s hard” I adjusted my cap ignoring the sympathetic looks from all my friends.

“You’ll get through it!”

I rolled my eyes and got ready to head out of the hallway that we were all waiting in. We all got into our lines and waited for them to signal for us to go. When they signaled for us to go, we all walked out. After everyone was out, we all walked to our seats and waited for them to tell us to be seated. I took my seat and looked around taking in the crowds of people there to support their students. My eyes were going over the crowd before they fell on some familiar faces. My jaw practically dropped in shock when I recognized the faces of the girls. I felt like I went into overdrive as my eyes searched and landed on my favorite forward.

Alex and I locked eyes and I could practically see the smirk and the way her eyes sparkled from my seat. Once they realized I spotted them, they started jumping up and down and holding up their signs. I tried to fight back tears as I saw them enthusiastically waving around signs with my name on them. I shook my head at them before trying to focus on the Dean giving a speech.

I found myself not being able to focus the rest of the ceremony due to the dorks in the stands. It seemed to go by in a flash and before I knew it, I was practically running to get out and to my friends.

“(Y/N)!!” I was tackled by multiple bodies which caused me to lose my balance but be held up by the other girls.

When I finally got out of the hug, I grinned at all of them.

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked grinning at them. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and a head drop to my shoulder and a kiss being placed on the side of my neck.

“Surprise” Alex’s voice sent shivers down my body “You didn’t think we’d miss this did you?”

“You’re all supposed to be reporting for camp today” I said looking at all of them with a serious look. As fun as this was, they needed to be in another state today. Jill would not be pleased if she was missing half the team.

“Alex wouldn’t leave the staff alone until they let us be here today” Kelley said holding the sign in her hands and giving me a smile. “Also, we weren’t going to miss this. You’re there for all our major events. We got to be there for yours too”

I tried to fight back tears again. I didn’t realize how much I meant to the team.

“Group Hug!” Sonnett yelled as everyone joined into a hug.

After we left the arena, we all headed to my apartment that I lived in during my time in college. The girls immediately fell into an argument about what we should eat before it was decided that pizza was the best option.

“I should be more offended that no one asked me considering today is my day” I said leaning against my kitchen counter. Alex was sat next to me and gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

“Do you want pizza?” she asked standing up and leaning against the counter next to me. Her eyes are so mesmerizing.

“I can think of some other things I would much rather have” I flirted causing the forward to let out a laugh and everyone else to groan.

“That’s why you don’t get a vote” Pinoe said rolling her eyes turning back to Ash and Tobin. I grinned and stood pulling Alex into me. I rested my head on her shoulder. I closed my eyes as she stroked my hair.

“I am really glad you are here.” I mumbled pushing my face into her shoulder. She gave me a kiss on the side of my head.

“There was no way I was going to miss today. Not, when I know how much it means to you. I am so proud of you and how far you have come.” I pulled back looking into her eyes. I felt like I couldn’t find the proper words to describe how I was feeling. I pulled her in for a kiss and put as much emotion and love into it. She brought her hands to my face and my arms tightened around her waist.

“I love you so much” I mumbled against her lips. She pulled back resting her forehead against mine.

“I love you too”

“Hey, do you two plan on joining us anytime soon?” Allie yelled giving us an irritated look

“Are you going to be mad if I say no?” I asked raising an eyebrow at all of them.

“Yes, because she was not the only one who showed up. We all came for you.” Kelley said giving us a similar look to Allies

“Don’t!” Alex said throwing her hand against my mouth as I went to open my mouth. “Do not make the joke that I just know is on the tip of your tongue.”

I pouted when she pulled her hand back. She gave me another kiss and then pulled me into the room with the other girls. Most of them had amused smiles on their face at the interaction between Alex and me.

“In all seriousness, I do appreciate all of you showing up. It means a lot.” I smiled at all of them

“We wouldn’t have missed this”

“Yeah like we said earlier, you are there for us so we are here for you” Ali said giving me a thumbs up. I leaned my head against Alex and smiled at the girls. Everyone fell into their own conversations after that as my focus was still on the girl next to me.

“Did we really surprise you?” she asked taking my hand in hers. I squeezed and rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand.

“Yeah I was really surprised.” I mumbled turning my head to look at her. “I was overjoyed to see you and the other girls in the crowd”

“Good” she said giving me another smile and a kiss on the cheek. “I am always going to be there for you though”

“I appreciate that and I feel the same way” she leaned her head on my shoulder adjusting so her whole body was against mine.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

**The End.**


	20. Too Cold! (Alex Morgan)

Alex’s POV:

“You need to get control of your girlfriend.” Ashlyn said with a huff as she sat down on at the table. I gave her a confused look not understanding why she seemed so irritated. She leaned back in her chair crossing her arms while glaring at me. Ali patted her shoulder with somewhat of an amused smile on her face. 

“Excuse me” I leaned back crossing my arms back at her. “What’s wrong with (Y/N)?”

“She’s been in the worst mood all day. How have you not noticed?”

“I’ve been doing media all day with Pinoe. It can’t be that bad though.”

“No, it’s pretty bad” Tobin said with Kelley and Allie both nodding their heads in agreement. “She snapped at me earlier for walking too slow”

I let out a little laugh but was immediately met with scowls from everyone except Ali who just chuckled along with me. If everyone else was upset over her, then there must be something wrong. I rolled my eyes at their irritation before standing up and grabbing my stuff.

“Fine. If you’re worried, I will go talk to her right now and figure out what is going on.”

I made my way out of the room and headed towards our shared room. I was thinking of every possible reason that she could be upset. I know that she was irritated over me not being there today, but she knows that I have responsibilities for the whole team, and I don’t know if that is reason enough for her to be upset with everyone around her.

I reached our room and unlocked the door and walked in. The room was dark as the curtains had been drawn closed. The only light coming from the bathroom. I walked towards it and saw (Y/N) on the floor leaning against the toilet. It all made sense the moment I saw her. She clearly isn’t feeling good and I know that she gets extremely agitated when she doesn’t feel well. I moved to drop my stuff on the desk before going into the bathroom.

“baby” I whispered soothingly. I held her hair back as she threw up in the toilet. I grimaced at the smell and bent down to rub her back while she sat there. She leaned back against the tub and stared at me with teary eyes.

“Too cold.” I gave her a small smile before helping her to her feet. I motioned for her to wash her mouth out. Once she was done, I pulled her to the room and sat her down on the bed. She was shaking slightly so I moved to grab a sweater for her.

“Come on babe” I said as I helped her into it. Once she was in it, she wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head against my stomach.

“It hurts” she mumbled. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

“I know baby. Lay down. I am going to get some medicine for you.”

“No stay” she said tightening her grip on my waist. “Don’t leave me alone again”

“I need to get some medicine for you so that you will feel better.”

“Noooooo” she mumbled. I pushed on her shoulder slightly to see her already dazing.

“Yes. I will be right back. You won’t even know I left.” I kissed her forehead and laid her down. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out.

I grabbed my phone and slipped out of the room heading to try to find Dawn. If anyone had medicine, it would be her. I got to where the medical staff was set up and entered the room. Dawn was talking to some of the girls and looked over at me. I shot her a smile and motioned for her to come over.

“What can I do for you?” she asked giving me a smile. “Is something wrong?”

“No. At least not with me. (Y/N) is sick. She was throwing up in our room and is running a fever. I was wondering if you had any medicine, I could give her to help her out.”

“What kind of medicine were you thinking?”

“Like NyQuil or something? That usually does the job for her.” She turned away from me walking over to a large case. She opened it and dug around for a moment.

“Liquid or pill?”

“Pill. No way she is keeping down any liquids right now”

She handed me a little thing of pills and told me how many to give (Y/N). I nodded my head and said a quick thank you before heading out of the room. I was on my way back to the room when I ran into Ash and them.

“Hey, did you figure out what was wrong with (Y/N)?” Allie asked me as Ash huffed at the mention of my girlfriend still being displeased from earlier.

“She’s sick. She snapped at all of you because she gets extremely agitated when she doesn’t feel good. I wouldn’t take her behavior today too personal. She will probably apologize after she feels better.”

“Well now I feel bad….is there anything we can do?” Ash asked pouting at me. I shook my head at her question.

“No, I got it. Just medicating her and letting her sleep usually does the trick”

“Okay. Well, let us know if she needs anything” Tobin said clearly feeling bad for being angry earlier too. I nodded my head and continued back to the room. I stepped into the room and saw (Y/N) still passed out on the bed. She was curled up into a ball cuddling into the pillows. I grabbed some water and headed over to the bed. I sat on the bed and tried to wake (Y/N) up.

“baby…wake up. I need you to take these.” She groaned and opened one of her eyes.

“You left” she said her voice cracking slightly. I smiled softly at her.

“I needed to get you some medicine.” She turned her head pushing herself into the pillows. “(Y/N)”

“I don’t want medicine”

“Too bad”

“Alex” she groaned sitting up and rubbing her head.

“You’ll feel better. Come on. We do this every single time. I tell you to take medicine. You say no. We argue and you end up taking it anyway.” I motioned for her to take the pills. She reached for them and the water I brought for her. “Let’s skip the argument. Also, I want to see you swallow”

“That’s what she said” she said smiling slightly as she swallowed the pills down. “Or that’s what you said?” she grinned up at me as I stood up rolling my eyes.

“I am dating a child” I mumbled as I turned to place the water on the desk and walked into the bathroom.

When I came out, she was laying down staring up at the ceiling. I leaned against the wall and stared at her.

“See anything interesting?”

“I love you” she looked over at me with a small smile. “You didn’t have to take care of me, but you did it anyway.”

“I love you too. That’s why I am taking care of you. If I didn’t, I would’ve dumped you with the medical staff.” Her smiled widened as I moved to the bed. I climbed in and laid down next to her.

“No, I don’t want to get you sick” she said moving away from me. I reached for her pulling her closer.

“Small price to pay” I said as I leaned my head down on her shoulder. “Besides, you’ll just have to take care of me then”

“No problem” I smiled and cuddled further into her.

“You’re going to have to apologize to everyone when you’re better. Apparently, you were very rude today.”

“A bunch of babies” she mumbled as I let out a laugh. “I’ll apologize when I feel better.”

“Thank you. Now rest, we can talk more later.”

“Okay. I love you” she said turning slightly to get as close as she could to me.

“I love you too.”

**The End.**


	21. Younger (USWNT)

(Y/N)’s POV:

I was sat at the desk in my hotel room trying to catch up on my homework for the week. Being a player on the US Women’s National Soccer Team was all fun and games until the real-world hits. I was lucky enough to get called up at the age of 17 which is huge, but I am still in school. I tried to convince my parents to let me be home schooled, but I was unable to get them to come around. They were barely okay with me traveling around playing soccer as it is.

“(Y/N)” I looked over to Kelley who was leaning against the door. “We are going to go explore and maybe do some shopping. Do you want to come?”

I knew that if I went then this work was never going to get done. I fought the internal battle for a moment before shaking my head.

“I’d love to, but I have a ton of work to do.” I motioned to my computer that was sitting next to all my books. She came over with Alex following her into the room. Alex came and hugged me from behind glancing at all the work I had to do as Kelley picked up one of my books.

“AP Trigonometry” she grimaced as she opened the book reading some of the problems. “This stuff should be illegal.”

“Yeah I’m with you on that”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“Yeah as you can see, I have a ton of work to do and this doesn’t even include my AP Government homework that I need to do. I don’t know how lenient my teacher will be if I don’t get it done.”

“Just tell him you were qualifying for a World Cup” Kelley said as if that was going to solve everything.

I shrugged my shoulders and moved to continue doing my work. They both stood there for a moment before Kelley headed for the door saying goodbye to me. Alex hesitated for a moment giving me somewhat of a sad smile before squeezing my shoulder and heading for the door. After they left, I sat for a few minutes thinking about all the moments I had missed with the team because of how young I was.

I couldn’t go out on the town with them because I was under 18. I couldn’t go explore the cities we went to with them because I have homework. I can’t stay up too late because the coaching staff has a strict curfew on me. Don’t get me wrong. I love to be here. I am living my dream, but it’s not fun when I don’t get to participate in all the ‘team bonding’. It’s no fun when I am at dinner with them and I have to listen to all the fun things they have done during the day.

I continued working on my work when the door opened. I turned to see Christen and JJ coming into the room. They both smiled at me as JJ came over and looked over my work.

“What are you working on?” Christen asked going through her bag that was sitting on her bed.

“AP Trig” I replied reading over one of the problems. She came over standing next to JJ.

“Do you need any help?” JJ asked giving me a smile. “I don’t know how useful we will be, but I am sure we could try.” I smiled at the blonde appreciating her offer to help.

“No, it’s okay. I know how to do it. There are just a ton of problems with multiple parts.”

“Why don’t you take a break?”

“I have a ton of work to do” I frowned at one of my questions on the paper. I glanced up to see both women having a silent conversation.

“Are you sure? We were thinking of getting some ice cream with Crystal and them. We would love to have you come with.”

“I appreciate the invite, but I really need to finish this.”

They seemed to accept the answer because both girls gave me a smile and said good luck before exiting the room. I groaned feeling annoyed at being alone again. I know they don’t want to sit in here while I am doing work, but I hate being alone.

After another hour or two, I was finishing up my AP Gov homework when the door opened once again. It was Christen who was laughing about something with Tobin. She turned and smiled at me.

“Have you finished your work yet?”

“Almost. I just have to finish this assignment and then I am all caught up” She gave me a bright smile and a thumbs up.

“That’s great”

“Yeah. What are you guys up to?”

“A bunch of us are going to this place down the road.” Tobin said leaning against the wall waiting for Christen to grab whatever she was needing.

“Oh great! I’m starving” I moved to put my computer down when I looked over at the girls who had nervous looks on their faces. “What?”

“You have to be at least 18 to get in” Tobin said giving me an apologetic look. “I’m sorry (Y/N)”

I leaned back in my chair letting out a soft ‘oh’. I felt the frustration building but smiled at the girls. It wasn’t their fault that I wasn’t allowed to go to the place that the team was going too.

“No, it’s fine” I smiled at them trying to hide my disappointment at not being able to participate in yet another activity with the team. “Have fun. I’ll see you guys when you get back”

“Are you sure? We don’t need to go.” Christen asked giving me a sad look. Tobin’s eyes widened at her statement, but she quickly hid it and gave me a fake smile. This was clearly important to her that Christen go to the dinner.

“Yeah I’m sure. I need to call my mom anyways”

They both nodded their heads and headed out the door. I tried to fight the building frustration and sadness, but it was starting to feel very overwhelming for me. I wanted to get to do all the fun things with the team. I was tired of hearing different stories about how fun everything is with them. I was tired at not being a part of inside jokes and missing out on important moments. Everyone wants to talk about how much of a family this team is and how great the bond is, but I just don’t feel it.

I stood up and headed towards where the coaching staff was staying to find out what I would do for dinner. When I got there, they were in the middle of a meeting.

“What can I do for you (Y/N)?” Jill asked giving me a small smile.

“Most of the girls have gone out to some place for dinner but you have to be 18 so I was wondering what I was supposed to do for dinner.”

“I can see if the team chef can make you something.”

“Yeah okay that’s fine.”

“I’ll have them bring it to your room. Which room are you staying in?”

“304” I nodded my head at her and then turned to walk away. “Hey, is it okay if I go on a walk around the hotel after I am done eating?”

“Just make sure you’re back in your room by 11 pm”

I walked back to my room and sat down waiting for my food. It was about a half hour later when it arrived. I finished it quickly before grabbing my room key and phone and heading out the door. I changed into some workout clothes before heading out the door because I was hoping that the hotel gym was still open. It was about 930 which gave me plenty of time to get a quick workout in before my curfew.

I found the gym and grinned to myself when I saw that it didn’t close until 12. I headed in and put my headphones starting my workout. This seemed to be the best way to get my frustration out.

It was about a half hour later of pushing myself as hard as I could. I sat on the ground panting a little and drinking some water. I wiped some of the sweat from my forehead and took my headphones out. I went to stand and almost jumped out of my skin when another voice broke the silence.

“Quite the workout.” I looked over to the door to see Alex standing there. She gave me an amused smile clearly finding the joy in scaring me. “What’s on your mind?”

“Why do you think there is something on my mind?” I moved to adjust the weight that I had been lifting.

“I know you. You only do extra workouts when you have something on your mind.” She crossed her arms at me and motioned for me to stop what I was doing.

“I’m fine”

“(Y/N) please” she walked over to me and pulled me down to sit with her. “Don’t keep it in. You’re like a little sister to me and I care about everything you do and everything that goes through your head”

I stared at her for a moment debating telling her what was wrong. One on hand, she was right. She knew me better than most. It was scary how well she could read me. I was closer to her than some of my actual siblings. I would probably feel better if I just opened up to her about my issues. On the other hand, she would most likely feel guilty and tell everyone else if she knew the truth. I didn’t need anyone else feeling guilty for something they can’t control.

“Earth to (Y/N)” she waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked and then gave her a sheepish smile. “Did I lose you?”

“No, I just….I don’t know how to explain it. It’s no one’s problem but my own.”

“Well, maybe I could help you fix it if you tell me what’s going on”

I stated down for a moment and then looked up at her with sad eyes. The concern on her face grew when she saw my sad face.

“It’s stupid, but I hate that I can’t always participate with everyone else when you guys do something.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment just surveying my face. I had dropped my gaze to the floor trying to avoid the judgmental look that was waiting for me.

“You know this was actually talked about today, right?” I looked up at her confusion present on my face.

“What?”

“Yeah, we all felt bad about leaving you by yourself. We know that it’s not your fault that you can’t do everything with us, but we all miss you when you’re not around.”

“It’s no one’s fault. Just a sucky situation.”

“I know. We still feel bad which is why if everyone is going out then some of us will stay back to hangout with you. We don’t want you feel separated from the team or like you don’t belong. Besides, I can’t have my little sister not feeling the love”

I smiled at the forward before moving to give her a hug. She then stood and jumped back away from me. I gave her a ‘what the hell’ look.

“You’re sweaty and I am clean. Take a shower and then I will give you a hug.”

I grinned and then took a step closer to her. She held up a hand before turning and running out of the room. I took off after her doing my best to catch up. She was fast but I was faster. I caught her giving her a hug and making sure to rub my sweaty hair into the back of her shirt. She groaned yelling at me to stop. I heard some laughter and turned to see some of the girls standing there with amused looks. They stopped laughing when I let go of Alex and took a step towards them. All of them scattered causing me to laugh. Alex put an arm around me pulling me towards the elevators.

“Come on. We have a little special movie night planned just for you.”

“How did you know this was an issue? Like, how did you guys figure out that something was wrong?”

“Some of us noted how sad you have been whenever we leave to go do some stuff and we were already feeling pretty bad about leaving you by yourself, but tonight Dawn texted some of us and told us that you seemed a little down being by yourself.”

I nodded my head making a mental note to thank Dawn. I appreciated that someone noticed that I wasn’t happy being by myself. When we got to my room, I saw most of the girls talking amongst themselves. They all turned to me and smiled.

“Finally. Took your sweet time” Pinoe said patting the spot next to her while looking at me.

“I got to shower first.”

The door opened and Kelley, Lindsay, and Sonnett walked in with snacks in their hands. They stopped when they saw me and slowly moved passed me not wanting to chase them like I seemed to do earlier.

“How did you guys get those past Dawn?” Becky asked suspiciously “Actually, I don’t want to know”

“Good cause we aren’t telling” Sonnett said handing some of the snacks out to everyone.

“Take your shower and then we are watching whatever movie you want.”

“Can we watch Infinity War?” There were a few groans and a few cheers

“I guess.”

I grinned and grabbed some clothes heading for the bathroom. I felt good knowing that things seemed like they were going to be different after today. I was going trust what Alex said and hope that it would help my FOMO. I know that they can’t change everything they do, but hopefully I would get to make my bond with some of the girls stronger. This finally feels like I am exactly where I am supposed to be.

**The End.**

**A/N:** I hope you guys don’t mind but I sort of merged the “young reader” and the “alex and reader are like sisters” requests. I figured it went well with the story. 


	22. Underage (USWNT)

(Y/N) POV:

I walked into the locker room watching in amusement as most of the girls were already chugging down bottles of Budweiser. We had just won the World Cup and I couldn’t believe it. I wasn’t sure if I was bummed out that I couldn’t drink with the rest of the team or excited at the prospect of watching them all be hammered.

“We did it!!” Alex said pulling me into a hug with Allie, Christen, Ash, and Tobin. “We won again. You won for the first time. Oh my god!”

I laughed jumping up and down with them. I was passed the trophy as the other girls went to grab more alcohol. I smiled at it and gave it a kiss. I held onto it for a few minutes before passing it to one of the other girls for their Instagram stories. I turned to see Christen watching as the girls started dancing while Ash filmed.

“That’s horrible twerking.” I commented on Alex as the other forward continued dancing with the alcohol in her hand. “Horrible form.”

“I know. I don’t think Julie is going to remember that we won” Christen said as she put an arm around me. “No offense but I am relieved that you can’t drink”

“Why?”

“Cause, I don’t drink, and it will be nice to have another sober person around.” I nodded my head watching all the girls sing at the top of their lungs. I grimaced when Alex started spraying everyone with champagne. I moved to grab two towels for Christen and myself. “Thanks”

“Yeah I don’t want to get any alcohol on me” I moved the towel to protect myself from the alcohol that was flying all over the room. “I really don’t think any of them are going to remember winning”

The celebrations continued for a little bit as we waited for Pinoe to get to the locker room. Everyone kept getting more and more out of control. I had already been pulled into various activities.

“Have a drink” Ash said moving to offer me some. “We won’t tell. Besides, you just won the World Cup. I think everyone will understand.”

“No. Absolutely Not.” Christen said pulling me away from Ash. Ash went to open her mouth before turning and yelling with excitement as Pinoe ran into the room.

“Thanks.” I said as we all moved to take the group picture.

“Your parents will kill all of us if you end up having any tonight. I am sure they are already freaking out right now.” I let out a laugh as all the girls started singing again.’

“Probably.”

We took the picture and they started trying to get us all together to head out to the bus. It took way too long to get everyone on the same page. I went to sit by Christen but Tobin beat me too it. I moved to sit behind them but was pulled in to sit between Alex and Allie.

“This is uncomfortable.” I mumbled as Alex pulled me closer. Alex has flipped back and forth between typical white girl drunk to extremely clingy. “I can sit in my own seat you know”

“Shhhh” she said resting her head against my arm as I leaned against the window. “How do you feel being a world cup champion?”

“It is amazing that you’re able to have a regular conversation right now” I grinned at her as she kept blinking trying to keep her focus on my face. “It feels amazing. A dream come true.”

Allie then moved to put us on her Instagram story which caused Alex to perk back up and move to accept a drink from one of the girls. I groaned as I moved away from the forward which was hard to do considering we were on a moving bus.

“Stay!” Allie said moving herself, I let out another groan as she blocked my path.

“I am underage, and you are drinking alcohol on a movie bus. You will spill it on me and then everyone is going to think I have been drinking.”

I grinned and accepted the hand Becky offered me. She had reached across the aisle and pulled me into the seat next to her.

“Thank god” I said as Alex and Allie both pouted at me. I shook my head at them as I turned to Becky who was listening to Julie tell a story. Julie was definitely hammered and was talking really fast with an excited look on her face.

“What is she talking about?” I asked Becky as she smiled amusingly at JJ

“I have no clue.” She said laughing when JJ started gesturing around herself. “She’s switched the story about 5 different times.”

Eventually, we got back to the hotel. I sang along to the 4 stars on our shirt as we all walked up the stairs to our respective rooms. I was roomed with Moe who was only slightly drunk. She smiled at me as we went into our room and got changed into regular clothes. I put on some jeans and a t-shirt.

“Gosh, I don’t think it’s possible for everyone to get more drunk.” I said causing the midfielder to laugh.

“I wouldn’t say that. I think they can definitely get drunker.” I laughed as I nodded my head agreeing with her. I exited my room and started walking down towards the elevators when a hand caught my arm yanking me into a room. I turned to see Alex grinning at me as she pulled me into the room.

“Oh, this can’t be good.” I mumbled as Allie pulled a shirt out of her bag.

“Put this on.” She said smiling at me. I looked at the shirt that matched the ones they were wearing. It was their USA beat Everybody shirt.

“I already have a shirt on.” I said whining as Alex rolled her eyes at me.

“Put it on!” she said crossing her arms at me. I gave her a look as I crossed my arms back at her. “(Y/N)!”

“No. I already have a shirt on” I motioned to my shirt I was wearing as both girls gave me looks.

“Come on!” Allie said whining alongside Alex. “We brought it just for you.”

I groaned as I moved to rip my shirt off and put theirs on. I rolled my eyes as they both shot me looks. I turned and walked out of the room and ran into Christen and Tobin. Christen put her arm around me and pulled me towards the elevator.

“Nice shirt.” I gave her a look as I heard triumphant shouts from Alex and Allie.

“No, I was forced to wear this.” I said as we entered the elevators “Guilt tripped into wearing it by two drunk white girls”

She laughed as Alex stuck her tongue out at me. I flipped her off causing Allie to move and pull my hand down. She pulled me in for a hug wrapping both arms around me and forcing my head onto her shoulder.

“You’re too young for that.”

“Oh my god. I can’t wait for you to be sober. I would never hit a drunk person.” I said as she let me go. “Also, stop manhandling me”

I pointed at both her and Alex who both shrugged their shoulders and stepped out of the elevator. Christen and Tobin both laughed as we met up with some of the other girls. We all made our way to the party. It was nice to see everyone with their families. I beelined it for my family grinning as I was pulled into hugs by both of my parents.

“We are so proud” my mom said giving me a kiss on the cheek. “My baby won a world cup”

“We knew you could do it.” My dad said giving me a huge smile. He then got a really serious look on his face. “You haven’t had any alcohol, have you?”

I shot him a look and shook my head. He looked around cautiously. I could tell he was probably worried considering almost all my teammates were trashed. I reassured him that I hadn’t touched it. He nodded his head as I moved to greet some of my teammate’s families.

As the night continued, it got even crazier. I ended up on top of the bar dancing and singing in between Alex and Christen. I didn’t need to be drunk as I sang along with all of my friends. I looked around enjoying the moment with all of them. I didn’t need to be drunk to have a good time with them and the odds of Christen and I being the only ones who remember what’s happening are looking pretty good.

“We won a world cup” Alex screamed wrapping her arms around me as we continued dancing. “I can’t believe it. We did it!”

“We did do it!” I said as I turned to look around at the other girls. “No one I would rather do it with.”

She nodded her head as the song switched. Some of the girls got down, but we stayed on continuing our dancing and singing. This is a once in a lifetime moment and I couldn’t be happier.

**The End.**


	23. What We Love (Amandine Henry)

Y/N POV:

As happy as I maybe that we won the Quarterfinals against France, I can’t help but think is Henry okay. Now I know what everyone is thinking, why are you so concerned if she okay? Well, I’ll tell you. 

About two months before the World Cup in France, I proposed to my love, also known as the captain of the France National Team as Amandine Henry.

I’m thankful that my teammates are happy and supportive of my relationship with her, because I wouldn’t want it anyway.

As we were celebrating, I decided to message her asking if she wanted to talk.

“Hi love, do you want to meet up near the tunnel so we could talk?”

Immediately, I get a response back saying “I would like that actuall y.  See you in around five minutes. Love you.”

As I’m about to leave Pinoe and Alex both notice me about to slip away from the celebration.

“Y/N, where are you going? We’re just getting the celebrations started now!” Pinoe tells me, passing me a bottle of beer.

“Sorry guys, as much as I would love to continue, I’m going to meet up with Amandine,” fiddling with my fingers hoping they let me go. 

After getting a nod of confrontation, I book it to the tunnel seeing her back towards me, I decided to go up and wrap my arms around her waist.

“Baby, you did so good out there! I’m so proud of you,” kissing her cheek and neck hoping it would make her smile.

“We lost babe. Don’t get me wrong I’m so happy that you won, but it hurts you know,” she chokes up, trying not to show that she wants to cry.

“Baby listen to me. You should be extremely proud of yourself and your team for making it this far in the tournament. You guys put one hell of game with us and it was one of the best games we’ve played so far. Don’t let this bring you down and ruin anything, okay. You promise me baby?” Hoping that she answers or at least nods her head.

After a about a minute, she finally nods her head and turns around so that I could the smile that I feel in love with.

“You know that I love you and that I’m so incredibly proud to call you mine right,” rubbing my thumb over her cheek, kissing her passionately.

Amandine’s POV: 

If you would have told me that three years ago, I would have met my soon to be fiancé because of a transfer to Portland Thorns, I would say that you’re crazy. I’m so lucky to have found Y/N in my life. Always knowing the right things to say.

As sad and heartbreaking as to have lost in the quarterfinals, I’m incredibly proud of Y/N and her team for how far they’ve come. 

“Babe, I’m so proud that you guys made it this far! I’m going to be cheering you on from the stands at the finals” pulling her into another kiss.

*Time Skip*

They did it! They really did it! They won their fourth World Cup title. My baby and her team did that.

As they were celebrating and taking the group pictures, they were finally allowed to go come to the stands and greet us. As she pulled herself to the stands, she pulled me into the most heartfelt, passionate kiss.

“I did it baby! Oh my god!! I love you so much” she said in between kisses.

“You’re a world champion baby, you better believe it,” pulling her into another kiss.

To say this year has been an eventful year is an understatement. The love of my life proposed to me at the end of last year, we played in the World Cup, and now her team just won their fourth World Cup title. 

So, after the World Cup ends, the girls are going to be going back to the states for celebrations and NWSL. Once everything ends, we are going to get married with our closest friends and family

I can’t wait to live the rest of my life with her every day and making more memories and traveling the world to do what we love the most.


	24. Why Choose? (Talex x Reader)

(Y/N)’s POV:

You know when you get invited to join the camp of your favorite team and get to live your dream…no one ever tells you about the potential risks…like two of the top players on said team falling in love with you. No one warns you about that kind of stuff.

Here how this went down:

I got invited to train with the USWNT which is huge deal for any player to get to train with their national team. I already knew some players coming in. I was pretty close with both Julie and Christen from playing in Chicago with them (RIP Christen, I miss her all the time). JJ and Chris were both nice enough to introduce me to the entire team and help me make friends with all of them.

Then, the unexpected happened. Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan started to like me. Now, I know what you’re thinking…that it’s a dream for two hot and talented players like them liking little ole me but there is no way I could ever choose between them. I am a nobody and they are the face of this team.

“Are you done yet?” Christen asked me from where she was sitting on the bed.

“I’ll let you know.” I said as I continued pacing across the room. I stopped and walked over flopping down on the bed next to me. I let out a groan. “How could this happen to me?”

“This is not that big of a deal” she mumbled “Just pick one. There are worse people to date”

“How the hell am I supposed to pick one? They are both sweet, cute, talented and hot”

“Now that we can agree on” she mumbled I turned my head and shot her a look as the door opened.

JJ came walking in with Crystal and Alyssa behind her. She shot me an amused look. I already knew I wasn’t going to like whatever is going to come out of her mouth.

“Tobin and Alex are looking for you. It seemed important” I let out another groan and put my hands over my face.

“Am I missing something?” Alyssa asked as she and Crystal watched me have my second meltdown of the day.

“Are you good girl?” Crystal asked giving me the same skeptical look as Alyssa

“Don’t worry about her. She’s just having a moment” JJ said amusement in her voice

“Fuck off JJ” I mumbled

“I don’t get it” Alyssa said

“So, apparently our (Y/N) is a little dream. She caught the attention of both Alex and Tobin and they both want to date her. She can only pick one. I think I am going to start calling you heartbreaker” JJ teased

“Fuck. off. JJ.” I said sitting up and glaring at the blonde headed girl “Also, don’t say that. I didn’t ask for this”

“Okay! That’s it! Look at me, stop whining and go over. I need you to woman up and handle this like a grown up” Christen said giving me a stern look. I stood up and headed for the door.

“I am going cause I want to not because you got really scary and told me too”

I heard JJ make another remark. I made sure to flip her off before heading out the door and towards Alex and Tobin’s room. The only saving grace is that they are roommates. I knocked on the door and made sure to cover the peephole so they couldn’t see it was me. The door swung open to reveal Alex who smiled at me and motioned for me to come into the room with her. I saw Tobin sitting on the bed looking at her phone. She looked up and smiled at me with a little bit of surprise in her eyes.

“God JJ really is efficient” she said jokingly

“Actually, christen made me come” I said. The moment the statement left my mouth I immediately regretted it. A look of hurt (and a little jealousy coming from Ms. Morgan) crossed over their faces. “Not that I didn’t want to come see you. I just have been nervous to talk to you. Not because I like you guys or anything. You kind of dropped a bit of a bomb on me. Okay I am talking to much. I am going to shut up now”

I was blushing bright red and was getting amused smiles from both girls.

“God you’re adorable” Alex said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms to show my impatience. She then got really serious. “We did drop a bomb on you and that wasn’t cool. We should’ve talked about it more”

“Look, I am super flattered by both of you trust me…you’re both amazing people…”

“I sense a but coming” Tobin said with a sad look on her face

“No, I just…it wouldn’t be right of me to pick either of you. You guys are best friends and I don’t want to be the one responsible for breaking up your friendship. Also, I care about both of you too much to hurt you” I sighed and moved to sit down on one of the beds. I placed my hands over my face.

“Well, why choose?” Alex asked. I moved to look at her like she was crazy

“Excuse me”

“I am asking you why you have to choose” I look between them both and caught the implication of her words immediately. I stood crossing the room and putting as much space between us as I could.

“No. no. no. no.” I said going back into meltdown mode. “Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” Tobin asked with confusion on her face. I looked at them both like they were on crack.

“Have you both lost your minds?” I asked looking between them. “That would not be fair to either of you. I am going to make you settle just because I can’t make up my mind.”

“Look, we have put a lot of thought into this and talked about it. It would work.” Tobin said looking at me with soft eyes. She seemed as though she was nervous to move towards me as if I would run at the gesture.

“You guys don’t deserve to be in that kind of situation just because I am indecisive” I mumbled looking to the ground

“Hey, first of all, it’s our decision that we came to together, secondly, what we deserve isn’t for you to decide…” Alex said coming closer. When she was within arm’s length, she reached for my hand. I let her take it and she pulled me closer letting me rest my head on her shoulder. Tobin moved closer and placed a small kiss on my temple. I closed my eyes at the contact. I mumbled out a low “fine” and then felt kisses from both girls being placed all over my face.

“Stop…Jesus you’re like puppy dogs” I exclaimed. They both stopped and I stared at them.

“You shouldn’t talk to your girlfriends like that” Alex teased. I let out an irritated huff at her statement

They both smiled and I let out a sigh as I was pulled towards the bed and without help from either of them I turned and flopped down onto the bed. I heard a quiet chuckle at my movements and closed my eyes.

“How would this even work?” I asked still with my eyes closed. I felt the bed dip next to me but no one touched me. A little peak told me it was Tobin as I heard Alex moving around the room.

“We have it all worked out….it’s all about communication…” I listened to Alex and Tobin explain the whole thing to me…they had really thought of everything…

“God you really thought of everything” I mumbled quietly. I heard a sigh come from Alex. I sat up and looked at her.

“We kind of had to. This doesn’t work if we aren’t on the same page” she said looking down at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tobin nod at her words. I rubbed my hands on my face again feelings an uneasy feeling in my chest.

“I just feel like this isn’t fair for you guys….you deserve better.” I mumbled looking at the ground.

Alex moved closer to me. She took my face in her hands running her thumbs across my cheeks. She looked into my eyes and then took a glance at Tobin who gave her a slight nod.

“To that, I would once again tell you that what we deserve is not for you to decide.” She said leaning down kissing my lips. My hands instinctively went to her hips. She went to pull back with me leaning up slightly to keep the kiss going. A groan escaped me at the loss of contact, but before I could react any further my head was turned and Tobin’s lips were on mine. I let out another groan at the loss of contact again and opened my eyes to see amused smiles from both girls.

“Whose the puppy dog now?”

I let out a groan and yanked on Alex pulling her down into my lap. She held onto my head tightly to keep balance as if I would ever let her fall.

“Okay. I am in. I don’t think it’s that great of an idea but I am willing to give it a shot.” I said leaning my head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Those kisses really sold you huh?” I rolled my eyes. In one swift movement, I stood and dropped Alex on top of Tobin. Before either girl could move, I was out the door running to my room. I got in and slammed the door locking it. I moved to go lay down on my bed. JJ and Christen both looked at me like I was crazy.

“What are you-?” Both girls looked towards the door as banging was heard on the other end. I moved to block JJ who went to go open the door.

“No!” I said slamming myself into the door to stop her from opening it.

“Why not?”

“It’s dangerous!” I said looking through the peephole. I saw Alex looking irritated and Tobin grinning like mad woman. “Very dangerous”

“You know we can hear you right?” Alex let out an exasperated sigh while Tobin continued laughing.

I opened the door and both girls focused on me.

“Good little puppies” I said grinning at both girls. Tobin immediately pulled me into a hug which I reciprocated. I turned my head and saw Alex standing there with her arms crossed and irritated look on her face.

I turned my body and opened my arms signaling for the forward to join the hug. She let out a huff and moved to join the hug. I rested my head on both their shoulders and smiled to myself.

“This is going to work” I mumbled closing my eyes in content.

“At this point, it better” Alex said with Tobin letting out a laugh.

“It will” she said kissing the side of my neck

“As cute as this is, you should get out of the hallway” Christen said as she and JJ exited the room. I turned and pulled both girls towards their room with a laugh.

This is going to work.

**The End.**


	25. Fan Exposure (Kelley O'Hara)

Kelley’s POV:

I was walking towards my hotel room with Crystal. A bunch of people were hanging out in (Y/N) and I’s room for a bit of team bonding. It was basically all of us hanging out and playing games together.

“So, are you going to tell (Y/N) how you feel?” Crystal asked all of sudden causing me to give her a wide-eyed look.

“Okay, you can’t just say that in the middle of the hallway where anyone can hear you!”

“Who’s going to hear me?” she said looking around motioning to the empty hallways.

“Literally anyone!” I said motioning to the rooms. “Besides, I am not. She clearly likes Tobin and I am not about to ruin that for her.”

“She does not. (Y/N) is practically best friends with Christen so she would never do that to her. Also, I don’t see her hanging off Tobin’s every word the way she does with you. She also laughs at all your stupid jokes when no one else does so…” I stopped walking immediately feeling defensive.

“My jokes aren’t defensive.” I said as we got to my room opening the door. We walked in and saw everyone hanging around the room. Tobin and (Y/N) were laughing about something which put me in a mood as soon as I saw it. I walked over to where Alex and Allie were sitting talking to Jess and Abby.

“You good?” Allie asked as I sat down with a frown on my face. I looked up and immediately tried to cover it up with a smile.

“Yeah I am good. So, what are we talking about?” I asked hoping they would let it go. I think they sensed that I didn’t want to talk about it because they gave me looks before continuing their conversation.

The night continued with my mood only getting worse the longer (Y/N) talked to Tobin. She talked to other people, but she was mostly talking to Tobin and only Tobin. Christen didn’t seemed bothered by the fact that they were attached to each other, so I was trying not to let it get to me. (Y/N) wasn’t even my girlfriend so, I literally had no reason to be upset. I know it is because I like her so much though. I have liked her since she got on the team and I don’t know how to just tell her how I am feeling.

Eventually, I ended up in a group with Tobin, (Y/N), Christen, Alex, and Allie. We were talking about the upcoming games we had and what needed to be done to win.

“You know some of our fans are so talented” Crystal said as she was watching those edits that fans make on social media. “I mean look at this…”

She turned the screen towards us, and it was an edit of (Y/N) and I as if we were together. It was some song that I didn’t recognize, but the way it was edited made it seem like we were really in love with each other.

“Let me see that” (Y/N) said as she took the phone and watched the edit again. “It’s got 500 views already and it was just posted not long ago. Kell, we are so popular.”

I smiled at her as she handed me the phone. I clicked on the comments and began to read them out allowed.

“I would die for them….they are so in love….can they just get married already...” I continued reading the comments as (Y/N) leaned over to read the comments with me. “We must be popular and apparently we are destined to be together.”

“I wish someone had told me.” She joked as I handed Crystal back her phone trying to hide the glare that was on my face. She gave me an amused smile as she immediately found another one and showing (Y/N).

“You guys should troll the fans.” Tobin said getting agreements from everyone around the room. “Like, post a picture together or something.”

“I’m sorry, not all of us are like you and Christen who post the same locations, but never the same picture.” I said earning a laugh from (Y/N) who nodded her head in agreement and causing Tobin to roll her eyes.

“I have an idea though if you are interested.” She said giving me a serious look.

“Pray tell” I said as she grinned at me. She explained her idea to me, and I immediately knew it would send the fans into a frenzy. “Let’s do it!”

She stood up and moved so that she was leaning against the back of the arm of the chair I was in throwing her legs over my lap. I sank down a little to give her more room. She then rested her head on my shoulder as we got someone to take a picture of us as we both looked at her phone. I had my hand rested on her legs and my arm wrapped around her waist. It looked quite intimate and had me extremely nervous. The picture was then sent to her as she tried to decide if she should post it on Instagram or twitter.

“Do an Insta story!” Allie said “It looks more casual that way”

“I can repost it too.” I said as she nodded her head. She hadn’t moved from my lap as she typed everything out on her phone. After she posted the picture, I went ahead and reposted it. Everyone had gone back to their regular conversations as (Y/N) sat on my lap waiting to see fan reactions.

“Oh my god…they are losing it. Do you think this is how Tobin and Christen feel?” she asked turning towards me.

“Probably.” I said resting my head on her shoulder. I didn’t want her to move because I was extremely comfortable. “What are they saying?”

“They are all freaking out. They are saying they knew we were together and that it’s just further proof.”

“Wow. That is crazy.” I said with a small smile.

“Not that crazy.” She said shrugging her shoulders. “We make an incredible couple.”

I felt the nerves return as she continued looking at her phone. I didn’t know what that was supposed to mean and I didn’t want to read too much into it, but it felt a lot like she was saying that maybe there was a chance we could be together.

“Yeah but we wouldn’t work as a couple” I said and immediately regretted it when she whipped around to look at me.

“Why not?”

“Because you like Tobin?” I whispered with confusion on my face.

“Excuse me…I what?” she said getting some of the attention from some of the other girls. She said a quick sorry before turning towards me and whispering, “Who told you that?”

“No one had to tell me that…” I said as she gave me a look.

“So, you’re assuming?”

“I see the way you look at her and how much you talk to her…”

“She’s my friend and she also happens to be one of the only people who knows who I really like…” she said getting defensive. I frowned feeling like an idiot for assuming she liked Tobin.

“So, who do you like?” I asked as she crossed her arms. She was still in my lap so there really wasn’t any room for either of us.

“Well now I don’t want to tell you…” she said looking away from me. I pouted at her which only got me an eye roll in response.

“Come on tell me” I said poking her side. She shook her head at me. “Please!” she shook her head at me again, so I started to tickle her which seemed to be effective. “Tell me!”

“Okay fine” she said after a minute or two of me tickling her. I smiled in triumph causing her to shake her head in amusement. She got a serious look on her face as she starred at me. “It’s you. I like you. I have for a while actually.”

I starred in surprise as she played with her fingers. She looked nervous as I tried to form a coherent sentence.

“You don’t have to feel the same or say anything. It’s stupid. I shouldn’t have…” she moved to get off my lap, but I immediately tighten my grip as I starred at her.

“I like you too” I said causing her to stop and stare at me. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how you would react.”

“Oh” she said as we sat there for a moment. “Would you maybe want to go out sometime? We could talk more about this and figure it out completely…”

“Yeah I would like that.” I smiled which caused her to smile and kiss my cheek. She moved to get off my lap and I let her.

“I can’t believe you thought I liked Tobin.” She teased as I rolled my eyes. “Only eyes for you Ms. O’hara.”

I smiled as she went back to talk to some of the others. I sat there for a moment thinking about the fact that I had a date with (Y/N). I grinned and then got on twitter posting a tweet that said ‘best night ever’ knowing the fans would no doubt connect the two events that have been posted. Must give them some credit. If we hadn’t tried to troll them, then maybe we wouldn’t have confessed our feelings. All I know is I couldn’t be more grateful.

**The End.**


	26. An Opportunity (Julie Ertz)

(Y/N)’s POV:

I had just got off my phone with my manager who was telling me about an offer that I had got from FC Barcelona. Apparently, they were extremely interested in signing me for their upcoming season. It was an incredible offer, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to take it.

Currently, I play on the Chicago Red Stars as a forward. It’s incredible because I get to play with my amazing girlfriend Julie. I love playing for Chicago, but it has always been my dream to go play in Europe. If I went to Barcelona, then I would get to play at the same club as Messi, Pique, and all of those guys. If I stay, then I get to stay with Julie and play my other teammates on the regular.

Gosh, everyone will no doubt flip out when they find out that I am even considering leaving the NWSL. It’s one thing to go out on loan, but to leave completely will cause some issues. According to my manager, I have played in the NWSL long enough that my position on the national team shouldn’t be compromised so that won’t be an issue at least. 

“Are you in there?” I turned my head towards Julie who gave me an odd look. I nodded my head as she smiled at me.

“Yeah, sorry I just zoned out for a second.” I said as she kissed my cheek earning a wide smile from me.

“A second? We’ve been talking to you for a few minutes” Kelley said as I sighed. Her statement caused everyone around us to let out laughs. “I was asking you how you feel about starting, but I don’t know if I care now.”

“I feel good about it. Thank you for caring.” I joked as she shook her head at me. This got a few smiles from everyone at the table. I was sat at breakfast with JJ, Crystal, Kelley, Allie, Christen, Tobin, Alex, Ash, and Ali. It was a big table full of personalities and no shortages of jokes.

“Who was that on the phone?” I turned towards JJ with an unsure expression. I didn’t necessarily want to tell them right now that I was thinking of leaving the NWSL.

“My manager.” I said deciding that it was better to be honest than to lie about it. “Just wanted to tell me about a potential transfer.”

“Which team is after you this week?” Christen joked as an uneasy look crossed Julie’s face. I let out a little laugh knowing that there was truth in the question. This wasn’t the first time that a team had tried to take me from Chicago.

“Barcelona.” I said closing my eyes immediately as everyone fell silent. I opened to see everyone staring at me in shock. This was the first time that it was a non-NWSL team after me, so I guess I could understand the surprise on their faces. “Don’t all speak at once.”

“You’re kidding right?” Crystal asked giving me a doubtful look. I smiled slightly and shook my head at her. “Barcelona is actually after you?”

“Barcelona is actually after me.” I said as I turned to look at Julie who had an unreadable look on her face. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal. (Y/N) you’re talking about going to Europe.” Kelley said with wide eyes. “Like is it a loan deal? Or is it like an actual transfer?”

“A transfer. I would no longer be a NWSL player.” I said leaning on the table resting my head on my hand.

“So, you’re going to say yes then?” Alex asked with a frown on her face.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You’re thinking about it though?” Ash asked me with an angered look on her face.

“I didn’t say that either.” I said giving them all looks. “I don’t know what I want to do. I have a lot to think about.”

I jumped slightly when Julie abruptly stood up. She didn’t say a word as she turned and walked out of the room. I watched her leave as I sighed debating whether or not I should go after her. On one hand, she’s mad and/or upset and I should definitely comfort her. On the other hand, its all directed at me which means she might not want to talk to me. I went to stand when Crystal stood and gave me a small smile.

“I got it. Let her cool off.” She said walking off to find Julie. I leaned back in my chair running my hands over my face.

“Have you thought this through?” Allie asked giving me a look. I groaned at the question trying to find patience.

“You guys, I just got the call like not even 10 minutes ago. Nothing is set in stone. He was just telling me that it was a possibility. I haven’t made any decisions yet.”

“Have you thought about your place on this team? What’s going to happen when you are playing in Spain?” Ash looked around at everyone at the table. Everyone seemed to agree that this was a bad decision.

“I don’t know. I haven’t even had time to fully process everything. What part of this just happened do you not get?”

I stood up and walked out of the room. I headed back to my room where I found JJ and Crystal sitting. Julie’s eyes were slightly puffy which indicated that she had been crying. Crystal stood and gave me a pat on the back as she exited the room.

“Can I just say-?”

“No.” she said standing up and going into the bathroom. I stood there dumbfounded at her completely dismissing me. I stood for a moment before changing into my pre-game clothes. We were supposed to leave in about 15 minutes, so I needed to get my stuff ready. The bathroom door opened, and JJ came out grabbing her stuff.

“Are we going to talk before we leave?”

She didn’t say a word as she left the room. I closed my eyes and took a breath. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed my managers number. I waited for a moment while it rang.

“Hey (Y/N), you already come to a decision?” he joked

“I have actually.” I said trying to get this over with. “If you could let the guys from Barcelona know that I really appreciate the opportunity and I am so honored that they were even considering me, but I am going to have to decline.”

“Okay hang on…” he said and I could tell he wasn’t fully expecting me to have an answer already. “Have you thought about this? I mean…this is a huge opportunity. This could easily put you up as the highest paid player in the world.”

“I know, but my life is in Chicago and my friends are in the NWSL. I need to stay here.”

“Okay listen…I want you to think about this. I understand that your life is in Chicago, but one of the first things that you said to me when we agreed to work together was that you wanted to get to Europe eventually. This is it. This is your opportunity to fulfill a dream. I will call you in a few days and if you still want to say no then I will honor your wishes.” I bit my lip trying to fight back tears.

“Okay.” I said as he said his goodbyes. I put my phone away and grabbed my stuff before walking out of the room. I headed downstairs and walked out of the hotel and onto the bus. I ignored everyone as I moved to sit by myself.

I looked up when Pinoe sat next to me. I gave her a confused look which caused her to laugh. She gave me a small smile.

“Are you sitting with me out of pity?” I asked as the winger shrugged her shoulders.

“No not really…I did feel bad. Everyone’s kind of mad at you right now.” I shook my head

“I didn’t even do anything. It’s not my fault that a team in Europe wants to sign me. I didn’t ask for this.” I looked over where JJ was sitting talking quietly with Crystal. She caught my eye and then turned to face the window away from me.

“I think that….you know this team is a family. We all love each other and care deeply for each other. I think that everyone is thinking in terms of what would it be like if you were in Europe.”

“Literally half of the team has gone to Europe on loan…the only difference for me is I would play there for a whole season instead of half a season.”

“You would also play during our offseason…so no vacations with all of us. No traveling with your girlfriend. You wouldn’t arrive the same days and you would most likely have to leave immediately instead of getting to hangout with us. There are quite a few things that would change.”

“I guess I didn’t think about all of that.” I said looking down as she put an arm around me.

“Kid, you’re going places. If going to Europe is what you want, then go to Europe.” She said as I looked to her. “You should do what feels best for you.”

I nodded my head as we then switched the subject and talked about the upcoming game. Once we got to the stadium, we immediately moved to get ready and warmed up. Everything seemed to go by as we quickly were standing in the tunnel. I stood in between JJ and Alex waiting for us to exit the tunnel.

“If it makes you feel any better, my first thought was you.” I said knowing JJ could hear me. “I told my manager to decline the offer because I couldn’t imagine a fate worse than being away from you.”

She turned to look at me with a serious look. Before she could say anything, we had to walk out which meant that there was no time to talk about the situation any further. The game quickly started, and I could already tell that it was going to be a rough one.

We went up during the first half thanks to a goal from Alex which JJ was able to assist on. That was about the only good thing to be appreciated though. I wasn’t playing well at all and I knew it was because I wasn’t completely focused. That and I had at least two players on me at all times. I rolled my eyes a little when Jill started talking to me about how I was playing.

“No, she’s doing good. As long as you keep your passes pinpoint, then just keep doing what you’re doing. You’re drawing in all the players which is giving the rest of us more space to work in.” Pinoe said as I nodded my head.

“Got it” I said giving her a little salute as we got ready to head out of the locker room. I could tell that almost everyone was still upset with me. They were still refusing to make any kind of eye contact with me, but JJ gave me a slight smile. I count that as a win.

When we got back out there, something felt like it had shifted in the air. The other team was playing way more aggressively. I started getting frustrated at the amount of times I was being fouled and the amount of times it wasn’t being called. Everything seemed to come to a head in the 71st minute when me and two other players went for the ball. I jumped to head it to JJ when the one of the opposing players jumped and her elbow knocked into my forehead, while the other player smacked into me as well, but she hit my lower half. I landed awkwardly on my leg and immediately felt a searing pain in my leg.

I hit the ground and barely registered the whistle being blown. All I could focus on was my leg and head. Both of them were in extreme pain, I could already feel the tears coming to my eyes.

“It’s okay. Just breath. Focus on my voice baby.” JJ said as she ran her fingers through my hair. I had my eyes shut tight as I tried to pull myself together. “I got you. You’re okay.”

I laid there with silent tears streaming down my face as the medical staff motioned for a stretcher. They were telling me that they needed to check me for a concussion and check out my leg. I nodded listening to them, but I was starting to feel numb. I was cleared for a concussion in the locker room, but they wanted to check out my leg further. Though, they were leaning towards it being my ACL. I was given crutches and strict rules to stay off of my leg. I hadn’t really seen any of my teammates, but from what I had heard we had won the game. Everyone started making their way into the locker room and checking on me.

“Are you okay?” Ash asked taking my head in her heads and kissing my forehead. “What’s going on?”

“ACL most likely” I said looking to my leg with a frown. She gave me pat on the shoulder as Alex entered and beelined it for me. Also, giving me a hug and checking on me. I shrugged my shoulders at all their questions not really in the mood. Though, I smiled slightly when JJ walked in and moved towards me. Ash moved aside so she could stand next to me. She pulled my face into her hands and kissed my lips.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry” she said pulling me in and holding me close. I wrapped an arm around her waist as everyone walked away to give us a moment. “What did they say?”

“I don’t have a concussion, but they want to do some tests to make sure. As for my leg, most likely an ACL tear.” I nodded my head looking down at my leg not wanting to meet the eyes of my girlfriend. She pulled my head to look at her and I couldn’t fight back the tears at that point.

“It’s okay. We will figure it out together.” She gave me another kiss and started running her fingers through my hair. “I love you. I’m sorry for earlier by the way. I guess I was just super upset at the idea of losing you. I should have let you talk about it with me before freaking out.”

“I should have talked to you about it privately and not in front of everyone.”

“Did you really turn it down?” she asked looking into my eyes as I stared at her.

“I did. He’s going to call me in a few days, because he wants me to really think about it before he gives them an answer, but yeah I really turned it down.”

“You don’t have to.” She said as I looked at her. “If you want to go, then you should go. We will work it out together. I know how much you want to go to Europe.”

“It doesn’t mean anything if you’re not there.” I said looking at her. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

“God, I love you.” She said pulling me in for a kiss. “I mean it though, you should go.”

“I’ll think about it, and I love you too.” She grinned at me as I moved to stand up. I leaned on her for support. “It doesn’t really matter right now though. I won’t be playing anytime soon.”

“You’ll be back before you know it” Pinoe said slapping my shoulder which in turn made me groan. “Maybe in a Barcelona kit…who knows?”

“Stop…” I groaned again causing her to laugh. “Let me just say…I don’t know if I am going to leave the NWSL, but for now just assume I am staying at Chicago. I’ll let you know if I decide to leave. It’s a decision that I have to make though, and I hope you can all respect it.”

“I respect it.” Alex said causing everyone to nod. “I think it was the initial shock and stuff that had most of us upset. Besides, if you go to Spain then I have a new vacation spot.”

“I’m going to get such a nice tan.” JJ joked as I looked at her and kissed her forehead.

Everyone laughed and moved in to give me hugs. I don’t know what the future holds in terms of where I will play, but I know that the support system I have is going to have my back no matter what.

**The End.**


	27. Pitch Invader (Vivianne Miedema

(Y/N): POV

“Are you ready?” I turned toward Viv and nodded my head. We were standing in the tunnel getting ready to walk out onto the field. I was excited and nervous, but I always felt that was when we are getting ready to walk out and play. I always just want it to start.

“I just want to get out there.” I said causing the forward to smile and nod her head in agreement. We were getting ready to go out and play against Sweden which was a huge deal. It’s the semifinals of the World Cup and it would hurt to go out now. The United States has already got their ticket to the final so, we need to win so that we can face them. If you want to be the best, you got to beat the best.

I focused back on the game when we started walking out to the pitch. We quickly got through singing the national anthems and got into our positions to start the game. I could already tell this was going to be a tough one. About halfway through the first half, I could feel the frustration start building because we couldn’t get any decent shots off. Before I knew it, the first half had ended.

I walked into the locker room feeling frustrated with myself for not being able to breakthrough. I sat down at my locker and closed my eyes while everyone started talking about tactics and what could breakthrough Sweden’s defense.

“I mean it’s a plus that we haven’t conceded, but we need to score.” Shanice said as I nodded my head.

“Yeah we know...” Viv said as she turned to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her. She nodded her head before turning back to talk about Sweden’s defense. The break seemed to fly because before I knew it, we were walking back out onto the pitch for the second half.

The second half didn’t feel any better despite the fact that it was usually when we played the best. Viv and I got a couple of good looks, but I could tell that she was feeling the frustration like I was, and Danielle was looking like she was about to fight the entire Swedish team.

The second half ended with us still tied and having to go to extra time. I was hydrating when I felt Viv rest her arm around me.

“We got this.” She said giving me a smile. I nodded and smiled when she kissed my forehead. I moved to get ready to start the first half of extra time and stretched a little feeling the tiredness in my body. We quickly started and continued the power struggle between us and them.

The golden moment came in the 99th minute when Jackie got the ball and took a shot. I watched feeling my heart explode when it went into the back of the net. I took off jumping onto the midfielder. Our entire team celebrated as we finally found the breakthrough goal. I knew that despite being exhausted we had to kick it into overdrive to keep our lead.

The end of the game was the greatest moment ever. I heard the final whistle and collapsed to my knees as I grinned at Viv and Danielle who both came running towards me. I stood just as they got to me and hugged me close.

“We are going to the final.” Danielle said excitingly. I grinned at both of them as I turned and looked at all my teammates celebrating with each other. Danielle went to go join them as Viv kept me in her grip.

“We did it baby” she mumbled into my shoulder. I nodded my head resting it on her shoulder. “We are so close to wining I can feel it.”

“One more game.” I said turning to start comforting some of the Swedish players. I continued making my rounds around the field talking with some of my teammates when I heard some commotion. I turned to see someone running right towards me who wasn’t one of my teammates. It was a grown man. He fell to the ground right before he could get to me which gave the security guards enough time to grab him. I felt my heart stop a little as I stared at the man. He was trying to get my attention and he had a pen and shirt in his hand.

My eyes had widened, and I felt myself freeze. I didn’t realize how terrified I was until Viv called me and pulled my face into her hands. She had a look of concern as my eyes started to water a little. I buried my face into her shoulder when she wrapped me in a tight hug.

“Come on” she said as she pulled me towards the locker room. I let her pull me as I tried to focus on my breathing. I was definitely having a panic attack. As soon as we hit the locker room, Viv pulled me to my locker and put me in my seat. She kneeled in front of me and took my hands in hers.

“Match my breathing love” she said giving me a soft look. I focused on her voice and tried to catch my breath. She gave me a smile when I started relaxing slightly. I rested my head on her shoulder as she rubbed my back. “I got you. It’s okay”

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. She pulled away and kissed my forehead. Some of the other girls were hovering but standing a little far as to not be in our personal space.

“I’m alright. I’m good.” I said as she nodded her head at me. “I was just a little spooked.”

“It’s alright. It was a scary situation.” She said as Danielle took that as her queue to come closer to us. She pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

“You’re okay right?”

“Yeah I am good.”

“I was so worried. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Viv said as Danielle nodded. Some of the other girls came over and I ended up in a huge group hug.

“I need a drink” I said laughing slightly as they all nodded.

“If it makes you feel better, we are going to the final.” I nodded my head as I let a smile come over my face.

“Yeah that’s good.” I said getting laughs from everyone.

I let myself continued to be held by Viv as everyone started talking about going to the final. Viv gave me a smile and then gave me a kiss.

“I love you.” She mumbled as she rested her head against mine.

“I love you too” I said as I leaned my head against her shoulder listening to everyone talk. I thought a lot of how close this team is and how much we have had to rely on each other to get to where we are. I wouldn’t want to be on this journey with anyone else.

**The End.**


	28. Anxiety (Christen Press)

(Y/N) POV:

I was sat on my bed listening to music waiting for some of the girls to come back. I didn’t feel like going out with them because they were going to a bar and large crowds make me anxious. A lot of things make me anxious. It’s kind of a problem considering I am a professional athlete on a very popular team. We practically live with big crowds when we travel. Usually, everyone will try to stick close to me in case I have an anxiety attack. I turned when the door opened and watched as Christen, Tobin, and Kelley came in talking about something that I didn’t quite hear.

“Welcome back” I joked as the girls all smiled at me. “Have fun?”

“We did.” Christen said walking towards me and handing me a bag. “We brought you food too”

“The fastest way to my heart.” I said as I pulled the food out of the bag. I immediately popped the box open and started eating it as the girls filled me in on the night.

“You should have come…you would have had fun too.” Kelley said giving me a small pout as I shook my head.

“No thank you…I much prefer a quiet night in” I said as Christen gave me a small smile.

Christen was one of the few people who knew exactly how bad my anxiety was. She knew certain situations could trigger an attack for me at any given moment. She was usually the person I went to when things got too bad. I relied on her probably more than I needed too. She seemed to just understand everything that I was going through and for that I was extremely thankful.

I didn’t like admitting it but Christen was extremely important to me. She is one of the only people who can calm me down when things get too bad. Her presence has always been like an anchor to me and I know that deep down I have some pretty serious feelings, but I could never tell her that. She means too much to me and I don’t want to lose her. Also, I am almost positive that she has feelings for Tobin. So, that would be a no on telling her.

“(Y/N)” I turned to see Tobin giving me a weird look. Kelley and Christen were both giving me concerned looks as I blinked staring at them. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah sorry I must have zoned out.” I said apologetically as they all nodded. Kelley gave me a smile but Christen still had a concerned look on her face. She put her hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I am good” I said as she nodded. I smiled at her getting a small smile in return. “I promise”

She seemed to accept the answer as we all continued talking. My heart dropped slightly when Kelley started talking about the game, we had the next day. I was excited, but like all games I could already feel my anxiety start building at the thought of the crowds that would be there.

“Aren’t you excited to play?” Kelley said giving me a smile. I nodded my head smiling. That was about the only thing I was excited about.

“Yeah it should be a good game.” I said giving a wide smile to the girls. We all continued talking for a little bit longer before Kelley and Tobin said goodbye and headed to their respective rooms.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Christen asked me once we were alone. I nodded my head with confusion covering my face. I don’t think I gave off any vibes that I wasn’t okay. “I just want to make sure because I would be really sad if something happened to you. You don’t need to go through these things on your own.”

That right there was why I was in love with her. The way she cares and makes sure that I am okay. I smiled at her softly and nodded my head.

“I am good.” I said as she nodded her head. She then surprised me by giving me a hug.

“Okay, but if anything changes, you’ll tell me, right?”

“Yeah of course I would” I said knowing that it isn’t completely truthful that I would tell her everything. She accepted the answer and turned to get ready for bed. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding as she entered the bathroom. I pulled my phone out and texted my other favorite forward asking to meet up with her real quick. I got a yes back and quietly exited the room. I met her by the elevators and smiled when she pulled me into a hug.

“You should have come tonight.” She said pouting at me in the same way Kelley had. I went to open my mouth to reply when she cut me off. “Yeah I know it’s not your scene. You like a quiet night in.”

“You know me so well…” I joked as she rolled her eyes and pulled me towards her room. “I could have just come to your room. We didn’t have to meet by the elevators.”

“It’s alright. I was happy to meet you. So, what’s up?” she asked as we walked into her room. I looked around noticing that Allie was nowhere to be seen.

“She’s facetiming Bati by the pool” Alex said noticing me looking around for the midfielder. I nodded my head in understanding as I sat down on the forwards bed.

“How’s Servando?” I asked trying to avoid what was on my mind. She gave me a look immediately catching what I was doing.

“He’s good. Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m trying to build up to it.” I said as she nodded her head. “Give me a second.”

“Is this about Christen?” she asked as my head snapped to look at her. I wasn’t expecting her to just call me out like that.

“I hate you.”

“So, it is…” she said with a grin on her face.

“You want a cookie?”

“I mean if you have one…”

“Alex…”

“Come on! I am just messing with you. What’s on your mind about her?”

“I like her…a lot.”

“So, ask her out.” She said shrugging her shoulders like it was that easy.

“It’s not that easy.”

“It is.”

“It’s not. I am pretty sure she likes Tobin.”

“People are allowed to have friends you know?”

“They act all couple-y though…like they look like they belong together.”

“You clearly haven’t seen her with you then…boy do I have news for you.” She shook her head as I scoffed at her statement. “You guys look like a couple. More than her and Tobin. I’ve never seen her stress about anyone the way she does over you.”

I stayed quiet as I closed my eyes trying to focus my thoughts. I felt like I had a million things in my head. I didn’t want to accept that she might have feelings for me, because it didn’t seem like it could be real. Alex moved so that she was sitting next to me and shoved my shoulder slightly so that my head was in her lap.

“I am telling you this. She likes you. You don’t believe it, but it’s real. You deserve to have someone care for you. You are worthy of having love just like someone else.” That seemed to do it for me as I felt the tears start pouring out of my eyes. I sat up and looked at Alex who gave me a soft smile She brought her hands up to my face to wipe my tears away. “You hear me in there. You are so loved by everyone here and I think everyone would be so sad if you weren’t in their world.”

I smiled and tried to pull myself together by pulling away from the forward and wiping my tears. I nodded my head a little and turned pulled the girl in for a hug. She laughed and hugged me back.

“You’re going to be okay.” She said softly as I buried my head in her shoulder. “You’ll be even better when you ask Christen out.”

I rolled my eyes pushing the forward away as she laughed falling back in her bed. I stood up and headed for the door as she yelled goodnight at me. I flipped her off before exiting the room and heading back to my room. When I got back to my room, I saw Christen pacing around the room and stopping when she saw me enter the room. She had a concerned look on her face before she crossed the room pulling me into a hug. I reciprocated and held her for a moment. It only lasted a few minutes before she pulled away and smacked my arm.

“Ow.” I said rubbing my arm as she then took my face in her hands.

“Have you been crying?” she asked noticing my puffy eyes. “What happened? Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?”

“I went to go see Alex. I wanted to talk to her for a bit. I’m sorry.” I said as the forward let go of me at the mention of ‘Alex’.

“oh. You should have told me. I was worried about you.” She crossed her arms as I nodded my head slightly.

“You’re right. I am sorry.” I said giving her a small smile.

“It’s fine. I am going to head to bed.” I nodded before quickly getting ready for bed. Once I was laying down, I laid there. I started thinking about the game and could feel my anxiety crawl up which meant I wasn’t getting any sleep tonight. I thought about everything from Christen to things that didn’t even matter like what kind of candy is the best when you are awake at 3 am. I kept tossing and turning trying to find a position to sleep in that would let me fall asleep. I jumped slightly when the covers on my bed were lifted up and Christen climbed in.

“Go to sleep.” She said as she laid down next to me. “I’m serious (Y/N). You have to play tomorrow which means you need to sleep.”

I nodded my head laying down next to the forward. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around me, and I cuddled into her. Before I knew it, sleep had overtaken me. When I woke up, I was still cuddled into Christen who was fast asleep. I tried to get myself back to sleep, but it didn’t seem like it was going to be happening for me. I heard her let out a groan when the alarm she set the night before went off. I chuckled to myself a little as I reached over to shut it off. When I turned back to her, she was staring at me.

“Did you get any sleep?” I shrugged my shoulder a little standing up and stretching heading towards the bathroom. I quickly got ready for the day. She was being unusually quiet which caused my mood to drop a little.

Once we were downstairs, she walked away from me and joined the conversation that Tobin was having with Krashlyn. We went through breakfast with her still not talking to me. Once we left the hall and got our stuff ready to go, she continued walking with the others heading for the bus to go to the stadium. I frowned watching her walk away, but then jumped slightly when Pinoe threw an arm around me.

“Get excited! It’s game day.” I smiled at her as she kept her arm around me pulling me towards where Kelley, JJ, Crystal, Mal, and them were. “Are you ready to play today?”

“Yeah it should be good.” I said getting smiles from everyone. Before I knew it, we got on the bus and headed towards the stadium. Once we got there, we quickly got to doing our warmups which seemed to fly by. I was trying to keep my anxiety level in check, but it was proving rather difficult because there were a ton of people around. Even though they weren’t in my immediate bubbly, I could still feel the fear that they could get to me.

The game seemed to fly by as well as we won 2-0 with goals from both Rose and JJ. Most of the girls then moved to sign autographs which was something Christen usually did with me because she knew how much I struggled. If I didn’t sign autographs, then I would look like such a dick. So, I moved closer trying to keep a little distance between the fans and myself. I knew I was walking on a thin line and the slightest invasion of my space would trigger a panic attack, but I wanted to show my appreciation for the fans.

I looked around for a moment trying to find Christen but didn’t see her. I figured that since I had a security guard that was almost shadowing me that I would be okay to go interact with some of the fans. It was all going really well until it wasn’t. The horrifying moment for me came when someone called my name. I turned to look to see who was calling my name when someone reached over the barrier and yanked on my arm pulling me into the barrier. Everything seemed to slow down as the security guard stepped in and separated me from the fan. I could tell it was too late though as my heart started speeding up and my breathing became shallower.

I closed my eyes trying to focus, but everything was too loud, and the tears started forming in my eyes. I couldn’t register anything until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the locker room. Once I was in the locker room and away from everyone else, I fell to my knees trying to focus my breathing. I looked up to meet the concerned gaze of Christen Press. She had my face in her hands and she was talking, but I could barely hear her.

“It’s okay. Match my breathing.” She pleaded as I started to calm down a little in her presence. “That’s it. You got it. You’re fine.”

“I’m sorry.” I said as I tried to look away from her and wipe my tears. She frowned at me pulling me in for a hug.

“Just breath.” She mumbled running her fingers through my hair which caused me to start to relax.

I barely registered other people coming into the room until Alex and Pinoe were both knelt at my sides. Alex immediately started rubbing circles on my back as Pinoe then stood and motioned for everyone to give me some space. Christen and Alex then pulled me up and towards the bathrooms as they closed the door and made sure that I had room to move around.

“I’m fine. He just caught me by surprise.” I mumbled looking away from the two girls. I was finally calm enough to speak to them and I could immediately tell I was in trouble with Christen.

“Why did you go over by the fans without someone with you?” she asked crossing her arms. I could tell that she was probably just really concerned, but considering she is usually the person that goes with me and she was nowhere to be found, I wasn’t having it.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” I said rolling my eyes. Alex immediately shook her head indicating to me that it was probably the wrong thing to say.

“Clearly you do.” Christen shot back as I stared at the forward. I felt the frustration of being avoided by her all day finally make an appearance as I glared at her. “You should know better than to do that by yourself”

“I am sorry that I wanted to interact with some fans. I am sorry that you’re usually the person that goes with, but you were nowhere to be found, probably following Tobin around like a lost puppy in love.”

The look on Christens face was enough to shatter my heart, but I was so angry that I couldn’t find the strength to apologize. Alex gave me a shocked look and then proceeded to step in between Christen and I.

“Let’s all relax and talk this out.”

“I’m done talking.” I said as I turned and exited the bathroom. I stepped back into the room and did my best ignore the looks I was getting from everyone. Their looks indicated that they had in fact heard everything I had said. I put all my stuff in my bag before turning and exiting the room. I headed towards the bus and found my spot putting in headphones.

The other girls got onto the bus and took their spots. Usually, someone would sit with me for the bus ride back, but I think they all felt it was better to leave me be. The bus ride back to the hotel felt like it took forever. Once we got back, I didn’t wait as I stood and exited the bus. I knew that going back to my room probably was a bad idea, so I went up to the roof to get some air.

I don’t know how long I was up the air before I felt the presence of someone else. It didn’t take longer than a second for me to figure out who it was. I knew we would need to talk soon, and I would need to apologize eventually.

“I…I am really sorry.” I said as I turned to look at Christen who didn’t turn towards me. She kept her gaze on the view that we had from the hotel roof. “I was out of line and I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

She didn’t look at me and I felt tears start to well up in my eyes as my throat tightened. If she wasn’t talking at all, it meant she was really mad at me. I turned back to look at the city and tried my best to keep my composure.

“I don’t know what to say because I don’t know which part, I want to talk about first.” She finally said after a moment turning to look at me. Her eyes look tired as I felt the guilt start to become overwhelming.

“The whole thing was kind of fucked up. I shouldn’t have said any of it. I didn’t mean it.”

“If you didn’t mean it, you wouldn’t have said it. There was truth in what you said isn’t there?” she gave me a look and I could tell that lying probably wasn’t going to be appreciated in this moment. I nodded my head slightly wishing the ground would just swallow me up. “It was never my intention to make you feel like I was babysitting you. You’re a grown adult (Y/N).”

“I know what I am” I said looking down feeling shame over my outburst. “I don’t feel like that…I just was frustrated.”

“Over what?”

“You.” I said as I turned to face her completely. “You avoided me the entire day without any explanation. I was left alone and yes, I know I don’t need to be babysat, but you got mad at me for doing something that we usually do together. You do realize that I would look like such a dick if I didn’t interact with fans, right?”

“I know. I didn’t mean to avoid you.” I scoffed at the statement earning an irritated look from the forward. “I didn’t. Regardless of what you believe.”

“If you didn’t mean it, then you wouldn’t have done it.” I said echoing her words as she frowned at me.

“Do you really think I’m in love with Tobin?” she asked switching topics. I stopped for a moment not wanting to have this conversation. I knew deep down my heart couldn’t handle it. She stared at me waiting for an answer as I nodded slightly.

“I’m pretty sure everyone thinks that…” I said as she shook her head at me. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before staring at me.

“You’re an idiot.” She said as I frowned at her. She didn’t sound mad anymore, but just disappointed. “I’m not in love with Tobin.”

“You’re not?” I asked confusion taking over my features. She offered me a small smile as she shook her head.

“No, I’m not.”

“Oh” I said softly feeling like an idiot for assuming she was. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She said after a minute. “I’m sorry for avoiding you.”

“Why though?” I asked feeling frustration at still not knowing the reason. “Why were you avoiding me?”

“It’s really hard to be around you.” She said turning towards me as I frowned at the statement.

“What?”

“I find it difficult to be around you sometimes.” She repeated as I nodded my head.

“Yeah I got that part…why though?” she gave me a nervous expression before making eye contact with me. There was something in her eyes that I couldn’t pinpoint. She went through the process of opening and closing her mouth again before she stared at me and licked her lips. Then to my utter fucking surprise, she stepped closer to me taking my face in her hands as she attached her lips to mine. I stood in surprise for a moment before responding. I placed my hands on her waist pulling her as close as I could. Eventually, air was a necessity as we both leaned our foreheads against each other. “Oh”

“Yea…oh” she said laughing slightly. I stared into her eyes as she gave me a small smile. “I really like you”

“I like you too.”

“I couldn’t tell” she said giving me a bright smile as I nodded my head. She then rubbed her fingers over my cheek softly. “I am sorry by the way.”

“I know. Me too.” I said leaning forward and resting my head on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through the back of my hair. “What does this mean for us?”

“Maybe a date?” she suggested as I pulled away and nodded my head.

“I would love that.” I said as she gave me another bright smile. She let go of me and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. She pulled me towards the door as she started speaking.

“Come on. I think we have a lot to talk about. Also, you need a shower.” I frowned as she laughed at my facial expression.

“Rude as hell” I mumbled as she continued pulling me in the direction of our room. She laughed again which was becoming my favorite sound on the planet. “You’re so beautiful”

She turned towards me and gave me a smile before stepping into me again to kiss me. I smiled into it reciprocating immediately. We were interrupted by a slow clap as I pulled away to see Kelley and Alex smiling at us.

“I see you guys made up.” Alex said giving me a little thumbs up as I shook my head at her. Christen grip tightened on my hand as Alex and I smiled at each other. I looked at our hands in confusion before looking to her. She was smiling, but there was something else in her eyes which I recognized immediately. I grinned finally understanding why she had been avoiding me all day.

“I will talk to you later.” I said heading for my room and pulling Christen with me. Once in the room, I turned and looked at the forward with a knowing smile. “You were jealous.”

“What?” she asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at me.

“You were jealous of Alex.” I said triumphantly. “That’s why you were avoiding me, isn’t it?”

“I was not jealous.” She said with a pout as I grinned and pulled her into my arms.

“You have nothing to be jealous of Chris…I promise. You are the only one I have eyes for.”

“She is really pretty though…” she mumbled into my shoulder

“And married….also, really annoying.” I said causing her to give me a smile. “You’re the only one who makes me feel the way I do. I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too.” She admitted giving me a soft look. I leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and cupped my face. We then proceeded to stay up for a majority of the nigh talking through everything. I realized that maybe we were both a little quick to assume that we didn’t feel the same way that we do, but that as long as we continue communicating our feelings and issues then nothing could ever really stop us from being together. It won’t be easy, but there is no one else that I would rather do it with than her.

**The End.**


	29. Sick of This (USWNT)

(Y/N) POV:

“This is bullshit.” I mumbled letting out another cough. I groaned trying to take a breath but remaining unsuccessful.

“No, what’s bullshit are all the side effects of this cold medicine.” Pinoe mumbled as she and Ash were both reading the back of the box. I rolled my eyes as I tried to sit up but was immediately pushed back down Alex.

“Lay down.” She scolded as I frowned at her. “You’re not well.”

“I found a thermometer.” Tobin said grinning as she walked into the room with Kelley and Allie trailing behind her. “On an unrelated note, the medical staff will be missing one in a few hours.”

“I don’t care. Give it.” Christen said coming towards me. She tried to take my temperature but was unable to due to my pushing her away. “Stop. Let me take your temperature.”

“No” I groaned as I tried to move away again but was scolded by everyone in the room.

“Let her take your temperature.” JJ scolded as I shot her a look.

“Let me sit up first.” I said glaring at everyone. Christen moved to take it again when I pulled away.

“Fine. Sit up.” Kelley said knowing I wasn’t going to comply unless they let me move around a little.

I sat up feeling a little better and allowed Christen to take my temperature. She frowned putting the back of her hand against my forehead. The thermometer beeped and she looked at it with her frown deepening.

“Its 102” she said looking around at everyone who immediately adopted worried looks of their own. I rolled my eyes feeling irritation over all of them being so worried.

“Big deal. I can just take some medicine and then I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe we should take her to the hospital.” Alex said ignoring me as I turned to her with an irritated look.

“No, that’s a horrible idea.” I said as she turned to me with a doubtful look on her face.

“Maybe…let’s give her some medicine now and then we will check again later.” Ash said as I rolled my eyes again.

“I can speak for myself.” I mumbled earning more glares from everyone in the room. I then frowned when my stomach felt like it was flipping. I shot out of the bed and into the bathroom releasing the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I leaned against it feeling someone behind me rubbing my back. I turned to see JJ giving me a small smile. I washed my mouth out and then walked back into the room. I wiped my nose before climbing back into the bed.

“This medicine has a lot of side effects.” Pinoe said holding up the box as Christen took it reading the side effects out loud.

“Dizziness, drowsiness, headache, nausea, nervousness, or trouble sleeping may occur. If any of these effects persist or worsen, contact your doctor or pharmacist promptly.”

“Yeah I’ll take my chances” I said reaching for the box only for her to slap my hand away. “You can’t be serious.”

“These are dangerous side effects.” She argued giving me a look. I stared at her in disbelief.

“You’re not going to vaccinate your kids either are you?” I said getting a death glare from her as I quickly snatched the box from her. I opened it and took some out before popping them in my mouth. I accepted the glass of water from Tobin and swallowed them down. “See…I’ll be better in no time.”

“I am going to vaccinate my kids for the record.” She said as I smiled at her.

“I know.” I mumbled leaning back on the bed. Everyone in the room then moved to make themselves comfortable as they all started talking amongst themselves. I tried to participate, but it wasn’t long before I found myself drifting to sleep.

**Ash POV Switch**

We all watched as (Y/N) fell into a deep sleep. She had been fighting sleep for the last 15 minutes which had been quite amusing. I know I wasn’t the only one relieved when she finally relaxed into her bed.

“Finally, she’s down.” JJ mumbled as we all nodded our heads in agreement.

“Say what you want….she is one stubborn cookie.” Pinoe said as I nodded my head.

“Is that not the thing we love about her the most…?” Kelley said smiling softly in the direction of (Y/N).

“It’s nice on the field. Not so much when we are trying to get her to relax.” Alex said rubbing her fingers over (Y/N)’s hair. I watched as the younger midfielder nudged Alex’s hand a little in her sleep. This only caused the forwards smile to soften.

“She’s our kid.” I said as they all nodded their heads. “No matter what we are going to fuss over her, and she will hate every moment of it.”

“I don’t give a damn.” Christen mumbled earning surprised looks from everyone. “What? She’s our baby. I don’t care what she says. I would do anything for this kid.”

“Amen to that sister.” Pinoe said earning a few laughs from everyone.

“God help anyone who breaks her heart.” JJ said as we all smiled watching her sleep.

“God help anyone who dates her…” I said getting a few nods around the room.

“I’ll kill anyone who hurts her.” Kelley said with a serious look on her face.

“I’m glad we can all agree on that” Alex said not taking her eyes from (Y/N). We all continued watching her sleep as we made our small talk about everything from games to current events.

“I’m going on a lunch run.” Pinoe said standing up. “Anyone want to go with?”

“I’ll go. Text us what you want.” Kelley said standing up and following Pinoe out the door.

“Okay.” We all said continuing our respective conversations.

**(Y/N) POV Switch**

I woke up feeling incredibly drowsy. I let out a cough and tried to sit up. I closed my eyes feeling a low pounding in my head. I felt an arm around my back to help me with support. I turned to see JJ giving me a small smile. I smiled in return letting myself rest against the defender turned midfielder.

“Hi” I mumbled as she let out a low chuckle.

“Hello.” She said as I closed my eyes. I could hear movement around the room before someone was taking my temperature again. “No…”

“Just let it happen.” I heard christen say as the device beeped. It was pulled away as she read it out loud. “101.2. Okay it’s down a little.”

“Do you want to try to eat something?” Alex asked me softly as I opened my eyes to look at the forward. I nodded my head slightly before a bowl of soup was passed to me. I frowned a little not sure how long it had been sitting there. I held it in my hands and noticed it was still warm. I opened the lid before the soup was taken from me. I turned to see Kelley opening my silverware. She dipped the spoon in the soup and held it to my lips. I frowned before accepting the soup.

“I can feed myself.” I complained getting smiles from everyone in the room.

“It’s better this way.” She argued as she gave me another bite. I ended up eating half of the bowl before I didn’t want anymore.

“I’m sick of this.” I groaned as I let out another cough. “I hate being sick and I hate being babied.”

“We know.” Christen said though she said it more condescending as I stared at her with a blank face. “You should rest.”

“You should rest.” I mocked as I let myself lean against JJ again. The midfielder accepted it and slowly laid me back down on the bed. I felt my eyelids get heavier as I drifted back to sleep. I don’t know how long I was asleep, but I was definitely feeling better when I woke up again. I surveyed the room and for the most part everyone was still there.

Alex was sitting in the bed next to me watching something on the tv. I had my head rested on her thigh as I was hugging her whole leg. Christen was on the other side of me reading a book. Tobin and Kelley were both at the end of the bed playing cards with Pinoe who had pulled a chair up. Ash was talking with Ali, Allie, Crystal, and JJ over on the other bed. I laid there for a moment before pushing myself up and stretching slightly. I felt a hand on my back as I turned towards Christen who gave me a look of concern.

“Let me take your temp.” she said as I let her take my temperature. She seemed grateful as we waited for the device to beep. “98.7”

There were a few relieved smiles around the room as I continued stretching out my back. I leaned back against the headboard resting my head against Alex’s shoulder. I pulled the covers closer to me and crossed my arms watching the tv. I ignored all the smiles across the room feeling tired still.

“Go away.” I mumbled as they all grinned at me. I shook my head as Christen then leaned against me giving me cuddles. I groaned but allowed myself to be cuddled by the forward. This caused everyone to let out small chuckles as I sent glares to everyone around the room.

“Let us know if her fever changes.” Crystal said as she and JJ both exited the room. There were nods from everyone as Ash, Pinoe, and Ali then left right behind them. Tobin and Kelley moved to the other bed with Allie and started talking while continuing their card game. I let myself be cuddled by the two forwards that were left on my bed. I would never say it, but I was grateful for their care that they had given me. I wasn’t going to tell them though because they would never let me live it down. Though, I think they knew I appreciated it.

**The End.**


	30. An Introduction (Vivianne Miedema)

(Y/N) POV:

I rolled my eyes as Alex and Kelley argued over who was sitting next to me on the bus. There was only one seat available which meant only one could sit next to me. I chuckled slightly when Pinoe walked right past them taking the seat next to me. Both girls immediately glared at the midfielder.

“I was going to sit there.” Kelley whined as Alex then turned to glare at her.

“No, I was going to sit there.” She argued before glaring back at Pinoe.

“It doesn’t matter who sits here. It’s a 10-minute bus ride.” I laughed at the midfielders comment before turning back to my phone. Both girls huffed before moving to sit in a different row directly behind me. We are currently on our way to do a walkthrough of the stadium. I am super pumped because I know that the Netherlands team is also doing their walkthrough. The rest of my team doesn’t exactly know yet, but I am dating a member of the Netherlands team and I know they are going to flip out when they find out.

I glanced down at my phone noticing the message from Viv telling me she can’t wait to see me. I smiled as I texted her back that I also couldn’t wait to see her. I met Viv while playing on loan for Arsenal. It was basically love at first sight and I couldn’t be happier. I hadn’t quite got around to telling the rest of my teammates on the national team because they can be extremely overprotective. I crinkled my nose at the memory of the time I got sick and how I was barely allowed to do anything.

The bus ride didn’t last long as we made our way to the stadium. We had warned as we pulled up that the Netherlands team was there and that they wanted us playing nice because there were cameras everywhere.

“Why would be mean?” I asked getting nods from everyone else who thought it was dumb that we had to be warned. “I mean…I know everyone is on the ‘arrogant villains’ bandwagon, but I don’t actually think we are ever mean to anyone.”

“Yeah, I think we should be fine.” Becky said as I nodded my head. We made our way off the buses as we started walking through the stadium. It took us a few minutes to get to the field as we started walking around and doing our usual routines. I glanced around trying to locate my girlfriend. I spotted the Netherlands team who were on the other side of the field. I felt my phone vibrate as I looked down to see I had a message from Viv.

Before I could look at it, I felt an arm be thrown around me as Ash leaned on me. She was looking around as I watched her. She turned towards me with a smile as I gave her one in return.

“Are you excited?” she asked as I nodded my head. “You’re first World Cup final. This is a huge deal.”

“Yeah I know…one more game.” I mumbled looking around. I saw some of the Netherlands players, including Viv, walking towards us. I smiled and started walking to meet them. As I got closer to them, I was pulled into a hug by Danielle. She and I had got really close during my time at Arsenal and she was like a sister to me. She often teased me about my relationship with Viv.

“Hello” she said into my shoulder as I hugged the midfielder close. “I know I am not the person you want to be hugging, but you know…I missed you.”

“Oh stop…I missed you too.” I said getting a laugh from her. She let me go as I turned towards Viv. Her arms went around my waist as mine went around her neck pulling her in for a tight hug. I buried my face into her neck. I had not seen her for about two months because of having to be with the national team for pre-tournament stuff and the actual tournament. “Hi”

“Hi” she mumbled back to me as I pulled away slightly. Completely forgetting that we were in public, I leaned in and gave her a kiss. She smiled into it as I heard a few catcalls from Danielle and the other girls.

“What the hell?!?” I pulled away the smile on my face immediately falling as I turned towards my own teammates. I immediately let go of Viv as I turned towards them and held out my hands.

“Wait…wait hang on…” I said trying to defend myself. I walked towards them and tried to ignore the death glares that not only I was getting, but Viv was also getting. “Stop.”

“What the hell was that?” Ash asked crossing her arms letting her anger be known.

“Okay so, funny story…I am dating Viv.” I said trying to lighten the mood a little. “We’ve been dating since I went and played at Arsenal on loan.”

“How long?” Christen asked as her death stare only got more menacing. Who knew she had it in her?

“Since I played at Arsenal.” I said calmly as the glares only intensified at me keeping this information from them.

“Are you kidding?” Alex asked though she didn’t look mad as she looked more hurt which caused my own heart to tighten. Most of the girls looked between mad and hurt as I tried to take control of the situation.

“No. I was going to tell you guys.”

“When?” Kelley asked crossing her arms at me. “When you got married or something?”

“Okay…” I mumbled as some of them walked away from me. I frowned as they didn’t really acknowledge me. Eventually, it was only Christen, Tobin, and Ash standing there.

“You should have told us.” Ash said as Tobin nodded her head in agreement. They both turned and started walking away as Christen just stared at me and then turned walking away with the other two girls.

I turned towards Viv and the others. Viv knew my reasons for not sharing our relationship with them, so she immediately pulled me into a hug. I let myself be held by her as she pulled me towards, I am assuming where their locker room would be. I felt frustrated tears make an appearance as my throat tightened a little. It was never my intention of hurting any of my teammates. They are just so overprotective that it’s hard to have those kinds of conversations sometimes.

“It’s okay.” Viv mumbled as she rubbed my back. “I got you. You just have to talk to them after they cool down.”

“I know.” I mumbled allowing myself to be comforted by my girlfriend. “I just feel bad.”

“Yeah I know…”

“I love you” I mumbled as she smiled at me. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips.

“I love you too.”

“Talk about an introduction.” Lieke said as Danielle and them nodded their heads in agreement. “I mean no offense, but that was dramatic.”

I sighed as I nodded my head. Viv sent them all glares as I leaned my head back on her shoulders.

“I can beat them up for you if you want.” Danielle said joking as I smiled at her.

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm at beating up my teammates, I am going to have to decline.”

“Offer still stands.” I nodded my head in understanding as I leaned forward to kiss Viv on the cheek.

“Congratulations on making the final by the way.” I said getting a bright smile from her. “Congrats to all of you.”

“Thank you.” Shanice said as they all thanked me.

“We’re going to kick your ass.” Danielle said with a smug look as I shook my head at her.

“You say the sweetest things.” I said getting laughs from everyone. “I need to go talk to my team.”

“You should do that.”

“Want to meet up later if we can?” I asked as she nodded her head giving me a kiss.

“Yeah text me before you leave, and I’ll come find you.” I nodded my head before exiting the locker room and walking to my own locker room. I walked into the room to find almost everyone talking in a little circle. I caught their attention as they all quieted down.

“Oh no, don’t stop on my account.” I said sarcastically getting glares in return from them.

“We need to talk.” Christen said with a serious expression as I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah I figured.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Alex asked the same hurt look from earlier making a reappearance which caused me to frown slightly.

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you or keep secrets or anything, but you guys don’t make it easy to say things like that. I’ve tried telling you before, but every time I bring up possibly dating someone you guys get all mean and start talking about how “no one is good enough for me” and so I just felt like it would be better to just not say anything at all. I didn’t mean to kiss her in front of you, but it’s been like two months since I’ve seen her, so I just wanted to let her know I missed her.” I took a breath as some of them had understanding yet sad looks on their face.

“I don’t think it was ever our intention to make you feel like you couldn’t tell us.” Pinoe said as some of the other girls nodded.

“We just care a lot about you, and we would be devastated if anything ever happened to you.” JJ said matching the sad look that everyone seemed to have.

“Yeah, but I am not a child. I am not that much younger than the rest of you. I am an adult who can make adult decisions.”

“We know, but that doesn’t stop you from being our baby.” Tobin said speaking up for the first time. I frowned at the statement, but then nodded my head in understanding. “I think not being informed about it at all is what sucked the most.”

“Okay…Vivianne Miedema and I are dating, and we have been dating since I played on loan at Arsenal. I am so unashamedly in love with her and I see my future being with her. I know that my relationship with her is super solid and I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend. I would love for all of you to meet her as my girlfriend and not just someone who is on the opposing team.”

I waited as they all stared at me. I could tell that it was going to take more than that for them to completely forgive me, but that at the very least this was something I could offer them for the moment. They all looked around for a moment and to my utter surprise Christen was the first to take a step forward and give me a slight nod. It was a like a domino effect as everyone seemed to nod their head.

“Okay let me text her.” I mumbled as I sent quick text to Viv letting her know the situation. She sent me back a text asking if she could bring Danielle and Lieke as back-up which caused me to laugh slightly. I looked back at my teammates to see some of them with soft smiles on their faces. “She’s on her way.”

We waited for a few minutes before I saw Viv pop her head into the room. I smiled at her as she came in. I could tell she could feel how tense it was as she walked towards me and intertwined our fingers. I smiled at Danielle who had wary look on her face and Lieke who looked a little uneasy too.

“Guys…this Vivianne Miedema. My girlfriend.” I said as some of the offered small smiles. “Viv this is my teammates or my family depending on how you look at it.”

“Hey, is really nice to meet you guys. I’ve heard a lot of great things.” Viv said offering a slight smile.

“Can’t say the same.” Kelley said as I glared at her.

“If you’re going to be mean, then I am going to just go hangout with them for the rest of the time.”

“It’s really nice to meet you too.” Alex said though I immediately recognized the face she got whenever she was dealing with the media. I had to give her points for trying. The rest of the meeting was a little tense as we continued talking. It was lightened a little by Danielle and Lieke, and eventually I walked them out of the locker room. The girls gave Viv and I some time alone as we stood talking.

“I count today as a success.” She said as I smiled slightly

“I’m glad one of us does.”

“Well…they know now and so no more sneaking around.” I nodded my head agreeing that it would be nice to not have to sneak around.

“Yeah that’s going to be nice. I imagine it will be tense with them for a little bit, but they’ll get over it.”

“I love you” she said leaning in and kissing me softly.

“I love you to Viv.” I said leaning my forehead against hers. “I really really do.”

**The End.**


	31. It's You (Alex Morgan)

(Y/N) POV:

I woke up feeling a little groggy as I felt around and immediately noticed I was alone. I picked my head up noticing that my girlfriend wasn’t there. I glanced around the room for a moment before sitting up and stretching slightly. I stood up and headed into the bathroom brushing my teeth and stuff before exiting my room in search of my girlfriend. I spent a few moments trying to locate her before just giving up.

“Alex” I called out before I heard a noise coming from upstairs.

“Up here.” She called back as I headed up towards where she was. I walked into my music room to see her sitting at my piano. I gave her a soft smile as she continued playing with the keys.

“Whatcha you doin?” I asked as she smiled in my direction. I walked towards her and sat next to her on the bench.

“Messing with your stuff.” She joked as I let out a slight laugh.

“Yeah do anything interesting?” I asked as she shook her head. I nodded my head. She looked around the room slightly.

“I’m so jealous at how many awards you have.” I followed her gaze to my Grammy’s as I turned towards her. I shrugged my shoulders. “I wish I was that talented.”

“You do realize that you’re a two-time world cup champion and Olympic gold medalist, right?”

“It’s different.” She argued giving me a look as I shook my head at her. “You can play all sorts of different instruments and write songs. You get to perform on a stage, and you have millions of fans who adore every single thing you do.”

“You play a professional sport. I would love to be able to do that.” I said as she looked down a little. I frowned trying to figure out how to make it better. “I could teach you to play an instrument.” She looked up and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly which earned a smile from me.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Of course. Which instrument do you want to play?” I asked as she looked around at the various instruments I had around the room. Her eyes fell on my acoustic guitar and I knew immediately that’s what she wanted. I walked over picking up the instrument before coming back over. “Okay is this the one?”

She nodded her head as I started tuning it to make sure that it was tuned correctly. I strummed it slightly making sure it sounded right before moving to hand her the instrument. She took it and I helped her position it to the way she would need.

“Okay so place your index finger on the third string at the second fret, your middle finger on the first string at the second fret, and your ring finger on the second string at the third fret.” She did as I said as I continued giving her instructions. “So, leave the fourth string open and strum the bottom four strings.”

“I did it.” She smiled as she played the D-chord getting a grin from me as well. I nodded my head as she strummed again. “The sounds okay right?”

“You definitely played the D-chord.” I said as she stopped and stared at me.

“How many chords are there?”

“Five.” Her whole face dropped as I laughed at her expression. “No, come on. You’re doing great.”

I continued showing her how to play each chord and smiled in admiration as she started to get it the more she practiced. I watched her as she focused on the guitar and took the moment to study her face. She had a concentrated expression as she looked down at the guitar. I started thinking about how we got to this position.

We met back in 2015 just before she went to Canada and won the world cup. I was performing on GMA when the team was there. It was awesome getting to meet them and I didn’t know that I would also be meeting the love of my life. I smiled at her fondly thinking of our first meeting. She looked up at me and saw my expression.

“What?” she asked with a small smile.

“Nothing…you’re just so beautiful.” I said softly earning a shy smile from the soccer star.

“cute.” She said as she played around with the guitar for a moment. She then looked up offering me the guitar. “I’m done for today.”

“Alright. All you have to do is keep practicing and eventually you’ll get there.”

“Maybe…play me something.” She said as I moved to set the guitar down. I stared at her for a moment before sitting back down placing the guitar in my lap and making sure it was tuned right before staring at her expectantly.

“Any requests?”

“Something I haven’t heard before…” I nodded my head as I thought for a moment before starting to play. I strummed for a moment or two before starting to sing.

“It's you, it's always you, If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you” I sang as I kept eye contact with her. She had an smile on her face as I continued playing. “It's you, it's always you, met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you. So, please, don't break my heart, Don't tear me apart, I know how it starts, Trust me, I've been broken before, Don't break me again, I am delicate, Please, don't break my heart, Trust me, I've been broken before.”

I put a lot of focus on my playing closing my eyes slightly knowing that’s when I was most in it. I thought about the lyrics I was singing and how it was close to Alex and I’s story. How we had both been in bad relationships prior to finding each other. How she was the only one I trusted my heart with 100%. She was the only one I could fall in love with because there really was no one else I would rather be with than her. I smiled as I picked up the melody and focused my gaze on her completely.

“'Cause I want you, I want you, There's nothing else I want, 'Cause I want you, I want you, And you're the only thing I want, It's you, it's always you, If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you, It's you, it's always you, met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you.” I continued on into the chorus for the final time as I noticed her eyes shining slightly. What I already knew was confirmed when she reached up to wipe a tear away. I finished the song giving a light strum on the guitar before moving to place the instrument down onto the floor.

“So, did you like it?” I jokingly asked as the forward surged forward kissing me. I smiled into it as I put my hands on her waist to help her keep her balance.

“That was beautiful.” She mumbled giving me more kisses.

“I’m glad you liked it because those lyrics ring true to me. You’re the only one that I want to be with. The only one I trust with my heart. If I’m going to fall in love, I know it’s going to be with you.” She smiled a I quoted my own song as she gave me another kiss.

“I am so lucky to be with you.” She said looking into my eyes as I leaned my forehead against hers.

“I’m the lucky one.” We stayed silent for a moment before I grinned. “Lucky I’m in love with my bestfriend…”

“oh my gosh. I’m over it now.” She joked standing up as I stood with her pulling her into me and giving her a hug.

“Gosh, I love you.” I mumbled into her shoulder

“I love you too.” We stood for a few more moments before she gave me a soft kiss and pulled away taking my hand in hers. “Now, come on. I am starving and you’re going to cook for me.” I groaned but let myself be pulled by the forward. I really couldn’t be more thankful that she came into my life.

**The End.**


	32. What a Baby (Ashlyn Harris)

(Y/N)’s POV:

“You know when you said that you were going to take me on this super cute date, I wasn’t expecting it to be babysitting Sydney’s children…” I said to Ash who was trying to get Roux to stop crying as I was playing with Cassius. Which was really him kicking the ball at me as I tried to dodge it.

“This is a cute date.” The goalkeeper responded as she rocked Roux back and forth. The panic on her face told me that she really wasn’t prepared to be holding a crying baby. I rolled my eyes and stood up from my spot walking over and taking Roux from her rocking the baby who quieted down a little.

“Play with him” I said motioning to the little boy who was now glaring in the direction of Roux. Sydney had warned us that Cassius was still getting used to the baby, so he was most likely going to be unhappy about anything that involved her.

I watched Ash cross the room and continue playing with the little boy. I could tell immediately that it was a good switch as they both seemed to be having a fun time together. I continued watching the baby and making sure she was okay. If I can say anything about Dom and Sydney, they make cute kids.

After a little while of messing around, Ash made dinner which was really just her ordering some food for all of us. Once we got Cassius down to eat, I made a bottle for Roux and fed her while we waited for the food to get there. It was mainly me taking care of the baby, while Ash kept Cassius preoccupied.

“We are doing a really nice thing for them.” Ash said as she came back into the room with our food. “Dom and Syd needed a day to themselves.”

“I don’t disagree. I just wish you had warned me ahead of time so I could have prepared myself to be a babysitter tonight. I would have picked a more practical outfit.”

I was wearing a dress that I knew was one of Ash’s favorite. It was perfect when I thought we were going out. Now, not so much.

“I think you look perfect.” The goalkeeper shot me a grin as I smiled softly in her direction.

“I think I look perfect too. Perfect for a night out. Not for babysitting.”

“Look, I am sorry. I should have told you, but it was kind of a last-minute thing. I knew they needed a night to themselves and I just wanted to help out.”

“I know that love…just keep me in the loop next time.” I shot her a soft smile as she gave me quick kiss before giving Cassius his food. Roux started dozing a little, so I put her down for some sleep and then sat down with Ash and Cassius and started eating.

After dinner, Ash got Cassius riled up again and I swear I could’ve killed her for it. He was running around screaming which meant he wasn’t really listening to us. I knew we still needed to give him a bath and get him to bed. Ash’s suggestion was to let himself tire out, but I think she was underestimating how much energy this little boy had.

It was about an hour and a half later when Roux woke up back up.

“I think she needs to be changed.” Ash said holding the baby up with a small grimace on her face.

“Well, then get to it.” I said earning a look of horror from the goalkeeper. “Yeah, it’s all fun and games being an aunt until you have to actually change the baby.”

“But…why can’t you do it?”

“I did it the last two times. Come on. You got this.” I patted the girl on the back as she grimaced. I was keeping my eye on Cassius but couldn’t hide my amusement as I watched the girl try to change Roux’s diaper. She kept looking in my direction clearly asking for help which only caused me to laugh.

“Here give her to me. You make sure he gets ready for his bath.” I said rolling my eyes at the relief that flooded her face. “What a baby…”

She shook her head with a pout as she then moved to get Cassius up and too the bathroom. He looked at her for a moment before running in the opposite direction of the bathroom. I chuckled when my girlfriend took off after him. After changing Roux, I got her back down and settled to go to sleep. I heard the yelling from Cassius cease which told me she finally caught him.

After making sure Roux was okay, I exited the room and walked towards the bathroom. Leaning against the door frame, I watched Ash get Cassius to take his bath. I couldn’t help but let my mind wander to what it would be like if Ash and I had kids. I’d be lying if I said the thought hasn’t crossed my mind before but being here tonight taking care of these kids with her has been really eye opening for me. I definitely want kids with her. She turned to look at me as I shot her soft smile which then turned to an amused one when Cassius splashed her with water.

After his bath and a little more arguing, we finally got him down for bed. We then cleaned up all our trash from earlier and relaxed onto the couch. I laid in Ash’s arms as the goalkeeper softly rubbed my back.

“Today was crazy…” she said as I nodded my head slightly.

“Yeah the things you get us into.”

She gave me a sheepish smile as I leaned forward to give her a kiss. She smiled into it as I laid my head back on her shoulder.

“I want kids.” She said after a moment. “I mean…like not right now, but one day I really want them with you…”

“Me too.” I said as she smiled. “I want to have kids with you.”

She smiled at me as we heard the door open. I turned to see Sydney and Dom come into the room. They were smiling about something as I sat up and waved at them.

“You guys look exhausted.” Sydney joked as she came and sat down on the couch. “Were they crazy?”

“I can totally understand how Cassius is your kid.” I responded getting grins from both of them. “Roux was amazing.”

“Awesome.” Dom said as he also sat onto the couch. “I can’t thank you guys enough for doing this.”

“Our pleasure.” Ash grinned at him. “We were happy to help. Now, I am taking this one home so we can sleep a little. Cause…I need a nap after all this fun”

“Same.” I said letting myself be pulled up by my girlfriend. “Bye guys.”

“Bye. Thank you.” Sydney said as we exited the house.

It didn’t take us long to get home and settled into bed. I was once again laying in Ash’s arms as both of us started dozing. I knew it had been a crazy day and was only a glimpse at what our future could be, but I knew that it was definitely something I wanted more than anything.

**The End.**


	33. Canadian Love (Jessie Fleming)

(Y/N) POV:

Jessie and I have known each other seen we’ve both started playing for UCLA Bruins. During our time at UCLA we started off not fully liking each other. At first it was a friendly rivalry between the two of us until it became a mutual liking to each other. It all started when we were both called up to play the same position on the team, always tiring to one up each other. Until one game against another school made our rivalry turn into a relationship.

It was the second half of the game and the score was still 0-0. I had the ball and started running trying to pass to Jessie, but before I could even pass the ball, I felt an excruciating pain on my knee making me fall into the turf.

Jessie POV:

Seeing her fall down and be in such immense pain, made all of our rivalry I had with her disappear. Running as fast as I could, I kneel down next to her grabbing hand, trying to calm her down as best as I could.

“Hey Y/N, it’s going to be okay. I promise you every is going to be alright” I tell her, trying to convince not only myself but her as well.

While waiting for the medical team to get to her, I try distracting her as best as I could, but nothing seemed to work.

“No offense Jess, but why are you trying to help me? I thought you couldn’t stand the sight of me” Y/N says, taking short and rugged breaths.

“I never hated you... in fact I was jealous of you because I felt like you were taking my spot on the team, but then I realized I slowly starting to fall for you but we were so into the rivalry it didn’t seem right to tell you” I confess to her, telling her the truth about my crush on her.

“How about once this game is over and you score a goal for me I’ll take you out on a date. What do you say?” she tells me with that smirk that I love but also hate. Chuckling a little bit, I nod my head yes.

The game finally ended 2-0, with me scoring the final goal like I promised Y/N I would. As we head back to the locker room I immediately went to search for Y/N. As soon as I see her, I run straight into her arms making her stumble back a little bit.

“Congrats! That was some goal you did out there,” she tells me putting me back down on the ground, still keeping her arms around me.

Instead of answering her back, I put my arms around her neck pulling her down to a kiss. Before I can pull back, she tightens her grip on my waist, making smile into the kiss.

*Present Time*

Three years later, both Y/N and I got asked to start on the CANWNT lineup for their tournaments. And now we are traveling to France for the 2019 Women’s World Cup.

“Hey babe, are you excited? We’re finally here in the World Cup” Y/N says laying her head on my shoulder.

“I honestly can’t believe it either, I mean we used to talk about one day playing a World Cup and now where here. It seems like a dream come true,” answering her back, putting my head on top of hers. Intertwining our fingers together and giving a quick kiss on the back of my hand whispering, “If this is a dream then I never want to wake up from it.”

Who would have thought that I stupid rivalry back in college, would have eventually lead me to meet my amazing and stubborn girlfriend of three years, play on the Canadian National Team, and playing the sport we love.


	34. Following Footsteps (Krashlyn)

(Y/N) POV:

“Yeah no I understand...thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me.” I grinned as Mark told me about what would happen next. We quickly said goodbyes as I started celebrating in my room. This is literally the best day ever.

I finally got called up for the U-17 Women’s Soccer Team. Honestly, I didn’t think this day was ever going to come. I have already started preparing myself for the comments that will no doubt follow, but I am too excited to care at the moment. I have waited for what feels like an eternity to get a call-up. My moms are going to flip when they find out.

I exited my room and headed downstairs to see my mom and ma in the kitchen. I sat down at the table as they both turned to smile at me.

“What’s got you so excited?” my mom asked me as I grinned at her.

“oh nothing….except I just got a call from Mark Carr inviting me to the next U-17 camp.” I said as I started jumping out of my seat. Ma was the first to move as she pulled me into a hug.

“Oh, honey we are so proud of you. Ash, babe you’re going to suffocate her.” Mom said coming over and pulling me in for a hug as ma let me go.

“That is what I am talking about. My baby following in the footsteps of her mothers.” Ma said holding up her hand for a high five. I shook my head and high fived her as I stood for a moment.

“I just can’t believe it’s actually happening.” I said sitting back down with a giant smile. “I feel like I’ve waited forever for this opportunity…”

“You earned it…no one is more dedicated than you.” Ma said as they both smiled softly at me. Before I could respond, the door opened, and I heard a bit of yelling.

“You’re wrong. Ashlyn tell them they’re wrong.” My aunt Kelley said pointing to my Aunt Alex and Aunt Sydney.

“What are they wrong about?” ma asked giving them all odd looks.

“It doesn’t matter.” Alex said taking a seat and giving me a smile. I grinned back at the forward as Sydney took the seat across from her.

“I’m going to be mad about this forever.” Kelley said groaning.

“You say that about everything though.” Mom said giving her a look as Kelley nodded her taking a seat next to Alex.

“I’m mad about a lot of things.”

“Why don’t you share your news?” Mom asked looking to me as I grinned at her.

“What news?” Sydney asked looking to my parents and then to me.

“I got called up to the U-17 team.” I said my smile widening as they all smiled at me

“What? No way!” Kelley said as she stood and came over to give me a hug. “That’s amazing”

“Oh my gosh! I am so proud. You are going to smoke those other girls” Alex said as I smiled at her nodding my head.

“I’m not trying to smoke anyone. I just want my chance to prove myself.” I said as leaned back in my chair. “I already know that the comments are going to come about how I got this opportunity. I’m prepared to prove that I belong there.”

“If anyone gives you shit, I want you to tell me.” Ma said with a serious look as they all got serious looks on their face.

“Yeah, no joke…if anyone messes with you, you have to tell us so we can help you.” Sydney said putting her hand on my shoulder.

“I’m trying to avoid that though. I love that you all care about me. I really do, but I don’t want special treatment just because my parents used to be on the team. I want everyone to feel like I am there because I am good.”

“Look, people are going to talk shit regardless of what we or you do…there’s always going to be that person that says you’re only there because of where you come from which is why you have to work harder than them. I understand that you want to prove yourself, but if it gets too much you need to tell someone.” Alex said with a supportive smile

“I know and I will…I have to try to handle on my own first though.”

“I respect that, and maybe they won’t give you shit so don’t stress about it now…” Kelley said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I won’t. I’m just really excited to get to go.” I said with a smile as I looked at them. They all had proud smiles on their faces.

“You should be. Next thing you know, you will be winning a World Cup.” Mom joked as I smiled at the thought.

“I can see it now… (Y/N) Harris with the winning goal of the World Cup Final…what a nice headline that would be…” Ma said as I grinned at her.

“Stop…that’s not going to happen.” I said trying to fight off the smile on my face.

“Hey, it could happen, and we will be right there cheering you on.” Mom said as she came over and kissed my forehead.

“Hey, dream big because dreams do happen.” Kelley said with an amused smile as Alex immediately turned and whacked her on the arm. I laughed as Alex glared at Kelley. Mom and ma were biting back smiles as Sydney was full on belly laughing at the exchange.

“I said that after winning a gold medal and I was really emotional. You jerk.” Alex defended crossing her arms as Kelley continued laughing. I shook my head as we all continued hanging out before mom turned towards me.

“You know who would probably love to hear this news?”

“Who?”

“Your uncle.”

“Oh my god Kyle is going to flip.” Ma said with a grin as I pulled my phone out and immediately dialed his number. I waited for a moment before he picked up.

“Hello, my beautiful niece.” I heard him say excitingly

“I have something to tell you.” I said as they all waited for me to tell him

“What’s up?” He asked curiously

“I got called up for the U-17 National Team.” It was silent for a moment before he started screaming. It lasted for a few moments before he quieted down.

“OH my god!! Do your mothers know? Oh, my goodness, I am so proud of you! You’re going to tear it up. I can already see the headlines now about what a star you’re going to be.” He was talking really fast and excitedly which caused most of us to laugh or smile. He then quieted down again before talking very seriously. “I am so proud of you. You have no idea. I don’t care when your first game is. I will be there.”

“Thank you, Kyle.” I said smiling as he continued telling me how proud of me, he was. Eventually, we got off the phone and my parents gave me small smiles.

“He’s not wrong. You’re going to do amazing and you bet we are all going to be at the first game.” I smiled as I nodded my head. I stood up and gave them both hugs. It felt good to get called up and it felt even better knowing I had the support of my whole family. I’m not ashamed to say I am following in the footsteps of my parents, and I am absolutely ready to prove myself.

**The End.**


	35. A Suspicious Friendship (Christen Press)

(Y/N)’s POV:

This day just fucking sucks. I’ve cried more than I would’ve liked too, and I have just about had it.

“You know maybe we should get drunk. Anything to feel better at this point.” Lieke said as we all were sitting in the locker room. I nodded my head as Viv stood to go grab some of the unopened champagne bottles. We had them for if we had won the World Cup, but that obviously didn’t happen. She came back over and offered us each a bottle.

“We should start drinking before they come and tell us the US needs more…” Danielle said as she opened hers and took a drink. There were a couple of groans at the mention of the US girls. Personally, I didn’t have a problem with them considering I was dating one of them.

“Are you alright? You haven’t said one word.” Jackie asked me as I focused back into the conversation.

“That’s not true.” Danielle said taking another sip. “She yelled fuck before she started crying on the field.”

“I did yell fuck.” I said quietly as I took a sip from my own bottle. “Lost the World Cup. Probably going to lose my girlfriend. I am very tired of today.”

“What?” some of them said turning towards me.

“What do you mean? I thought you and Christen were good…” Lieke asked with a concerned look.

“We were. Then, we haven’t really spoken and every time we have…she gets off the phone quickly or she’s too busy to text…it’s always something with her teammate.” I shrugged my shoulders as I leaned my head back a little.

“Well I mean…we get busy sometimes. We all like hanging out and I know I hate it when you guys are on your phones the whole time.” Sari said looking around as some of them nodded their heads in agreement.

“You said teammate? Not teammates.” Viv said putting emphasis on the ‘s’.

“Which teammate? Wait…can I guess?” Danielle asked as Lieke and them gave her a look. “What? I want to guess…is it the dark haired one… the one who ran to her when the whistle blew…Tobin right?”

I nodded my head as they all looked at me. I looked down feeling the frustration from the day build up. I love Christen more than anything, but she just doesn’t seem interested in our relationship lately. I don’t know if it’s because the world cup has been going on or what…but I don’t like it.

“Oh, that is a suspicious friendship.” Viv said as Lieke shook her head.

“No, I don’t agree on this. People are allowed to have friends. You can’t judge her behavior on this month because we have been in the middle of a major tournament. We just had to play a final against them today.”

“Yeah, but from what I see and what all of the US fans are constantly commenting it sure as shit looks like they are together. I would’ve thought that she was Tobin’s girlfriend and not my own.” I exclaimed letting out some of my frustration. “I can’t bring myself to care at this point. I just want to go home.”

“Come on. Let’s get our stuff together and head back to the hotel. We can do like a team movie night or something.” Sari said motioning for all of us to stand.

“Oh, heads up…if you follow any of the US girls, I would stay off Instagram…they are celebrating and personally it’s only making me feel worse.” Jill said as I nodded my head. I gathered all my stuff before turning to walk out with Lieke and Viv. As we exited, I was surprised to see Christen walking towards us.

The other two girls gave me looks before continuing to walk as I stopped. Christen had a small smile on her face and it made my heart hurt. I wanted nothing more than to hug her and congratulate her, but I feel so hurt and tired that I just don’t want to try.

“Hey” she said softly as I tried to return her smile. “I know that it’s not the result you wanted…but I am really proud of you.”

“Thanks. Congrats to you too. You guys killed it.” She nodded her head a little. I could see the nervousness on her face. This probably was really awkward to talk about. How do you approach this kind of conversation?

“Yeah…I don’t know if you feel like coming out, but we are having a party and I would really love if you were in attendance…”

“Yeah…I don’t know.” I said stretching my back a little. “I kind of just want to go back to the hotel. I don’t really want to celebrate right now…”

“I know…”

“You should go if you want to…don’t let me stop you from having a good time.” She gave me a small smile.

“I don’t usually have much fun if you’re not around.” It was a sweet statement and it made my heart ache, but I could think about was all the images of her and Tobin. Them celebrating on the field. All the constant pictures that the US fans post.

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” I said as I moved to walk past her. She softly grabbed my arm as she looked at me with confusion.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she had a concerned look as I closed my eyes. I wanted to get on the bus and go get drunk and be sad with my teammates and she was really stopping that from happening.

“Nothing…I just don’t think it will be that big of a deal if I don’t go…I’m sure you’ll find someone to hangout with.” I said putting a little emphasis on ‘someone’. This only caused her frown to deepen as she stared at me.

“I feel like you’re trying to say something right now…I’d rather you just say whatever-”

“Are you dating me or Tobin?” I cut her off as her eyes widened. She let go of my arm as she took a step back. She looked extremely taken aback and I could definitely tell I caught her off guard.

“Excuse me…”

“It’s a simple question.” I shrugged my shoulders as the forward crossed her arms. “ I mean…you say me…but you really don’t act like it. From what I can see…it seems more like your dating Tobin. Or at least you want to be dating Tobin in which case we should just end this now…”

“Okay…are you serious? You know what…I am going take the fact that you’re upset over losing as the reason you’re doing this…”

“It’s not just because I lost…” I said with an irritated glare causing the forward to kind of shrink back a little. Most likely…I would feel bad for this later, but I’ve also been drinking a little, so I have no filter at the moment… “You haven’t talked to me for like a month and Yes I know the world cup has been going on…but I still found time to talk to you and wish you good luck and instead of answering me I have to see you parading around France with Tobin…”

“I…” she frowned as she thought about what to say. “Okay…can we talk somewhere a little more private?”

“No, I want to go home. I’m so tired and over everything. Have fun at your stupid party.” I said turning and walking away from her. I got on my teams’ bus and went and found my seat next to Viv. She sent me a small smile as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

“I need a drink” I mumbled getting a chuckle form the forward.

“Don’t we all…”

It wasn’t until I got back to the hotel and had a shower that I started to feel a little guilty about my exchange with Christen. I laid on my bed as Viv was talking on the phone with Lisa. Most of our teammates were scattered around the room with us mostly talking to each other.

“You should’ve gone to the party.” Danielle said as I gave her a dirty look. “I mean…for starters, Shanice said she is having a blast, but you’re so mad about not getting to spend time with Christen and there was your opportunity to do so and you blew it.”

“She’s right.” Lieke said as I rolled my eyes.

“I’m not in the mood.” I said as there was knock at the door. Jackie stood up to open the door.

“I just feel like…you love her so be with her…” Danielle said shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s for you.” Jackie said coming back and giving me a look.

I stood up and walked over towards the door opening it. My breathe got caught in my throat as I saw Christen standing there with a nervous expression. She gave me a small smile as I tried to keep my composure. She was wearing a beautiful dress, her hair was down, and I was definitely slightly intoxicated, so I was staring for way too long. She was blushing slightly when I looked at her.

“Hey.” She said softly as I licked my lips trying to focus. I knew we needed to talk about what happened earlier, but I was terrified. I didn’t want to lose her and no I don’t have a proper excuse for why what happened earlier happened other than I was mad.

“Hi…”

“Can we talk?” I nodded my head as I stepped outside of the door and crossed my arms trying to protect myself, I guess. “So…should I go first, or do you want to?”

“You can go first…” I mumbled shrugging my shoulders as I leaned against the wall.

“(Y/N)…” I looked up at her and I could see the exhaustion which only made me feel worse. She should be celebrating her win…not here trying to give me comfort or arguing with me over comments I made. “I understand why you feel the way you do, and I am sorry for that. I’ve been in tournament mode and I never stopped to consider if I was hurting you and that’s my fault.”

“Please stop…” I mumbled getting her to quiet down immediately. “I was wrong. I shouldn’t have said what I said…you can be friends with whoever you want…it’s not my place to control that aspect of your life.”

“I know…I just…I understand why you feel the way you do about Tobin. We are very close, but I don’t want you to feel like there is anything more than there actually is…” I nodded my head letting her continue as she took a deep breath. “I did used to have feelings for Tobin back in like 2014-2015…she was dating someone else at the time and then I met you and I got to know you…(Y/N) I fell in love with you. I should have said something and that’s on me for not saying anything, but you need to know that there isn’t anything there. Not at all. The only person I think about is you.”

“I love you too and yeah you should have said something.” I said looking at her as she nodded her head. “It just sucks seeing you guys be so close because it makes me feel like you’re just going to leave.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” She took a step forward closing the gap between us. “I did used to hope that something would happen between Tobin and I, but it’s in the past…you’re my future and no offense but your kind of stuck with me, because I am not giving up on you anytime soon.”

“I’m not giving up on you either.” I said as I pulled her into me. I dropped my head on shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be…I just think next time we need to have a more serious conversation about our feelings.” I nodded my head as we stood for a moment. “So, would you want to go to the party, or we can just hang here?”

“No. I’ll go. Just give me a minute.” I turned and walked back into the room and glared when I saw all of them run back to their seats. “Idiots.”

I changed quickly and headed out the door taking Christen’s hand in my own. She smiled as we walked towards the elevators.

“If you want to leave at any point, tell me and we can leave.”

“No, I think I can swallow my pride for a night. I am really proud of you.” She gave me an adorable smile as I pulled her into me giving her a small kiss.

“I love you.” She said with a soft smile

“I love you too.” I said as the doors to the elevator opened and she pulled me out. It was a pretty shitty day, but I wouldn’t trade any time I get to spend with her for the world.

**The End.**


	36. Don't Walk Away (Alex Morgan)

(Y/N) POV:

You know when people say that you shouldn’t get into long distance relationships because it usually never works out? Yeah well, those people are right. You should not get into a long-distance relationship because it really sucks. Especially, if the other person is someone who constantly gets flirted with.

This is the thing…I love my girlfriend. Like, I worship the ground she walks on and we only get to see each other sometimes. I play for Seattle and she plays for Orlando so you can imagine that we don’t get to see each other ever really. I take that back actually we see each other when we are playing each other or for camp and in the offseason, but other than that...we don’t.

I try to understand the situation because if it’s hard for me than I imagine its hard for her as well. So, I make the journey of taking time to go to Orlando to spend time with her and be with her before I have to be back in Seattle, but sometimes it doesn’t work out the way I want to. Which leads me to my current situation.

Currently, I am at a bar with a bunch of the Orlando players both male and female. I was having a pretty good time with Alex and Ashlyn and some of the other girls. Alex asked me if I wanted another drink and I said yes and that was about 20 minutes ago. She is currently at the bar being (flirted with no doubt) chatted up by one Servando Carrasco. I know the history between them. They used to date, and she dumped him and then not long after that we started dating. According to Sydney, he still has feelings for her.

“You look like you could commit murder” Ash said with an amused grin on her face.

“Probably could at this point.” I mumbled earning a laugh from the goalkeeper.

“She should be back any second…” Ali said with a small smile. I nodded my head at the statement trying not to give away my irritation.

“That’s if Servando ever stops flirting with her.” I said as Ash looked in their direction. He was leaning towards her with a smile as Alex was leaning against the bar also with a smile on her face. Ash turned back towards me with a small grimace. Ali gave me a somewhat sad look clearly understanding my frustration.

“She’s not going to cheat on you. She loves you. He is just…persistent and she’s too polite.” I rolled my eyes at the statement

“Yeah, she’s so polite.” I said sarcastically feeling the irritation start to creep out a little. “If she doesn’t come back in the next five minutes, I am leaving.”

“oh, come on…you don’t think that’s a little dramatic.” Ash asked with an incredulous look on her face.

“It’s not dramatic. I didn’t want to come out tonight. I wanted to stay in and spend time with her. I have an early ass flight back to Seattle tomorrow.” I said as Ash frowned at me. I leaned my head back as I felt a headache coming on. I didn’t want to be snapping at my friends over Alex, but this whole situation was starting to get really out of hand for me. “I just wanted one night where I got to spend time with my girlfriend. I feel like I am giving all the effort in this relationship right now.”

“(Y/N)…” Ali said softly as I shook my head and closed my eyes. I took a breath before standing up.

“Fuck it. I am going home. I’ll see you guys in a couple weeks for camp.” I said giving them small smiles before leaving the bar. I didn’t want to take the range rover because it was Alex’s only way of getting home besides getting a ride from someone. So, I ordered an Uber and was on my way. I thought a lot about my relationship with Alex on the way to the house. I know deep down she probably doesn’t intend for me to feel this way, but its hard enough when you consider how much we don’t see each other. So, watching her ex flirt with her while she does nothing about it…it’s just extremely hurtful and frustrating.

Once I got home, I stood in the dark house for a moment trying to fight the urge to cry. I walked towards our room and grabbed my suitcase. I wanted to be ready to go for my flight the next morning which upon looking at my watch was in exactly six hours. I debated whether or not I should stay or just go to the airport super early. I knew it was probably a dick move to leave without saying goodbye to Alex, but she basically didn’t talk to me at all during the day that I was there so really what was the fucking point?

After a quick debate in my head, I decided to just leave so I started putting all my stuff away in the suitcase and was so focused on that apparently that I didn’t hear the door to the house open and close. Also, didn’t hear Alex call out my name.

“What are you doing?” I jumped slightly turning towards Alex who had a confused expression on her face as she looked at my suitcase. I stared at her for a moment and then immediately turned to continue packing. “Wait…stop…what are you doing?”

“Leaving.” I mumbled as I finished zipping up my suitcase.

“Why?” she asked with a frown on her face. Normally, I would find these confused expressions adorable as fuck, but I am too irritated to find her cute right now.

“You really don’t know?” I asked as I looked at her. “You’re either playing dumb and hoping I am going to let this go or you’re really just that dense.”

“Okay first of all, I am not stupid. Secondly, I am asking you why you’re leaving because we still have like 5 and a half hours before you have to leave. We agreed to spend it together.”

“Exactly, we agreed to spend it together. We can’t do that if you’re talking to your ex the whole night.”

“He was just being nice.” She defended crossing her arms. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Alex you were gone for 20 minutes before I just decided to leave.” I said giving her a look of disbelief.

“I didn’t expect the conversation to last that long…” she said looking down.

“I came all the way from Seattle…” I said as she looked up with me. “To spend exactly like 27 hours with you…you know how many hours we spent together where it was just us besides sleeping…like 3.”

“I can’t help that I had plans that I couldn’t cancel.”

“You could’ve actually. We didn’t need to go tonight. They would’ve understood.”

“I feel like your overreacting.” She said shrugging her shoulders.

“I’m really not actually…this isn’t the first time this has happened. I am always the one putting in the extra effort to make this work. I’m sick of it. A relationship is giving and taking Alex. I am giving you so much and you’re taking and taking, but not giving anything back.”

“I give effort to make it work too!”

“When?” I asked as she frowned at me. “Please tell me when you have put in the extra effort to make it work between us…I would love to know.”

“I…” she stopped for a moment and got a concentrated look on her face as she tried to think. She frowned a little before looking back up at me and coming closer. “Can we please talk about this in the morning?”

“Alex…I have to leave!” I said motioning to the suitcase. “By the time you’ve figured out when you put in a little effort…I’ll already be gone. I’m over this. All of it. It doesn’t feel worth it anymore”

“What are you saying?” she asked, and I could see a little bit of fear come on to her face.

“I’m saying…that maybe it’s just not worth it anymore.”

“It’s not worth it or I’m not worth it…?” she asked as her eyes started shining. I bit my lip as the tears started going down her face. I tried to swallow down the pain I was feeling as my throat tightened up. I looked away from her as the tears came out of my eyes as well.

“I just don’t think I can do this anymore…” I said softly as I looked back over at her. She wasn’t even trying to stop the tears as she looked at me. We stood for a moment before I picked up my suitcase and moved to walk past her. “I’m sorry Alex.”

I headed out the room towards the door. I was just about to open the door when I felt Alex slam into me from behind. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist as I rested my hand on the door to steady myself. She buried her head into my back, and I could feel my shirt dampen slightly most likely from her tears.

“Please don’t walk away.” She sobbed into my back as I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I released a shaky breath as I dropped my suitcase on the floor. “I promise I will fix this…please don’t leave. I can’t do this without you. I’m sorry.”

I knew I had a decision to make in regard to our relationship. Was I really willing to keep trying to make it work between us despite the fact that she didn’t seem interested in making it work? This is a girl that I am willing to follow to the end of the world and back, but can I keep doing what I have been doing?

“How do I know that you mean that?” I asked softly as she released her grip slightly and pulled away. I turned towards her. Her face was red and eyes puffy from crying. She had a sad expression as she looked at me.

“You don’t, but I am going to prove it to you…just…please don’t walk away. Come back to bed with me. Let’s spend some time together before you have to leave. I am going to make it better.” She said tugging on my hand a little in the direction of our bedroom. Her voice was cracking, and the tears were still freely flowing down her face. I sighed as I made my decision in my head. I turned and pulled her into me wrapping my arms around her as she buried her face in my shoulder and tightened her grip on my waist.

“Please stop crying. It’s okay. I won’t go right now.” I said as she continued crying into my shoulder. I started stroking her hair in the way I knew calmed her down as I leaned my forehead against her head.

“I’m sorry.” It came out muffled, but I understood her enough. I turned and kissed her forehead.

“I know…please don’t make me regret this…I don’t know how much more I can take.” She pulled away and leaned her forehead against mine as she brought her hands up to cup my face.

“I love you so much.” She mumbled pulling me in for a kiss. I could taste the saltiness from her tears and could practically feel the desperation coming from her. I pulled away as I looked at her with a small smile.

“I love you too.” I said as she then pulled away and pulled me towards the bedroom. When we got there, I laid down and she immediately climbed in laying down with me.

“I promise I will make it better.” She mumbled again as I stroked her hair. I still was unsure if I really believed her, but I nodded my head to the statement anyway.

“I know you will…” I said as she leaned up and looked at me. I stared at her for a moment as she frowned.

“You don’t believe me…but I am going to show you. You’re not going to know what hit you…I’m about to be girlfriend of the year.” I smiled at the statement which caused her to smile. She leaned down and gave me a kiss.

“All I ask is that you just give me a little more effort Alex…” I said as she nodded her head. “I don’t want it to ever get to the point of me having to literally walk away for you to get it again…”

“I’m not going to let it get there again…” she said with a determined look on her face. “Let’s get a little sleep right now and then we can talk more about this before you leave.”

“Okay.” I said as she set a quick alarm and then gave me another kiss. She laid in my arms snuggling as close to me as she could. I don’t know if she is actually going to hold up what she is saying, but I need to be optimistic because I don’t ever want to lose this girl. She means way too much to me.

**The End.**


	37. Ride the Wave (Kelley O'hara)

Reader POV: 

Kelley and I sat on the couch of our shared apartment. We just got home from Royals practice and I was worn out. We had fitness training today and I really tried to push myself. Kelley began streaming a world surf league competition. I watched in awe of the athletes who rode the waves and flew on water. 

"I wish I could do that." I mumbled to myself. 

"What was that?" Kelley asked. Like if she heard me but was just trying to clarify if she heard what I actually said. 

"I said I wish I could do that." Kelley just stared at me blankly. I didn't know what her look meant until she smiled widely. 

"I can teach you." She said smiling. Now it was my turn to stare blankly. Kelley didn't know how to respond. I smiled widely. 

"I'd love that." 

Kelley smiled excitedly and ran off the couch toward our storage closet. She pulled out her surfboard and ran into the room. "Okay so we have that game against Orlando next week so we can practice in water there, but before we do we need to work on your form and balance." 

"Wait we're starting now?" I asked shocked. 

"Yeah, I am so excited!" She said. She ran and got some towels and blankets. She placed them on the floor with the board on top. "This is how we'll practice balance." Kelley stood on the board and showed how I should balance. 

"That looks easy enough." I said and attempted to step on the board but swiftly fell. Kelley tried not to laugh as she helped me up. "My ass hurts can we try again another time?" I asked her. She nodded and we laughed together. We continued watching the competition. Now instead of watching in awe, I was watching in hope. 

The week seemed to fly by and before I knew it we were landing in Orlando and were going to hang out with the rest of the national team before practice tomorrow, and then a game the day after. We went to our hotel room and dropped off our bags. Kelley and I changed into beach clothes and left to the beach. Kelley and I sat close together in the uber. The driver dropped us off near a surfboard rental place where we rented two. Kelley and I began to walk toward the shore where other surfers were hanging out. 

"Are you excited to finally get on the waves?" Kelley asked me. 

"Yeah, but I'm also super nervous." I said looking out at the water feeling the nerves in my body.

"Don't worry, once you're out on the waves all your nerves leave your body and it's… exhilarating." Kelley said. "Let's get out there and ride some waves!" Kelley yelled as she ran toward the shore. I squealed and ran after her. 

We reached the shore and she told me to watch her then follow her lead. After Kelley swam out and surfed a wave she swam back to shore. "Now it's your turn." I nodded and did the same thing she did. I was really nervous, but I tried. I swam out and caught a wave and surfed it. I wiped out because of my balance. I swam back to shore and ran to Kelley. She was cheering me on as I ran into her arms. "You did it!" 

I smacked her on the arm. "You lied; I did not stop being nervous!" She laughed at me and I laughed with her. "But it is super fun." 

"I told you so." 


	38. Steal My Heart (Alex Morgan)

(Y/N) POV:

You know you would think a party celebrating world champions would be more fun, but all I feel is bored. I’ve been in France the last month cheering on the US Women’s Soccer Team which has been a ton of fun, but I’m about ready to go home. There is only so much French culture I can take…like the lack of AC isn’t doing it for me.

The only saving grace throughout this trip has been my flirtmance with Alex Morgan. I know what you’re thinking that this is a curveball…where did that even come from? Here’s what happened…I met her at the beginning of the tournament, and she thought I was a fan who happened to be staying in the same hotel. So, I’m not going to tell her otherwise because then she might not be interested if she knew the truth. Besides, it’s not like we are being serious or that it’s actually going to go anywhere. Even if I might want it to…I get the vibes from her. You know _those_ vibes like she’s probably going to sleep with me and then not call the next day…you know what I’m talking about.

Anyway, we’ve been flirting a lot and she seems to think every game I go to is for her…what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. So, I’ve continued the flirting whenever we see each other. I haven’t given her my number or any of my social media and she doesn’t seem to mind which only furthers my point about those vibes. She does want my number though…something I have not given her.

“I knew you couldn’t stay away from me…” I turned to see the forward in question lean against the bar next to me. I could tell immediately that she was hammered.

“Oh, you wish you were that lucky…” I said taking a sip of my water as she grinned at me. See, this was the hard part because she is so damn adorable.

“I just won my second world cup…I think luck is on my side.”

“Arrogance isn’t a good look on you.” I said as her smile widened.

“You’re a good look on me…” I rolled my eyes but failed to hide the smile that overtook my face. I’ll give her that…it was a good line. “What do I have to do to get your number?”

“Don’t get knocked out of the Olympics in the quarterfinals.” She pouted at me as I laughed.

“I don’t want to wait that long…” I shrugged my shoulders at the forward.

“Guess you don’t want it that bad…”

“I do…I like talking to you…you’re different.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls”

“And some guys…” she joked as I glared at her. She shook her head when I moved to turn away from her. “I’m just kidding. It’s a joke.”

“I didn’t find it funny.”

“I didn’t find your Olympics joke funny” she countered as I narrowed my eyes slightly. She offered her hand to me. “Truce?”

“Truce.” I said shaking her hand. I went to pull my hand away, but she pulled me towards the dance floor. Before I knew it, she had her hands on my waist as I rested mine on her shoulders. She gave me a cheeky smile as we swayed to the music.

“Smooth”

“I’d like to think so.” She said as she pulled me a little closer. “I really like you.”

“You’re really drunk.” I countered earning a slight laugh and head nod from her.

“I am, but that doesn’t change how I feel. I want your number. I want to get to know you more.”

“I don’t want to give it to you.” I admitted earning a confused expression from her.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to steal my heart.” She frowned as I continued. “I know this game…we continue this dance and then it ends with my heartbroken. I just can’t let that happen.”

“You assume I am going to break your heart?” she stopped dancing as I nodded my head at her question.

“You’re very sweet, but I see all the signs. The flirting and the way you interact with me…I would be dumb to think that I am the first person you’ve done this too.” She opened and closed her mouth a couple times which only confirmed to me that she didn’t disagree.

“You feel different…I can’t explain it. This is a horrible setting to have this conversation…but you make me feel different than anyone I have ever met.”

“I want to believe you, but I can’t. I’m sorry.” I said as I turned to walk back over to the bar. Once I was seated, I glanced back in her direction, but couldn’t find her. I sat there for a few moments before someone took the seat next to me.

“You look like you’re having a blast” my mom chuckled as I shrugged my shoulders.

“I’ve been to better parties.” She laughed as I smiled at her. “Congrats by the way. First coach to win back to back. It’s impressive.”

“Yeah? I am happy to have impressed you. Also pleased that you got to see this one” I nodded my head at her.

“I was happy to get to see it too. It’s an impressive group of women.” I admitted as we looked at the various players around the party.

“They are remarkable.”

“Are you going to miss it?” I asked knowing that she was set to step down.

“I am. I know I am not the most well liked, but I wouldn’t trade the last few years of coaching this team for anything.”

“I respect that.” I said as I looked around for Alex but couldn’t find her.

“Looking for someone?”

“Nope.” I said probably too quickly as my mother gave me a suspicious look.

“Are you hiding something?” I stared at her for a moment and before I could respond I was turned around and immediately felt lips attach themselves to me.

I felt hands grip my waist softly as my hands went to grip the other person to stop myself from falling. The other person pulled away as I was met with a smile from Alex. I stared at her in shock and started blushing really hard. Not just because she had just kissed me, but because she had done it in front of my mother. Her coach. This was about to be very awkward.

“That’s how you make me feel.” She said after a moment as I pulled away slightly. I turned to face my mom who looked incredibly surprised. Alex looked at her and then back to me. “Hey coach, have you met (Y/N)? She’s the future love of my life.”

“Alex shut up.” I mumbled as I rubbed my hand down my face as my mom looked at me with a look I couldn’t quite read. Alex looked at me in confusion as I looked at my mom. “I can explain.”

“I can’t wait to hear it.” She said with an amused smile.

“This isn’t what you think. It’s not like that.” I defended as her smile widened and Alex’s frown deepened.

“Wait…what’s happening here?” Alex asked looking between us with confusion. My mom let out a chuckle as she stood up putting her arm around me.

“Alex…I see you have gotten quite acquainted with my daughter.” She said as Alex’s entire facial expression changed as her jaw dropped, and she frantically looked back and forth between me and my mom.

“Your what now?”

“My daughter.” She answered with a laugh. “I think you need to talk. We are talking about this later.”

I nodded my head as she walked off. I sat down and immediately asked the bartender for a stronger drink than the water I had been drinking. Alex sat down as she opened and closed her mouth before staring at me for a moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked with wide eyes.

“You never asked.” I shrugged my shoulders taking a sip from the drink the bartender gave me. “You just assumed I was some excited fan.”

“Because you were at all the games!!…and at the same hotel…okay that makes a little more sense then you just being a stalker.”

“You thought I was a stalker…and you still flirted with me? Don’t you care about your safety?” I asked glaring at her.

“I do. No offense you don’t look that strong…I was fairly confident I could take you.”

“Asshole.” I mumbled rolling my eyes at her.

“Okay this is really weird for me…I need a moment.” I stared at her as she seemed to process everything. “Okay yeah no this doesn’t change anything for me…I still like you.”

“Oh, I’m so relieved.” I said sarcastically as she frowned.

“I’m serious. Is it a little weird cause your Jill’s daughter? Yes. I like you though and I want to take you on a date.” I stared at her with a small frown as I thought about it.

“No.”

“Why not?” she whined as I raised my eyebrows at her causing her to quiet down.

“You’re not used to being shot down, are you?” she didn’t say anything as I nodded my head taking her silence as a yes. I sighed as I reached for a napkin writing down my number. “You can call me and maybe we can talk about it…”

She grinned at me as I laughed. I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. I stood up and walked away to find my mother to talk to her. I took a second to turn and look at her. She was grinning down at the napkin doing a little dance to herself. I smiled feeling a little hope rise in my chest. Dating her was definitely going to be a huge risk, but one that I hope pays off.

**The End.**


	39. Shakespeare Has Nothing (Emily Sonnett)

Emily's POV: 

I was hanging out with Sam and Rose. The girls and I were just watching Mulan on Netflix. We were making jokes and talking about nothing really. Rose showed us a meme her boyfriend sent her. Somehow the topic of conversation changed to who was coming to support us at the match tomorrow. The World Cup final was tomorrow, and I was really excited yet nervous. 

"So, is (Y/N) coming to the game tomorrow?" Rose asked. I shrugged unsure. 

"Her job doesn't have the most flexible schedule." I told them. 

"What does she do anyway?" Sam asked. 

"She has an internship at a publishing company and is trying to get the full-time editor position." I explained. They nodded and we continued to watch the movie that was playing. 

It made me sad knowing that my girlfriend couldn't make it to the game. Especially since I really wanted the girls, who don't play for the Thorns, to meet her. I stood up and tried to leave their hotel room. "Where are you going?" Rose asked. 

"I'm tired so I'm just going to my room." I lied. From their faces I knew they could tell something was wrong. Thankfully they brushed it off and let me go. I sluggishly walked down the hallway to my and Lindsey's room.

I opened the door and tossed myself onto my bed. I don't know what came over me, but I started crying. We haven't even been together for that long. Almost eight months. Why am I so sad? 

Lindsey walked in laughing about something but stopped when she heard my sniffling. "What's wrong Sonny?" She asked softly. I felt the foot of my bed sink. 

"(Y/N) isn't coming to the game." I told her. "But it's fine, I probably won't play anyway if Jill has any say." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. 

"Why isn't she coming?" Lindsey asked. 

"Work." 

"Well you know that if she could come, she would." 

"How do we know that." I asked worriedly. "What if she's cheating on me?" 

"She's not cheating on you; you are just worried and nervous about tomorrow." Lindsey told me. 

"Maybe you're right." I said wiping my tears away. I sat up and Lindsey sat next to me. I rub my eyes and rest my head on her shoulder. 

"Plus, I've met her, that girl is head over heels for you." Linsey said and I scoffed. "I'm not joking. She texts you love sonnets she finds online." I chuckle, happiest I've been since we got to France. "Hey, you're not innocent either Sonnett. You are absolutely whipped for that book worm." 

"You're right." I say and my smile falls. "I just wish she was here." 

"Me too, she is so smart." Lindsey says and I nod in agreement. "Honestly, it's just a breath of fresh air for being around you guys so much." I punch her playfully on the shoulder. 

"(Y/N) is great isn't she." I say. 

"And if she could, she would be screaming your name from the bleachers." Lindsey says. I just nod and fall asleep on her shoulder. 

~ 

We were in the tunnel getting ready to walk out. I was holding my kid's hand. Her name was Amelie and she looked like a mini (Y/N). It actually made me a little sad that she wasn't here but that's okay. She goes to almost all my Portland games. Missing one game shouldn't hurt this much, especially since it's for her job, but it does. 

I step out onto the field and wait for all the formalities to pass so I can just sit down. After the anthems were sung, I walked over to the bench with the rest of the players. While walking I looked over at the reserved seats for friends and family. I noticed a few familiar faces but there was one that caught my eye. 

(Y/N) was actually here. I wanted to run over and kiss her. I sat down with a wide smile. 

"What's got you all smiley?" Lindsey asked me. 

"She's here." I said almost bursting at the seams. Lindsey got excited too. 

"No way!" She said excitedly. 

"I know!" I responded. Then I started to think about it. "How did she get off work? You don't think she quit, did she?" 

"She's not stupid. Maybe she was able to get a day off." I sighed, hoping that was in fact the case. I looked over at her, but she was completely enthralled with the game. She looked so stress-free and beautiful. 

The first half of the game was pretty boring. Nothing really happened except for a few yellows and Becky's injury. But it wasn't until the very end of the first half, only a few minutes until halftime, that something really did happen. Kelley collided with one of the Dutch players. The medical staff went out to check on her. The other girls on the bench were really worried. The word _concussion_ was being thrown around, but we still weren't sure. 

Eventually Kelley was taken off the field and I was subbing in for her. I walked out onto the field. My eyes went straight to (Y/N). She was on her feet cheering me on as loud as she could. At that moment her support motivated me more than anything else. I smirked and winked at her. I noticed a small blush creep up her cheeks. 

After the game was won and all the medals and awards were handed out, I ran to the bleachers. She moved to the front row and our lips met in a sweet soft kiss. 

"How were you able to come?" I asked her astonished. 

"They gave the full-time editor job a few days after you left. I'm using my vacation days." She said smiling. I smiled back and kissed her again. "Shakespeare has got nothing on my Sonnett." She joked. We laughed at her joke and kissed one last time before I had to take more photos.


	40. You Got Lucky (Ali Krieger)

Reader POV: 

I was checking into my hotel room when from across the lobby I saw a familiar face. "Hi Jill." I said. The older woman looked over and walked to me. I was going to stay in the same hotel the team was staying at during this world cup. 

"(Y/N), what a pleasure to see you again." She said. I opened my arms for a hug, and she reciprocated.

"Ali is in room 724." 

"Thank you, and good luck with the tournament." I said to her. She thanked me and I jogged toward the elevators. 

I took the elevator up to the eighth floor. Funny enough my room was 824. I dropped off my luggage and went down to the seventh floor. I tried to be quiet so I could surprise Ali. Also, people not working for the team aren't supposed to even be on the floor anyway. It's primarily a safety issue. In case of a crazy fan or something. Security does the same for us. I walked down the hallway towards Ali's room.

Once I reached her room, I knocked on the door. Christen opened it. I could tell by the look on her face that she was about to shout my name. I covered her mouth with my hand as quickly as possible. 

"Quiet I'm trying to surprise Ali." I whispered to her. She nodded and I slowly moved my hand from her mouth. 

"She's not here. She's hanging out with Ashlyn, and Megan in their room." She told me. 

I nodded and left to go find Ali. I walked past about four rooms before I turned back. I knocked on the door again and Press opened the door again. "What is it?" She asked. 

"You never told me the room number." 

"Oh, right next to us 722." She said pointing at the hotel room left to her. I thanked her and walked over. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to open it. Megan opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw me, so I did to Megan what I did to Christen and covered her mouth. I mouthed the word _surprise_ to her, and she nodded. I slowly dropped my hand. Megan turned around and walked in. I tiptoed in behind her as we walked past the entryway of the room.

"Pinoe, who was that?" Ali asked. I ran over and jumped onto my older sister. She tossed me off of her and I fell on the floor. It took her a bit to realize what happened. "(Y/N)!" Ali yelled excitedly. 

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked with a smile. 

"I came here to support you guys, especially Ali." I said and ruffled my sister's hair. 

"I thought you were busy with the band?" Ali asked. 

"We're starting the tour for our new album in Europe, because we oddly big here, but that doesn't officially start until like two weeks from now." I explained. "But enough about me, how has everything been going for you guys?" 

"It's the world cup, we are always stoked and on the brink of a nervous breakdown simultaneously." Pinoe explained. We all laughed at her joke. I rested my back against one of the beds and leaned my head back. 

"How did I end up with such a cool and famous sister?" I asked Ali. I looked up at her. She was sitting on the bed across from me, snuggled into Ash's side. A wide smile on her face. She chuckled at my comment. 

"You got lucky." She said. I gasped jokingly at her response and the other two women in the room laughed at their teammate's answer. 

"I feel offended. You were supposed to say something like," I raised the pitch of my voice a bit to try and sound like Ali, "'I don't know maybe I should ask you' then I was supposed to humbly accept my own compliment." 

The others laughed at me. "No, I'm serious this behavior is exactly why Kyle is my favorite." I said sarcastically. After we came down from that small high 

"What's it like to be on tour?" Megan asked. I thought about the question for a second. 

"A lot like how you said the world cup is. Main differences are that I travel more and only have three best friends." I explained. It became quiet for a bit. Not awkward silence but a comfortable silence. Eventually Ali spoke up. 

"We all love the album." She said. I smiled proudly. "We listen to it during practice a lot." 

"Thanks. Who would have thought that a bunch of world champions would train to my little pop punk band." I said. 

"Don't even say that. Your band is huge and amazing." Ali rebutted.

"Thank you, but I did not come to France for me, well not yet, I came here to support you. I will be at every one of your world cup games from this moment on." 

"Thanks (Y/N)." Ali said. Her phone went off with a text notification. "Jill texted. Grab your kit bags it's time for practice." 

I stood up getting ready to leave back to my hotel room. "Good luck at practice, make sure to play the album again, and Ali I'll be at the game tomorrow." I said then left the room. 


	41. Tough Loss (Alex Morgan)

(Y/N) POV:

I stood for a moment resting my hands on my hips taking deep breaths. I could feel my eyes stinging and my throat tightening up a little as I tried to stop myself from crying. I looked around in the stadium and it was a sea of red, white, and blue celebrating. I glanced around the field seeing my teammates in various states of devastation.

I walked around trying to comfort my teammates. I could tell this was a huge loss for everyone. Up until this point, we had practically breezed through the tournament. I really thought we had it. Of course, I knew the US was going to be a huge test for us especially considering how star-studded their team is, but I thought for sure that we could pull off the upset.

Ending up in the Third-Place match for the second tournament in a row really felt brutal. Hopefully, we would walk away with something though. I continued looking around the field and noticed the Americans had started comforting dome of my teammates. I saw Lucy who had her hands on her knees as she was bent over. I walked towards her pulled her into a hug to which she immediately started sobbing into my shoulder.

“It’s not fair.” She said as I nodded my head.

“I know.” I said as she pulled back and wiped her eyes. I turned to see Megan Rapinoe come over and give Lucy a hug. She gave me a small smile as I returned it. Once she was done hugging Lucy, she pulled me into a hug.

“You guys did amazing. Keep your head up.” She said to me as I nodded my head. She pulled away and gave me a small smile as I took a breath.

“You guys killed it too. You deserve the win.” I said as she glanced behind me. Before I could turn to see what she was looking at, I felt arms wrap around me and a head drop to my shoulder. Pinoe gave me a small smile as she turned to walk away. I turned and accepted the hug from my girlfriend.

“I’m sorry.” She said as I smiled softly at her. She shouldn’t be sad. Not when she had such an incredible game.

“Don’t be. You scored a phenomenal goal.” I said as she gave me a soft smile. “Besides, what better birthday gift then a trip to the final?”

“I still feel bad.” She said as I nodded my head. I understood where she was coming from, but it was her birthday and she had a great game, so I really didn’t want her to feel bad.

“Yeah, it’s a tough loss, but I’ll be fine. I am so unbelievably proud of you.” I pulled her back in for a hug as the forward buried her head into my shoulder.

After we departed, I continued walking around with my team. I was trying to make sure they knew that there was no shame in losing. We played our hearts out and we should be incredibly proud of ourselves. We then made our way into the tunnel. Those who had to do press were pulled to the side to do so, while those who were allowed to go to the locker room continued their journey to said place. I was walking when I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me into an empty hallway, which given how packed this place was, I found odd. I then felt lips on mine as Alex kissed me with so much passion. She pulled back and leaned her head against mine.

“Well…hello to you too.” I joked as she smiled at me. Her eyes searched mine for a moment. I could see a little sadness in them.

“I know you said I don’t have to feel bad, but I do…” I shook my head a little as I reassured her.

“Alex please don’t…you guys beat us fair and square. I mean I definitely could have done without the tea celebration, but other than that…” she laughed as I smiled at her. She looked down for a moment before looking back up at me.

“It was a joke. You know how Sophie Turner always does the ‘that’s the tea’ thing? Yeah I was doing that…” I laughed as the forward’s smile widened a little.

“Yeah I got it…” she gave me a nervous look reaching down to play with my fingers.

“Will you come to the final?” she asked trying not to make eye contact with me. I pretended to think about it for a moment before answering.

“Yeah of course I will be at the final.” I said giving her a small kiss. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’ll be there when the love of my life makes history.”

She grinned at me giving me another kiss. We stood for another moment before realizing we had to get back to our respective locker rooms. I gave her another kiss as I held her close for a moment.

“Go celebrate beautiful. You have so much to celebrate today.” I said as she nodded her head.

“I’ll call you later.” She said as I nodded my head. She turned to walk away before I shouted her name.

“Happy Birthday by the way.” I said as she smiled and shook her head.

“I love you.” She said blowing me a kiss that I pretended to catch.

“I love you too.”

I walked back to my own locker room with a smile. That was the annoying thing about her. I just lost in the biggest tournament of my life, yet she had me smiling like a complete idiot. Some of my teammates gave me odd looks as I went and sat by my locker.

“You know judging by your face…I would never have thought you just lost a huge game.” I turned towards Rachel who had an eyebrow raised at me. I tried to hide the smile but ended up just shaking my head.

“It sucks that we lost, but I am so proud of us.” I said as I looked around gaining the attention of some of my teammates. “Look how far we got…we did it together as a team. Would I have loved to get to the final? Of course, but it doesn’t take away from the things we achieved during this tournament. We still have another game to play and I am going to hold my head up high and treat it like a final.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself…” Phil said as I nodded my head.

“Are you sure that’s it or is it cause you and your girlfriend snuck off to make out?” I blushed as I looked away from them. My actions caused most of the team to laugh and some of them to scoff.

“That…is none of your concern.” I said getting a few more laughs. “I am proud of us though.”

“Me too.” Rachel said as we all kind of nodded our heads. It was a tough loss, but we will continue to hold our heads up high and be proud of what we managed to do.

**The End.**


	42. Twins? (Kelley O'hara)

Kelley’s POV:

I was at practice with the team. I was extremely stressed out because (Y/N) was due any day. She was adamant that I go to practice and continue doing things as normal, but the anxiety I felt about not being with her when she could go into labor at any moment was growing every day.

“You got to relax.” Alex said as we continued stretching. I shook my head a little.

“She could go into labor at any moment. I should be with her right now. Oh my god I am a terrible wife.” I said as I started to panic.

“Kelley!” Allie said as I looked over at the midfielder. “Relax before I slap you.”

“I don’t want to miss the birth of my kid.” I defended as they nodded their heads.

“We know that, but I doubt that will happen.” Alex said as I released a breath. “I’m still mad that you guys opted out of not knowing the gender.”

“We want to be surprised.” I said warmly as I thought about what we could potentially end up having. “We have names picked out for both so, its not like we aren’t prepared for either.”

I continued doing my stretches as I got lost in my thoughts. I’ve heard that a pregnancy can be stressful for any relationship, but it seems that things have only gotten better between us since she got pregnant. I won’t lie I was super nervous when we first talked about it. I had my doubts about what kind of parent I would be, but I won’t ever forget the day that (Y/N) told me she was pregnant.

Practice for the day was doing a scrimmage so it wasn’t too bad. We were about halfway through the scrimmage when the whistle blew, we all stopped and looked over at Jill and them in confusion when they were frantically motioning me over. I got a bad feeling as I ran over to them.

“(Y/N) is in labor”

“Fuck! I told you!” I said looking at Alex and them as I didn’t even hesitate. I booked it off the field with some of them on my tail.

“Don’t you want to get your stuff?”

“No Time!” I yelled as we got to one of the vans. We all got in it and were off to the hospital. “How far along is she?”

“We don’t know. We just go the call saying her water broke.” Dawn said as I let out an exasperated sigh.

It didn’t take long for us to get to the hospital with how fast I had been driving. I ran in and frantically looked around for a nurse.

“Hi. My name is Kelley O’hara. My wife (Y/N) is in labor right now and so I need to get to her like now…” I said as she gave me a small smile. She typed on her computer for a moment before directing me to where I could find her. I walked towards her room and entered as I immediately took a place by her side.

“Hey baby” I said softly as her face was scrunched up in pain. “I’m here. I made it.”

“It hurts Kel” she whimpered as I nodded my head.

“I know baby” I said kissing her forehead softly. “Have you been given any kind of medicine? The epidural maybe…” I turned towards the nurse that had just entered the room with the doctor. “Has she been given medicine?”

“Unfortunately, she is too far gone so giving her the epidural isn’t an option anymore…”

“No. No. No” (Y/N) repeated as she looked at me with panic. “I can’t do this without it…”

“I know baby, but its too late.” I said as she looked like she was going to cry. I did my best comfort her as the nurse announced that it was going much faster than they had anticipated and that she needs to prepare to push any second.

“Kel! I can’t do this.”

“You can! You are the strongest person I know…you got this.”

“Okay (Y/N)” the doctor said getting in position. “I need you to push.”

She started trying to push as she squeezed my hand in pain. I bit my lip as I tried not to wince from the pain. I kept telling myself that I had been in much worse situations than this but is still didn’t stop me from feeling the pain that she was causing me. I kept encouraging her as she started yelling.

“Shut up Kelley!” I nodded my head as she let out another scream.

“Okay…almost there (Y/N)! Give me one more big push!” she screamed as I saw the head and body of the baby.

“Do you want to cut the cord?” The nurse asked as I nodded my head. I leaned over and cut the cord as the nurse wrapped the baby into a blanket and the cries were heard around the room.

“You did it!” I said kissing (Y/N)’s forehead. “Our baby is here.”

“Oh dear…” the doctor mumbled as I looked at him. He looked up at me with somewhat of an apologetic look. “It seems we aren’t done. There’s another baby.”

“What?” I asked with shock as he immediately started telling (Y/N) to keep pushing. I held onto my wife as she was extremely close to losing her shit. “What do you mean there’s another baby?”

“It seems your wife was pregnant with twins.” He said as (Y/N) continued pushing.

“How do you just not know that?” I asked wincing in pain as (Y/N) was crushing my hand.

About another 10 minutes passed, before the second baby came. I smiled slightly when the crying from the second child was heard. I cut the cord as another nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and turned to tend to it.

“Mrs. O’hara” I turned towards the nurse who had our first baby in her arms. “Would you like to hold your son?”

“My son?” I asked as I nodded my head. She handed me the baby as I looked down at the boy. I turned towards (Y/N) who gave me a tired smile. “Our son.”

I handed him off to (Y/N) as she gave him a soft smile. I turned when another nurse came over with our second baby in her arms. 

“Your daughter.” She said as I took the baby from her. I smiled down at the baby with tears in my eyes. I turned to (Y/N) who had a similar look on her face.

“Our babies.” I said as she smiled at me.

“Our babies.”

After getting the babies settled and making sure (Y/N) was okay, I headed towards the waiting room where I knew most of the team was. As I approached, they all stood to greet me.

“So…?” Alex asked as I smiled with tears in my eyes.

“I have a son…” I said as they all grinned at me. “And a daughter…”

“Wait…what?” Mal asked as they looked at me in shock. “(Y/N) was pregnant with Twins??”

“Apparently…” I said with a grin. Tobin was the first to pull me in for a hug to which everyone joined in on.

“Congrats Kelley.”

“Thanks. You guys can stick around if you want, I am going to head back into the room, but (Y/N) is really tired.”

“We can comeback later.” JJ said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

I headed back into the room and smiled when I saw the babies and (Y/N) all asleep. I settled into the seat next to her bed as I contemplated how crazy the day had been. I can’t believe that I have twin babies with (Y/N). It’s so crazy, yet the beginning of this wild journey.

**The End.**


	43. Secret's Out (kelley O'hara)

Reader's POV: 

"Heath sisters!" Ashlyn yelled as we walked into the hotel room. She was filming as we walked in. Probably for her Instagram story. I hugged Ashlyn hello and greeted a few other national team players in the lobby. Were currently in a hotel in Los Angeles because our first game for the Victory Tour was at the Rose Bowl. 

Playing at the Rose Bowl will be an amazing experience. I remember watching the world cup in 1999 with my sister. At that time, I wasn't as into soccer as she was but after watching that game I understood. 

And thank goodness I did because through soccer I was able to meet my girlfriend Kelley. 

Tobin walked off, probably to find Christen, and I was stuck taking all of our luggage up to our room. I was in the elevator and the door was closing when someone's hand stopped them. The doors opened again. Kelley looked into the elevator and smiled. She walked in and stood next to me. The doors closed and the elevator began to rise. 

I turned to my girlfriend and kissed her on the lips. We separated and Kelley had a goofy smile on her face. "How was your flight?" I asked her. 

"Still don't know why you insisted on flying out with Tobin when we live together." She said sadly. She snuggled her face into my neck. "You would have made my flight a million times better."

"Aww baby, I always fly out with Tobin. You know Tobin and I don't hang out too much on the regular, so flying is great sister bonding time." The elevator dinged at our floor, so Kelley moved from me and got her bags. The doors opened and we began walking down the hallway to our respective rooms. 

"I know and I support it, it's just hard being away from you for so long." Kelley admitted. 

"Who are you rooming with?" I asked her. 

"Christen, why?" She asked confused. 

"We can try and switch rooms." I explained. "Tobs would love to room with Press, and then we can room together." 

"I didn't know you were so devious; what else don't I know about you?" Kelley asked. We stopped walking and began opening our hotel room doors which were across from each other. 

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be a figure skater." I said to her. She looked surprised, but before she could ask any questions, I entered my room. 

I set Tobin's stuff near her bed, she likes the one furthest from the door, and my stuff next to my bed. I didn't unpack anything in hopes that they say yes. I laid back in my bed hoping to nap for a bit, and then ask Tobin about possibility switching later. But before I could go to sleep Tobin entered the room laughing about something. She walked further into the room with Christen. Perfect. 

"Hi (Y/N)." Christen said to me. She walked over and gave me a hug. 

"Hi Christy." I said to her using a personal nickname. She sat down on Tobin's bed and waited for Tobin to unpack her clothes and stuff from her bag. I waited before I asked the question. I couldn't just drop the question they'll know something is up. After about a minute I decided to ask the question. 

"Hey, uh do you two wanna room together?" I asked trying my hardest to sound chill. "Christy, Kelley told me you two are rooming and I don't mind rooming with her." I finished speaking and waited for their answer. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. 

"I'm okay with it." Tobin said.

"Me too." Christen responded. 

"Cool I'll go across the hall now." I said. I passed Christen the room keycard, took my suitcase and rolled it across the hall. I knocked on the door and Kelley opened it. She noticed my suitcase and smiled knowingly. 

"Come in roomie." She said and stepped out of the way for me to walk in. I rolled my suitcase in and left it near the door. I felt arms wrap around my waist and smiled. I rested my head on her chest and sighed. "I love this. And I love you." 

"I love you too Kels, now let me unpack." I said. She begrudgingly let go of me, so I unpacked all my stuff. 

I finished and looked over at Kelley who was laying on her bed and on her phone. Probably on Instagram or twitter. I laid down next to her. She wrapped her arm around me endeared in for a kiss. I leaned into the kiss and our lips met in the middle. I was so lost in the kiss I didn't notice what was happening around us. 

"What the fuck!" I heard Tobin yell. Kelley and I separated, and I hid my face in the pillow. "(Y/N), look at me." I heard the hurt in her voice and looked at my older sister. 

"Hi Tobs, how you been?" I asked trying to change the topic. 

"Don't 'how you been' me. I come in to give you your key card and instead find out that you have been lying to me. You are dating one of my best friends and didn't bother to tell me." She said pacing. "And Kelley we've known each other longer than you've known (Y/N). I'm cool with your relationship, why didn't you two just tell me?"

"We were scared of how you'd react." I told her. 

"For how long have you two been together?" Tobin asked. 

"A little over a year." Kelley said. 

"A YEAR!" Tobin yelled astonished and stopped pacing. 

"It's easy to hide when I don't see you often and Kelley and I are in the same team." I responded. She sighed. This is a lot for anyone to unpack. 

"You know you have my blessing but knowing you two you won't care anyway." She said, Kelley and I chuckled. "But Kelley you do know that if you hurt her, I know where you live." 

"Don't plan on hurting her, but I get your message loud and clear." Kelley said. 

"Good. I'm gonna go now and don't kiss in front of me please." She said and rushed out of the hotel room. Kelley and I sat in silence. After a moment I spoke up. 

"I think that is the most un-chill I've ever seen her." 

"But even then, she was still so chill." Kelley responded. I looked at her and nodded. "I don't know how she does it."


	44. Disappointing (krashlyn)

(Y/N) POV:

“Are you nervous?” I looked towards Lieke as I sat on the bus on the way to the stadium. I shrugged my shoulders as I thought about whether or not I was nervous.

“I mean…I feel like I am…but like the normal amount?” I said as she nodded her head. “I mean…it’s the World Cup final. How can you not be nervous?”

“Yeah but I think it’s a little different for you…not all of us are playing against our parents.” I nodded my head at her statement. It is a true statement. Not everyone is in my situation. How many people can say they are about to play against their parents in the biggest game of their life?

Up until the age of 12, I was living in an orphanage in the Netherlands. Then, the US Women’s National Team played a game in Amsterdam. I caught the eyes of my parents who had as they put it ‘fallen in love’ with me. They adopted me and have raised me as theirs ever since. When I was 17, I got a call up to the Netherlands National Team and have played professionally since. Its only been 2 years, but I don’t know what I would do not being on this team.

I think playing soccer is what most drew my parents to me. It has been a dream being with them because I really couldn’t ask for a better family than them.

“Alright, we are here.” Danielle said as I glanced out the window and saw that we had indeed pulled up into the stadium.

“Here we go” Viv gave me a grin as we all stood and headed off the bus. We made our way to our own locker room. I glanced at my phone and saw I had a good luck message from some of the American girls.

I was pretty close with their whole team given the fact that both of my parents were on the team. We had joked with each other about ending up in the Final together, but I don’t think we actually thought it would happen or they didn’t think it would happen.

After a few minutes of getting settled, most of us changed to get ready for warmups. I had already been told I would be starting the game, so I was pretty stoked. I walked out of the locker room with Viv and Jackie as we headed towards the field to start warmups.

We were almost outside of the tunnel until I felt a body crash into mine. I was in a tight hug as I stumbled slightly and let out a loud grunt.

“Jesus Ash, are you trying to kill her?” I heard Pinoe asked as let myself relax into my moms arms.

“Please don’t. We kind of need her.” Jackie commented with slight panic in her eyes as she stared at us.

“Are you ready?” my ma asked me as she released me from the hug. I turned to stare at her as I nodded my head. “Good. I want you to play well…”

“But not too well…” Kelley said with a wink as I rolled my eyes. “Enough for us to be proud, but not enough for…well you know.”

“That’s rude.” Viv said with a small smile as I nodded my head at my fellow forward.

“It is very rude.” I commented as they all smiled at me.

“You’re going to play great. Best of luck to everyone.” My mom said as I walked towards her and hugged her.

“Hi mom” I said as she gave me a tight hug. “I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too.” She said taking my face in her hands and kissing my forehead.

“I hate to break this up, but we got to get to warmups.” Danielle said approaching as I nodded my head. I quickly gave my ma a hug before heading with my teammates to start warmups.

We warmed up for a little bit before heading into the locker room and getting ready to head to the tunnel to start the game. As we headed up to get lined up in the tunnel, I made a point to hug each of the US girls because they were also like family for me.

“Good luck” Alex said as I grinned at her.

“You too.” I said as I took my spot in the line.

We soon walked out and did our national anthems and then quickly got the game started. The first half was rough for both sides with neither team finding a goal. It was great for us because I know the US has been able to score in like the first 15 minutes of all their games so…it’s going alright for us.

“I mean it’s good that they haven’t scored.” I said shrugging my shoulders as some of the other girls nodded.

“Yeah, but neither have we…” Viv commented with a grimace as I nodded my head.

“We play better in the second half anyway…” Danielle said as most of us agreed with the statement.

We then went out for the second half and it just all fell apart. In the 57th minute, Alex was taken down by Stefanie with a high boot. It was initially just called for a corner kick until they did a VAR check. As soon as they called for the check, I knew it was going to be a penalty. That seemed to be how all the checks were going regardless of team or situation. I groaned when Pinoe but the ball in the back of the net.

“It’s okay” I said as some of my teammates looked a little dejected. “We are still in this.”

We tried to get back into the game, but in the 69th minute Rose sent the ball into the back of the net off a beautiful shot. For the next 20 minutes, my team fought as hard as we could to comeback, but we were unable to. I bit my lip trying to stop myself from crying as I heard the final whistle go.

I let out a breath as I watched my parents score. It was bittersweet. I was so happy for them especially because I know what the last few years has looked like for them. I know how hard they fought to be on the team, but it didn’t make this any less disappointing.

“It’s okay.” Lieke said as she pulled me into a hug. I dropped my head onto her shoulder burying my face so that no one would see me cry. “It’s okay…you did so good.”

“It just sucks” I mumbled as she nodded her head.

“I know. I know it does…” she continued stroking my hair whispering comforting things to me as I pulled away wiping my eyes.

She took a step back from me as my mom approached us. She had a hesitant look on her face, but she immediately pulled me in for a hug when a fresh wave of tears hit. I let myself be comforted by her. I felt bad because she should be celebrating their win, not comforting me.

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled in her shoulder. “You guys did great.”

“Shh...it’s okay.” She said a I felt another body join the hug.

“We are so proud of you.” My ma said rubbing my back. I pulled away from them as I wiped my eyes again. I mustered up a small smile as they both continued comforting me.

“You guys deserve it.” I said nodding my head.

“You don’t have to say that.” They laughed as I let out a small laugh. I took a deep breath as they hugged me again.

Afterwards, we got our medals and watched them get their medals as well. Because I was the youngest, everyone had taken to comforting me. I appreciated it because it meant I had someone near me at all times. We then went to our locker room. I had already been told about the party that they would be having to celebrate, but I was told via my parents that I didn’t have to go.

“Are you going to go?” Sari asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

“I haven’t decided.” I said as she nodded her head. “I want to support them, but also…”

“You should go. You might feel better.”

“Maybe…” I gathered my stuff as we exited the stadium not long after that. The bus ride to the hotel felt short as we soon made our way to our rooms. I was roomed with Viv who promptly stated she was taking a night in hopes of ‘forgetting this nightmare’. What a mood.

“I think I am going to go to the party.” I announced as she nodded her head. “They are still my family and I should be happy for them”

“Good for you.” She said as I smiled at her. I got changed quickly before going off to find Shanice. I knew she was going so I was going to head out with her.

A little later, we arrived and there were a ton of people. As I looked around my parents, I felt myself be turned around and pulled into a hug. This really needs to stop happening.

“I am proud of you. My baby.” Kyle exclaimed as he took my face in his hands. “You did so good.”

“Thanks Kyle.” I said as he grinned at me which got me to smile. He kissed my forehead as he then guided to me to where my parents were.

“I found our child.” He exclaimed as a bunch of the girls all yelled my name. I was pulled into various hugs as I eventually ended up in the arms of my parents.

“My baby…” my ma said as she held me close. There were various ‘awwws’ around the group as I let her hug me.

“Congrats you guys. You guys played a fantastic tournament.” I said as they all gave me soft smiles.

“You did too and Hey! We will see you in the Olympics next year!” Alex said as I picked up a nearby champagne glass.

“I’ll drink to that!” I said as I raised my glass. Before I could take a sip, the glass was ripped out of my hand.

“No you won’t” my mom said as I frowned.

“I can drink here.”

“I don’t care. You’re too young.” She said as I pouted.

“Literally everyone here is hammered.” I said as I glanced around at the various drunk people.

“It’s a no…” both my parents said as I pouted at both of them. We stood for a few more minutes before they moved on to mingle with other people. Alex secretly slipped me a drink as I grinned at the forward.

“Our secret.” She said as I took a sip. “Don’t tell your moms or they might murder me”

“I won’t”

“Now, come dance with us.” She said pulling me towards a group of people including a drunk JJ, sober Christen, and I can’t quite tell Crystal.

As the night continued, I felt myself slowly forgetting the pain of losing. The game was disappointing, but the memories I was making with this team and my family were completely unforgettable. Also, who know? Maybe I’ll kick their asses next year.

**The End.**


	45. Borrowes (mal pugh)

Reader POV: 

I was current packing up to head back to college for the fall semester. My first two years were fun and I'm super excited to go back to school and the gymnastics team. 

I finished putting all my books into a cardboard box when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in." I said a bit loud so the person on the other side could hear. The door creaked open, I turned to see who it was. Mal walked in. I smiled and waved at her. I opened the top drawer from my dresser and began to fold my sweaters. 

"Hi babe." She said. She kissed me on the cheek and sat down on my bed. 

"Who let you in?" I asked her. 

"Your moms, they also told me to tell you they're going to pick up your stuff from the dry cleaners now." She told me. I nodded.

"Thanks, wanna help me pack?" I asked Mal. She stood up reluctantly. I tossed one of my _Penn State Gymnastics_ sweatshirts at her. She put it on over her t-shirt and began to fold clothes with me. I looked over at Mal and smiled at her. This is the first time she's ever worn my clothes. I usually wear her clothes. We finished folding the sweaters and set them on my bed. I opened the drawer underneath the first one. This one was filled with my t-shirts. 

"Is that my shirt?" Mal asked. I looked inside the drawer and one of the many shirts I've borrowed is there. 

"Maybe." I said and grabbed the shirt from my drawer. I folded it and set it on the pile of clothes I was taking with me. "I'm taking it with me." 

"What if I wanted it back." Mal asked sadly and picked she shirt up. 

"It reminds me of you, I like having it." I said and grabbed the shirt back. I ruffled through the drawer and found another one of Mal's shirts. "Here you can have this one." I said and handed to her another one of the shirts I've borrowed. She took the shirt and slung it over her right shoulder. 

"How many more of my clothes do you have?" She asked amazed. "I had a pair of sweatpants go missing, and I was pretty sure Rose took them, do you by any chance have my sweatpants?" 

I looked at her and rocked from my heels to the balls of my feet. "Uh, maybe." I responded. 

"Can I have my pants back?" She asked and walked closer to me. I stood awkwardly as my girlfriend became increasingly intimidating. 

"Sure." I said and ruffled through my pants drawer to find her sweats. "Here you go." I handed her the pants. 

"I wonder how many more of my clothes you've stolen." 

"Borrowed." I corrected. She laughed and began to take all the clothes out of my drawers and tossed them around the room. Some fell on the floor. Other clothes fell on my bed and various pieces of furniture. If I wasn't packing, I would be mad. Instead I was trying to catch what I wanted to take with me. We were giggling as this all went down. Mal paused and looked at me. 

"How many of my shirts did you take?" Mal asked seriously as she held at least seven in her hand. 

"I'm not sure, but hey you can keep that sweatshirt."

"I was planning on it." She told me and began to pick a few articles of clothing off the floor. She slipped on a pair of jeans and we landed on my bed with her on top of me. She kissed my forehead. "You know I love you, right?" 

Just as I was about to respond. My bedroom door swung open and my mom’s stood there in all their glory. "Uh… hi!" I said cheerily, trying to distract from the situation unfolding before them. 

"(Y/N) Krieger-Harris, what the fuck!" Ash, although I call her ma, asked. 

"I should have known." Ali, who I call mom, said to ma. 

"It's honestly almost impossible to tell, like are they just really close friends or is something a bit more sapphic going on?" Ma asked rhetorically. 

"In this case the latter." I answered. They both looked over at us. They looked as if they were about to burst. 

"Mal get off of my daughter!" Mom yelled. Mal quickly got off of me and sat down on the floor. 

"How long has this," ma gestured loosely with her hand, "been going on?" She asked. 

"Remember last year at that camp I went to with you guys because it was spring break and I had nothing to do?" I asked them. They both nodded. "Since then." 

The both sighed. Clearly overwhelmed by all this information. Their daughter was dating their teammate. That's a lot to take in. 

"This is too much for me I'm going downstairs. Finish packing and clean up this mess." Mom said and left my room. 

"And no funny business." Ma said before handing me my dry cleaning and leaving my room, keeping the door slightly ajar. 

Mal and I looked at each other and began laughing. We proceeded to clean the mess of clothes. She also helped me finish my packing. 

After we finished, we laid in my bed. I held onto Mal's hand. "I love you too." I told her.


	46. Get In Goal (uswnt)

(Y/N) POV:

“This is like my actual nightmare.” Rose said as I liked at her. We were in the middle of a game right now. The Concacaf World Cup Final to be exact. It’s about the 67th minute and all three of our substitutes have been used.

Alyssa is currently down on the ground after colliding with Christine Sinclair. We are all in a little huddle standing off to the side as we wait to hear the verdict on whether or not she can continue. I am so praying that she can because I don’t know who is supposed to go in goal in this kind of situation.

“She’s going to be fine right?” Sam asked as Becky gave us a look while looking over at Alyssa with concern. I frowned when the medical staff indicated that she wasn’t going to be able to continue.

“Who’s supposed to go in goal?” Crystal asked as we all looked at each other.

“I can.” I said as everyone looked to me. I knew no one else was going to volunteer so might as well right…

“Do you actually know how to be a goalkeeper?”

“Ash taught me some stuff when we were younger, just don’t let the ball go into the net right?” I shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal even though it was in fact a huge deal.

“Well, if no one is going to volunteer the it’s all yours.” Becky said as I nodded. I ran off to the sideline and started talking with the staff and refs. They immediately scrambled to find a jersey for me to wear.

Ash immediately came to my side and started giving me pointers.

“Okay, I’ve seen how fast you get up so don’t dive unless you need to. Try to make yourself as big as you can. Trust your defenders. They will do everything they can to stop anything from happening, but you got to trust them. Okay. Get in goal. You got this.” I nodded my head to everything she was saying as they came back with a backup jersey. I pulled it on and put the gloves on before running back on the field and getting into goal.

I did a goal kick sending it up field. We were leading the game 1-0, but anything can happen. It was about the 75th minute when Canada was on the attack. Using all the knowledge I have on these players; I was able to read what they were doing. I dove to the right just as Jessie Fleming took a shot. I saved the ball and laid there for a second before standing up.

I made a few more saves with the help of my defenders. The horrifying moment came in the 87th minute when Abby fouled Christine Sinclair which got Canada a penalty. I stood there for a moment as Becky gave me some words of encouragement. I nodded my head listening to her as I got on the line. The ref came over and spoke to me for a minute about staying on my line. I swear there was some pity in her eyes as she was talking to me.

Some of the Canadian players had smiles on their faces, this only pissed me off. Christine stepped up as the ref blew her whistle. I remember what Ash always told me about penalties. Pick a side and don’t drop the ball. Christine did her run up as I dove to the left. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground. I felt the ball in my hands as I rolled on top of it and then stood up. I took a breath when Alex, Pinoe, Kelley, and Crystal all jumped on me.

“Holy shit!” Kelley said as I stumbled a little. I had the ball securely in my arms as I motioned for them go.

“Go! I don’t want to get in trouble for having this ball for too long.” I said as they all immediately ran up field. I waited a moment before I kicked the ball up and watched as JJ headed it into the path of Pinoe who ran onto it. She dribbled past one of the Canadian defenders as she crossed the ball to Alex who sent the ball into the back of the net.

I jumped up and down as they celebrated. We were up 2-0 after I saved a penalty from Christine Sinclair. I can’t believe I did that. I saved a penalty from THE Christine Sinclair. A few more minutes passed by before the final whistle blew. I took a breath when everyone ran towards me. Becky was the first to get to me before everyone crashed into us.

“Did that just happen?” Crystal asked as I nodded my head. I was exhausted. I don’t know how they do this.

“You saved a penalty.” Pinoe said taking my face in her hands. “From Christine Sinclair at that!!!”

“I know” I said with a giant grin.

Before I could react any further, I was picked up by Ash as they all started celebrating. I grinned as my little accomplishment really set in. As soon as everyone started dispersing to go about their time, I started shaking the hands of the Canadians.

“That was a good save.” Christine said as I was next to her. I shook her hand and nodded my head.

“It was a good shot…my life flashed before my eyes a little bit…” I said as she laughed. I continued walking around, but then got pulled off to the side for an interview. The interviewer seemed shook asking me about the save. I reassured her that we were both shook over it.

“Careful” Christen said walking next to me. “Jill might put you in goal more often…”

“I might off myself if that happens…” I said as the forward grinned at me. “If this has shown me anything, it is that I really like my position as a field player. I can’t be a goalkeeper.”

“It’s harder than it looks right?” Ash said coming up alongside of me as I shook my head.

“I was just really afraid to get hit in the face…I can’t mess it up. How else will I get Christen to blush when I flirt with her? It’s all in the face.” I said as Christen rolled her eyes, but as I guessed there was a reddish tint to her cheeks.

“Shut up.” She said as I grinned at her. Ash rolled her eyes as we made our way into the locker room. I sat Alyssa as I approached her. She looked disappointed probably from having to leave the game.

“I don’t want your job. You can keep it.” I said as she shot me a small smile.

“I heard you killed it.” She said as I shrugged.

“I don’t know about that. I just didn’t want to die.” I said causing her to laugh.

“Well, I am proud of you.” She said as I smiled at her

“Thanks.” I said as we continued talking about the intricacies of goalkeeping and why I am not made for it. I took one for the team today, but never again. I’ll die before I get in goal again.

**The End.**


	47. Boxes (Julie Ertz)

(Y/N) POV:

You know when you commit to something like moving and then you get super pumped while looking for places and imagining your life there and its super cute? Yeah, I love that too. I don’t love actually going through with the move and then actually having to move things.

“(Y/N), I swear if you don’t start helping…” JJ yelled as I looked over at the midfielder with wide eyes.

“Okay fine…” I mumbled as I started to bring boxes in. Crystal let out a laugh as I basically dragged my feet to do it. “It wasn’t even my idea to move…”

“I heard that…” JJ yelled as I groaned knowing in reality, I was only making the blonde madder.

After another 20 minutes, we were only halfway done. Mainly, because each box had like 2 things in it and so there was like 100 boxes. Today was the only day that we could get everyone to help with the move from our apartment to an actual house. Julie and I have talked for years about being in an actual home, but it finally happened. I was grateful but I wasn’t interested in actually moving everything.

I wanted to hire someone to do it all for us, but Julie said something about that not being fun at all. Because this was fun. Moving all these boxes in 100-degree weather. It was so much fun.

“I’m tired.” I whined as Crystal and Morgan both had amused looks on their faces. Julie put her hands on her hips and gave me an unamused look. I immediately shut up as she pointed to the door.

“For someone who can run around for 90+ minutes, she sure is lazy.” I heard Crystal say as I was about to walk out the door to go get more boxes.

“You have no idea.” Julie said as I rolled my eyes. After about another 10 minutes, I said I needed to use the bathroom, but really, I was hiding from Julie.

I love Julie. Don’t get me wrong, but she’s a bit of a control freak which is usually helpful. It’s not helpful right now. I’m stressed out and I don’t want to continue moving boxes. I sat on the floor and scrolled through social media on my phone. I replied to a few fans before I heard a knock on the door.

“(Y/N)” Julie said as I jumped slightly. “Open the door. I know you’re not going to the bathroom. So, either you open the door, or I open the door.”

She didn’t sound mad, but I’ve fallen for that before. I stood up cautiously and went to the door. I opened it a crack to see Julie who gave me a small look. I opened it a little wider as she entered the room as I closed the door behind her.

“How did you know I wasn’t going to the bathroom?” I asked.

“Crystal said you were tweeting so…”

“Damn her…” I mumbled as Julie sighed.

“You know…when we talked about moving you promised you would help” the midfielder said with a disappointed look.

“I know…I’m sorry.” I said as she sighed. “I just…”

“It’s not what you want to do, but I just need you to do this for me…” she said giving me a pleading look which only made me feel guilty for not helping. “The faster we get done, the faster we can unpack, and the faster we can enjoy our new home together.”

“Okay yeah…” I mumbled earning a small smile. She turned to walk out the door, but then stopped as she turned back towards me. She grabbed my face connecting our lips. I leaned into her as my hands trapped her between me and the sink.

“Extra motivation.” She said kissing my cheek as she moved to exit the bathroom leaving me standing there with my eyes closed. I touched my lips and nodded my head.

“Yeah, that’ll do it.” I mumbled earning a laugh from her. I moved past her and walked outside grabbing a few boxes. The new motivation she gave me combined with everyone else moving things got us finished in an hour. I brought the last box in kicking the door shut as I then collapsed onto the couch breathing heavily.

“What did you say to her?” Crystal asked her as they all looked over at me. JJ and I’s eyes connected as she smirked slightly.

“Just gave her some extra motivation.” I smiled and shook my head. “Thank you guys for your help.”

“Of course! It’s exactly how I imagined spending the day off” Crystal said as I snorted at the comment. JJ shook her head at me as I shrugged my shoulders.

“I appreciate it. So, does (Y/N)” she said as I nodded my head.

They all said a quick goodbye as JJ came back in the room. She looked around for a moment before grinning at me.

“Time to unpack.” She said as I groaned.

“No…relax time.” I said with a pout earning a head shake from my girlfriend.

“No, we need to unpack…we just talked about this.” She said as I huffed.

“Do I need to kiss you again?” she asked as I thought for a moment before nodding my head. She rolled her eyes but came over to me anyway. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her down on the couch with me as she groaned.

“No…” she said as I snuggled into her.

“Nap time.”

“(Y/N)” she laughed trying to get free, but I kept a tight grip on her.

“It’ll still be there when we wake up Julie!” I said as she eventually gave up. She turned a little so we could be a little more comfortable. She stared at me as I raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

“A short nap…” she said as I nodded my head. It wasn’t long before we both drifted to sleep.

I’m not sure how long I slept for, but when I woke up, I was alone on the couch. A blanket had been placed on me as I cuddled into one of our pillows. I sat up slightly and noticed a good portion boxes piled up in the corner of the room. I stood up and went in search of Julie. I found her in one of the bedrooms as she was putting some stuff up in her closet. I leaned against the door frame as I watched her hang clothes.

“Jesus” she jumped when she saw me standing there. “You scared me to death.”

“Just trying to keep the blood pumping.” I said as she shook her head with a small smile. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You weren’t going to help anyway…” she said as she turned in my arms. “Plus, you looked really cute cuddled into the pillow.”

“I’m sorry Jules…” I said as she shook her head.

“Don’t be…” she said leaning in and giving me a small kiss. “You moved a lot of boxes today. Even if you did complain the whole time.”

“Still…it’s not cool of me to make you do everything by yourself.” I said as she gave me a slight nod. “What can I do? Where do you need me?”

“You can start in the kitchen. I’ll be there in a moment.” She said as I nodded. I went to walk away before she caught my hand pulling me back a little bit. She placed a kiss on my lips. She laughed when I had a dazed look again. I stared at her as she then pushed me towards the door. “For motivation.”

**The End.**


	48. Dirty Foul (DVD)

(Y/N) POV:

I woke up feeling warmth surround me as I turned my head slightly to see my girlfriend asleep. I smiled slightly to myself as I watched sleep. She’s feisty, yet so adorable when she is asleep.

“Dan” I mumbled shaking her slightly. She groaned as she rolled over burying her face into a pillow. I smiled as I continued trying to wake the midfielder. “At this rate, you’re going to miss the final.”

“I’m up” she groaned as she turned to look at me.

“So cute…”

“I’m not cute.” She said as I grinned at her. I leaned down to place a kiss on her lips as she smiled slightly.

“Very cute.” I said as I stood up and started getting ready for the day.

Today was a huge day. Potentially life changing. I was incredibly nervous. We were going to play in the World Cup Final. This whole tournament has been one big rollercoaster and the fact that we are in the final is huge. We are going against the USA which is going to be extremely tough. They have been absolutely dominating throughout this whole tournament. It’s going to be a huge test for us.

“How long are you going to be lost in your thoughts?” Danielle asked as I turned towards the girl.

“I’ll let you know…” I joked getting a grin from her. She kissed my cheek as we exited the room.

It didn’t take us long to meet up with everyone as we talked about the game.

“I’m actually kind of nervous.” Jackie as Stefanie and them nodded.

“I’m not.” Viv said as she picked at her food. “As far as I am concerned, it’s just another game.”

“Against the reigning champions…” I said as she nodded her head.

“If you go in thinking that its going to be difficult or that we will lose, then that’s exactly what is going to happen.”

“I guess I understand that logic.” Lieke said nodding her head.

“I still think we can’t go in treating it as another game…it’s the World Cup Final.” Sari said as most of us nodded while Viv shook her head.

“I disagree.”

“Well, then we agree to disagree.” Danielle said as everyone nodded their heads.

Once we finished our breakfast, we quickly got ready to leave. The ride to the stadium was a short one. It didn’t feel long at all. Danielle and I spent the whole ride talking about everything unrelated to the final. It was our way of not stressing out. Once we got to the stadium though, we entered game mode. We were extremely focused through warm-ups and pre-game talks.

We did the walkout and anthems. We shook the hands of the American girls and got ready for the game to go. The game quickly started as both teams came out trying to score as quick as possible. It wasn’t happening for either of us. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t concerned for Danielle. I knew how aggressive she could get, and this US team wasn’t one to be pushed around.

The first half ended scoreless as we spent most of halftime talking about what we could be doing better. Once back out on the field, things seemed a little different. The US players were definitely playing a little more aggressive, but to be fair so were we.

Then, it happened. Sari had given the ball to Stefanie who passed it upfield to me. I quickly passed it to Danielle, but it was too late. Just as the ball left me, one of the US players came in on a tackle extremely hard with studs up. I immediately fell to the ground as I pulled my leg into myself. I heard various protests from my teammates as the ref blew the whistle. I felt a searing pain in my leg as I faintly heard Danielle arguing with the ref. 

“That was bullshit. It was studs up.” She yelled as I then heard Viv’s voice.

“Make sure she’s okay.” Viv said to Danielle who I then felt kneel next to me as I had my eyes closed tightly. She brushed some of the hair out of my face as I tried to move my leg but had no success.

“It’s okay.” She said softly as I groaned. “Just breath. We are going to get you some help.”

“It hurts.” I whined as she nodded giving me a soft look. I continued hearing the other players argue over whether it was a card offense or not. The ref told them that it was only a free kick and nothing else which clearly made my teammates unhappy. The ref then motioned for Viv to walk away which only further pissed her off.

“Of fuck off!” Viv said angrily as the medical staff got to me. They tried to get me to move my leg, but it was extremely painful.

“Yeah, I don’t think you can continue.” One of them said as Danielle shook her head. I nodded my head as I felt tears spring to my eyes. The medic stood and motioned for the substitute as they helped me up. I tried to put pressure on my leg but limped immediately.

“Oh Christ.” Danielle said as she picked me up bridal style and sat me down on the sideline for the medical team. She kissed my forehead as she moved to rejoin the team on the field.

“Score for me.” I said as she nodded her head. The medical team agreed to tend to my leg while I sat on the sideline watching the game.

The game took a worse turn as the Americans went up off a penalty and then scored again ten minutes later. I sighed as the final whistle was blown. Some of my teammates sat with me as we watched the Americans celebrate. I put my face in my hands as I tried to fight back tears.

“This is crap.” Danielle said as she came and sat next to me. I nodded my head as the midfielder glanced at my leg and then to me. “How’s your leg?”

“Hurts.” I said as she frowned. “I’ll be fine. How are you?”

“Disappointed.” I nodded my head as she hung her head a little. “I didn’t score for you.”

“That’s okay.” I said as she shook her head.

“It’s not. It’s the least I could have done after that bullshit foul.” I shrugged my shoulders not having enough energy to be mad about it. We went through the process of getting our medals and heading to the locker room. No one was interested in sticking around as we made our way back to the hotel. After all the excitement, I was laying in bed with Danielle as we watched the TV in silence.

“I wish we would have won.”

“I know.” I mumbled as she frowned for the umpteenth time that day.

“We’d be good world champions.”

“we would”

“We’ll win next year right…?” I turned towards her as I thought about it. I completely forgot that we had in fact qualified for the Olympics. I thought about it for a moment before nodding my head.

“We’ll win next year.” I said as she smiled slightly.

“Good.” She said leaning in to kiss me. I smiled as we went back to cuddling. I guess the ending of this day could have been worse. We lost, but I feel so content in this moment with Danielle. I wouldn’t trade it for the world right now.

 **The End**.


	49. She Already Knew (christen press)

(Y/N) POV:

“You look exhausted.” Alex commented as I picked my head up slightly. I had been dozing for the last few minutes.

“I’m tired.” I said as my sister rolled her eyes.

“I wonder why that is…” she said looking at her phone. I glared at her as we heard a knock on the door. I made no move to get up causing Alex to huff before getting up.

We are currently in camp right now. Just arrived. I spent the whole night packing because I am irresponsible and wait until the last minute. I tried to sleep on the plane, but Alex refused to let me which was annoying. Sometimes traveling with your sister is annoying. I started dozing again as Alex was talking to someone though due to how tired I was…I couldn’t quite hear who it was.

“I’m going to see Kelley and Allie.” Alex yelled as I heard the door shut. I groaned in acknowledgement as I felt pleased to finally have the room to myself. I turned my body and spread out a little cuddling into my pillow. I heard a low chuckle come from somewhere in the room. I sat up slightly opening my eyes as I spotted my girlfriend staring at me with an amused smile.

“Well…isn’t this a pleasant sight…” I gave her a tired smile as she shook her head approaching me. She climbed into the bed with me as I hugged her close. “Hey baby…”

“Hello…how was your flight?” she asked as we settled into the bed. It was even harder to not doze off considering I had Christen in bed with me. I always slept better with her near me.

“Annoying” I said as she laughed. “No…Alex was so annoying the whole flight.”

“You were the one who wanted to fly with her…could’ve came with me.” She said as I rolled my eyes.

“I didn’t want to be here that early…” I groaned as she shook her head again. She had got here a few days early, but I didn’t want to fly here that early.

“I missed you.” She said softly as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I missed you too beautiful.” She leaned and kissed me. “Can we take a nap please? Aren’t you tired?”

She chuckled as she nodded her head slightly. She moved to get more comfortable as we fell asleep. I woke up a little while later to an empty bed. I frowned as I sat up. I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Christen saying that she had to make some phone calls, but she would see me later. I frowned at not getting to wake up to her. It was definitely one of my favorite things to do.

I heard a banging on the door as I stood and opened it. There stood Kelley and Ash with grins on their face.

“Baby Morgan” Ash said walking past me as I frowned.

“Come in” I said sarcastically. “If you’re looking for Alex, she’s not here.”

“I know. We came here for you.” Kelley said as I gave her a look already not liking whatever they had planned. “You’re coming out with us tonight”

“I’m not.” I said as I shook my head.

“You are!” Ash said with a grin. “We’ve been thinking and everyone on the team has been getting into relationships and we figured it must suck to watch Alex be happy with Servando, so we are going to find you a girlfriend…”

“What?” I asked with an incredulous look as they both grinned at me. “No”

“Yes…it’s going to be great! Get dressed. We leave in 20 minutes.” Kelley said as they left the room. I stood for a moment before shaking my head. I knew they would come back expecting me dressed so I made sure to at least look decent.

Sure enough…20 minutes they were back with giant grins on their faces. Ash wrapped an arm around me as she pulled me towards the elevators. I frowned wanting nothing more than to go back upstairs and find Christen. Gosh, she was going to be so mad. When the doors opened, they pulled me out into the lobby where some of our teammates were waiting for us.

I saw Christen standing there and I almost stumbled upon seeing her. She was wearing a dress that fit her in all the right places. I gulped as I took a second to check her out. No one seemed to notice though as everyone turned towards us. She smiled at me as I smiled back.

“Okay…Operation find baby Morgan a girlfriend is in effect…” Ash said as several people nodded. Christen immediately frowned as I scowled at the goalkeeper.

“Wait…operation what now?” Christen asked as I grimaced at the situation.

“We are finding (Y/N) a girlfriend…almost all of us are in relationships so it’s only fair we find someone for her or at least to share her bed with tonight.” I shot them all disgusted looks as a look of anger immediately crossed over Christen’s face.

“Does Alex know you’re trying to get her little sister laid?” Abby asked as Kelley shook her head.

“No and you better not tell her…” Ash said as I groaned. I was already praying someone would tell Alex.

“Please just let the record show…I did not consent to this.” I said as Kelley shook her head before dragging me towards the exit of the hotel with Ash and them in tow. I turned back to Christen who frowned as I mouthed ‘help’ to her.

I know what you’re thinking. Why not just tell them you’re dating Christen? Well, this team is super nosy, and we want to wait until things are a little more serious between us before we tell everyone that we are dating. No need to get the whole team involved if its not going to work out, but they might be forcing us to reveal our relationship right now. The fact that Alex wasn’t aware of this brought me a little comfort, because I don’t know how much longer they would be alive if she knew they were trying to get me laid. She’s super protective when it comes to that stuff.

After we got to the bar that we would be at for a few hours, I tried to convince them that it was not something I needed.

“I’m perfectly happy with my life right now.” I said which was the truth. “I don’t need this…”

“Shush…we are going to find you someone cute…” Kelley said as they all surveyed the room for a girl I could date. I looked down at my phone when it vibrated. It was a text from Christen asking me where I was. I texted her the address to the place we were at and hoped to god she would get there soon.

She had been too in shock and ultimately didn’t get into the car with us when we left. My anxiety was going through the roof though. I sat there for another fifteen minutes before I felt relief and fear wash over me at the same time. I could tell by the look on Kelley’s face that it was nothing but fear for her as Alex strode into the bar with a pissed off expression. She came right up to our table and almost everyone visibly shrunk away from the forward.

“Oh, thank god.” I mumbled as Ash and Kelley both gulped at the very livid girl in front of them.

“What the fuck?” Alex said looking between her two friends as I sat quietly watching everything unfold in front of me. She turned towards me with her eyes only softening a little. “Go to the car. Now.” I didn’t need to be told twice as I stood and exited the bar to the car. Allie was in the passenger seat as I got into the back. I felt myself relax completely as I waited for my sister to return.

**Kelley POV Switch**

“What the hell were you two thinking?” Alex said angrily as I tried to scramble for an answer while Ash just looked away. “That’s my little sister.”

“She’s a grown adult.” Ash said trying to defend us, but she immediately quieted down when Alex glared at her.

“I don’t give a shit…that’s my sister. That’s my family.”

“We didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.” I said as she glared at me. “I mean…we just wanted to find her someone who makes her as happy as Servando makes you…”

She crossed her arms still glaring at us. I think she was a little less mad now that she knew we only had good intentions. She sighed running her hand through her hair.

“You’re still out of line. It’s not your place to do that. If she finds someone, then it will be on her own. Not because you two idiots tried setting her up in a bar.” She then promptly turned around and walked out of the place.

I let out a breath that I didn’t know I had been holding as I looked at Ash who had an equally relieved expression on her face.

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” Ali said as she stood up with us following behind her. “Though, I was right, and this did blow up in your face.”

“Shut it…” Ash said rolling her eyes.

“She’s so scary…” Sonnett said as I nodded my head. “Like, I knew she could be intimidating, but I don’t think I have ever felt real fear like that…”

“It’s because you messed with her family.” Tobin said. “She’s protective like that…especially over (Y/N).” 

“Yeah I mean same…but I don’t think I have ever seen anyone so close to committing murder like she was tonight.” Lindsay said as we all got in our cars and headed back to the hotel.

“Well, tonight was a bust…” I said as Ash nodded her head.

“I still don’t think it was that big of a deal…” she said as Ali shook her head.

“I wonder who tipped off Alex…” I said curiously as Ash nodded her head. I turned my head when Pinoe approached us with a smile.

“I heard Alex almost killed you guys tonight…” she said with an amused smile.

“She didn’t almost kill us.” I said as Ali shook her head. Pinoe chuckled as I rolled my eyes. “Do you know who told her what we were doing tonight?”

“Christen.” Pinoe responded. “I was there when Christen told her. She came in and said that you two had taken (Y/N) to a bar and that you were trying to get her laid.”

“Why would Christen tell?” Ash asked with confusion.

“I mean…to be fair she didn’t seem to be pleased with what you guys were doing when we left.” Sonnett said as I nodded my head.

“I don’t know, but Alex’s whole demeanor changed upon hearing that. I mean…I’ve never seen her so mad.” Pinoe said as I grimaced remembering how mad she was at the bar.

“Maybe…you should apologize to (Y/N)” Ali said as I nodded my head.

“Yeah we probably should. Do you know where she is?” I asked Pinoe knowing she was probably around when they all returned to the hotel.

“Yeah, on the roof.” Pinoe said as she stood with us following after her. “She told Alex she needed some air when they got back.”

We took the elevator too the roof. Once we got up there, we were going to call out for (Y/N) when we heard voices indicating she wasn’t alone. Ash motioned for everyone to be quiet as we peeked around the corner to see (Y/N) talking to Christen.

“I mean…she looked like she could have killed someone.” (Y/N) said with a grin as Christen shook her head.

“Should I be concerned that you were excited to see that?”

“No, I just think it was funny…” Christen rolled her eyes as she smiled at (Y/N). There was something in the way she looked at her that I couldn’t quite place.

“Well, I am glad she got there in time…I don’t know what I would have done if they had actually found someone…”

“I would have died. That’s what would have happened. Though, I do wonder who I should be thanking for saving me tonight?” (Y/N) asked as Christen smiled at her again.

“I think I could direct you…” She responded taking a step closer to the other girl.

My eyes practically came out of my head when they leaned into each other to kiss. Christen wrapped her arms around (Y/N)’s neck as the other girls’ hands found Christen’s waist. My jaw dropped as Ash immediately turned and pulled all of us with her. We got back into the elevator as we stood in silence.

“So, who’s telling Alex?” Sonnett asked as we all looked around at each other.

“I am.” Ash said with an irritated look on her face. “I mean…Christen literally got us in trouble with her when she has been dating (Y/N) for who knows how long…”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Like, I completely get that you’re mad right now, but your basically outing them.”

“It’s not like I am outing them as gay…everyone already knows that.” Ash said as I shrugged my shoulders. She was right but also…

We got off on the floor where our rooms were as we found our way to Alex’s room. Ash banged on the door as Alex opened the door with a glare on her face. We entered the room as the forward sat on the bed.

“What do you want?” she asked as Allie and Tobin laughed. Mal and Rose were sitting on (Y/N)’s bed watching all of us. Sonnett sat next to them as Ali shook her head taking a seat too. Pinoe leaned against the wall cautiously waiting for Ash to speak.

“I know you’re still mad at us, but we just found something out and you’re not going to be happy about it.” Ash said as Alex raised an eyebrow at us.

“Okay…” she said waiting for Ash to continue. Ash then looked like she was nervous to say anything.

“(Y/N) and Christen are dating. Or hooking up. One of the two.” I said as everyone’s eyes widened.

“Wait…what?” Tobin asked as gave us crazy looks. Allie seemed to be thinking about it as everyone who hadn’t previously knew stared at us in shock.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked with a frown.

“Yeah…we just saw them kissing.” Ash said giving Alex an expectant look. Clearly, she was waiting for Alex to fly off the handle again.

“Hmmmm….okay.” Alex said as she stared at us. The look on Ash’s face would have been comical if I wasn’t extremely confused.

“Wait…that’s it. You’re not going to flip shit like you did with us. Christen is dating or hooking up with your little sister. Your family.” Ash threw her arms in the air as we heard the door open. I turned to see (Y/N) and Christen walk in both smiling. The smile fell from their faces as they saw us standing there.

“Well…no one told us there was a party going on.” (Y/N) said giving us an awkward smile.

“You’re busted!” Ash said as they both gave us confused looks.

“Busted for what?” Christen asked confusion on her face.

“We know you’re dating.” Pinoe said as they both had shocked faces. “I mean…you can try to deny it but we did see you guys kissing like maybe ten minutes ago.”

“You were spying on us?” Christen asked angrily.

“We were going to apologize to you, but instead we found you guys doing that.” Sonnett said as they both nodded.

“So, how does that explain you guys being here?”

“They told Alex.” Ali said as (Y/N) got an offended look on her face.

“You find out I am dating Christen and your first move is to rat me out to my sister!”

“Yes!” Ash said as I watched them glare at each other. “Only because Christen ratted us out first.”

“You were trying to set my girlfriend up with someone else…” Christen said with an exasperated look on her face.

“So, you are dating!” Ash said looking back at Alex. “Yell at them!”

“She’s not going to yell at us.” (Y/N) said rolling her eyes.

“Why not?” I asked raising my eyebrow at them.

“Because she already knew!” Christen said as all of us immediately looked at Alex who just had an amused look on her face watching all of us.

“You knew?” I said as the forward nodded her head.

“Obviously…” (Y/N) groaned grabbing Christen’s hand pulling her further into the room and motioning for those on her bed to move. They mostly abided letting Christen and her sit down. “Why wouldn’t she know? She’s my sister.”

“How long have you known?” Rose asked as Alex shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know…like a month after they started dating.” She said as I turned towards the couple.

“How long have you guys been together?”

“8 months?” (Y/N) looked to Christen who nodded her head.

“I can’t believe this…” Ash mumbled. “I am so over this and you people. I am going to bed.”

Mostly everyone shuffled out of the room as Alex went back to talking to Allie and Tobin. Christen and (Y/N) laid down together and seemed to be in their own little world. I took a moment to remember what Alex had said earlier about if (Y/N) had found someone on her own. I watched Alex for a moment as she looked over at Christen and (Y/N) with a soft look. She was truly happy for them. I said a quick goodnight to everyone as I exited the room. This night has been to crazy and I need to sleep it off.

**The End.**


	50. A Catch (emily sonnett)

Reader's POV: 

I hugged the Barcelona girl’s goodbye and walked out of the stadium after my last training session with them. I put my suitcase and carry-on in the trunk of Lieke's car. I was about to get in her car when Vicky ran out of the stadium yelling for us to wait. She came over to me and handed me a gift bag. I looked inside and saw new pair of keeper's gloves. This pair had black sharpie all over them and I realized that they had been signed by all the girls. "I almost forgot then, but Stefanie yelled at me to run out." She said. I laughed and hugged her again. 

"Thank you, this is really thoughtful." I told her. I opened the passenger side door. I got in the car and buckled my seatbelt. Lieke began driving me to the airport so I can fly back to Portland because I was on loan. Being on loan in Europe was fun and exciting but going back home to my friends, and Emily especially, was going to be great. I missed her so much and the time difference made talking difficult. 

I looked inside the gift bag again and saw there was also a really nice goodbye card. I read the card and started to cry. Everything the girls said was really sweet and I'm gonna miss them. 

We reached the airport. Lieke and I got out of her car. She helped me get my bags from the trunk. "I really hope this isn't goodbye forever." She said. Lieke became my best friend really fast and I didn't want to leave her especially.

"Me too, but hey next time you're in America call me. I will fly to any corner of the country at the drop of a hat for you." I told her and hugged her. Our goodbye us definitely bittersweet, but I keep telling myself that once I get on that plane the love of my life will be on the other side. "And tell the girls thank you for me again. They were so nice and got me these gloves." 

"I will." I pulled her into one last hug and walked into the airport. My phone vibrated and I looked to see Emily was calling. It was currently 1 PM here so it had to be super early there. 

"(Y/N), love hi are you at the airport yet?" She asked groggily. She has either not slept or woke up super early to call. 

"Sonny baby what time is it there?" I asked concerned. 

"4 AM, are you at the airport?" 

"Yes, Sonny I'm at the airport and about to check my bags, please go to sleep baby." I pleaded with her. 

"I can't wait to see you, and hug you, and kiss you." 

"That's really sweet baby but please go back to sleep." 

"Okay love I'll see you at 6." She said. I nodded. After realizing that she can't see me I told her okay and hung up. I checked in my bag in and continued towards customs with my carry-on. 

I went through customs, thankfully I was able to go through easily. I walked through the airport passed giftshops and food places. I had some time before I had to board so got a massage and then something to eat. 

I sat near my gate and ate my food as I waited to get on the plane. I finished and they called my boarding class. I was sitting in business class because Qatar was sponsoring my flight. 

I put my carry-on in the overhead compartment and sat down. I texted Emily and told her my plane was about to take off. She didn't text back because it was still really early and she was still asleep. I took a picture out the window and posted it to Instagram with the caption _goodbye Barcelona, hope to see you again soon_. I reset my phone's clock back to Portland time and waited for the plane to go. 

Once we were in the air I didn't know what to do. It was an almost 14-hour flight and I was already so bored. I decided to watch a movie. Since we were in the clear to use our phones and other devices, I decided to scroll through Instagram and Twitter. 

I scrolled to the end of my feed and very quickly I learned its difficult to stay entertained on a 14-hour flight when your friends aren't there. I decided to just try and go to sleep. For that I could probably need alcohol. I called for a flight attendant. 

"Hi, what can I help you with?" She asked me smiling. 

"Can I have alcoholic?" I asked directly. 

"Of course, ma'am, what kind?" She asked overly polite. It was a bit creepy, but it's also her job. 

"Bourbon." I requested. She nodded and left before returning with a tiny bottle of bourbon whiskey. "Thank you." 

"It was my pleasure." She said before going to help another passenger. 

I drank all the whiskey and waited for that small bit of alcohol to take effect as I listened to music. I eventually did fall asleep.

I woke up shortly before we landed. When we did land I took my carry-on out of the overhead and got off the plane. I went through customs and baggage claim. After all the annoying airplane stuff I went to the pickup gate and waited for Emily. 

I saw her and Lindsey from across the room. Emily ran over to me and I knew I'd have to catch her. I dropped my bags and caught her in my arms. Emily kissed me and I kissed her back. Since Emily looked like she had no desire to leave my arms Lindsey came over and picked my bags up off the floor. 

"I knew you were a catch." I said to Emily. She laughed at my awful joke as we walked to the car. 

"Yeah, well you're a keeper." Emily said back to me. I laughed at her joke and Lindsey groaned. 

"And you're both disgusting." She said and walked ahead of us. 

Emily and I looked at each other and chuckled. She kissed me one more time. I smiled into the kiss. "I missed you." 


	51. Always (christen press)

(Y/N) POV:

I smiled as I stared at my phone listening to my wife tell me about the antics of her teammates. I know I should be focused on the story she is telling, but the way her face lights up and the smile and her eyes…can you blame me for being distracted?

“Are you listening?” she asked with a slight frown as I focused back in on what she was saying. “Oh my god…you’re not even listening!”

“I am” I said as she smiled slightly.

“What was I saying?” she asked as I tried to think of where she left on in the story.

“Kelley and Sonnett in the….pool?” she laughed shaking her head

“Nice try.”

“I’m sorry. I was so distracted by your beauty.” I said as she smiled rolling her eyes, but I definitely think I saw the blush on her face.

“Good save.” She mumbled as I grinned at her.

“I only speak the truth.” She smiled at me through the phone. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see you either.” She said softly. “Are you sure you’re not going to be mad over us being late…?”

“No, I’m not going to be mad. As long as you show up…” I trailed off as she nodded her head. “I just want you back in my arms so I can give you kisses and give you all my love.”

“I know…it’s not the same being away from you.” She said as I gave her a soft look.

I know the distance has been really rough especially this time around. Usually, tours aren’t so bad because she will fly out a few times so we can see each other, but this time around she didn’t have a chance between club and national team play. It’s been about two or three months since we last saw each other in person. You can only get so much out of facetime.

“How long until you have to go?” she asked as I glanced around the room. I was mostly put together already. I was dressed and my bag was together for the ride over to the arena.

“I have all my stuff together so probably around 15 minutes.”

“Yeah, we start boarding in about 20 so that works out.” I nodded my head as we continued with light conversation.

They were flying in from another state, but their flight was only like 2 hours. I had about 2 and a half hours until my show started, and I needed to head to the arena soon. I knew she and her teammates were going to be late, so I didn’t necessarily mind. As long as she made it…I was fine.

I heard banging on my door as I groaned. It was time to go which meant it was time to stop facetiming my wife. Christen must have heard the banging because she gave me a slightly sad look.

“I gotta go.” I said as she nodded her head.

“I know.”

“I love you.” I said as she smiled softly at me. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“I love you too.” She said as I pretended to blow her a kiss. She shook her head and laughed. “I’ll see you soon my love.”

“Bye beautiful.”

“Bye baby.”

We hung up as I stood grabbing my bag. I walked over and yanked the door open. My assistant was standing there with a small smile. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room with her.

“She’ll be here soon.” She said as I shook my head. We entered the elevator as I leaned against the wall.

“Not soon enough.” I mumbled earning an amused smile from the girl. I can only guess that I’ve been a nightmare for my whole team in regard to Christen. They know how much I love her and how much I need her around.

“She’ll be here, and you won’t even remember being upset about her not being here.”

“Maybe…” I said as the elevator opened up.

We left the hotel and got to the arena. I could already see some of my fans outside waiting as I rolled down my window and waved at them. They started screaming as I grinned.

“I love doing that.” I said as we got out of the car and made our way into the arena. I found my little dressing room as most of my team started making their way in and out of the room.

“You have sound check in about 15 minutes and then if you want to eat after that…you have some time.”

“What about the meet and greet?” I asked as stretched out my arms.

“That will be in about an hour.”

“Can I do sound check now and then skip eating? Just go straight to the meet and greet?”

“I would prefer you eat.” My manager said as I frowned. I really wasn’t hungry. I ate a little earlier.

“Okay…sound check now and then I’ll have a snack on the way to the meet and greet. I had a big lunch, so I am not super hungry. Plus, that means I can go get some food with my wife afterwards.”

“Okay fine.”

We headed out and I went to do my sound check which we got done pretty fast. Then, we went to do the meet and greet which was always a highlight for me. I loved getting to meet my fans because to be honest I had the best ones. They are always super sweet and when they tell me their stories it almost always makes me tear up. The meet and greet ended up lasting quite a while. I think it was like about 30 minutes before the show was supposed to start. I knew technically that was super unprofessional, but I didn’t care. I’ll spend as much time with my fans as I want to. Once we were done, I started walking back to my dressing room with my manager and assistant.

“Okay, so we actually have a couple more fans for you to meet. It’s a bit of a special thing which is why it wasn’t part of the actual meet and greet.”

“Is it like a make-a-wish situation?” I asked taking a sip of water as he shook his head at me. I nodded my head as we got back to my room.

I walked in and immediately broke out into a grin. I stopped and just stared at her as she laughed. Her teammates who were behind her just smiled as most of my team started laughing at the look on my face.

“What the hell?” I said as I immediately walked in and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly as I buried my face into her shoulder. We stood for a few moments before I pulled away. “What are you doing here?”

“Surprise!” she said as I kissed her for the first time in months. I couldn’t believe she was here.

“Your flight?”

“We caught an earlier one.”

“So, when you were at the airport?” I asked with confusion as she gave me a huge smile.

“We had just landed.”

“Evil.” I said as she smiled. I pulled her closer as I held her for a moment. “I am so happy you’re here.”

“I missed you so much.” I pulled away leaning my forehead against her as she gave me a soft smile.

“Ahem.” I turned and smiled at her teammates.

“Hey guys.” I said not fully letting go of Christen as I waved at them. “How are you guys?”

“We’re good. Can’t wait to watch your show.” Alex said as some of them had looks on their faces. I recognized the looks because they are the same looks that my fans give me.

“Sonnett and them are a little excited to meet you.” Kelley said as I nodded my head. I took a step towards them and offered them my hand.

“Nice to meet you. I’m (Y/N)” I said as they shook my hand. Mal shot Christen a look as she shook her head.

“We should probably go find our seats.” Chris said as I turned to her with a pout. I reluctantly nodded knowing they would miss the whole show if they stayed here.

“I’ll see you after.” I said as she nodded her head. I kissed her for a moment before they left to go find their seats that I had saved for them. 

“Best. Surprise. Ever.” I said as everyone laughed.

“Yeah thought you would like that one.” My manager mumbled as I sat down to get ready for the show.

After the opening act was done, I did my final pre-show rituals as I made my way to the stage. I got ready as the lights to the arena dropped and the opening started playing.

“Let’s hope for a good show.” My tour manager said as I nodded my head.

“Of course, it will be a good show. My wife is here.” I said as she shook her head. I grinned as I walked out. I grinned when the crowd started screaming as I started singing.

As the show continued, I could feel myself trying to up my performances to impress Christen. It hadn’t taken me long to spot her in the audience. As we went through the songs, I found myself looking in her direction more and more often. No doubt my fans had caught on as they noticed me looking in her direction every so often.

“Alright…” I said as I took a sip of water. “I have one more song for the night.”

The were a bunch of groans from the crowd as I smiled at them.

“I know you hate it…” I said as I set the mic up. I know most artists like to end on a hyped-up song, but I liked ending on a more sentimental song. “This next one. It’s a love song and I would like to dedicate it to my wife who is here tonight.”

I had to take a pause when everyone started screaming louder at the mention of my wife. As far as I was aware, christen was very much loved in my fandom. Most of my fans were on the thought process of whatever makes me happy which I appreciated it.

The music slowed down as I took a step forward. I started strumming my guitar and started singing.

“You put your hands under my jacket. They're cold as hell, but I'ma let you anyway. Wouldn't you say there's a light in the darkest moment? And this is the moment when I can be brave.” I continued singing as I glanced up towards where Christen was going into the best part of the song. “So, say we'll be always, always. Say it will be you and me to the old days. Let us be always, always. Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always. We will be always, always.”

As I continued singing, I thought about Christen and how much I loved her. How much I needed her. She was my whole world and I was always going to want her around. There was never going to be a time where I didn’t need her around.

Once I got to the end, I did a little bow as my fans continued screaming. I grinned before saying goodnight and walking off stage. I made my way to my dressing room trying to wipe away the sweat from the lights.

I got there and talked with my team about the show as I heard the door open and more voices. I grinned when Christen ran into my arms and placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled as she continued kissing me.

“That was so cute.” She said as I gave her a soft smile.

“I’m glad you liked it.” I said earning a cute smile from her.

“I loved it and I love you.”

“I love you too. Always.” I said as she gave me another kiss.

“You’re so cheesy.” She said as I grinned at her.

“Yeah, but you love it.”

“I really do.” She mumbled giving me another kiss. We left soon after that as we off to find food and spend some time with each other. We agreed to hang out with everyone else tomorrow, but I think they understood that we just needed some time to ourselves for the night. I was so relieved to be reunited with her. We will have to figure out a different system next time because I don’t ever want to be away from her like that again.

**The End.**


	52. Bad Defender (kelley ohara)

Y/N’s POV

The roar of the crowd was deafening as my team and I fought against our rival team, Canada. We were tied at one to one, and both teams weren’t letting up. It was only a friendly, but the Canadians wanted another win to add to their three. That was not going to happen; not on my watch.

The crowd started another chant as the ball rolled from Becky to Kelley, taunting Sinclair as she was a foot too late. In the corner of my eye, I realized that Alex had ran, creating an open space for a long run. I started my plan.

“Kelley!” I yelled, desperately trying to get her attention over the pitch. Chapman noticed my frantic waving and moved to mark me, but Kelley was quicker. She pushed the ball forward and launched it across the field, soaring to the spot that she had practiced hitting over and over again with me. 

I raced towards the ball with only one thought in mind: score. The cheering and the screaming was tuned out; my heavy breathing echoing in my ears. I was almost there, and I knew no one would be able to catch up to me. 

Sudden pain shot through my leg, and I stumbled to the ground face down, dazed and hurt. I cried out, digging my fingernails into the pitch, willing myself to not let the dams of my tear ducts break. I heard yelling and footsteps race to my side, a soft touch on my cheek. 

“Y/N, you have to turn over. Let the medic check you out.” I heard the rasp of Alex’s voice and allowed her to push me onto my back, biting my lip, as more pain went up my leg. Her presence didn’t stay for long, and I felt her stand up suddenly. “Kelley! Hey, STOP IT.” A whistle was being frantically blown, and my teammates were shouting. Due to the force of the sun rays, I couldn’t open my eyes to see what was going on, but I knew I’d regret missing this moment.

Kelley’s POV

I watched Chapman awkwardly slide studs up into Y/N, and my vision turned red. There was pounding in my ears, and I wasn’t even aware of my actions until I was in the face of Chapman screaming at her.

“What the hell!?” I shouted at her, pushing at her shoulders, to which she raised her arms up to the ref. “You knew that’d be a unsafe tackle! AND STILL, you did it!” I gave her another hard shove, driven by anger. I could hear the shrill sound of a whistle, but I couldn’t be bothered. 

“Kelley! Hey, STOP IT!” I heard Alex shout, getting up from her position beside Y/N, and rushing towards me. Both Tobin and Lindsey were grabbing on to my arms, pulling me back, but I shrugged out of them. Chapman rolled her eyes, backing up towards her bench with her hands up in surrender. The ref was rushing over, but not before I got the last word.

“How _dare_ you. Learn how to defend.” I bit out, shouldering her as I walked past her and the ref who was waving a yellow card at me. I bit my tongue from responding to the ref and just nodded in understanding at the call. At least Chapman got a red. Canada won’t miss her. 

After that short interruption, I watched Y/N get carted off the field; her face in pain. My stomach clenched at the thought of her in any distress, but I knew that she’d be in more pain if we didn’t win the game. I watched Christen come in for her; her face scrunched up in concentration. We could do this. I focused, putting aside my year and a half long girlfriend to the side and continued playing as if nothing had happened. 

We won, two to one. It seemed that the energy of the team had changed after Y/N left the field, and we were more aggressive. We had more of a reason to win than Canada. We wanted to win for her. As soon as the whistle blew, I raced to the locker room in search of her. 

“Kelley.” A familiar voice called out. I looked around wildly and my eyes landed on Y/N who was propped up against one of the lockers with ice wrapped around her leg.

“Hi, baby.” I quickly walked up to her, brushing her hair away from her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Feels like someone cleated me real hard in the leg.” I let out a laugh, rolling my eyes. “I’m serious.”

“I know you are.” I stated honestly, sitting down beside her. “Do you need anything?” Y/N thought about this for a moment before opening her mouth to ask a question. 

“Did we win?” I nodded, smiling at her grinning face. “Who scored?”

“Guess.”

“Hmm, Alex?” 

“Of course.” Y/N nodded in approval, and I grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers. I watched as she stared blankly at our hands, and I started to wonder if I had done something wrong. Before I could ask, Y/N begun again. 

“I heard you. What did you do after I got hurt?” Y/N asked softly. I squeezed her hand tightly, closing my eyes. “Kelley, what did you do?”

“I may have gotten a yellow card.” Y/N took a deep breath and let it out all at once.

“Why?”

“I sort of shoved Chapman. And called her a bad defender.” The silence was unbearable, but then I heard laughter.

“You called Chapman a bad defender!?” I joined in with the laughter, nodding. “I wish I heard that. Hopefully someone filmed it.” 

“Yeah, hopefully.” I scratched at a spot above my eyebrow. “You’re not disappointed?” Y/N furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged.

“No, not really. It’s funny.” Y/N paused and squeezed my hand. “Just don’t do it again. You don’t want your reputation to tarnish.”

“But my reputation is to be a badass.” I laughed, kissing the top of her hand. “If I get into fights, my reputation flourishes! Fans love it.”

“Yeah, okay. But Coach won’t.” Y/N admitted sadly. She then sat up suddenly. “Hey, you should go sign and interact with the fans.”

“But-” Y/N held up a hand.

“Nope. Go have fun with our adoring fans. Oh! And take my cleats. I signed them already. You should sign them too. Give them to someone!” Y/N shouted excitedly. I huffed playfully. 

“Alright, alright.” I stood up and leaned over to kiss Y/N’s forehead. After I pulled away, she held out her cleats, smiling from ear to ear. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”


	53. I'm Home (hope solo)

(Y/N) POV:

“I mean…you should definitely let me set you up with a friend of mine.” I looked up with a frown at Tobin. Alex and them laughed at the look on my face.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. I don’t want you too.” I said as she frowned at me.

“It’s cause your friends are stupid.” Kelley said as I laughed. Tobin glared at the girl as I shook my head. I stood up and stretched out a little.

“No, I am just not interested. I’m not interested in dating anyone’s friends.” I said as there were several groans around the group.

“You’re so lonely though.” Sonnett complained as I stared at the girl.

“Says who?”

“All of us.” I looked at her with disbelief as a few of them chuckled.

“I’m not lonely. I’ll have you know…I might be dating someone, and I might not be…I am not going to tell you.”

I turned and walked away as they yelled out ‘Liar’ at me. I rolled my eyes as I got back to practice. The truth was…I was dating someone. I didn’t really know how to approach the subject with them because I was afraid of there reactions. So, like a year and a half ago. I happened to run into a former US National Team player whose departure was extremely controversial. I’m sure you can guess by now. Hope Solo. We got together for a drink and then another one and then another one. Then, we were dating. It was a slow build up at first and then everything went really fast. I know she said she didn’t mind if people knew, but I was still scared to talk to them about it.

We moved into together about 2 months ago…I can honestly say that I am completely in love with her. I see it all…marriage and kids and the whole shebang. Which is why I need to tell my teammates that I am dating her. She suggested having everyone over for dinner and making it a thing, but I am not so sure because I want them to be okay with it. I know the team still has love for her even if things didn’t end on the best of terms, but it’s completely different once I say I am dating her.

“Do you guys want to come to dinner at my house?” I asked as they all looked at me. I felt a pit in my stomach as they all seemed to nod. I was kind of hoping they would say no. “Okay.”

“Are we going to meet your mystery person that doesn’t exist?” Pinoe asked as I smiled slightly.

“You are actually going to meet my girlfriend.” I said as they all frowned.

“Wait…are you being serious?” Kelley asked as I nodded.

“I have a girlfriend. We have been together for a year and a half. I haven’t told you because of reasons and you’ll get to see her when we get to my house.”

“Oh my god…I am so excited now.” Alex said as I nodded my head with a tight smile. I picked up my phone sending a quick message to Hope and letting her know everything. She sent me back an ‘okay’ message with a bunch of smiling emojis which made me smile.

As our practiced continued, I could feel the nerves continuing to build. I knew realistically if they were really my friends, they would be okay with it, but I was still terrified. Practiced eventually ended as we made our way to the locker room. Once we were ready to go, we decided to just go straight to the house. I let Hope know to which she told me she was excited. I rolled my eyes but smiled nevertheless.

“Alright! Here we go!” Pinoe said from the backseat as I started the drive to my house. It wasn’t long before I saw the front of my place.

“Oh, this is cute.” Alex said from the passenger seat.

“Yeah I thought so too.” I said as I pulled into the driveway. I walked up to the front door as I took a breath. Everyone shot me a look as I opened the door.

“Babe! I’m Home” I called out as it was quiet for a moment before the dogs came running into the room. I grinned giving them some love before I heard her.

“In the Kitchen” I headed towards the kitchen as some of them shot me weird looks.

“Weird that sounds like…” Kelley trailed as we reached the kitchen. She abruptly stopped speaking as Hope came into view for everyone. “oh”

I walked up to Hope who gave me a nervous smile as I kissed her cheek before opening the cabinet reaching for a glass of water.

“Hey guys.” Hope said softly as I kept my back turned to everyone. I didn’t want to look at them. I was too…embarrassed I guess would be the word. I wasn’t embarrassed of her, but more that I didn’t have enough whatever’s to tell them.

“Hey Hope…” I poured myself some water as I turned back towards everyone taking a sip.

“Told you guys I had a girlfriend…” I mumbled as they all looked at me with disbelief.

“You didn’t mention that we knew her…”

“She’s standing right here…” I said as they all nodded.

“I think this is just a shock. Of all the things we were expecting this wasn’t it…” Alex said as I nodded

“That’s understandable.” Hope said as I took a breath. “I imagine you’re quite surprised right now…and maybe my wonderful love here should have given you a heads up.”

I glanced over at her giving her a cross between a pout and a frown. She shook her head as I smiled at her.

“What are we having for dinner?” I asked a moment later as she sighed.

“I was going to make the roast that you like but we don’t have nearly enough for everyone here, so I am just going to order some pizza.” She said as I nodded.

“Sounds good.” I said giving her a loving smile. The former goalkeeper shook her head before inviting everyone to chill in our living room. After everyone exited the kitchen, she gave me a look. “What?”

“I should kill you.” She said as I grinned at her.

“You love me too much.” I said as she smiled. I gave her a quick kiss before going into the living room. They were all talking in a hushed whisper as I sighed.

“Say what you need to say.” I said as they all gave me unsure looks.

“I just…how did this even happen?” Kelley asked crossing her arms

“I don’t know…it just did. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how you would react, and I didn’t really want to hear it if you didn’t approve.”

“I think we just you…both of you to be happy.” Pinoe said with a frown. “You should have told us though.”

“I know.”

“Are you happy?” Alex asked me as they all focused in on me. I glanced up to where Hope was. She was on the phone presumably ordering the food. I watched her for a moment before smiling.

“I am so happy. She’s my world to be honest. I look at her and I know that I’m home.” I said honestly as they all shot me soft smiles.

“Okay. Well, I approve I guess.” Ash said as they all nodded their heads.

“Good to know.” I said as Hope came in. She smiled at me before coming over and settling into the chair with me. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

“Food should be here soon.” She said as I nodded.

“Alright…well I want all the details so you better start talking solo…” Pinoe said with a grin as my girlfriend blushed slightly. They all started talking as I listened to her. She always had a way with words and it always made me even more smitten. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of her.

**The End.**


	54. I Knew It! (christen press)

(Y/N) POV:

I was sitting with Pinoe and Ash as we were talking about the game that was coming up. I was saying I didn’t think I was going to play, but the other two were convinced that I was for sure going to be getting some minutes. I turned my head a little when I saw JJ, Tobin, Crystal, and Christen walking towards us. They all smiled as they joined our little group. Tobin sat down on the chair next to Ash, whule JJ and Crystal took the little bench that was open. The only open spot was next to me which Christen smiled and took.

“I just feel like…you’re being down on yourself.” Pinoe said shaking her head at me

“Pinoe I never get to play…” I said giving the girl a look as she frowned.

“What are we talking about?” Tobin asked with confusion.

“(Y/N) doesn’t think that she is going to get to play anytime soon.” Ash said as I nodded my head.

“You will.” JJ said rolling her eyes. “Just give it a little bit of time.”

“Yeah don’t be so down on yourself.” Christen said softly resting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled back at her trying to hide the blush that was threatening to make its way on my face. I cleared my throat when I realized everyone was giving us odd looks.

“Anyway…” I said trying to change the subject.

So, Christen and I are dating. Have been for a little while and nobody really knows about it. We wanted to wait until we were a little more serious about it. I know that I am completely in love with her. So, I guess you could say it’s pretty serious.

Eventually, Ash and Pinoe stood up to go find Ali over some stupid debate that I was only half-listening to. JJ left to go facetime Zach. Then, Crystal and Tobin left to go do something, but I wasn’t paying attention. I was too busy paying attention to the beautiful girl next to me. After everyone was gone, I turned to Christen.

“You look so fucking beautiful.” I said as she grinned at me.

“Such a sweet talker.” She joked as I intertwined our fingers. “How has your day been going?”

“It was alright. It’s better now that you’re here.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You make everything better.” I said as she blushed and shook her head. I grinned at her as she stood up pulling me with her. I stood and took an extra step as her arms went around my neck. I leaned and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled as we pulled apart and headed to walk to the room we were sharing. We were lucky enough to get to share a room. It came in handy sometimes.

The next day we were at breakfast before training as everyone was kind of acting weird.

“So, I meant to ask you…” Kelley said looking towards me. “How’s your dating life going?”

“It’s fine?” I gave her a confused glance as I looked around. Pinoe was giving Kelley an amused look.

“Really? Cause I have a friend that I really want to set you up with…” Christen immediately coughed as I turned towards her. I placed my hand on her back and gave her a concerned look.

“Are you okay Press?” Ash asked looking like she was trying to hide a smile.

“I’m fine.” She said clearing her throat as I turned back to Kelley.

“I appreciate the thought Kelley, but I am not interested.” I said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

“Really? Why not?” she asked as I stared at her for a moment.

“I just…am not interested. I don’t want to go on a blind date.”

“I don’t think it would be a blind date. You already know her.” She said as it was my turn to look confused.

“Who?”

“Sofia Huerta.” I immediately went into a coughing fit as Christen smacked me on the back. She looked irritated as I tried to regain my composure.

“Huerta likes girls?” I asked confused as they all grinned at me.

“Yeah, people can be Bi you know…just ask Alex.” Kelley grinned at the forward who rolled her eyes.

“She did mention she thought you were cute.” JJ said shrugging her shoulders as I raised my eyebrow

“Yeah…I appreciate that. I really do. Still not interested though.” I said as I leaned back in my chair.

“Are you sure?” Kelley asked as I nodded my head. “Why aren’t you interested?”

“I just…am not.” I said as Christen sighed. I mean it was clear they knew, but I so did not want to give them the satisfaction.

“Okay…last time I checked you were single and you used to have that crush on Sofia…” Alex said as my eyes widened as I glared at the forward.

“I don’t have a crush on her anymore…at all…” I said as I glanced at Christen who was giving me a look.

“How long have you known?” Christen asked after a moment with a look of irritation.

“Known what?” Ash asked innocently as I stared at Christen.

“That (Y/N) and I were together.”

“I fucking knew it!” Kelley slammed her hands down on the table as she stood. I rolled my eyes as I rested my arm on the back of Christens chair.

“How come you guys didn’t tell us?” JJ asked

“We wanted to wait until things were a little more serious until we told people.” Christen said as I nodded my head.

“So, is it serious?” Alex asked with a curious look.

“I’m completely in love with her.” I said as they all looked at me with wide eyes. Including Christen. Yeah, I had not quite mentioned that part to her.

“I love you too.” She said after a moment leaning in and giving me a kiss. I smiled as she leaned her forehead against mine. 

“Wait…is that the first-time you guys have said it?” Kelley asked with a look of disbelief. I looked over at her and nodded slightly as she slammed her hands on the table again.

“Oh my god…you guys are cute. You’re not allowed to room together anymore, and I am not afraid to kick either of your asses if you hurt each other.” Pinoe said as we both gave her a look.

“Wait…so like did Sofia really say I am cute?” I asked as Christen shoved my arm away from her. I grinned at her as JJ nodded her head. “I don’t care. I just wanted to know how much of that was a lie.”

“Yeah…sure you do.” Christen said as I took her face in mine and kissed her cheek. “Stop”

“I love you so much.” I said as she tried to fight the smile on her face.

“I love you too.”

**The End.**


	55. No One Remembered (alex morgan)

(Y/N) POV:

I groaned slightly when I felt kisses being placed all over my face.

“Wake up…” Alex mumbled placing multiple kisses on my cheek. I laughed slightly as I turned to face her. “Happy Birthday my love.”

“Thank you, baby.” I mumbled as my fiancé gave me another kiss. I ran my fingers through her hair as I smiled at her softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said as she moved to stand up. I watched her move around the room as she got ready for her day. Today we were supposed to have the day off. Alex wasn’t lucky like the rest of us. She had to do all sorts of press and media today so getting to spend my Birthday with my Fiancé was completely off the table. It was kind of depressing to be honest.

“I wish you didn’t have to go today.” I said as she was finishing up doing her hair. I had yet to stand up as she turned towards me with a sad smile. She came over and sat on the edge of the bed. I pouted at her as she intertwined our fingers.

“I know. I had such a day planned for us.” She said with a mischievous smile.

“Oh yeah?” I asked as she grinned at me. She leaned down where she was just hovering above me.

“Oh yeah…” she said seductively giving me a chaste kiss. “Too bad. We’ll just have to try again another day.”

She stood up grabbing her things before turning to head for the door.

“See you later baby.” She said as I groaned.

“You are a fucking tease.” I said as she winked at me.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

I smiled as I stood and got ready for the day. We were currently in the middle of the victory tour and my birthday was today. As I said, I was hoping for a day with Alex, but she was pulled away. Therefore, I was spending the day with my teammates. I doubt they had anything planned for me because they would have no reason too, but it would have to do until Alex got back.

I made sure I looked good before I turned and walked out of the room. I headed down to try to find some of my teammates. I found Christen and them outside trying to decide what they were going to do for the day.

“Hey guys” I said as everyone smiled at me.

“Hey! Where’s Alex?” Sonnett asked as I smiled slightly.

“She had to do media all day.”

“Oh, to be Alex Morgan” Lindsay joked as I smiled.

“Yeah so what are we doing today?” I asked with a bright smile as they all looked at each other.

“Well, Christen and I are going on a date.” Tobin said as Christen sent her a bright smile.

“We are going to the beach so I can teach them to surf.” Kelley said looking at Sonnet, Mal, Rose, Lindsay, and Sam.

“This is a nightmare for me.” Sam said as Kelley grinned

“It’s going to be fun. You want to come?”

“I don’t want to go to the beach.” I said with a frown. I wasn’t typically fond of the beach unless Alex was with me.

“Oh, well then we will see you later.” Kelley said as they all turned to walk away. Christen and Tobin gave me a smile as they turned to walk away. I was left standing there by myself as I looked around.

“I think they forgot…” I mumbled to myself as I sighed trying to figure out what I was going to do for the day. I didn’t want to bother Alex because she was working so I just went up back to my room as I sat down trying to figure out what they do.

As the day went on, I just watched Netflix and waited for when Alex was going to be back. This day was a complete bust. I heard a knock on the door as I stood and headed over to answer. I opened to reveal Kelley and Christen standing their with smiles.

“Hey.” I said warily.

“Hey! I had a question for you.” Kelley said coming in with Christen.

“Yes?” I asked trying to hide my hopefulness that it would be something related to my birthday.

“We’re going to dinner and I need a good blazer and I know Alex and you have some really good ones. I was wondering if I could take a peek for one that will go with my outfit.”

“Oh…yeah I guess.” I said as Kelley grinned at me. She then went through Alex’s clothes as I stood their awkwardly. Christen gave me a soft smile.

“Are you missing Alex?”

“Yeah…I wish she was here.” I said as she nodded.

“Perfect!” Kelley said after a moment holding up one of my blazer’s “Thank you.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” I said as she then turned to walk out with Christen. They stopped for a moment and looked at me.

“Hey, do you want to come?” Christen asked as I nodded my head. “You know since Alex won’t be back for a little while…”

“Yeah for sure…” I said as I quickly got changed and met up with them.

If I thought they were going to surprise me with dinner, I was sorely mistaken. I was probably the least talked to person and all I wanted to do was go back to my room and cry. I wanted nothing more than for Alex to come back so that I could just be given love from her.

Once I was back in my room, I laid on my bed thinking about what a garbage day it was. Of course, I would have loved for my teammates to have done something, but they couldn’t even be bothered to remember and tell me happy birthday. Let alone actually do something for me.

I started crying softly as I buried my face into my pillow. It was a stupid reason to be upset, but I wanted to feel a little appreciated. Was that too much to ask for? I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn’t heard the door open and close as my fiancé entered the room.

“Hey baby…” Alex said though she stopped as she noticed my tears. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I am fine.” I said trying to wipe them away. She took her shoes off and climbed into the bed with me giving me a soft yet concerned look.

“What happened?” she asked me as I looked at her feeling my eyes well up again.

“No one remembered.” I mumbled as she frowned at me. She moved a little before pulling me into her arms.

“It’s okay.” She said as she pulled back and gave me a kiss. “It’s alright. I am going to make it better okay?”

I nodded as she gave me another kiss. She stood up and quickly changed before walking over to her bag. She pulled something out before coming back over. She sat down as I gave her a curious look.

“I wanted to wait to give this to you because I wanted to be the last person to give you your gift, but…here I hope you like it.”

I took the small package from her as I took the paper off of it. I opened it to reveal a locket. It was gold and had the engraving AM on it as she reached into her shirt pulling out a matching one that had my initials on it. I opened up the locket to reveal a picture of Alex on one side and our anniversary date on the other.

“Obviously, once we get married. I am going to get updated ones, but for now…”

I turned towards her and pulled her into me. I placed a passionate kiss on her lips as she smiled.

“I love you.” I said as she chuckled slightly.

“I love you too.” She said as I pulled her on top of me. We continued kissing as things got extremely heated. Clothes were being shed and the air was getting thicker. Let’s just say. I had a happy ending to my birthday.

**Alex POV Switch**

When I woke up, I noticed (Y/N) still asleep. I smiled at her softly as I gave her a kiss on her forehead. I stood up and left her a note letting her know that she should take her time this morning and I would see her at breakfast. I got dressed quickly before exiting our room.

I knew a majority of the team would already be at breakfast and I had a real bone to pick with all of them. I got downstairs and entered where everyone was. I walked over to my table with everyone and sat down. I slammed my hands down on the table as I sat gaining everyone’s attention.

“Who pissed you off today?” Kelley joked as I glared at her.

“Actually, I wanted to congratulate you all for collectively pissing me off. It’s never been done before so you should pat yourself on the back.” I said sarcastically as everyone immediately got defensive looks.

“What the hell did we do?” Ash asked with a frown.

“Do any of you know what yesterday was?” I asked as everyone looked around with frowns.

“Tuesday?” I rolled my eyes as I huffed.

“Try (Y/N)’s birthday.” I said as most of them looked at me with wide eyes.

“No…that’s not possible. Her birthday is next month.” Christen said with a confused expression on her face.

“No…her birthday was yesterday.” I said as they all frowned as Ali was the first to react.

“Oh my god…it was…” she said as everyone then switched to having panicked looks.

“It was…” I said glaring at them. “I came back form doing media to her crying because you asshole’s didn’t even say happy birthday let alone do or get something for her. Like, what the fuck? She’s the first person to do and plan stuff for you guys and none of you could be bothered to remember her day.”

“You weren’t here either!” Kelley said as I gave her death glare which immediately shut her up.

“I was working! Don’t you think I wanted to be here?” I said raising my voice slightly. “This is what’s going to happen. When she gets here, you’re going to apologize and tell her happy birthday. I don’t care that it’s a day late and then for the day…you’re all going to do whatever the fuck she wants…” Ash went to open her mouth but one look from me got her to be quiet.

“Okay.” She mumbled with a frown as I nodded my head.

“Glad we are all on the same page.” I said as they all gave me nervous looks.

A few minutes later (Y/N) walked in with a small smile. She was playing with her necklace as she sat down next to me. I gave her a small smile as she kissed my cheek.

“Hey…” Kelley said giving a small smile. “We just wanted to say that we are really sorry. We totally forgot it was your birthday yesterday and we all feel terrible.”

“It’s fine.” She said with a small yet sad smile on her face.

“It’s not. You do so much for the rest of us. To make up for it, whatever you want today is what we will do. Doesn’t matter what it is…” Christen said giving (Y/N) an apologetic smile.

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.” She said as I gave her a small smile.

“That’s a nice locket.” Tobin said as she grinned down at it.

“Thanks! Alex got it for me for my birthday” she said as everyone looked to me as I gave a smug smile.

“Anything for you.” I said giving her a kiss on the cheek before glaring at everyone who visibly shrunk away.

“That’s sweet.” She said as she went to stand. “I’m going to get some food.”

“I can get it.” Ash said as she stood and gave me a nervous look before smiling at (Y/N). “What do you want?”

“I can get it. It’s not problem.”

“No, it’s fine.” Ash said as she motioned towards the food. “What would you like?”

I watched (Y/N) sit back down as she told Ash what she wanted. The rest of breakfast continued like that with all of them offering to do stuff for her. After breakfast was over, everyone was heading out as (Y/N) tugged on my arm a little. I turned towards her as she gave me a look.

“Did you have anything to do with this?” she asked which told me she already knew I did.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. They seem super apologetic though.” I said though she shook her head with a smile.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I’d do anything for you. Even threaten some of my best friends.”

“I know but…” I cut her off with a kiss as she smiled.

“It’s not a big deal…at least this way they won’t forget next time.” I said as she smiled. I pulled her towards the exit as she laughed. Yeah, they’ll never forget her birthday after this…or next time I will have to mess them up.

**The End.**


	56. Tease (alex morgan)

You never imagined love could leave you breathless, but when Alex kisses you there’s no doubt in your mind. This is exactly how happiness should feel like. You’re still smiling when she pulls back and her laugh fills your ears when you try to chase her. She gives in, just for a second, and pecks your lips one last time.

Your arms are around her waist; keeping her close even when she’s not kissing you anymore. It’s a shame really, you could kiss her for hours.

“I love you,” you whisper before kissing her cheek.

Never in a million years you would have imagined to end up dating _the_ Alex Morgan. To be honest, you never thought you’d be part of the USWNT, but life works in funny ways and brought you two together. So far, it’s been the best adventure of your still young life.

You couldn’t be happier; playing the world cup and dating Alex. What can be better than that?

“You just say that because you enjoy my kisses.”

“Of course I enjoy them!” You reply with a dazed look on your face. “You’re a damn good kisser, but I don’t love you just for that. You, Alex Morgan, are truly amazing. You’re kind, sweet, sometimes a little bit of a brat, I admit.” You chuckle when she swats your arm but she’s smiling nonetheless. “You’re also strong, independent, disciplined, and so fucking hot that I can barely keep my hands to myself.”

“You’re insufferable,” she says while rolling her eyes. “But I love you too.”

“Oh, yeah?”

You pull her even closer and trail your lips along her jaw, descending to her neck where you bite playfully. She shudders and that’s exactly how your favorite game starts every single time. It’s a quite simple game that you like to call “ _How many times can you make Alex Morgan lose her cool_ ”. She’s not the biggest fan of the name.

No one knows her the way you do.

You’ve discovered every sensitive spot on her body and you can tease her for hours if you want. Luckily for her, you’re really weak when she begs and more often that not you give her what she asks for. You always try though; you love to make her squirm and the desperate sound of your name falling from her lips drives you absolutely crazy.

“Y/N-” she whines when you suck on her pulse point.

“Already?”

That didn’t take long.

You leave her neck to notice just how dark her eyes have become in the span of a minute. Alex wants you as much as you want her, but you refuse to give up so soon. It’s fun to make her desperate, at least for you.

“I want you,” she says against your ear.

 _Fuck_. Her voice does things to you and you groan before kissing her once again.

There’s nothing sweet about it as you deepen the kiss. She melts against your kiss, allows you to sate your hunger. The smallest gasp from her makes you shiver as you bite her bottom lip gently before pulling away. This time Alex is the one chasing your lips.

“God damn it, Alex. The things I would do to you.”

Okay, maybe she can make you lose your cool as well. But you’re not keeping that score.

“Do them,” she challenges.

“I will. Tonight. Right now, we have to get ready. There’s a game to win, Ms. Morgan.”

Of course you would do that when you have no time to deliver, and you’re sure she hates you a little bit for that. Then again, she would complain a lot more if the game you’re talking about wasn’t the world cup final. Riling her up is the best way to chase away the nerves.

“You’re the worst.”

“Yeah, but you still love me.” You retort with a cheeky grin. “And if we win, I promise to make it extra special.”

Sometimes she hates your guts and she looks at you suspiciously as you pull her ponytail just enough to expose her neck. The hickey you leave there is nothing but impressive and no shirt or amount of makeup will be able to cover it.

The whole world knows you are together, but you’re never shameless enough to mark her so blatantly. This time is special, your first world cup; it’s the final and you want everyone to know that the biggest prize is yours already.

Kelley and Christen will tease her for sure, but you know Ash and Pinoe will send proud looks your way despite the teasing.

“What kind of special?”

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

Your playful wink earns you a huff as you two hurry up and make it to breakfast. Everyone is already there by the time you sit down, and you see the exact moment the team notices what you did. They’re not subtle at all.

“Damn! I didn’t know vampires lived on France.”

“Shut up, O’Hara,” Alex says without any real bite.

“That’s one hell of a mosquito,” you hear Tobin whisper.

Alex groans and promptly bangs her head on the table; or that would be the case if her arms weren’t there to prevent an injury. Still, she hides her blushing - and very cute - face from the rest of the team while you beam.

“What can I say? I know for a fact she tastes good.”

You’re pretty sure Mal and JJ choke on their breakfast, but you focus on the fistbump Ash offers and the nod of approval from Ali.

“Oh my God,” Alex mutters. “Y/N, why?”

“What?” You ask innocently. “It’s the truth.”

“No wonder you two skipped breakfast,” Pinoe says whistling at the end.

“Hey! We’re not skipping it. That-” you motion towards Alex’s neck “is just a dinner preview.”

“Y/N! Shut up!”

The whole team laughs at Alex’s embarrassment but soon enough breakfast goes back to normal.

****

Alex glares at you when you place a hand on her thigh but she does nothing to stop you. The excitement of the morning is still there even when you’re done with breakfast.

That was your goal.

You don’t want her to forget what you did and will do to her as soon as you have a chance. You want her to crave your touch, to be hot and bothered as she follows your every move. The way you devour her with your eyes is a great reminder.

“Stop eye-fucking her, Y/L/N” Pinoe says as she leaves to gather her things.

That’s a challenge you don’t take. It’s impossible not to admire her body, to bite your lip _knowing_ what only you are able to touch, to kiss and claim as yours.

Except there’s only so much teasing Alex Morgan can endure before it becomes frustration. She’s pretty much on the limit when the team hops on the bus. So, when she sits next to Kelley, you smile and sit at the very back.

Press quirks an eyebrow before plopping down next to you, and Tobin sits on her lap.

“Trouble in Paradise?”

“Nah.”

As if to prove your point, you send a quick text to Alex and wait patiently when her phone dings. A moment later she turns to look at you from her seat and rolls her eyes in mock annoyance even when you can see a small smile on her face.

“I love you too,” she says.

Engaging Preath in conversation is not hard, and soon enough JJ, Mal and Ali join in. Through it all, you keep sending furtive glances in Alex’s direction; waiting.

There’s something else she doesn’t know, no one on the team does, but it will kill Alex in exactly - you look at the time - ten minutes.

Sports Illustrated reached out to you and a swimsuit photoshoot took place in secret. The pictures will drop in mere minutes and you asked them if they could add a cheeky quote while tagging Alex Morgan on social media.

_“Oh! To be Alex Morgan...”_

When her phone goes haywire with notifications, you try to hold back your grin. She looks puzzled for a moment; turning to you to see if you’re the cause of her phone vibrating constantly, and you are. But not in the way she expects.

Once she fishes the device out of her pocket, she scrolls through the mess of notifications to see what everyone is talking about and then...oh, _then..._ Alex _fucking_ Morgan freezes, blushes and drops her phone all at the same time, like the dork she truly is.

She can’t even look at you while she repeats “ _Fuck me, fuck me_ ” over and over again.

It would be easy to be a cheeky asshole but her phone is going from hand to hand while she’s still trying to process the various pictures of you in different swimsuits. You’re pretty sure the red bikini will be her favorite, once she gets her phone back.

You make it to the stadium not long after, and walk to the locker room without looking at her. However, you can feel her eyes on you while you laugh with Tobin and Chris. You can feel her staring while you change for warm ups and a moment later her hands are on your waist as she presses herself against your back.

“Is everything okay, Morgan?”

“Alex.”

“Uh?”

“I want you to call me Alex.”

Turning into her arms, you smirk and wait for her next move.

“You’ll have to make me.”

“Believe me, I will.”

The tone of her voice and the way she says it leaves you positively _wet_. No way to deny that, but you try to shake it off and focus on the game instead.

That’s definitely another point for the Morgan score.

****

You’re champions.

Between the euphoria of the moment, you pull Alex into a kiss that tastes like victory and champagne. You don’t want to stop kissing her as her lips have the same effect as alcohol on you. You swear you’re floating when she wraps her arms around your neck.

The moment is perfect, but the victory belongs to the entire team. That means it’s time to party, and you pull away from her reluctantly.

Everyone is cheering and laughing as you join them. Still, she finds a moment to remind you of the promise made that morning. You won, and her reward has to be extra special. There’s no way you forgot about it, but the feeling of her warm breath against your neck ignites a fire within you.

The twerking makes you laugh even when she’s trying to tease you. Maybe it would have worked if you two weren’t wasted already.

You laugh, sing, jump and drink for hours...even days. And it’s much, much later when you two have a moment alone.

You don’t know exactly how long has it been since you left France, but it winning the World Cup feels like a lifetime ago. The team is on L.A., you just attended the ESPYS to see your girlfriend win yet another trophy. You’re so proud of her, and of course her win was another reason to celebrate.

When you finally - finally! -, lay down in bed, both of you are too tired to do much more than sleep. There are kisses between giggles and drowsy words of love and devotion. You hold her close until sleep overtakes you with Alex following closely.

Morning comes with a much needed shower, strong coffee and breakfast in bed. You chuckle when Alex wears the champions shirt after her shower, but you can’t really blame her when the excitement is still running high.

She eyes you constantly during breakfast, expectation clear in her face as she awaits the moment you’re gonna jump her. It’s both adorable and incredibly hot.

“Eager, aren’t we?” You tease as you put the food tray away.

“Can you blame me?” She huffs.

“I guess not.”

A moment later you’re sitting on the edge of the bed with Alex straddling you. She kisses you with a mix of desperation and hunger; hands on your hair for just a second before she tries to take off your clothes without breaking the kiss. Definitely eager.

Still, you’re in no hurry.

Bit by bit, you bring the kiss to a slow and gentle rhythm. You hands take hers to stop her movements and she relents by placing them on your shoulders instead. You want her, but you also want to savor the moment as much as possible.

Kissing Alex Morgan is an experience on itself, one you have no intention of rushing for the sake of sex. You want to make love to her.

People always compare the perfect kiss with fireworks or hearing angels, but you wonder if they actually know what perfection feels like. It makes you weightless and only her body on your lap keeps you grounded. Her lips moving against yours in perfect synchrony make you feel warm; from toes to head, until that familiar heat burns low between your legs.

“I want to take my time with you today,” you whisper while trying to catch your breath.

Your words are a promise, a taste of what you have in store for her, and Alex deciphers their meaning immediately. She smiles against your lips; there’s no complain when she knows you’ll deliver.

Your hands slip under the shirt; running up and down her sides before going to her back. You trace the muscles there before following her spine to her lower back. There’s no hesitation on your moves when you grab her ass, squeezing once and swallowing her moan. A smile makes its way to your lips at that, but you don’t stop kissing her.

Her skin is flawless under your fingers as you caress her thighs. Her legs have always been one of your weaknesses, so you don’t hesitate to spend a minute or two rubbing them; massaging her thighs as your lips find her neck.

You bite down and her hips buck involuntarily against you. So, you do it again.

“Y/N,” she moans and that’s almost enough to break you.

Almost.

You take off her shirt and the sight leaves you breathless. Being champions is nothing compared to having Alex _fucking_ Morgan half naked on your lap. Scoring a goal doesn’t injects you so much adrenaline as running your nails on her sides and watching goosebumps arise behind your touch.

“Gods, Alex. You drive me crazy.”

You pull her down with you when you lay on your back. Her surprised yelp makes you chuckle but you give her no time to protest as you switch positions.

Having Alex on your lap is one thing, but having her beneath you brings out a totally different side of you; one that only she gets to see. You kiss her for a moment; a leg slipping between hers while she gently rocks against you.

She’s lost in pleasure; moaning softly, biting her lip valiantly trying to muffle the sounds.

“You’re so beautiful.”

It’s not often Alex shies away from a compliment when she hears them by the dozen on a daily basis, but no one looks at her the same way you do.

You look at her like she’s your entire world. She’s the reason why you wake up every day with a smile; she makes you happier than soccer or chocolate cake. She brings out the best in you, and helps you through the worst. You’ve learned to love the parts that you had deemed unlovable so long ago, she has taught you how to accept your flaws without letting them define you. You look at her like she’s your everything, and she is.

Without another word, you kiss her again; letting your hunger take over with every second.

It’s impossible to resist her when you’ve been teasing each other for so long. So, you don’t.

Your lips find her neck and the hickey you left there a couple of days ago is brought back to life. This time you don’t stop there. You trail a path of kisses down her throat; sucking and biting wherever you want. You mark her as yours even when she belongs to you already.

The world knows she’s yours and Alex doesn’t hesitate to remind you so whenever she has the chance. You love to hear it, but the marks you see speak to an inner part of you. It’s almost primitive, to see the red marks scattered on her perfect skin.

You’ve claimed her a thousand times, but every kiss feels like the first. Every touch ignites your body until you’ve been consumed in her fire.

The clasp of her bra comes undone under your fingers and you wonder why the hell she put it on to start with. She’s still teasing you, knowing exactly what drives you to the breaking point. Seeing the lace over her curves is one of the many things you love.

Instead of taking the offending object off from her body, you take your own shirt off. You don’t care where it lands when Alex is touching you. Her hands dance over your waist and then your back; pulling you closer until you plant your hands next to her head.

“You really can’t wait, uh?”

“It’s not my fault you’re taking so damn long.”

Your laughter fills the room for a second but the nod you offer concedes her the point.

Taking the rest of her clothes off is almost a ritual. Every inch of exposed skin is cherished, it is lavished with a thousand kisses and the softest of nibbles. You make love to her without touching her where she wants you to. And still, the moment couldn’t be more intimate. By the time she’s completely nude, Alex is already panting; a slight sheet of sweat covering her body and the thirst you feel can only be quenched by her lips.

Your hands trace the lines of chiseled abs, your fingers holding perfection when you cup her breasts. The ever gentle way you move could be taken as teasing, but you’re too lost in everything she is to do so consciously.

You’re the architect of her pleasure, building it up with every flick of your fingers against hardened nipples. You build the foundations while she trembles under your ministrations. It’s a start, and your fingers draw the rest of the blueprints on her sides.

The moan falling from her lips is sinful, it drives you crazy like nothing else can. That’s the point of no return, you’re addicted to that sound from the rest of the day, and you want a symphony of pleasure. She’s your violin, and you’re gonna pull every note from her lips to create the most beautiful masterpiece.

Your mouth replaces your fingers as you taste her. It’s not the first time, and it won’t be the last. The lazy swirl of your tongue around her nipple makes her arch off the bed, and you gently push her back with a chuckle.

Alex swears under her breath when you take the other one into your mouth, the AC doing little to cool off her heated skin. She pulls your hair and tries to push you down; lower and lower, but you resist just for another moment.

You love this side of Alex; silently asking for everything you can give her.

When you finally follow her wordless command, she sighs and parts her legs for you. Stunning blue eyes focus on you; waiting for the moment you give her exactly what she wants. Still, you take your time kissing her inner thighs; building up the momentum to a higher crest. You know it’ll be worth it in the end. Even Alex knows, but that doesn’t mean she has the patience to actually wait.

“Y/N, please. I need you.”

You try not to look too smug even when you’re sure Alex sees your smirk. You don’t exactly give her time to do much more than roll her eyes.

The first lick is enough to make her groan. You take the time to explore her with your tongue, going back to every spot you know she enjoys the most. You work diligently but without rush.

She gifts you a melody of moans and desperate whimpers; hips moving in tandem with your mouth. You hold her hips down, pin her to the bed as the unhurried strokes of your tongue focus on her clit.

“ _Fuck_.”

Your steady pace brings her to the edge swiftly as you match the waves licking the shore. You bring her deeper into the sea of pleasure, and your fingers are the moon creating a high tide. However, you don’t let her fall just yet. Your movements falter before stopping completely and you swear blue eyes are teary at being denied the pleasure of ecstasy.

“Please, don’t do this to me.”

The delicious torture can only last so long as you quicken your pace and you find her sweet spot with the curl of your fingers. Her thighs quiver and she traps you between them while her moans grow in volume; they mix with incoherent words and gasps that sound vaguely like your name. She pulls you up until you’re able to swallow the wave of pleasure.

Her back arches, her toes curl and you can feel her all around you, shaking with the intensity of it all. Her eyes are closed, but you don’t need to look at them to enjoy the way her face shows her pleasure. You don’t need to hear that silent scream to hear what her entire body screams.

You don’t stop then, you help her ride every wave until it’s almost too much; until she collapses in bed panting but with the most wonderful smile. She’s satisfied, and for the time being so are you.

“I love you,” you whisper reverently after kissing her temple.

“I love you too,” she replies still out of breath.

“Ready for round two?”

“God, you’re insatiable.”

“True. I can’t get enough of you. And I promised to make it extra special, didn’t I?”

She chuckles and uses the distraction to flip your positions. You look up at her, and gods, she’s the most beautiful being you’ve ever seen.

“But now it’s my turn.”

“I’m yours.”

You see the quirk of her lips, she knows you are. And the whole world knows too, but they won’t be able to forget when you have a slight limp the next day.


	57. Mini-Golf (kelley ohara)

(Y/N) POV:

I smirked to myself as I listened to Kelley talk about how excited she was for us to go mini golfing. I knew that she had put a lot of work into this because of my birthday. I laughed softly when she turned towards me with a giant smile.

“Aren’t you excited?” she asked me as I grinned and nodded my head. Apparently, Kelley organized like an entire mini-golf tournament for us and all of our friends. I had mentioned a few months ago that I wanted to go do it for my birthday, but I hadn’t expected Kelley to organize all of this for me.

It’s one of the reasons that I love her so much. She always puts so much thought into the things that she does for me. She makes sure that I have everything I need and that I am always happy. We have been together for a couple years and I know that there is no one that I would ever want to be with other than her. Which is why I am totally planning on proposing tonight.

“Okay we are here. So, I realized doing a whole tournament with everyone might be a little difficult and would take a whole lot of time. So, we are going to go in teams and then whoever has the best score at the end wins. If they are tied, then we will play on the same hole until we have a winner.”

“Okay I got it.” I said as we got out of the car. I walked up to everyone as our teammates turned to smile at us.

“Happy Birthday!” Alex said with a grin as I hugged the forward. I was given hugs by everyone around us as Kelley started explaining the rules again to them.

“Thank you.” I said to Alex who smiled at me.

“So, do you have it?” Alex whispered to me as I nodded my head. She was the only one who knew I was planning on proposing tonight.

“Okay! Stop strategizing! I knew it was a mistake putting you two on the same team…” Kelley mumbled as she started dividing everyone up.

“Not my fault you’re not smart.” Alex said as I chuckled. Kelley rolled her eyes as they started bickering about how Kelley went to Stanford so technically, she was smarter than Alex.

“I mean…Stanford is superior.” Christen said with a shrug as that then sent everyone into a debate about who’s college was the best.

“Okay…we are wasting time.” Kelley said as we then started getting into our teams. On my team was Alex, Carli, and Christen. Kelley was on a team with Sonnett, Tobin, and Becky. Why Kelley put us on different teams I will never know…the rest of the teams were divided up as we started playing.

My team went first and then Kelley and then the rest, so Kelley’s team was not too far behind us the whole time. My team should have been kicking ass considering you had two extremely competitive people as well as Carli whose husband is literally like a golf-pro. Kelley’s team was keeping up with us though. Damn Becky and Sonnett. Who are both surprisingly very good…it’s annoying.

As we continued working through the course, I was getting a little more nervous because I was planning on proposing on the last hole.

“You look nervous.” Alex said as I watched Christen take her shot. I glanced behind us and saw Kelley and Sonnett arguing about proper golfing form. “Idiots.”

“I am nervous. What if she says no?” I asked as she looked at me with confusion.

“She’s not going to say no.” Alex said giving me a supportive smile. I nodded my head as we stepped up to take our shots. “She’s been in love with you for a really long time. She isn’t going to say no.”

“I guess we will find out.” I said as she shook her head. I turned and watched Kelley take her shot. She looked up at me and winked at me before Sonnett yelled at her to take her shot.

Once we were done and waiting for final scores, it was revealed that my team and Kelley’s team had tied for first place.

“Don’t just think cause it’s your birthday that we are going to let you win…” Sonnett said as I scoffed. Kelley rolled her eyes as each team’s players went up to do another round on the last hole.

“Good luck.” Kelley said to me as I grinned.

“You’re the one that’s going to need it.” I said as she rolled her eyes at me. I took my place and very carefully took my shot. I watched as it went across the green and rolled right into the hole. I grinned as that meant my team took the lead.

“Oh, damn it…” Kelley said as she then stepped up to take her shot. If she missed this, then my team won. I smiled as I handed my golf club to Alex and then knelt down behind Kelley. There were a few gasps as I waited for Kelley to turn around. The shot went just passed the hole as Kelley groaned. She turned around and froze when she saw me kneel down in front of her.

“Babe…” I said as she grinned at me. “I really love you. I have loved you since the moment that I met you. When I think about my future, I always see you in it. I never knew I could be so undeniably in love with someone, but here we are. You make me want every cliché dream and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?”

“Of course, I will.” She said as I grinned. I stood taking her into my arms and giving her a kiss. She smiled at me as I pulled her into a kiss. We stood their smiling at each other as everyone around us clapped. “I can’t believe this. It’s your birthday.”

“All I wanted for my birthday is for you to say yes.” I said as she grinned at me pulling me in for a kiss.

“This is amazing! Also, congratulations (Y/N) your team won the game.”

“Hell yeah!” Alex said as she then turned towards us. “Congrats on the engagement”

“Thanks Ms. Competitive.” I said as she grinned at us. We all continued celebrating as I stayed by Kelley’s side. We were glued to each other as we celebrated our engagement. After everything was said and done, we headed home and laid in bed together.

“I can’t believe that we are engaged. I can’t believe that you proposed on your birthday.” She said staring at me as I chuckled at her.

“Me neither.” I said as she gave me a kiss. “I really can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**The End.**


	58. It's for you (christen press)

(Y/N) POV:

I chuckled at Kelley’s antics as I walked with her, Christen, JJ, Tobin, and Crystal around the carnival that we were at. I looked away from Kelley towards Christen as the forward seemed to be in an intense conversation with JJ and Tobin. I assume it was intense based off of the crease on her forehead.

“Take a picture. It will last longer.” Kelley said as Crystal laughed at the look on my face. I had scowled at the defender who burst into laughter. “Could you be any more obvious?”

“Yes.” I said as she shook her head. I glanced at the forward hoping she wasn’t paying attention to any of Kelley’s teasing that she was doing.

“You got it bad boo.” Crystal said as I shook my head.

“You guys are exaggerating.” I said as they both shook their head. They continued giving me a hard time as the other girls had stopped for us to catch up to them.

“What are you going on about?” Christen asked Kelley who smiled.

“Nothing…(Y/N) is just an idiot.” She said as I frowned. Christen shook her head.

“She is not.” I smiled at the forward who shot me a small smile. I blushed as Kelley shook her head. “You’re one of the smartest people I know.”

“I really am not but I appreciate you saying that.” I said crossing my arms as Christen frowned. She walked closer to me and took my arm in her arms pulling me away from Kelley and along with her.

“You are not allowed to hangout with Kelley right now. Her self-deprecating humor is rubbing off on you.”

“Okay.” I said not wanting to argue with the girl. We walked around the carnival enjoying the cool stuff and even sat next to each other on the Ferris wheel. I mean…I was a mess pretty much the whole night because I was in close proximity to the girl I love and had to try not to show that I love her, but other than that it was great. We continued walking around playing games and having fun until we came across a particular game booth.

“oh, that’s cute.” Christen said about the teddy bear that was hanging up on the rack of prizes. I immediately decided in my head that I was going to win this bear for her. It was a ball bounce kind of game that you had to throw the ball and get it to land into the basket directly under the board it was bouncing off of. I know most carnival games are rigged to make sure you lose, but I felt pretty confident that I could win this.

“Let’s try it out.” I said as everyone nodded at me. Kelley smirked at me as she opted to not play the game. I rolled my eyes as I paid to play. I groaned when it bounced back at me instead of falling down. I tried a few more times before everyone decided it was time to leave so we didn’t get back at the hotel too late.

“I think that I am going to stay.” I said as they all gave me odd looks. Kelley gave me a sympathetic smile as she then turned towards everyone.

“I’ll stay too.” She said as Christen and them gave us skeptical looks. They nodded as Christen gave me a look.

“Please don’t stay out too late. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“We won’t.” I said with a smile as she nodded her head. She turned and headed out with the other girls as Kelley turned towards me.

“You have it so bad that you are really about to blow your money on a game that is rigged against you to win a prize for a girl who I think already likes you back.”

“Shut up Kelley.” I said as I reached into my pocket for another dollar and handed to the guy. He smiled and gave me the balls as I got in position. I groaned when I missed all three shots. Kelley chuckled as she continued standing and watching me.

“I’m going to get some drinks. You want one?” I nodded my head as I reached back into my pocket for another dollar. He smiled at me as I continued trying. I cheered slightly when the last shot finally made it. I glanced up and frowned when I saw that to get the particular bear, I was eyeing you had to make all three shots.

I continued trying and eventually frowned when I realized I was out of dollars. I then moved to all change to in my wallet to make a dollar. The guy frowned a little when I handed him the change. I groaned when I missed the last shot as I looked at my phone. It had been an hour and a half of me trying. God, I am pathetic.

“Here you go.” Kelley said as I took the beer from her and started drinking it. I finished it pretty quickly as I tried to think of a new plan. “Are you out of money?”

“Yes.” I mumbled as the defender shot me a look of disbelief.

“(Y/N) you had like $25 when I left.” She said as I frowned.

“The bear…and Christen…” I said as the defender shook her head. She sighed and reached into her wallet. She had like $10 and a couple tens and twenties. I raised my eyebrow as she reached for the twenty.

“Do you have change?” The guy chuckled as he gave her $20 in ones that I had given him in exchange for her twenty. She gave me some money as we continued trying with her also now trying to increase our chances. We had got more alcohol in us so our accuracy was declining and I don’t really know how much time had passed but I was vaguely aware of some of the booths shutting down around us.

“Damn it!” Kelley yelled as my shot hit the ground instead of going into the basket. I groaned as I looked to the defender who shook her head. We were all out of money. “Fuck this game.”

“Yeah…” I mumbled as I looked at her for a moment. “Sorry…I’ll pay you back.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve bought me enough shit that we can call it even.” She said as I nodded my head.

“I got to close the booth guys.” The dude said as I nodded my head. I looked at my phone and sighed when I saw 1:30 am. Christen is going to kills us.

“Thanks for nothing dude.” Kelley said as I nodded. He chuckled looking at us with a sympathetic smile before sighing. He reached up for the bear I had been eyeing the whole time and held it out to me.

“You basically paid for it so…” he said as I took it from him. Kelley scowled as we said goodbye before heading back to the hotel. I had the bear clutched to my chest the whole way as we got to our floor. I said a quick goodbye to Kelley before heading to my own room.

I opened the door and walked in quietly hoping not to wake Christen but frowned when I saw the light on. She was looking at her phone but glanced up at me when she saw me enter the room. She gave me a small glare and I was already gearing myself up to be yelled at.

“Where have you been?” she asked crossing her arms as I stared at her.

“Carnival…” I mumbled as she I held out the bear to her. She frowned but her eyes widened a little as she recognized the bear.

“(Y/N)…what is this?”

“It’s for you…” I mumbled again as she took it from me. She smiled slightly and then stopped and stared at me.

“Did you spend the whole night trying to win this?” she asked as I avoided looking at her. She took a step towards me and softly grabbed my face so I would look at her.

“Maybe…Kelley helped…”

“How much money did you spend?” she asked as I shrugged too embarrassed to tell her the estimate of money we spent.

“I don’t know. I just wanted to win the bear for you.” I said as she smiled a little. She let go of me as she sat the bear on the bed.

“I love it.” She said as I smiled at her.

“You do?” I asked as she nodded her head.

“I do.” She said as she bit her lip. She then grabbed my face pulling me in for a kiss. For a moment, I was too shocked to respond before grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. Eventually, she pulled away resting her forehead on mine. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has done for me.”

“I like you a lot.” I mumbled but then stopped when I realized what I had said. She chuckled as she gave me another kiss.

“I like you too.” She said as I smiled at her.

“Well…that’s a relief.” I said as she giggled.

“Yeah…but we need to have a serious talk about your spending habits.” She said as I frowned. “In the morning though.”

“Okay…” I said confused as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Can I take you on a date?” she smiled softly before nodding her head.

“Yes you can take me on a date.” She said as I nodded my head.

“Solid.”

We got ready for bed before I laid down. I felt Christen get into the bed with me as I jumped slightly. She smiled as she cuddled into me. I moved to get comfortable as I wrapped my arms around her. This day has been exhausting but I don’t regret a single thing.

**The End.**


	59. Stupid Sister (kelley ohara)

(Y/N) POV:

I rolled my eyes for umpteenth time as Alex sat there explaining to me that I need to get into a relationship. I wasn’t really interested in the conversation considering I was already seeing someone, but I mean she wasn’t completely aware of that.

“Alex, I don’t need you pushing me to meet people.” I said as she frowned at me.

“You’re my sister and I want you to be happy.” She said as I shook my head.

“What makes you think I am unhappy?” I asked as she opened and closed her mouth. “Exactly.”

“I just think it would be cool if you dated someone because then we could do double dates and stuff.”

“I know, but I will find someone on my own.” I said as she nodded her head. There was a knock on the door as she went and opened it. In walked Kelley, Allie, and Krashlyn. I smiled at them as Kelley came and sat on the bed with me. I was dating Kelley, but no one knew that. We wanted to wait to tell anyone until we were sure it was serious.

I bit my lip resisting the urge to pull her into me. I had missed her more than anything and was dying to get some time alone with her. We continued talking for a bit before Kelley said she was going to get some food. I offered to go with her knowing everyone else were too lazy to go. As soon as we were away, I pulled her into me and giving her a kiss.

“I missed you.” I mumbled against her lips as she laughed.

“I missed you too.” She said as I hugged her close to me.

“The place I was going to get food is like 5 minutes away and you can order ahead which means we have some time to kill that we can spend alone before we have to be back.” I smirked at her as she pulled me down the hallway.

**Alex POV Switch**

“Okay. I need help.” I said as the girls all looked at me.

“With what?” Allie asked as I tried to figure out the wording of my statement.

“I want to help get (Y/N) a relationship and I want to set her up with someone, but I don’t know who.” I said as they all nodded their heads.

“Well…who do we know that’s single?” Ash asked as I thought about it. I had a whole list of names in my head as I tried to think of who a good person would be.

“What about Kelley?” Ali asked as I thought about it. Kelley had crossed my mind, but I was unsure because Kelley was one of my best friends and I don’t want it to be awkward.

“I mean…that would be super cute.” Allie said as she had a thoughtful look on her face. “They seem to get along really well.”

“Yeah…” I said as I continued thinking about it. “I mean…I trust Kelley not to hurt (Y/N) so that wouldn’t be a concern…”

I continued thinking about it even after they returned from getting a food. I became much more aware of how they act around each other and realized they are actually quite flirty. The more I observed them the more I realized that I need to make this happen.

Over the next few days, I made attempts to plant seeds for them about each other to get them more interested in potentially dating.

“Okay here’s my idea.” Allie said as I looked at her. “We invite them both for dinner and then we don’t go.”

“Okay…” I said as I seemed to think about it trying to workout the loose ends of the plan in my head. “I’m game.” (Y/N) will thank me later.

**(Y/N) POV Switch**

Alex is so fucking annoying. She hasn’t left me alone at all the last few days when it comes to this whole dating thing. She keeps dropping hints and I am half-sure she figured out that I am dating Kelley so that’s just great.

I was cursing her name as I walked into the restaurant. I found the table as that she reserved for our dinner tonight. I wanted nothing more than to spend the evening with Kelley, but apparently Alex needs sibling bonding. Stupid Sister.

I sat waiting for a few moments looking at my phone when someone cleared their throat. I glanced up to see Kelley when caused me to grin.

“Is this seat taken?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Allie spilled the beans. Apparently, Alex was trying to set us up for a date so here we are.” She said as my jaw dropped.

“Wait…what?” I asked as she chuckled. She then went on to explain everything Allie had told her about Alex trying to set us up.

“What an idiot.” I said as Kelley laughed.

“Hey, at least we get a cute dinner to ourselves.”

“That is the only plus.” I said as she shook her head. “I’m going to kill her. I told her to let it go.”

“Okay we should be thankful that she didn’t try to set you up with someone else because I might’ve cried in that situation.”

“Okay yeah that’s good too, but we wouldn’t have any issues if she would have just let it go.”

“That’s fair.”

We continued talking about everything before actually just enjoying our dinner. I was definitely going to Kill Alex, but I was a little grateful that I got to have some time alone with Kelley.

As we finished up and headed back to the hotel, all I could think about was how much I just wanted to spend the night with Kelley. It didn’t take us long to get back as we entered my room.

“Alexandra!” I said angrily as she looked up at me with a nervous look. “You set me up on a date without my permission?”

“With Kelley though! You guys like flirt all the time and you seem to really like each other.” She defended as I crossed my arms.

“Of course, we like each other…we are already dating!” I said throwing my arms in the air as she stopped and frowned at me.

“Wait…what?!?”

“Yeah…we didn’t say anything because weren’t sure where it was going, but we are together, and I don’t need you trying to set me up with anyone at all! So, stop!”

“How long have you kept this a secret?” she asked crossing her arms at me.

“It hasn’t been too long.” Kelley said as I nodded my head.

“But…I was…and you were…” she frowned as I immediately recognized the pout on her face.

“Don’t try to guilt trip me.” I said as she rolled her eyes.

“I mean…like I guess its fine…Kelley you know if you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” Alex scowled at Kelley a little causing me to roll my eyes.

“I know…I won’t hurt her.” Kelley said as I glared at Alex.

“If you ever pull something like this again, I’LL kill you.” I said causing Alex to sigh and nod her head. “Now, leave. I am kicking you out so I can spend time with Kelley.”

“Rude.” Alex mumbled before leaving the room.

“Well, that went well…” Kelley said as I smiled at her.

“She knows that she should’ve talked to me and that I should’ve talked to her. We call it even.”

“You guys have the weirdest relationship.” Kelley said as I kissed her.

“I know, but I would much rather do other stuff than talk about my sister.” I said causing the defender to grin at me.

“With pleasure.” She said pulling me towards the bed.

**The End.**


	60. The Doctor (alex morgan)

Alex POV

“This is ridiculous!” I yelled as Kelley and Allie let out a laugh. “(Y/N) open the door!”

“No!” she yelled as I groaned. “You can’t make me!”

Kelley burst into more laughter as I scowled at the defender. She shook her head as I tried to think of how I could get my girlfriend out of the room. (Y/N) has a doctors appointment today. Just a regular check up but the problem is she is horribly terrified of any kind of doctors.

“I’ll buy you some ice cream after the appointment.” I said as she yelled out another ‘No’. I let out a groan as I tried to think of something that would get her out of the bathroom. I smirked as a thought came to mind.

“If you don’t come out of the bathroom now, you can say goodbye to sex for a month.” I said as both girls looked at me in shock. It was silent as I waited for my girlfriend to reply.

“I can last so much longer than you. So, I’d like to see you try.” She said as I raised my eyebrow. I moved closer to the bathroom door and lowered my voice. 

“Do you really want to find out?” I asked making sure to drop my voice because I knew what it did to her. “I mean…remember that stuff I just bought? I was hoping you could use it on me…I guess we aren’t going to find out for a while….”

“Wait…” she said opening the door a little as she gave me a skeptical look. I raised my eyebrow at her. “Can we still get the ice cream?”

“Yes…we can still get the ice cream.” She opened the door as I smiled in triumph. She shook her head walking out and over to grab her jacket. Kelley was on the ground laughing as Allie shook her head at us.

“Shut up.” She said as she motioned for us to leave the house. I followed after her with a slight laugh. We got to the car as she got in the passenger side. I knew she would be too nervous to drive as we moved to exit the driveway.

“It’s okay.” I said as she frowned at me. I reached over and intertwined our fingers as I drove to the doctors office. She was bouncing her knee up and down as we got there.

“Wait…” she said as I looked over at her. She had a nervous look on her face as I gave her a soft smile.

“It’s okay. I will be right there.” I said as she nodded her head. We got out and entered the building. She walked up to the front desk and signed herself in. She came over and sat down as she crossed her arms. I rubbed her back soothingly as she chewed on her lip. We sat for maybe ten minutes before her name was called.

“Hello (Y/N).” the nurse said as (Y/N) shot her a small smile. “So, first we are going to do your weight and check your blood pressure.”

“Okay.” She said as they weighed her. She then sat down as the nurse put the cuff on her arm. She sat still waiting for the machine to be done. The nurse frowned when the machine beeped.

“Are you nervous today?” the woman asked as (Y/N) frowned and nodded her head. The nurse nodded before taking the cuff off her. “Okay if you could follow me.”

We followed her to a room as we sat waiting for the doctor to come in.

“That lady definitely thought my blood pressure was high.” She commented as I nodded my head.

“I think it’s cause you’re nervous.” I said as she gave me a skeptical look.

“Yeah maybe…” she said as she looked around nervously. She jumped when the door opened and in walked the doctor.

“Hello (Y/N), How are you today?”

“I’m fine.” She said as she smiled at her. I bit back a smile as (Y/N) avoided looking at the doctor.

“Well…today is mainly just a check up to see if there is anything that you have concerns about and making sure your vitals are alright.”

“Okay…”

“So, is there anything that you have been concerned about?” (Y/N) immediately looked at me with a panicked expression as I sighed.

“She’s been worried about how much she’s been sleeping. I mean…we don’t get to rest as often as we would like, but it seems when we do have free time she is too tired to do anything.” I explained for her as the doctor nodded her head.

“Well you are professional athletes so the tiredness could be an effect on the body from the traveling and such. It’s worth looking into to make sure there is nothing serious. I’d like to do some blood work because it seems it’s been a while since you have had your levels checked. Also, it seems it’s time for you to get your flu shot.” The doctor explained as the color drained from my girlfriends face. Needles were a no go. The doctor continued talking and explaining everything before saying goodbye and exiting the room.

“No…I don’t want to get poked.” She almost cried as I stood and took her face in my hands.

“You need your levels checked. You just heard it yourself. The bloodwork isn’t happening today. The flu shot is though. Do you want to get sick?”

“No” she whined as I shook my head. I’m dating a child. I kissed her forehead as the nurse came back in the room.

She had some papers in her hand as well as a syringe which I assumed to be the flu shot. She put her gloves on as she explained the shot and the papers. I took the papers knowing that (Y/N) wasn’t going to. I held my girlfriends’ hand as she closed her eyes. The nurse smiled as she counted down and stuck (Y/N) with the needle.

“Is it done? I cant look.” She asked as the nurse laughed slightly.

“It’s all done.” I said as she let out a sigh of relief. We soon left not long after as I went to take her to get some ice cream as promised.

“Thanks for going with me.” She said quietly as I smiled.

“Of course.” I said as she smiled at me.

“I love you.” She said as I grinned at her.

“I love you too.” I said as I pulled into the parking lot for her favorite ice cream. “You owe me later and I know exactly how you can make it up to me.”

“How?” she asked with confusion as I smirked at her.

“Let’s just say you’ll find out later.” I said as she bit her lip staring at me. I got out of the car as she practically ran after me. I laughed when she moved to open the door for me and started being really nice to me. I knew sex was the perfect motivation for her.

**The End.**


	61. 11 Blocks (opress)

Kelley POV:

 _11 blocks from my door to your doorstep_ __  
Three years later and it feels too close  
I thought I broke the last of that breakdown  
The morning I sold your winter coat  
It doesn't feel right when I'm grabbing a coffee  
The same old spot, but I'm on my own  
I feel OK in the day, but at nighttime  
You know how I get when I'm alone

  
I smiled a little when I looked at my phone. I had a few text messages from Lindsay and Sonnet telling me about a little party the thorns were having and that I should come. I quickly sent a message asking who all was going to be there and sat down waiting for a response. I was pretty tired from the game earlier in the day, but I wasn’t completely opposed to going. I groaned when the ringtone of my phone broke the silence.

“I didn’t need you to call me.” I said as Sonnett laughed into the phone.

“Yeah but I wasn’t going to type all of that.” She said as I nodded my head a little. That’s fair.

“So, who is all going to be there?”

“Well, most of the thorns and we have invited basically the whole royals team so…probably throw in some friends of those people and there you go.”

“Okay so the entire thorns team is going to be there then…?”

“Yeah…that’s what I just said. Well, except Tobin. She is having a date night with Christen. I told her to bring Christen but something about wanting time alone.”

“Oh.” I mumbled completely distracted at the mention of my teammates name. “Yeah…I’ll be there. Don’t worry.”

I didn’t wait for a response as I hung up and closed my eyes. I was trying to keep the sadness at bay as I thought about Christen. I thought being around her would be easier since we broke up, but it only seems to get harder. I think about all the things we used to do and how she isn’t really around to do those things anymore. I can usually make it through the days without having issues, but I won’t lie and say that the nights aren’t lonely without her.

I got up trying to occupy myself before I had anymore invasive thoughts. I took a quick shower and got changed before eating a quick dinner and leaving my apartment. As I headed towards where the party was going to be, my mind wandered back towards Christen. She’s always on my mind. I know that she doesn’t live too far from where the party is.

 _Cause my mind won't stop; it's just 11 blocks_ __  
I know that you're home  
Cause it's Friday night; you're not that type  
I know that you're home

I found myself counting the steps and calculating the time it would take to get to her if I were to change directions. I’m not surprised that she is opting out of the party. Those kinds of things were never really her thing. She was more of the stay in and have a quiet night just enjoying our time with each other. We were somewhat opposites in that way. I like to go out and have fun with my friends. I don’t really say no to those types of things. Everything feels different now though because I actually find myself missing those nights with her.   
  
_14 blocks from your door to this party_  
I caught myself counting on the way  
And right when I stepped in the door to the party  
I stepped outside to grab a smoke  
You know how I get when I'm alone, no

I stepped inside the building as I was immediately greeted by some of the thorn’s players. I spotted some of my teammates as I made my way towards them. I grabbed a beer before stepping outside to the backyard of the house the party was at. I had only been here for a few minutes, but I already felt like I was suffocating a little bit. These things don’t feel the same way they used to. 

“Hey!” I turned and smiled when Sonnett and Lindsay came over. “You made it!”

“Yeah…happy to be here.” I joked as they both smiled at me.

“It was a good game today.” Lindsay said as I nodded.

“We kicked your ass.” I said as they both shook their heads.

“No, you didn’t.” they both said as I grinned at them. We continued talking about the game and other stuff before they said their goodbyes and walked away. They were technically the hosts of this event and so they wanted to go talk to everyone else which I understood. __  
  
Cause my mind won't stop; it's just 14 blocks  
I know that you're home  
Cause it's Friday night; you're not that type  
I know that you're home  
Someone stop me, please, from hurting myself  
Cause I'm two blocks away and you're hurting my health  
And it's Friday night; you're not that type  
I know that you're home

My mind once again had traveled back to the forward who was missing from this event. I wondered what she was doing. I know she’s with Tobin and she is probably not even thinking about me, but I don’t care. I know I still love her, and I want her back, but I would never ruin her happiness. No one deserves to be happy more than her.

“Hey you alright?” Becky asked me as I smiled at my fellow defender. I had made my way back into the house and was heading for the door to leave. I didn’t want to be here anymore.

“Yeah, I am going to head out. I don’t feel that well.” I said as she nodded her head. She seemed like she wanted to ask me something but decided against it.

“Okay well send me a text when you get home so I know you got there safe.” She said as I nodded my head. I found sonnet and Lindsay saying goodbye to them before leaving and heading towards my apartment. __  
  


_Well, I met someone_ _  
And I think I'm in love_

**Christen POV Switch**

I tried to hide my frustration as I stared at Tobin. She was sitting on the couch looking at her phone. I know she wanted to go to the party tonight that our teammates were at, but she just wasn’t saying it. I would have been fine going if she wanted to go. The fact that she won’t say it and is instead just looking at her phone texting everyone is just very….frustrating.

I’m not fully used to someone who is so passive when it comes to these things. I’m used to someone who speaks their mind before really thinking about whether or not it’s going to upset the people around them. I’m used to…Kelley.

I took a breath trying to stop my mind from going there. Things with Kelley are over, and I have Tobin now. I love Tobin. Everything with Tobin feels calmer and simpler. I know what I am getting with Tobin and that’s not a bad thing.

“If you want to go to the party, then we can go. I just want you to tell me what you want to do.” I said as Tobin glanced up at me. She shrugged her shoulders before setting her phone down.

“I want to do whatever you want to do Chris…and you want to stay here and have a night together. I don’t mind.” I rolled my eyes knowing that wasn’t completely what she wanted to do.

“Tobin…do you want to go to the party?” I asked as the midfielder gave a small nod. I sighed before heading to my room. I changed my outfit really quick before heading back out. The midfielder gave me a grin as we left my apartment. __  
  
But my mind won't stop; it's just 11 blocks  
I know that you're home  
Cause it's Friday night; you're not that type  
I know that you're home  
And, I met someone and I swear I'm in love  
But I'm two blocks away and you're just like a drug  
My mind won't stop; it's just 11 blocks  
I know that you're home  
  


It didn’t take us very long to get there as we stepped into the house. I smiled as our teammates greeted us. We made our way around saying our hellos before finding Sonnett and Becky having a conversation.

“You guys made it!” Sonnett exclaimed with a grin as I smiled at her excitement.

“We weren’t going to miss this!” Tobin said with a wide smile. I smiled at Becky who gave me a little hug. I fell into a conversation with her while Tobin went off with Sonnett to find Lindsay.

I found myself looking around the room as I searched for a certain defender. I was disappointed that I couldn’t see her anywhere.

“Looking for someone?” Becky asked looking around with me.

“Where’s Kelley?” I asked somewhat hopeful that she knew where Kelley was.

“She went home.” My head snapped towards Becky as I gave her a wide-eyed look.

“She went home?” I asked with confusion as the defender nodded.

“Yeah she didn’t seem like she was feeling that well.” I nodded my head as Desiree came over and pulled Becky away.

I bit my lip as I thought about Kelley. She had taken a few bad falls during the game, so I wondered if that was the reason she went home. I also knew that Kelley hated missing parties though. I stepped outside of the house trying to get some air.

 __  
I got somebody  
Waiting for me at home  
I got somebody  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  


I know that I love Tobin, but it doesn’t stop me from thinking about what a future with Kelley would look like. I think about what my life would be like if we were still together all the time. I’d be lying if I said that maybe I made a mistake by not trying harder with her. It’s not that I think a life with Tobin would be disappointing or anything. It’s the opposite actually. We get along really well. I know that we would be happy, but would I be as happy as I could be with Kelley?

I miss the way the defender and I seemed to click. I miss the way she just knew what I needed before I did. I miss the small things. I miss the spontaneous adventures we would go on. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I stared down the door in front of me. I bit my lip trying to decide if I should turn around or not. I shouldn’t be here. Before I could back out, I knocked on the door. I tried to fight off the nervousness as I waited for the door to open. I fell into my thoughts again as I waited. I jumped when the door was pulled open and my eyes connected with hers. I felt my stomach flip and my heart practically jump out of my chest.

 __  
11 blocks from my door to your doorstep  
Three years later and it feels too close

“Christen?” her confused gaze met my nervous one as I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“Hi Kelley.”

**The End.**


	62. Whole Heart (tobin heath)

(Y/N) POV:

“Wake up” Kelley whined as I turned my head towards the defender. I was aware of the arms around my waist as I turned to see Tobin still sleeping.

“Shut up Kelley.” I mumbled as I tried to snuggle back into my girlfriend. I groaned when the blankets were ripped away from us. The movement caused Tobin to stir awake. The midfielder gave a confused glance around the room before looking to me.

“Why are we awake?” she asked as I smiled softly.

“You guys are being boring. We are going to go hangout and we want you guys to come with.”

“It’s called spending time together. You should try it with your girlfriend sometime.” I mumbled as Tobin snickered a little.

“Well unfortunately my girlfriend doesn’t play for the national team otherwise I would.” She said sarcastically as I shrugged my shoulders.

“We’ll be there soon.” Tobin said as Kelley nodded before exiting the room.

“I don’t want to go.” I mumbled as Tobin smiled at me softly.

“Me neither.” She turned her body a little so we were facing each other. “We have to be social though…those are our friends.”

“No we don’t…we are already social enough.” She laughed a little as she sat up trying to pull me with her.

“Come on. We only have to go for a little bit.”

I groaned before getting up. We both got changed pretty quickly before leaving the room to go meet everyone. Once we caught up with everyone, they were talking about going to lunch.

“The hotel has a restaurant that we can go to. It’s got pretty good reviews.” Christen said as I nodded my head.

“Yeah I would prefer to not leave the hotel.” I said as everyone rolled their eyes.

“I swear you two are the laziest people on the planet.” Alex said looking between Tobin and I.

“That’s what makes us perfect for each other.”

“This is true. The couple that can nap together will stay together.” Tobin joked as I grinned at her.

“I hate how cute you guys are.” Pinoe said as I grinned at the pink haired girl.

We headed to the restaurant not long after as Tobin pulled my seat for me. The lunch passed relatively quickly as I pulled Tobin towards the elevator. I only wanted to spend time with her.

“Hey, where are you guys going?” Sonnett asked with a confused look

“Our room?” Tobin said with a look of confusion that matched Sonnett’s

“Why? I thought we were all still hanging out…” Kelley said with a small pout.

“We want to go spend time with each other…a date night if you will…”

“You said that last night…” Allie said crossing her arms.

I huffed as we turned around to come back to the group. I understand spending time with friends and having a good time, but I wasn’t one to go out and do big things. Neither was Tobin.

We left the hotel with the girls to go do some shopping. It was the longest few hours of my life. I wanted to go back to the hotel and watch Netflix and criticize the movies with my girlfriend. It was one of our favorite things to do.

“What do you think of this?” I turned towards Alex as I surveyed what she was holding up.

“I like it.” Tobin said for the umpteenth time while looking at her phone. I chuckled slightly as I shook my head at what she was holding up. She rolled her eyes at Tobin as I looked at my girlfriend who was definitely not interested in what we were doing.

“You could try to act like you’re interested…” I joked with her as she shrugged her shoulders.

“I would rather not be here. We could be at the hotel watching some bad movie on Netflix.” She said with a slight whine as I grinned at her. I continued looking around trying to find things that could work for both of us. We had somewhat similar style.

“Go try this on.” I said as Tobin groaned but still took the item of clothing from me. I waited a few minutes before she exited the room.

“Is it comfortable?” I asked as she shrugged her shoulders. That’s a yes. “Do you like it?” 

“It’s alright I guess.” That is also a yes.

We continued looking around for more stuff that we could try on. I could tell she was somewhat into it. Or she wasn’t as miserable as she had been before. Eventually, we paid for all our stuff before exiting the store and heading back to the hotel.

Once we arrived back, we immediately left everyone else heading back to the room. I could tell we were both tired and wanted to go back and rest with each other. I sat the bags down as we walked into the room. I felt arms wrap around my waist before I was pulled down onto the bed.

“Nap time.” Tobin mumbled as I moved around so I could look at her.

“I thought you wanted to watch a movie?”

“I did but now I just want to sleep with you.”

“Take me to dinner first.” I teased as she blushed slightly

“I hate you.” She mumbled as I grinned. I leaned in and kissed her jaw as she tightened her grip around me.

“No, you don’t”

“I don’t. I love you with my whole heart.” She said as I smiled. She kissed me as I melted into her.

“I love you too so much.” I said as she grinned at me.

“You want to watch a movie after we nap?”

“Yes, we can watch the worst movie we can find after we nap.” I said as she nodded her head.

We soon drifted off to sleep as I felt so safe in her arms. There is no one quite like Tobin and no one who has my heart the way she does. I really would rather spend the whole day being surrounded by her than have to spend a moment with anyone else.

**The End.**


	63. Be Alright (opress)(sequel to 11 blocks)

Kelley’s POV:

“Christen what can I do for you?” I asked nervously staring at the girl in front of me. My heart ached as I stared at her. My mind was racing so fast trying to figure out why she could be here. As far as I knew, she was having a date night with Tobin. Why would she be here?

“I came to see you. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” She stuttered out as I nodded my head. I moved aside to let her into my apartment.

“Where’s Tobin?” I asked not missing the slight panic that seemed to cross her face.

“At the party.”

“Oh” I said as we stood there awkwardly for a moment.

“Are you okay?” she asked as I stared at her.

“Yeah…I just didn’t feel like partying tonight.” I said scratching the back of my neck.

“Oh.” She turned looking around the apartment slightly. Her eyes stared at the tv smiling slightly.

“Is this that documentary I told you about?” she asked with an adorable grin on her face. “The one you called stupid?”

“Yeah…its not bad actually.” I said as she gave me a smug smile.

“I wonder who could’ve guessed.” She said sarcastically as I smiled.

“I guess we’ll never know.” I shrugged earning an eye roll from her.

We stared at each other with smiles as she then adopted a nervous look on her face. I bit my lip trying to find words that wouldn’t make this awkward again.

“How’s Tobin?” Shit. That was not it. She gave me a look as she seemed to shift uncomfortably. Not to self. Don’t ask dumb questions like how your ex’s new girlfriend is….

“She’s good.” She said shortly as I sighed. This wasn’t getting any better.

“I didn’t know you guys were going to the party. I might have stayed otherwise.”

“We weren’t going originally. I could tell she wanted to go. I didn’t really want to go though…”

“Those parties aren’t really your style.” I said at the same time as her finishing her statement.

“They aren’t really my style.” She stopped and stared at me as I tried to hide my blush. It’s not my fault that I know her so well…

“I remember.” I said as she nodded her head. “Thanks for checking on me though. I’m good. A few hits from Tobin and Sinclair aren’t going to keep me down.”

“Nothing can keep you down.” She said softly as I nodded a little.

“Well, almost nothing…” I said as she gave me a pained look. We both knew what I meant.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” I asked as she gave me a sad look.

“Say things like that.” She said as I felt a little frustration build inside me.

“Like what?”

“Like you still love me…” she said as I stared at her in shock.

“I do still love you.” I said quickly as she shook her head.

“Please don’t Kelley…” I shook my head deciding that we needed to have this conversation.

“I love you Christen. I always have and I always will.” I said as her eyes started to shine slightly. “Letting you go was the worst decision that I ever made and it’s the one thing I wish I could take back.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” She said as I rolled my eyes.

“I don’t expect you to say anything if I am honest. You’re happy with Tobin. Perfect Tobin. How could I ever measure up?” I said sarcastically as she frowned.

“She’s your friend.” The forward defended.

“Who’s dating the love of my life…” I said earning a shocked look from my teammate. “A great friend.”

“You think I am the love of your life?” she asked so softly it came out in a whisper as her eyes were pleading with me.

“I know you are.” I said confidently as something in her seemed to shift.

She crossed the room and before I could register anything else her lips were on mine. Her hands were gripping my neck as mine went to wrapped around her waist. We stood kissing for a few moments before air became a necessity. She leaned her forehead on mine as we tried to control ourselves.

“I miss you Chris…”

“I miss you too.” She said immediately as I looked at her. Her eyes searched mine for a moment before she gave me a sad look. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” I said softly. “I know you are.”

I let go of her as she pulled away from me a little. What we had just done seemed to register to both of us as she bit her lip. It didn’t matter that the love between us was still there. The spark that lit our worlds was there, but it wouldn’t matter because she still would leave and go back to Tobin. She grabbed her bag before moving to walk past me. She stopped for a moment before turning towards me.

“I’m sorry Kelley.” She said as I closed my eyes. She then exited the apartment as I tried to fight the tears threatening to pour out.

“I know.” I said softly to the empty room.

**Christen POV Switch**

I bit my lip as I continued to pace around my apartment. The events of the night replaying in my head on repeat. Date night. Party. Kelley. Kissing Kelley. I felt my heart jump a little at the thought. Kissing Kelley has always been an experience. It used to take my breath away all the time. That is one thing that hasn’t changed at all.

If I have learned one thing tonight, it is that my heart definitely still yearns for the defender. The feelings from before are still there. The way she makes me feel hasn’t changed at all and that thought is terrifying. It makes me realize so many things. Like for starters, I need to end things with Tobin. She deserves better than me. I definitely take the award for the worlds’ worst person.

I jumped slightly when the door to my apartment opened and closed. Tobin was here. I had a ton of missed calls and text messages from her when I left Kelley’s. It did nothing for my guilt.

“Hey” she said softly as I bit my lip trying to hide my shame.

“Hi.”

“Are you okay?” she asked as I tried to keep my composure. “You left the party without telling me. I was worried.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Like I said, I was just worried.” She said as I nodded my head. I closed my eyes as I tried to fight back tears. “Hey…what’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry.” I choked out as she wrapped me in for a hug. I felt like I was suffocating as she held me close. I didn’t want he comfort right now. Not when I was about to break her heart.

“Tell me what happened.” She said softly as I pulled away completely. I put some space between us as she gave me a worried look.

“I left the party to go see Kelley.” I admitted earning a confused look from her.

“Oh…I mean…that’s fine. Is she okay?” I sighed as I tried to find the words to say what I needed to say.

“I don’t know.” I admitted knowing I hadn’t left her in the best state. “We kissed.”

Her eyes widened a little as a few emotions crossed her face before it settled on betrayal. I waited for her to respond as the guilt tripled in my body.

“What?” she asked as I looked down.

“We kissed.” I said again as she nodded her head.

“No, I heard you…why?”

“I still love her Tobin.” I said as she frowned at me. “It’s not fair to any of us especially you…”

“You want to break up?” she asked as I nodded my head.

“You don’t deserve for me to do this to you.” I said as she shook her head.

“I love you Christen.” She said as I looked down trying to fight the pain in my heart.

“I know and I am so sorry.” I said as she tried to move closer. I took a step back earning a hurt look from her.

“Christen please…” she pleaded with me as I shook my head.

“I’m so sorry Tobin.” I said as she gave me another hurt look. Without another word, she turned and walked out of my apartment. I took a breath as I stood there. I debated what I wanted to do. My head was telling me to just relax and go to bed. Emotions are running high and I need to think. My heart on the other hand…I ran through all my options quickly before deciding what I want to do…

**Kelley POV Switch**

I sighed as I tossed and turned in my bed. The night was one huge clusterfuck and I didn’t know whether to scream or cry. I won’t lie for a moment I thought she might stay but I was naïve to think she was going to pick me over Tobin. She loves Tobin. I was the past and Tobin is the future. I need to accept that and move on.

“This is crap…” I mumbled to myself. It had been a few hours since Christen had left and my heart had settled on just hurting. I wanted her to come back. I wanted to tell her I was sorry.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard some loud banging on my door. I frowned glancing at my clock. It was about 2:34 am. My mind started running through who it could be. I stood up confused when then banging continued. I walked out of my room towards the door.

“I swear to god Sonnett if this is you…” I said freezing when I saw Cristen standing there. Her eyes were puffy as I felt concern bubble in me.

“Hey are you-?” I was cut off when she stepped towards me grabbing my face and kissing me for the second time in one night. I kissed her back with as much passion as I could muster up. My hand was still on the door as my other hand rested on her waist.

“I love you.” She said staring at me as I gave her a dazed look.

“What?” I asked as she gave me a soft smile. “What about…?”

“I broke up with Tobin. I know you probably don’t want to jump into something right away, but I love you and I will wait as long as you need to.”

“Is Tobin okay?” I asked immediately feeling concern for my friend.

“She’s hurt. She didn’t really want to break up with, but I couldn’t be with her when I still love you.”

“I love you too.” I said softly as she smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed her again as she smiled against my lips.

“Maybe for the sake of decency…we shouldn’t jump into something right away.” She said as I leaned in kissing her as she tried to get the statement out.

“Of course not.” I agreed as she laughed. “Also, I should close the door.”

She turned slightly realizing the door was open and moved aside as I closed the door. I chuckled as she pulled me closer hugging me.

“I love you Kelley.” She said resting her head on my shoulder.

“I love you too Christen.” I said as I sighed feeling happy for the first time in a while

**Tobin POV Switch**

“What happened?” Lindsay asked as I sat there nursing a drink. Sonnett and them all had concerned looks on their faces as soon as I step foot back in the party. I was quite surprised that they weren’t hammered.

“She broke up with me. She literally cheated on me. With Kelley of all people.” I said earning confused looks from everyone.

“That doesn’t make sense though. It’s Christen. Also, its Kelley.” Sonnett said as I nodded my head.

“Yeah I know. I’m not really thrilled about it either.” I sat there thinking about it feeling my heart ache. I wanted nothing more than to call her and tell her it was okay. That we would be okay. I wonder if this is how Kelley felt when we first started dating…she swore up and down that it was okay but maybe not now…

“I should call her.” I said as everyone looked at me with wide eyes. “I’ll tell her that it’s okay and that we can fix it. We can still make it work.”

“Tobin, I don’t think that’s such a great idea.” Becky said softly as I stared at her.

“Why not? I love her Becky…” I said as they all gave me soft looks.

“I know but…if Christen was the one who cheated…and she was the one who ended it…I think she seems pretty sure about what she wants…” Lindsay said as I frowned.

“We can still make it work.” I said more firmly as they all shook their heads. “I love her.”

“I know you love her…but it’s over.” Sonnett said to me with a firm look on her face.

“You have to let her go and just take some time for yourself.” Becky said as I thought about it. I know they are right, but it doesn’t hurt any less.

“It’ll be alright.” Lindsay said pulling me in for a hug. I let myself be comforted because I didn’t know what else to do.

Despite everything, I don’t hate Christen. We can’t help who we fall in love with. I’m angry and hurt by her cheating on me, but I also know that I want her to be happy. If that’s with Kelley, then I hope that they remain happy for as long as they are together. I don’t think I want to date anyone for a while, but I do know that with some time….I’ll be alright.

**The End.**


	64. Home To Me (rose lavelle)

(Y/N) POV:

“No, you won’t regret this.” I said excitedly on the phone as I continued listening to my boss explain the new job to me.

My heart threatened to jump out of my chest as I considered all the possibilities that this new position was going to bring me. My job was moving me from New York to Maryland. I know what you’re thinking. That seems like a shit trade, but it is the complete opposite for me. The thing is that my girlfriend lives there and so I will finally be able to be with her instead of living long distance.

“I completely understand. Yes. I will make sure to get it all taken care of immediately.” I said as I got off the phone. I did a little happy dance before moving to go start getting things prepared.

I decided I was going to surprise her as I started making arrangements. I was supposed to go see her in a few days anyway…I know how hard the distance has been on the both of us. In the beginning, we managed to make it work pretty easily, but lately it’s been so difficult. The distance is so tiring and sometimes facetime just isn’t enough. She travels so much with the national team and I have to work so much. I have been starting to worry a little, but this promotion has come right at the perfect time.

The next few days seemed to fly by and before I knew it, I was walking through the airport in search of my girlfriend. I smiled when I spotted my girlfriend. She was talking to Mallory as I made my way towards them.

“Babe!” she said excitedly as she opened her arms. I ran into them as she wrapped me in a tight hug. I buried my face into her shoulder. I pulled back pulling her in for a kiss. She smiled into it as I felt myself able to breathe for the first time since I last saw her.

“ahem!” Mal said as I turned my head to smile at the forward.

“Hey Mal.” I said as she smiled at me.

“Let’s go.” She said as we all walked out of the airport and to the car. The ride home wasn’t long as I kept my focus on Rose. She gave me a sweet smile as Mal rolled her eyes at us. “I hate you guys.”

I got my stuff into Rose’s room as she and I laid on her bed together. It was mainly just talking and spending our time together. I was waiting to tell her about my great news. I wanted to tell her at the right moment.

The rest of the day was spent like that before we left to go get dinner. She had training the next day, so I knew it wasn’t going to be a super late night. It was nice getting to catch up with her teammates, but I really just wanted to get some alone time with her.

It didn’t take us long to sleep once we got home. I woke up to an empty bed and a not telling me they would be back after practice. I smiled as I started looking more into things that I would need to do to get myself set up for when I moved.

The rest of the day was helping clean up a little around the house because it was a mess. I didn’t expect anything less from them, but I had also straightened up Rose’s room. I’m a good girlfriend like that. The day seemed to drag after that as I waited for my girlfriend to return home.

“Honey I’m Home.” I heard Rose yell jokingly as I grinned at her antics. She came over and gave me a kiss as I smiled at her.

“Hey babe” I said as I smiled at the other girls. “How was practice?”

“I can’t complain.” She said as I nodded my head.

I gave them a little bit of time before deciding that I needed to talk to Rose. I sat in our room as she went through her bag taking out some of the stuff she didn’t need.

“I need to talk to you.” I said as she glanced up at me. I gave her a soft smile as she raised an eyebrow at me.

“That doesn’t sound good.” She said as I shook my head.

“It’s not bad at all.” I said as she smiled a little. She sat down on the bed giving me an encouraging nod.

“What’s up?”

“I got a promotion at my job and they are going to have me move locations.” I said as she smiled though there seemed to be a little disappointment in her eyes.

“That’s great!” she said as I smiled. She pulled me in for a kiss as I grinned at her. “Where are they sending you?”

“Here.” I said as she stopped and stared at me.

“What?”

“They are sending me here. I’ll be working here in town from now on.” I said as she grinned at me.

“No way!” she said jumping up. “Babe! This is great! We can like live together and stuff.”

“I know!” I said as she leaned down and gave me another kiss.

“This is the best news ever!” She said jumping off the bed. “Mal! You won’t believe it!”

“Oh my gosh.” I mumbled as I heard her telling Mal and them about it. I heard them all cheering as Rose came running back into the room with a giant grin.

“I’m so excited! Oh my god. You can come to my games and we can go do things together and we can sleep in the same bed every night. This is amazing”

“I know. After so long of not being together, we finally get to live together.” I said as she gave me a soft smile. She gave me another kiss that I smiled softly into.

“You are coming home to me.”

**The End.**


	65. Start Over (alex morgan)

(Y/N) POV:

I smiled slightly as I watched Ash and Pinoe bicker about who had the better fashion sense. Ash was claiming that Pinoe’s was better, but Pinoe was swearing that Ash had the better style. I chuckled when Ash stood up slamming her hands down on the table.

“Pinoe I swear to god.” She said as everyone around us laughed.

“Sit down.” Ali said as I shook my head. I turned my head a little when the door opened and in walked Kelley, Allie, and Alex. I bit my lip taking a moment to check out the forward. If you could say anything about her, she was very attractive.

“What are you looking at?” I focused up when Alex was stood in front of me. She had an irritated look on her face as I shot her a smug smile.

“Not much.” She rolled her eyes taking a seat next to me.

“Asshole.” I heard her mumble which only caused me to grin.

Yeah, I don’t think she likes me very much. I’m not entirely sure she has ever really liked me. When I first joined the team, it seemed like we could be friends and then suddenly, she became very cold towards me. Every little thing I did seemed to piss her off. I don’t know why, but ever since then I have found an incredible amount of amusement in pissing her off.

Things got much worse when I was transferred to Orlando. I didn’t want to be at Houston anymore, so I asked for a trade and landed myself in Orlando. I figured it would be a great way for the forward to really get to know me, but she seemed less interested in knowing me and more interested in competing with me.

“Let’s talk about something else.” Pinoe said as I chuckled at the angered look on Ash’s face at having been dismissed.

“Let’s talk about how you two can’t seem to get your shit together for Orlando or the national team.” Allie said looking over at Alex and me.

“I’m not the problem.” I said earning a scoff from the girl next to me.

“And I am?” she looked over at me with a glare.

“I get along with everyone.” I said as she rolled her eyes. “I’m perfect.”

“Please try to be more full of yourself.” She said sarcastically as I grinned at her.

“I’m well liked Alex. Not my fault that you can’t seem to share the spotlight long enough to appreciate me.” Her eyes widened before narrowing at me.

“Go fuck yourself.” She said standing up and walking out of the room. I was being given looks of disapproval as I sighed. I might have taken that one a bit too far.

I stood up turning and walking out of the room. I walked around for a little bit trying to figure out where the forward could have gone. Eventually, I found her talking on the phone. She looked upset as I tried to figure out if it was my fault or not.

“I know. No. Okay but Serv….” She sighed before getting off the phone. She turned and stopped when she saw me standing there. “I’m not in the mood.”

“I just came to apologize.” I said as she shook her head.

“Yeah because I believe that…” she moved to walk past me as I stared at her with a confused look. I really am never going to win here.

“You don’t have to.” I said as she was just about move past me. “Hey wait…”

“What?” she snapped as I stared at her with wide eyes. I was definitely not the one she was upset with because there was no way what I said warranted this kind of reaction.

“What’s wrong?” I asked her as she gave me a calculated look.

“Why do you care?” she snapped again, and I could feel myself losing patience at her reactions to me trying to be a nice person.

“Despite what you believe, I do care about you. What’s wrong?” I asked again as she gave me an unsure look.

“It’s none of your business.” She said walking away from me. I stood for a moment as I looked around with a confused look.

“What just happened?” I asked myself quietly.

To be honest, it hurts that she doesn’t like me. Despite the fact that she is nice to literally everyone else, I truly don’t know what I did to her. I bit my lip debating whether or not I should try to go after her again but decided better not. I hated that she wouldn’t just talk to me about whatever it was going through her head.

Truth is…I care more for her than I really care to admit. In the times she isn’t being rude to me, she is a wonder. I am in awe of how incredible she is. I know she is in a pretty serious relationship and that it would never happen, but it doesn’t hurt to think about what a life would be like with her. I could never be good enough for her, and I am okay with that.

My next encounter with the forward came a few weeks later once we were back in Orlando. We had just finished up a really rough practice as I started gathering my stuff together. I was talking with some of the girls when I noticed Alex off to the side arguing with who I believed to be Servando. Most of the girls were heading out leaving just me and the couple who were a little bit away.

I glanced around trying to see if anyone else was around but found no one which was disappointing. When I glanced back, I saw him shove her which immediately sent me into action. I walked closer to the couple as she noticed me which then caused him to notice me. Her eyes showed relief as his just showed anger.

“What’s up guys?” I said as she glanced between us. He was sizing me up which only made me smile. I could definitely take his ass if he tried anything.

“Nothing that concerns you.” He said as I raised my eyebrow at him.

“I mean…you’re on the pride training ground. Everything that happens on this field concerns me.”

“That’s a very arrogant statement.” He said as she remained quiet. My eyes found her as she still looked incredibly nervous.

“Yeah she’s called me arrogant enough for me to be pretty immune to the insult. I’m really considering changing my middle name to it at this point.” I said shrugging my shoulders as he continued glaring at me.

“Back off.” I rolled my eyes at him as I turned my attention towards her.

“Are you okay?” I asked as she looked between us again before nodding her head a little. I could still see a little fear in her eyes as I bit my lip not wanting to leave her alone. “Let me take you home. I wanted to talk to you about tactics and shit.”

“You don’t have to do that.” He said as I turned my attention back towards him.

“Do I look like I was talking to you asshat?” I asked as her eyes widened.

“You don’t have to.” She said softly as I shook my head.

“Nonsense. I’m offering.” I said as she nodded at me. “I’ll get her home safe. Don’t you worry.”

“Alex.” He warned glaring at her. I stepped in between them when he took a step towards her.

“If I was you, I would rethink your next move.” I warned as he searched my face.

“I’m not afraid to hit a girl.” He said as I glanced towards Alex who immediately had shame on her face.

“I bet.” I said as I took another step towards him. “I’m not either.”

He glared at me before turning and walking away from us. Once he was at a safe distance, I turned towards Alex who had tears in her eyes. I didn’t hesitate to pull her into my arms.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” I said pulling her with me. We got in my car and I immediately started driving her towards my house. There was no way I was taking her back home. The ride was silent as I drove.

“I’m sorry.” She said finally as I gave her a small smile.

“You don’t need to be.” I said as she gave me a sad look. “Guys like Servando just need to be knocked down a little. They’re insecure so they beat on those around them to make themselves feel better.”

“Not just for that. For everything else…every single time I was mean to you and stuff…”

“Don’t worry about it Alex.” I said softly as she nodded her head.

When we got to my house, I had sent a message to Ash letting her know that if Servando came looking not to tell him where Alex was or where I lived. She had questions but I told her I would explain later. I found myself unsure of how to react around Alex due to our complicated history with each other. I offered to make dinner to which she had accepted.

“Can I help?” she asked as I nodded my head. I gave her some vegetable to cut up as I prepared the chicken for us. I put on a little bit of music as we worked silently. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” I said cheekily causing her to smile. “What’s up?”

“Have you ever been in love?” I stopped and stared at her with a look of uncertainty.

“I mean…yeah. It didn’t really end well, but I’ve been in love.” I said as she nodded.

“Was your first love a girl or guy?” she asked as I smiled again.

“Girl. I’ve never really been into the guys….I knew from a young age that I was gay.” I said as she nodded her head.

“How did you accept that?” I stopped and stared at her for a moment. I felt like I knew what she was asking me but I decided to just let this conversation go at her own pace.

“I mean…I never really had some big gay panic. I just decided that it was okay for me. I told my family and they were really cool with it. My friends were okay with it. I think mainly because they saw how okay I was with it.”

“I think I am in love with a girl. That’s part of the reason Servando and I have been fighting a lot more.” She admitted quietly as I nodded my head.

“That’s okay. You’re allowed to change your mind about someone. We are constantly growing and sometimes we grow out of love. That’s not anyone’s fault. It just is how it is.” I said as she nodded her head.

“I don’t mean to bother you with this. You’ve already done more than enough for me.” She said as I smiled brightly at her.

“Like I said, don’t worry about it Alex.” I said as she gave me a small smile. “So, am I allowed to know who has caught the eye of the great Alex Morgan?”

“Oh I…umm…no.” she said blushing bright red which made me grin.

“Is it someone I know?” I asked as she shook her head. “It totally is isn’t it…”

“No, it’s not.” She said blushing harder as I tried to think of who it could be.

“Okay it has to be someone on the team because we spend most of our time there again…oh my god is it Kelley…”

“No.” she said quickly as I tried to think of who else it could be that has stolen her heart.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn’t noticed her cross the room before she was pulling my face towards her and her lips were on mine. I stood shocked for a moment before I started reciprocating. I pushed back with as much passion as I could. My arms snaked around her waist as we stood kissing each other.

Eventually, air was a necessity as we pulled away. My eyes remained closed as I tried to gather my thoughts. I was feeling conflicted as my mind tried to catch up with what was happening. I opened my eyes to see Alex’s still closed. She had a dazed look on her face and something that looked like fear. Finally, after a minute or two of standing there, she opened her eyes and I could see the nervousness on her face.

“It’s you.” She said after a moment of me staring at her. “I’ve liked you for a long time and I know that’s no excuse for how I’ve treated you. When I first realized I was developing feelings, I got scared. I’ve never really had feelings for a girl before and you always seem so sure of yourself. I decided that if I didn’t get close to you then I had nothing to worry about. I tried to focus on my relationship with Servando, but he knew something was off. That’s when he started being the way that he is. Treating me the way that he does. The sad part is through everything my feelings have never wavered. They’ve only grown and when you came to Orlando, I was really excited because I was going to get to spend more time with you, but I also knew what that meant for my relationship with Servando. He’s only got worse since you got here. I’m so sorry (Y/N). I don’t expect you to forgive me anytime soon. I hope that we can start over or something.”

“I don’t want to start over.” I said after a moment as she gave me a sad look. “Alex…I don’t love the way you’ve treated me because for so long I have tried to figure out what I did to upset you. I wish you had talked to me though. I’d be lying if the idea of being with you hasn’t crossed my mind. You’re in a really rough spot right now and I don’t want to take advantage of that. So, when you’re ready and feel comfortable enough…I would love to take you out.”

She gave me a smile as I kissed her forehead. She hugged me as I wrapped her in a tight hug. I could kill Servando for ever putting his hands on this beautiful human being. We stood for a few minutes before returning to making dinner. As it was cooking, we started talking about anything and everything to keep her mind off of the craziness of the night. I let her pick the movie we were going to watch as we ate and watched it. As the night came to a close, I offered her some clothes and my guest bedroom. I know she was nervous, but I assured her that she was safe as long as she was in my home.

I’m not entirely sure what will happen in the future, but I do know that I will do anything to keep her safe. If Servando thinks he can just put his hands on her, well he has another thing coming…I’ll be sure to push him down a little the next time I see him. I can’t imagine any of our teammates will be too pleased once they find out as well. I’m hopeful for the future and what can come out of this new development for Alex and me. It will definitely be interesting.

**The End.**


	66. You Tricked Me (julie ertz)

(Y/N) POV:

“We have an early morning tomorrow, so I need you to not stay out all night.” JJ said as I nodded my head.

“I know JJ” I said for the umpteenth time as my girlfriend gave me a look. I was going out for the night with Ash and Pinoe. JJ was supposed to tag along but she had work that she needed to get done so she opted out of attending. I was bummed out because I wanted to be able to spend the night having fun with my girlfriend, but I also understand how important her work is to her.

Tomorrow morning, we are supposed to go have breakfast with some members of her family that are flying in to visit. I’ve met them before, but I always get a little nervous. I don’t want them to ever turn around and change their mind about us being together.

“(Y/N), I am serious. I don’t want you to be super hungover tomorrow.” She said with a serious look as I nodded my head.

“Babe…don’t worry. I know. I’ll be fine.” I said as she nodded her head. She gave me a smile as I leaned in to give her a kiss.

I said goodbye to her before exiting the house and going to meet up with Ash and Pinoe. I got to the bar we were hanging at and smiled when I spotted my teammates.

“Hey!” Pinoe said as I approached them. She looked behind me and furrowed her eyebrows upon noticing that JJ wasn’t with me. “Where’s JJ?”

“She had some work to do. She said that she is sorry, and she will make it up to you.” I said as they all frowned but nodded their heads anyway. A round of drinks were ordered as I tried to keep myself at a slow pace. I know that I have an early morning so being wild tonight is not an option.

That was the plan at least. As the night went on, I ended up in two drink-offs with my teammates and was putting more alcohol in my body than I should’ve. The quick consumption combined with the lack of food wasn’t doing me any favors. I wasn’t a lightweight, but it was definitely hitting me harder than usual.

Hours of drinking passed before I headed out. I caught an uber home as I agreed to let Ash and Pinoe crash with me. The walk to my apartment from the car we got out of seemed to last an eternity.

“shhhh” I said as they both fought back laughs. I smiled as I pointed at them to stop. “JJ is asleep. I don’t want to wake her.”

I fiddled with the lock for a few minutes before finally getting the door to open. The door crashed into the wall with a loud bang as we stumbled our way into the apartment. I turned on the light as I made my way towards my fridge. I was dying for some food. I opened the door and looked through as I found some leftover pizza. I grabbed the box and sat it on the counter. Ash and Pinoe both came over wanting some as we laughed at nothing.

I hadn’t necessarily realized how loud we were being until I glanced towards the hallway. I jumped slightly when I saw JJ looking at us with a confused expression.

“What time is it?” she asked with an unreadable look on her face. I glanced behind me at the clock on the stove. 4:28 am. Welp.

“Time for you to get a watch.” Pinoe said with a mouth full of pizza causing me to grin.

“Haha. Time for you guys to go to sleep.” JJ said as I took another bite of the pizza in my hand. “You can crash in the extra room. I’m serious.” She came over grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the bedroom.

“You’re in trouble.” Ash said as I paused stopping and pulling my arm away from JJ. I stared at her skeptically as she gave Ash a glare before looking at me. She smiled softly taking a step closer to me.

“I’m not mad. Come on. I just want to put you to bed.” She said as I felt myself soften. I took a step closer to her as she intertwined our fingers. She pulled me towards our room again as I waved to Ash and Pinoe who were both snickering.

Once we were in the bedroom, I went over fell into the bed as JJ closed the door. I glanced up at her and frowned when she gave me a glare. She looked pissed off as she crossed her arms and stared at me.

“What?” I asked with a confused expression as she then tilted her head.

“You said you wouldn’t stay out late.” She said and I could hear the fury in her voice which caused my frown to deepen.

“You tricked me.” I pouted as she rolled her eyes.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to be upset with you?” she asked crossing the room and grabbing clothes out of the drawer.

“You said you weren’t mad.” I complained as she came over to me. She started trying to undress me as I resisted a little. “No. You’re mad at me.”

“I’m tired. I asked you not to do this. We have to be up in less than four hours to go meet my family and you’re no doubt going to be hungover. So, excuse me if I am not thrilled with you right now.” I stayed silent as she continued helping me get changed.

Eventually, I laid down as she left the room to make sure Ash and Pinoe got settled into the guest room. When she came back, she turned the lights out and climbed into bed with me. I rolled over and pulled her close to me. She didn’t resist my cuddles which was a good sign.

“I’m sorry.” I said as she stayed silent. “JJ…I’m sorry. I looove you.”

“Go to sleep.” She said after a moment. “I love you too.”

I snuggled into her more and let sleep overtake me. When I woke back up, I was alone in bed as I glanced around the room. My head was pounding as I glanced around in search of my girlfriend. I looked at the clock and saw it read 10:15 which caused me to frown. I was supposed to be getting breakfast with JJ’s family. I leaned over to the table to see a water bottle and some medicine along with a note.

“I went to breakfast without you. I decided it was better to let you sleep then take the risk of you still being drunk or make you go through a breakfast while hungover. We will talk when I get home. Love JJ”

I’m so fucked. I can’t believe I fucked it up so badly. I took the medicine and drank the water before getting up to take a shower. I walked into my living room to see the place empty. I had a text from Ash letting me know she and Pinoe had left.

I laid down on the couch watching tv trying to figure out how I could make it up to JJ. I felt bad that I had done exactly what she asked me not to do. I don’t know how long I was laying there when I heard the door open. I glanced over to see her entering the apartment. She had some bags in her hands as she was on the phone.

“Yeah. I know. Okay mom I got it. I’ll tell her you said Hi.” She said as she looked over at me. I tried my best to get my face to convey the guilt I felt. She got off the phone before setting the bags down on the counter. I stood up and walked towards her.

“Hi.” I said quietly as she crossed her arms.

“Hey.” She said tiredly.

“I’m sorry.” She nodded her head as I waited for her to say something.

“I know.” She said as I sighed.

“JJ, I don’t know how to make it up to you. I promise I hadn’t intended for last night to happen.”

“I believe you.” She said after a moment running her hands through her hair. “I’m just upset that it happened, and I know you didn’t mean for it too, but today was important.”

“I know.” I said looking down. “I wish I could go back and stop myself. I didn’t want to ruin today for you.”

She sighed rubbing her hands over her face before staring at me with a soft look. I swallowed a little as I waited for her to make the next move. What I wasn’t expecting was for her to come closer and kiss me softly.

“It’s okay. I really shouldn’t be so surprised given who you were out with.” She said as I leaned against her. She wrapped her arms around me as I tried to get as close to her as I could.

“I really am sorry.” I mumbled as she nodded her head.

“I know and if you ever pull something like this again…you’ll be very single.” She said as I nodded my head. “Also, I know how you can make it up to me.”

“How?” I asked warily as she grinned at me.

“You get to help me shop for a house.” I groaned as she grabbed my arm pulling me towards the bedroom. I did this to myself. Let’s be honest, but how could I ever say no to her?

**The End.**


	67. Dandelions (Alex Morgan)

(Y/N) POV:

I watched in amusement as Alex finished making sure her hair was ready. She looked perfect already, but she was adamant that she had to look beyond perfect tonight. It is the annual Grammy Awards and I’ve been nominated. Of course, I am bringing my beautiful girlfriend with me because how could I take anyone else, but the person who inspires most of my music.

“Stop making fun of me. I just want to look good for you.” She said coming out of the bathroom as I offered her my arm. We started walking towards the front door to the car.

“You always look good.” I said as she blushed slightly. I had on a suit that had been tailored specifically for me and I had managed to swindle the designer into creating a dress just for her so we could match.

“Are you nervous?” she asked as I climbed into the car. I smiled at her as I thought about her question. These kinds of events never seemed to bother me. It wasn’t about winning awards for me.

“I mean…no.” I said earning a look from her. “It’s about the music. That’s why I do it.”

“How did I know you were going to say that?” she asked me as I grinned at her.

“Guess you just know me that well.” I said as she grinned back at me. She leaned over and kissed me as I leaned my body towards her.

The ride to the venue didn’t last much longer as we arrived. I got out of the car first ignoring the screams of the crowd as I made my way to her side of the car. I opened the door and offered her my hand as she got out of the car. I smiled at her as she glanced around before her eyes settled back on me. I leaned in and kissed her softly as she smiled.

We had definitely got way more comfortable with PDA following her win in the World Cup. We didn’t want to have to hide how much we love each other. The fans have been super supportive, and the media hasn’t been to mean which is always a plus.

“Ready?” I asked as I took a step away from her tugging on her hand a little.

“Always.” She said as we started making our way down the red carpet. We did the usual posing and stuff. I was hoping we would get away with having to do any kind of interviews, but luck wasn’t on my side there.

“Hey (Y/N), how are you?” the interviewer asked as I smiled.

“I’m really good. Just enjoying life and stuff.” I said as Alex shot me an amused look. She knew how awkward I got for these kinds of things.

“So, I think the biggest question on everyone’s mind is when can we expect new music?” I smiled letting out a laugh as I tried to think of something to say.

“I’m working on it. I’ve been a little busy.” I said as I glanced towards Alex who rolled her eyes.

“Don’t look at me.” She said as I grinned at her.

“I’ve been trying to be a good girlfriend and support you so technically I feel like that’s a valid reason.” I said as she gave me a look of disbelief.

“Uh huh” she said as we continued answering questions before moving on. A few awkward interviews later we were finally inside the venue. I let out a sigh of relief as Alex continued giving me amused looks.

We were directed to where we were going to be sat for the evening. I was sat near a few of my friends which was a relief. I was trying not to laugh when I saw Alex looking around at all the people around. I think it was the encounter with John Legend and Chrissy Teigen that finally put her in star struck mode.

“No this is so normal for you and so that’s why you think I am so crazy.” She said as I laughed.

“I don’t think you’re crazy. I think I was worse when I met your teammates. My first real conversation with Christen had me dying a little.” I said as she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah but you’re around them way more than I am around all these people.” She said waving her arms as I grinned at her.

“You are aware I am not friends with everyone here right?” I asked her slowly as she nodded her head.

“I know. I’m still mad that you won’t tell me which of these people you have beef with…”

“You don’t need to know.” I said as she frowned. “Most of it is gossip anyways.”

“Still…just let me guess who…” she said as I shook my head at her.

“In your dreams Morgan.” I said as she pouted at me. I leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her to give me a soft smile.

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick.” She said as I nodded my head. I sat for another moment alternating between my phone and greeting those walking past me.

“Well…isn’t this a nice surprise?” I looked up and smiled upon seeing Taylor approach me. I stood and hugged my friend as she glanced around a little. “Where’s Alex?”

“Bathroom.” I said as she nodded her head. “How are you?”

“I am good. Been busy with everything.” She said as I nodded.

“I know. I heard you were coming for my spot at number 1” I joked as she rolled her eyes.

“And dethrone ‘It’s you’? I could never.” I chuckled as she grinned at me. “You’re performing tonight right?”

“Yeah. Towards the end of the night.” I said as she nodded her head.

“Are you doing ‘It’s you’ or were you gonna do something else?” she asked as I glanced around for a moment.

“It’s a new one.” I said as she grinned.

“Is it the one you wrote for Alex?” she asked as I chuckled at her.

“Most of my songs are written about Alex to be fair…but yes.” I said as she grinned. She glanced past me and frowned as I turned to see what she was looking at.

I felt my blood begin to boil as I spotted Alex walking back with _him_. He had his arm around her waist as I bit my lip trying to fight off the anger I was feeling. There was no way I could let my anger show with all these people around.

“Just breathe.” Taylor said as I glanced at her. As soon as they reached us, I grabbed Alex’s arm pulling her to stand between Taylor and I. Taylor hugged her and started talking to her as I stared him down.

“Hello (Y/N)” he said with the stupid smirk on his face.

“Gerald.” I said as he scowled at the use of his name. The smirk quickly came back as he looked past me and had the audacity to check out my girlfriend.

“It’s looking to be a lovely night tonight don’t you think…”

“It is.” I said shortly as he just laughed to himself. Alex looked back at us as she came over and joined the conversation. I protectively wrapped an arm around her waist trying to hide my anger.

“I was seriously about to get lost on my way back, but he was nice enough to walk me back.” She said as I smiled and nodded my head. He continued to smirk at us as Taylor reached for Alex.

“Hey Alex, have you met Ed?” she asked as she guided her away from us. I couldn’t have been more grateful if I tried.

“You should back off. I’m not kidding.” I said as he just smiled at me.

“You sound worried? Are you afraid I am going to steal your girlfriend?” I rolled my eyes at his statement. As if.

“Not even close. As if anyone would want to date you after what you did to Ashley.” I said causing me to shake his head.

“That’s not…you have no idea what happened.” He said defensively as I crossed my arms.

“You really seem to forget that she and I are friends. We hang out all the time. I know all about you.”

“You forget I know about you too. It must be so easy being America’s sweetheart. Now you’re dating a world-famous athlete. Tell me…are you with her because you actually like her or because you know she makes you more relevant.”

“I love her more than anything.” I said without hesitation as he narrowed his eyes a little.

“So, maybe its flipped…I mean who really cares about women’s soccer. They have to find ways to make themselves relevant. So, get the face of the sport to date a famous singer. Suddenly, everyone cares about what she is doing.”

“You don’t know a thing about her. The only way you stay relevant is by cheating on your girlfriend. It’s still a stretch.” I said as he laughed at me. It took every ounce of self-control not to punch him in the face.

“I’ll see you around” he said walking away from me as I turned towards Alex and Taylor. I put the fakest smile I could come up with on my face as I looked at them. Taylor looked worried as Alex frowned a little.

“Are you okay?” she asked me as I nodded my head.

“I am just great…” I said as she gave me a confused expression. We took our seats as she turned towards me.

“Talk to me.” She said softly as I looked at her.

“Not here.” I said as she nodded her head. The show started soon after as we got comfortable. I was up for about three awards. I wasn’t so sure I was going to be winning anything, but it was cool to be nominated.

The first award to be announced was Best Pop Solo Performance which I was nominated for. I lost to Lady Gaga and honestly, I couldn’t even be mad about it. I was happy for her. Alex looked more bummed than I did over me losing.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” she asked me quietly as I looked at her. We were currently in a break as I debated telling her.

“Stay away from Gerald.” I said as she frowned at me.

“G-Eazy?” she asked after a moment with a confused expression. I nodded my head. “Why?”

“Let’s just say he and I aren’t friends.” I said as she nodded her head. “He hasn’t said the nicest things about you either so, its better for us both.”

“What did he say?”

“It doesn’t matter. Its not true.” I said as she gave me a look.

“What did he say?” she asked again more firmly as I stared at her.

“He implied that maybe we are using each other for fame. We aren’t though.”

“I would never.” She said quickly with a panicked expression. “(Y/N) I wouldn’t do that to you. I love you.”

“I know.” I said as she leaned back in her seat with a sad expression. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I love you too.”

The show then restarted as things felt more tense between Alex and me. I know it isn’t true and she would never use me like that. I would never use her like that either. I couldn’t blame her for being upset though. It wasn’t exactly a great thought.

Things didn’t get better as Gerald then performed and made a point of coming over by Alex and me. He had sung directly at her at one point and it took all my willpower not to shove him away. She had made a point to wrap her arms around mine and rest her head on my shoulder when he came closer.

“I’ll kill him.” I mumbled as we clapped after his performance. She just gave me a weak smile as the next presenters came out to present the award for Song of the Year. I was up for this category.

“And the Grammy goes too….(Y/N) (Y/LN).” I smiled as I stood up. Alex stood with me as I smiled and kissed her. I walked up to the stage and took the award as I stood there thinking of what to say.

“Wow. This is weird.” I chuckled slightly looking at the award. “There is a whole list of people to thank. My manager. My whole team. My family. Friends and stuff. My fans for supporting me. I am truly nothing without you. Alex.” I paused and stared at the forward who smiled at me. “I love you so much and I don’t know where I would be without you. Thank you so much baby.”

I was pulled backstage afterwards and immediately started getting ready for my performance. I was doing a new song called ‘Dandelion’. I wrote it for Alex and how much I love her. Hopefully, this fixes the tension between us. About 15 minutes later. I was taking my spot on stage as the lights dimmed and the music started. 

_“_ _Maybe it's the way you say my name. Maybe it's the way you play your game. But it's so good, I've never known anybody like you. But it's so good, I've never dreamed of nobody like you.”_

I sang as I looked into the crowd. It took me no time to spot Alex as I looked at her.

_“And I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime. And I'm pretty sure that you are that love of mine. 'Cause I'm in a field of dandelions. Wishing on every one that you'll be mine, mine. And I see forever in your eyes. I feel okay when I see you smile, smile. Wishing on dandelions all of the time. Praying to God that one day you'll be mine. Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time”_

_“I think that you are the one for me. Cause it gets so hard to breathe. When you're looking at me. I've never felt so alive and free. When you're looking at me. I've never felt so happy.”_

I made my way into the crowd as I walked towards Alex. Everyone around us were smiling and cheering a little as my focus stayed on her. I was trying to convey the love that I have for her through my performance. She had a giant smile on her face as I sang to her. She was swaying back and forth to the music. In this moment, there was only me and her.

_“And I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime. And I'm pretty sure that you are that love of mine. Cause I'm in a field of dandelions. Wishing on every one that you'll be mine, mine. And I see forever in your eyes. I feel okay when I see you smile, smile. Wishing on dandelions all of the time. Praying to God that one day you'll be mine. Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time”_

After singing to her for a few minutes, I made my way back onto the stage to continue the song.

_“Dandelion, into the wind you go. Won't you let my darling know. Dandelion, into the wind you go. Won't you let my darling know that”_

_“I'm in a field of dandelions. Wishing on every one that you'll be mine, mine. And I see forever in your eyes. I feel okay when I see you smile, smile. Wishing on dandelions all of the time. Praying to God that one day you'll be mine. Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time”_

_“I'm in a field of dandelions. Wishing on every one that you'll be mine, mine”_

The music came to a stop as I took some deep breaths. My eyes had started to tear up as one of the presenters came out.

“That was a phenomenal performance (Y/N).” she said as she had one of the awards in her hand. “We also want to take this moment to congratulate you on winning the Record of the Year.”

“Oh wow.” I said as I took the award from her. I went through another speech about how grateful I was before exiting the stage. My first and only thought was to find Alex.

It hadn’t taken me long as she had been brought backstage. I was talking to one of the crew members when I heard my name. I turned just as she placed her lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss as my hands found her waist.

“That was amazing.” She said in between giving me kisses as I laughed a little.

“I’m so glad that you liked it.” I grinned as she leaned her forehead against mine.

“I loved it and I love you so much.” She said as I felt my heart swell a little. No one else could ever have this effect on me.

“I love you too my little dandelion.” I said softly as she gave me another kiss. With that, the events of the night had been washed away. There was only me and her together in the moment.

**The End.**


	68. Not Going Well (Krashlyn)

(Y/N) POV:

I bit my lip as I waited for the bus to come to a full stop. This was it. My first camp with the U-17 squad. I had already got a plethora of tips and advice from my parents and aunts. The dos and don’ts of how to stand out to the coaching staff. I was terrified if I am being honest. I want to be able to prove myself without everyone being dicks to me about the fact that my parents are on the national team.

“Ready to go?” Marc asked me as I nodded my head. I stood up and walked into the hotel with him. I was a few days late to camp due to prior things I had to do with my parents and because they are on the national team, I was given an exception, so I was already off to a bad start.

He told me what room I would be in and gave me a keycard as I headed up to go get settled. There was supposed to be a team meeting in about half an hour so that was just enough time to get up there and get my stuff put down. I think I had enough time to call my parents to let them know I got in safe.

I got to my room and opened the door. I could hear some chatter as I entered the room. There were two girls sitting there as I smiled. I walked over to the empty bed and sat my stuff down. They were both staring at me before looking at each other. I decided maybe I would have to make the first move here.

“Hey” I said nervously as they both stared me down for a moment. I stood there awkwardly before one of them smiled.

“Hey!” she said holding out her hand to me. “I’m Mia and this is Samantha.”

“I’m (Y/N)” I said as the girl I identified as Samantha snickered a little.

“Yeah we know.” She said sarcastically as I nodded my head. “Who doesn’t know the daughter of Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger?”

“That’s fair.” I said as she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll catch you later Mia.” She said standing up and leaving the room. Mia gave me a small smile as we stood there for a moment.

“Is the whole team going to be like that?” I asked as she gave me a sad smile. She nodded her head as I sighed. I was already hating this.

“I just think…there are a lot of questions about how you got here.” She said carefully as I nodded my head.

“I understand that.” I said as I moved to put some of my stuff in a order that would make sense to me.

“Look…all I can say is you have to try to ignore them. They are going to think what they want. So, you just got to go out there and prove you deserve to be here.” She said as I nodded my head.

“I know.”

I decided that I would wait to call my parents as Mia, and I headed down to the team meeting. When we walked in, I recognized Samantha with a couple other girls as Mia went to sit by them.

“(Y/N) come here.” Marc said as I walked over to him. I stood by him as he turned towards the group of girls. “Okay everyone listen up. This is (Y/N) Harris. She is a little late to camp due to prior commitments, but I expect you to make her feel welcomed.”

I stood there awkwardly before he finally let me sit. I sat by myself as we went through the team meeting. I could feel everyone staring at me as I tried to stay focused. I was mentally going through everything the team had told me about staying focused so that I didn’t embarrass myself more than I already had.

After the meeting, most of the girls seemed to go off on their own leaving me by myself. I had gone back to my room and called my parents to let them know I was there safe and sound.

“My baby!” my ma yelled as I smiled at hearing her voice.

“Hey ma.” I said softly as I heard a soft uh oh from the other side of the phone.

“What’s wrong?” my mom asked as I sighed.

“This doesn’t really feel like its going well.” I said honestly.

“It’s been less than a day.” She said as I nodded my head.

“Yeah, but I feel like they all only think I am here because of you guys.” I said as I heard them sigh.

The next few minutes were spent with them giving me some encouraging words. They were doing their best to keep my spirits high, but I just wasn’t having a good time. Eventually, they had to leave for practice of their own as I laid in my head deciding what to do. This was going to be a long camp.

The next few days were odd to say the least. Mia had decided to stay near me because I looked like I needed friend. I had definitely been proving myself in practice so some of the girls seemed like they were coming around to me, but some of the girls – aka Samantha—had continued to be a dick to me. Since I was hanging around Mia, it meant I had to be around Samantha. So, its more of a win-lose situation.

Currently, I was heading towards the lobby for a special team meeting with Mia, Sam, and this other girl Natalia. No one knew what the meeting was for. Just that it was mandatory.

“What do you think (Y/N)?” Mia asked me as I looked at her.

“I don’t know. I mean…this could be for literally anything.” I said as they all nodded. We continued walking as I opened the door for everyone. I went to walk in until I bumped into Sam. She had stopped and her jaw had dropped open. I frowned looking past her.

My own jaw dropped as I spotted Alex, Kelley, Christen, ma, and mom. I bit my lip trying to hide my excitement as Kelley was the first to spot me. She broke into a full on run as I braced myself when she wrapped her arms around me.

“Munchkin!” she said holding me tight to her.

“Kelley I can’t breathe.” I said as she let me go. I smiled at her as I turned to see Ma coming over. I jumped slightly falling into her arms. After the rough time I have had, I am so relieved to have them here.

“Ma.” I mumbled into her shoulder as she held me close to her. I felt another person join our hug as I immediately recognized my mom, “Mom.”

“Hey baby” she said softly as I looked at them with tears in my eyes. We stood there for a few moments before I realized mostly everyone was staring.

“I need to take a seat.” I mumbled as they laughed a little. I went and sat next to Mia. She had a smile on her face as I tried to contain my excitement. Sam hasn’t stopped staring at Alex and Christen so I think she might be a little star struck. She is a forward after all.

The meeting was basically to inform us that they would be at our final few practices to help evaluate the team and stuff. This definitely was not a coincidence, but I wasn’t going to complain. Once the meeting was over, some of the girls were just staring excitingly at my family. 

“You’re so tough. You go say hi.” Natalia said to Sam who shook her head.

“No. It’s THE Alex Morgan and THE Christen Press. You go say Hi.” She snapped as I chuckled slightly. I bit my lip deciding to have some fun. I stood up and went closer to Alex jumping slightly on her as she groaned catching me in her arms.

“Hey” I said as the forward smiled at me. Christen had her arms crossed as she was giving me an amused look.

“Hi” Alex said dropping me on the ground but keeping her arms around me. “I won’t lie. I missed you little one.”

“How could you not?” I said smugly as she jokingly pushed me away. I laughed as I turned back towards the girls who were watching in awe. “You should come meet my friends.”

“Lead the way.” Christen said as I walked towards the other girls as Sam and Mia and them had wide eyes.

“Guys meet Alex Morgan and Christen Press.” I said smiling as they all gave them excited smiles. We spent a few minutes talking as I let them talk. I felt arms wrap around my neck as I glanced up to my mom. She gave me a soft smile.

“I missed you my love.” She said softly.

“I missed you too mom.” I said as she grinned at me. The rest of the day was spent with my family and the girls. Most of them were definitely being nicer to me and I was interested to know if that would continue after this. I guess time would only tell.

**The End.**


	69. In A Room With You (Christen Press)

Kelley POV:

“You know you’re pretty hopeless right?” I said as (Y/N) turned her head to look at me and blushed. She glanced back over where Christen was sitting with Tobin and Pinoe. She had a small smile on her face as she stared at the forward. “Just go talk to her.”

“She doesn’t feel the same way. I am not going to embarrass myself.” She said as I rolled my eyes. She sighed as Christen laughed at something Tobin said. “Clearly…she is into Tobin. I am not going to get in the middle of that.”

“You’re so stupid.”

“That’s rude.” She said immediately causing me and Alex to laugh. She looked at me and then her phone clearly trying not to look at Christen. I mean…can you blame her?

“Hopeless” I mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Eventually, we got up to head to practice for the day. I kept a watchful eye on both Christen and (Y/N). They are oblivious idiots. If only they saw the way they looked at each other.

“This is like painful to watch.” I commented as Alex chuckled.

“What is?” Tobin asked as I glanced at her. I was watching Christen and (Y/N) talk. They had soft looks on their faces. They looked so in love with each other.

“Christen and (Y/N).” I said as she glanced over and nodded her head. “They’re clearly in love with each other.”

“Christen doesn’t shut up about her.” Tobin said as I nodded my head.

“Neither does (Y/N).” I replied as Alex shook her head at us.

“So, why don’t you get them together?” she asked as we looked at her and then back at each other.

“How would we do that?” Tobin asked with a confused expression. I thought about what kind of plan we could come up with to get them together.

“Force them to tell each other?”

“They are too stubborn.” She said as I nodded my head. There is really no good way to get them to tell each other.

“Put them in a situation that they have no choice.” Alex said as I looked at her before nodding my head.

“Lock them in a room together.” Tobin said as I thought about it. I feel like it could work, but I also know how stubborn they both are.

“How do you get them in the room though…” Alex asked as I smirked to myself.

“Leave that to me.”

**(Y/N) POV Switch**

I rolled my eyes at the text from Kelley as I walked down the hallway.

“Where even…” I mumbled as I found her standing in the hallway with Tobin. Tobin gave me an apologetic look as I sighed. I don’t feel like I am going to like this.

“Kelley, I swear to god.” I looked at the door in confusion.

“What did you do?” I asked as Kelley went to open her mouth.

“(Y/N)! Oh my god. Help. Kelley has locked me in here and she won’t let me out.” Christen said as I gave Kelley a look. I moved to open the door. Christen stared at me with a relieved look before I felt a hard shove. I was pushed right into Christen as the door was pulled closed.

“Ow. Are you okay?” I asked her as she nodded her head giving me a concerned look. I turned and banged my hand against the door.

“Kelley!” I yelled as I heard a chuckle from the other side of the door.

“Listen…I don’t want to do this. I just…it’s for your own benefit.” She said as I groaned.

“Tobin. Let us out.” I said as I heard nothing from the midfielder. I looked to Christen who had a frustrated look on her face. “I don’t think they are gonna let us out.”

“I don’t think so either.” She said with another groan.

“We will let you guys out eventually…you know after you talk.” Tobin said as I realized what was happening here.

“I swear to god I will kill you both if you don’t let us out right now.” I said threateningly as I heard a chuckle from Kelley.

“I’m not scared. You’re the one locked in a closet.”

“Kelley let us out!” I banged against the door as Christen rested her hand on my shoulder. I turned towards her as she gave me a soft look.

“They have to let us out eventually. Let’s just relax until then.” She said sitting down as I looked at the door and then back at the forward. I sat down next to her as I leaned my head back. This is a nightmare.

“It’s not that bad.” Christen said as I turned towards her with wide eyes. She laughed as I continued staring at her.

“I said that out loud?” she nodded her head with a cute smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s fine.” She said looking around the room we were in. There was nothing really except a few boxes. “What even is this room for?”

“I have no idea. All I know is the lock is whack.” I said as she looked over at the door.

“Are you okay?” she asked me as I turned towards her.

“Yeah, I’m good.” I said softly as she smiled at me.

“I guess there are worse people to be locked in a room with…” she joked as I grinned at her.

“You’re so lucky to be locked in here with me.” I said as she laughed.

“Why do you think they locked us in here?” she asked though I felt like she already knew why.

“They said they wanted us to talk.” I said as she nodded her head.

“About what?” she asked as I thought about it for a moment. Christen gave me a confused look.

“I have feelings for you.” I said after a moment. Her eyes widened a little as I decided to keep going. “I have for a while. I didn’t know how to tell you. I don’t want to lose you because you mean so much to me.”

“Why would you lose me?” she asked with a look of slight disbelief.

“You don’t feel the same and I know that. It’s okay. I promise.”

“Why do you think that?” she asked me as I stared at her. “Why do you think I don’t feel the same?”

“I just…I don’t know I didn’t feel like you were interested.”

“Of course, I am interested.” She said standing up and pacing around the room. “Jesus Christ, I have been trying to drop hints for weeks to get you to notice me and you just never seem like you’re catching on.”

“What?” I asked with confusion. I stood up as she crossed her arms. “I didn’t know that you felt that way. You were dropping hints?”

“Yeah!” she said with an exasperated look. I took a moment before stepping towards her attaching my lips to hers. Her hands immediately went to my face as I smiled into the kiss. We stood there for a moment just enjoying the moment as I tried to memorize the feeling of her lips against mine.

“Are you guys talking? I don’t hear talking.” I heard through the door as Christen and I both let out groans.

“We’ve talked and you can let us out now.”

“How do I know you’re not lying.” She asked as I rolled my eyes.

“(Y/N) and I have feelings for each other, and we are probably going to go on a date.” Christen said as I smiled at her. A moment later the door was thrown open as Kelley grinned at us. I glared at her as she gave me a thumbs up.

“I’m gonna punch you.” I said as I walked towards her with a glare. Her eyes widened as she turned around and ran off. Christen chuckled at me as I stepped towards her kissing her again.

We kissed for another moment before leaning our foreheads against each other. I opened my eyes to see a giant smile on her face. I smiled softly before chuckling to myself a little.

“So…about that date?” she smiled shaking her head before intertwining our fingers and pulling me out of the room.

**The End.**


	70. Racing Heart (Alex Morgan)

Alex’s POV:

“This news coming days after Valtteri Bottas announced his return to Williams. It did not take Mercedes long at all to fill his position as they make history by announcing the rookie signing of 19-year old (Y/N) Harris. This marks the first time a female driver has been allowed onto the main roster of drivers.” Pinoe read out as Ashlyn had a scowl on her face. Ali just looked incredibly disappointed.

“This doesn’t make sense. Why couldn’t she have just told us about it?” Ash said crossing her arms.

“Maybe because she knew you wouldn’t approve?” Kelley said raising an eyebrow at the couple.

I glanced down at my phone when it buzzed indicating I got a text. It was a text from the girl in question asking me to meet her downstairs. She was here to surprise her parents, but she wanted alone time with me before she was to see them.

“I will be back in a little bit.” I said as everyone nodded. Ash continued ranting about (Y/N) becoming an official driver as Ali just had a somewhat sad and thoughtful look.

I exited the room as I made my way down to the lobby of the hotel. I smiled when I spotted my girlfriend looking down at her phone. I did my best to make my way to her before she could look up. I wrapped my arms around her as she jumped. She gave me a smile wrapping her arms around my waist.

“Hi.” I mumbled into her shoulder. She tightened her grip a little as she pulled away pulling me in for a kiss. I smiled letting myself be pulled into her. Everything about her was like an adventure.

“I missed you.” She said leaning her forehead against mine.

“I missed you too so much.” I said as I pulled away and pulled her towards the elevator. I was roomed with Pinoe who no doubt was going to stay with Ali and Ash right now. So, I felt pretty safe.

Once we snuck to my room, she picked me up and carried me to the bed. I laughed when we fell into it together. We laid there facing each other with soft smiles on our faces. There was really no one that I would rather be with than her.

“I should say congratulations on your new team.” I said as she rolled on her back a little with a slight chuckle.

“Yeah it’s insane.” She said with a dazed expression. I moved so I could lay on her chest. She brushed some hair out of my face as her hand caressed my face. “I know I made the right decision though.”

“Do you think that maybe you should have talked to your family first?”

“Probably. I meant to talk to them beforehand. I wasn’t expecting them to announce it so soon.” She said with a look of guilt. “Are they mad?”

“Definitely. At least Ash is mad about it. I think Ali is just upset that you didn’t tell them.” I said as she nodded her head.

“Yeah…it’s going to be such a great conversation.” She said sarcastically earning a small smile from me. “I don’t want to talk about that right now. I missed you and all I want is to be here with you.”

“I think something can be arranged.” I joked leaning up to kiss her. She smiled rolling us over, so she was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around her waist as she started placing kisses on my jaw and neck.

It wasn’t long before clothes started being shed and the feeling of her skin on mine. Every moment with her was like a bomb going off in my heart and the intimate moments that I got to spend with her were times I wish I could live in forever. The way she explores my body has always been one of the things I have loved the most about her. Every time she touches me it always feels like the first time. Like, she is exploring like she never has before. The way her touch sets my body on fire and the way the pleasure washes over us in waves. It is a feeling I will never get tired of.

I never thought that I could feel this strongly and passionately about one person until I met her. She came out of nowhere, but I was so sure she was the one I was meant to be with. Our relationship has always been one filled with passion and love. There has always been some sort of invisible pull between us. The not so great thing about our relationship is the secrecy and the hiding we do from those around us. She has been so nervous to tell her parents we are together, just because she thinks they are going to feel some type of way about us being together. I can’t say I disagree.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked me running her fingers up and down my spine. The activities from earlier long over as we lay in bed together enjoying the come down of the high we find with each other.

“You.” I said simply as she smiled. 

“Good things I hope.” She said as I nodded my head.

“Always good things.” I said kissing her cheek. She smiled leaning back in to give me another kiss. She seemed ready to continue, but I knew the time we had left was limited.

“As much fun as this could be, you need to go see your parents. It’s amazing that they haven’t blown your phone up after the news they got today.

“You’re no fun.” She pouted as I rolled my eyes. I leaned in to give her a kiss before she stood up. I took a moment to check out her body before she pulled her clothes on. She turned back towards me bending down to give me another kiss. “I’ll see you later?”

“Of course.” I said as she smiled and exited the room.

**(Y/N) POV Switch**

I walked out of Alex’s room heading towards the room my parents were in. I felt very reluctant to part with my girlfriend just because of how much I missed her, but I was also super excited to see my parents. Despite the fact that they are definitely going to yell at me. I should have talked to them as soon as my signing onto Mercedes was done. It’s just my ma has made it known to me that she wasn’t a fan of my racing. Even though, it is the thing I am most passionate about. Racing to me is what football is to her.

It’s one of a few secrets that I am keeping from my parents. The other big one being my relationship with Alex. I know that Alex hates being a secret and I wish things could be different, but I know how my parents are and I don’t see them being okay with us. She is too close to them for them to not care. I love her though. I want to be with her all the time. In the good times and the bad times. At this point, I can’t see myself with anyone else.

“Here we go…” I mumbled to myself as I knocked on the door. I waited a moment before the door was thrown open.

“Oh boy.” Pinoe mumbled as she saw me. I shot her a nervous smile as she pulled me in for a hug. “Congrats. I hope they don’t kill you.”

“Me too.” I said as I stepped into the room.

“I just think it’s irresponsible and so shady that she didn’t just tell us the truth. Like…we are her parents-”

“Ash!” my mom interrupted my ma’s rant as they both focused on me.

“Tell me how you really feel.” I joked as my mom immediately crossed the room. She pulled me in for a hug as I buried my face into her shoulder. It felt good to be back in the arms of my mom. No one gave me comfort like her.

“My baby” she said as I smiled slightly. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“I know” I said as I turned towards my ma. She had a hesitant look on her face as she then walked towards me pulling me in for a hug.

“I am so angry at you.” She said as I nodded my head.

“I had a feeling you would be.”

“Everyone out. We need to talk.” My ma said as everyone left and the three of us were alone.

“What were you thinking? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Okay let’s not throw a thousand questions.” My mom said as I took a breath and sat on the bed.

“I’ve always loved racing. You know that. I’ve never hid that.” I said as they both nodded. They knew I had a strong passion for it. “I’m good at it. I have some of the fastest times. If you give me a real car that I can race in, I can compete with some of the top drivers.”

“Why didn’t you tell us that you were looking into it?” ma asked with a irritated look on her face.

“Because I knew you would be unhappy about it. You have never hid your feelings about me racing, but it’s what I want to do.” I said crossing my arms.

“It’s too dangerous.” My mom said as I sighed. “You could die. It’s not like other sports where if you mess up then its okay. If you mess up during a race, the consequence could be death.”

“That’s an exaggeration. If you do it safely, then you’re fine.”

“No. It doesn’t matter how safe you are being, accidents happen and you could still end up dead.”

“There’s no guarantee though. I am with a great team who takes care of their drivers.” I defended as they both shout me doubtful looks.

“(Y/N)…it’s a no.” my ma said as I shook my head out of frustration.

“I already signed the contract. I am locked in for at least the next season which starts very soon might I add.”

“How long have you known?”

“A little while. Maybe 2 months. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but this right here is why. You’re proving my point. I have a chance to make a difference in the sport. Not just the team but the entire sport. If I can win the championship, I’ll make history.” I said as they both shot me soft looks. Though, they both looked furious still.

“I understand wanting to make history. It’s tempting. It’s not worth your life though and I can’t believe you knew for that long and never said anything.”

“Its not what you want, but I am not backing out. I’m locked into this contract and I am going to see it through. You won’t be able to change my mind. I really hope you change your mind though because I would love for you to come to my first race. Any races actually.”

“I am going to support whatever you do because you’re our kid. My baby. I just…I wish you had told us. I wish this was a decision that you had made while consulting us.”

“I’m not a kid anymore. I can make my own decisions.”

“You’re still our baby though.” My mom said as I smiled a little.

“I know.”

They pulled me in for a hug as I let myself fall into them. I wanted them to support me because it’s what I needed. I knew not everyone was going to be happy about Mercedes signing me. There was always going to be those critics, but I was sure that this is what I wanted.

After talking it out for a few more minutes, we eventually came to an agreement that I would be allowed to do my racing (which I was going to do anyway) and they would support me to the best of their ability. We then exited the room to go hang out with their teammates. It gave me the perfect opportunity to spend time with my parents as well as my girlfriend.

The rest of my visit with the team went just like that. I was with various members of the team and my parents. Every so often, I would sneak off to have some alone moments with Alex. She wasn’t saying it, but I knew the secrecy was starting to really bother her. I wanted to tell my parents but after the bombshell I dropped on them I thought better than to tell them that I was also dating one of their teammates.

After the trip though, time seemed to fly by as I started getting prepared for the upcoming season. The first race was going to be the Australia Grand Prix and my debut for Mercedes. A good portion of the national team was going to be there to support me so that was going to be very exciting. I was starting to get insanely nervous because I know how much is at risk if I don’t do well. Not only my own reputation, but Mercedes reputation as well.

“Are you nervous?” Alex asked me as we laid in my bed together. It was the night before qualifiers, and I was trying to keep my cool. Alex had managed to sneak away from her teammates so we could spend a little bit of time together. She always knew how to keep me calm and it’s exactly what I needed right now.

“A little. I had a pretty good practice session, but I need to be at the top of my game tomorrow if I hope to be in pole position. I have a lot of competition.”

“You got this. I believe in you.” She said as I smiled giving her a soft kiss.

“A lot of people are relying on me and I don’t want to let them down.” I said as she nodded her head.

“I’ve been there. It’s not easy having that many people needing you to succeed.” I nodded my head at her statement as I turned my body to cuddle more into her.

I was asleep not long after that moment. It felt nice to fall asleep in her arms. I don’t think I have ever felt as comfortable as when I get to do that. When I woke up, I was alone in my bed as I checked my phone. I had a text from Alex telling me she needed to get back to her teammates which I understood.

I got ready for the day as I departed my hotel with some of my team members. My main technician, Austin was explaining the changes they are debating for the car. The car I have is not as good as the car they have given Lewis, but I understand its because they are more worried about Lewis winning than me. Which is why it’s important for me to take pole position today.

It didn’t take long for us to get to the track and find my spot. I smiled as I got changed and made my way to my car. I climbed in and got myself ready to go out onto the track for qualifying. I did some last-minute checks before driving out. Qualifying seemed to fly by as I pulled into the pit lane to be pulled into the garage.

“Well done (Y/N). Pole position in your first ever qualifying. Something to be proud of.” Austin said to me as I grinned at him. I glanced at the overhead screen and saw that I had taken first with Lewis and Charles both behind me.

“I haven’t won anything yet.” I replied earning a head nod from the man. I went to go take care of myself getting changed back into regular clothes and cleaning myself up. I stopped to talk to Lewis and Charles and some reports before going to find my family.

“Well done.” Pinoe said as I stepped into the lounge that they were allowed into. I was engulfed into a hug by my parents who both squeezed me tight.

“How are you feeling? You look tired.” Ma asked me as I smiled.

“I’m exhausted but I am so happy. Hopefully, I’ve done everything I can for tomorrow.”

“You got this. Also, you didn’t look like you were going so fast, but then I looked out the window and saw how fast you were going.” Kelley said as I smiled.

“It’s a rush.” I said as she nodded her head at me. My eyes then found Alex who was sitting next to Allie. She had a soft smile on her face as I smiled back at her. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms but there were too many people around.

The rest of the day was more relaxed as I spent it with my family and friends. We went to dinner and hung out before I retreated back to my hotel room. It wasn’t long before someone was knocking on the door. I smiled knowing the only person it could be was Alex.

“I am so proud of you.” She said after pulling me in for a kiss. I had already closed the door behind her as I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

“I can’t believe I took pole position.” I said with a giddy smile on my face.

“I told you that you would.”

“I know but still…” I said as she smiled. We spent almost the entire night together before she had to leave again. I needed sleep for the race and her friends would come looking for her soon.

The next day I got up and I could already feel the nerves. This is it. My first race. I went through my pre-race rituals before it was finally time. I drove out on to the track and got into position. My team was doing last minute checks as I waited for the race to start.

“Now, it’s most likely that Lewis is going to box first.” Austin said as I shook my head.

“I should be boxing first.” I mumbled as he shot me a look. I was the rookie there was no way that they were going to box me first.

Everyone left the track as we got ready to start. We went through the formation lap before finally being set to go. I bit my lip in anticipation as I waited for the lights to go.

Once they went, I took off trying to put some distance between me and the boys behind me. The first corner was hell as I made my way around it. I came inches from hitting Lewis as I finally made it out in first. Over the next few laps, it was me fighting to put as much distance between Lewis and I considering he was going into the pits first.

One of the reasons I am so exciting to watch is how I race; I take the risks that other drivers wouldn’t dare to take. It’s one of the reasons my parents aren’t huge fans of my racing. I was told by my team that Lewis was pitting as I gritted my teeth just a little. I needed to win so I could prove that I am the driver they should be supporting more. Once he was done, they told me to box as I made my way around the track again. I pulled into the pits getting down to the regulated speed. They moved quickly as I was already making my way out of the pits. Once out of them, I radioed in to see what place I was in.

“Still in P1, there is a 2 second gap between you and Lewis.” I smirked to myself knowing he was probably bugged over that.

The rest of the race continued to be a dogfight almost as I entered the last lap. There was a 5 second gap between Lewis and I and there was no way I was letting him get in front of me. I couldn’t help but feel my eyes water as I crossed the finish line. It was official I had taken P1 and was now in the lead for the drivers championship.

I pulled into the pits and stopped my car as I climbed out. I stood on top of my car for a moment as I threw my arms up in the sky. Afterwards, I ran to my team. I celebrated with them knowing I couldn’t have done it without them. I took my helmet off as I looked around trying to hold back tears. I was pulled over for an interview as I smiled brightly. After that, I hugged Lewis and Charles as we headed back into the waiting room as I called it.

“Congratulations.” Lewis said as I grinned brightly at the man.

“Thank you, Lewis.”

After that we got to head to the podium as I was handed my trophy, we then did the champagne before finally being allowed to leave. I went out in search of my family as I was tackled into a hug by all of them.

“Holy shit!” ma said excitedly as I grinned at her. “That was incredible. I am so proud of you.”

“We are so proud of you.” My mom said as I smiled so softly. “I was terrified the whole time.”

“I know, but I won.” I said holding up the trophy. I continued accepting hugs from everyone as I finally got to Alex. She hugged me as I held onto her tightly.

“Congrats baby.” She said quietly in my ear as I smiled at her.

“Thank you.” She winked at me before we all went out for celebrations. I had to stop to talk to Toto before we left. He had told me that collectively they were all proud of me. That maybe things will be different in the future if I can continue putting out results like that.

Over the next few months, that is exactly what I did. I took home P1 in Bahrain, China, Spain, Canada, France, England, Italy, and Russia. I’ve taken P2 in Azerbaijan, Austria, Germany, Hungary, and Belgium. I took P3 in Monaco and Singapore. I currently have 322 points. I am exactly 58 points from winning the title for the season. That means I only need to win three out of the five races that are coming up.

Up next, we have the Japanese Grand Prix and I am extremely nervous over it. This is one of the most dangerous tracks to drive on. It always has shit weather and so accidents are more likely to occur. One of the last major incidents in Formula 1 was when Jules Bianchi collided with a recovery vehicle. He died almost a year later.

I tried not think about that as I made my way through the lobby of my hotel. I was heading back to my room because some of my parents’ teammates were here to watch the race. They had also come out to support me, but Alex was going to come see me soon, so I was excited to go see her.

Things have been weird between us because I know she wants to tell people about us, and I do too….I just don’t want my parents to flip out. I love Alex though. She makes me extremely happy and I know she is the person I am meant to be with. I just don’t know that I am ready for them to know about that part of my life.

**Alex POV Switch**

I sighed to myself as I listened to Kelley talk about the games that we would be playing soon. It’s not that I wasn’t interested but I had other things on my mind. Like, my girlfriend is too afraid to tell her parents that we are dating so now every conversation I have with them just feels awkward. Everyone on the team found out I am dating someone, but they don’t know who. They have been breathing down my neck to try to find out, but I have managed to keep it a secret.

“You know I am starting to feel like you’re not actually listening.” Kelley said earning smiles from everyone around us.

“I’m sorry I just have a lot on my mind.” I said as she nodded her head.

“Everything good?” Ash asked me as I stared at her. I hate this.

“Yeah I just am thinking about stuff with my family.” I lied as they all nodded their heads. It wasn’t long after that we got to the hotel. Most of us were exhausted from the flight over so we went straight to our rooms. I was rooming with (Y/N), but they didn’t know that. I got my room key from the desk before heading to the room.

I walked in and saw her stuff around the room. I smiled setting my stuff down as the bathroom door opened. I turned and smiled when she stopped and looked up at me.

“I’m not gonna lie my heart dropped a little.” She said as I crossed the room pulling her in for a kiss.

We stood for a moment before moving to sit on the bed. She pulled me into her arms as she ran her fingers up and down my back.

“I missed you so much.” She admitted as I smiled. I am fortunate to play in Orlando with her parents so when she visits them, I can see her, but it’s not super easy.

“I missed you too.” I said looking at her with soft eyes. “Are you excited to race this weekend?”

“I’m nervous. The Suzuka circuit is no joke.”

“You got it. I have full faith in you. It’s three races that you need right?”

“Yeah.” She nodded as I admired her face and the way her features moved with each passing thought she had.

“Was the flight over bad?” she asked a moment later as I shook my head.

“No, I slept for most of it.” I said as she nodded her head. After laying with each other for a few more minutes, we both got ready for the dinner we were supposed to go to later.

The night passed pretty quickly. We were able to keep everything on the down low which was good. She spent most of dinner talking with everyone about the race.

“So, if you win this race and the next two races then you win the championship?” Kelley asked as she nodded her head.

“Yes. I would have enough points that Lewis and the others wouldn’t be able to catch up to me.” She said as everyone nodded.

“So, winning should be easy for you…” Ash said earning a grin from my girlfriend.

“I’m definitely going to give it my best shot.” She said as everyone laughed.

After dinner, we headed back to the room where we got to really enjoy each other’s company. Staying up too late wasn’t an option due to her having qualifiers the next day. We had gone to the track and were watching in the little lounge that they had set up for us. There are definitely some benefits to not only being VIPs but part of a driver’s family.

“She seems like she gets better every race.”

“Yeah it does nothing for my anxiety.” Ali said as Ash bit her lip anxiously when (Y/N) went into a corner too late. By the end of the race, (Y/N) was starting in fourth so I knew she definitely wasn’t going to be happy. When she came into the lounge afterwards, I could see the exhaustion on her face.

“You did good kid.” Kyle joked as she frowned at him.

“I’m in fourth.” She said with a slight scowl. “I’m gonna have to dogfight my way to the top tomorrow.”

“You can do it.” Kelley said as she sat down putting her face in her hands. Her shoulders were tense, and I wanted nothing more than to her go over to her and give her some comfort, but I knew it would only make things worse.

Once we were back at the hotel, I made my way to the room where I found her laying down. I smiled a little walking over and laying next to her.

“It’s okay. You can still win tomorrow.” I said softly as she scoffed.

“I’m in fourth Alex. Lewis, Charles, and Sebastian would have to royally fuck up for me to overtake them. I just know that Toto is going to give the edge to Lewis to, so I am just fucked.”

“Hey…relax…” I said as she shook her head. I sighed as she stood and started pacing. “Why don’t we talk about something else?”

“Like what?” she asked as I stared at her for a moment.

“How about telling your parents we are together?” She stopped and stared at me. Her eyes were tired as she came over and sat down.

“I’m not ready to tell them.” She said as I sighed.

“(Y/N) its been like almost a year…”

“I just don’t want them in this part of my life yet. I thought you understood that.” She said as I stared at her with disbelief.

“I have been the most understanding person. I have let it go for months but this is so tiring. Having to hide and be so secretive when I want nothing more than to everyone about how much I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said quietly “I’m just…I don’t want them to know yet.”

“I can’t keep doing this.” I said standing up from the bed as she gave me a shocked expression.

“I don’t like those words.” She said as I nodded my head.

“Yeah me neither…but I mean them. I hate ultimatums but I feel like that’s the only way to get you to understand that I am serious.” I said crossing my arms as she shook her head.

“Alex…” she said approaching me. “Don’t throw our relationship away because of this.”

“At least then you don’t have a relationship to hide from them.” I said out of frustration as she bit her lip staring at me.

“Don’t. Please…” she said as I shook my head again.

“I’m gonna give you some space.” I said walking over and grabbing some stuff before leaving the room. I made my way to Kelley’s room as the defender allowed me into her room.

“What’s wrong?” she asked as I wiped away some tears.

“I think I just became single…” I said as the defender wrapped me into a hug.

That night was probably the worst sleep I have got in a while. The next day already felt terrible as it was heavily raining. I was able to borrow some of Kelley’s clothes as we met up with everyone.

“Where’s (Y/N)?” Tobin asked as she looked around for the driver. My heart clenched at the mention of her name.

“She had to go to the circuit. We are going right now too. The rain is going to be terrible to drive in.” Ali said as we left the hotel. The circuit was packed with people as we made our way to the lounge. We were offered to go sit in the garage, but the rain was going to be terrible, so we opted to stay in the lounge.

We sat talking with each other until the race started. I was hoping it would fly by so I could go talk to (Y/N). I regretted leaving things so badly between us especially since today was so important for her.

The race started not long after and it was around the 34th lap that she was able to overtake Lewis and take P1. Things seemed to be going well until they weren’t. In the 46th lap, while going into one of the corners. Something seemed to happen to her car as she didn’t slow down and plowed right into one of the barriers. Her car flipped up and slammed down upside down.

“oh my god!” Kyle yelled as Ash stood. Ali’s hands flew to her mouth as I felt my heart drop.

“That is not looking good at all for driver (Y/N) Harris. Members of the crew scrambling to get to her. The safety car now being deployed as the worry sets in for the Mercedes driver.” We all sat in absolute silence as we waited to see if she was okay.

“It does not appear like Harris is moving at all.” The commentator said as the crew members were able to lift the car enough to get her out. Everyone let out breaths of relief when she was pulled up by one of the crew members. She was moving around just a little. She seemed to be walking in the direction of her garage.

I was the first to stand running out of the lounge in the direction of the garage. I could hear footsteps behind me as I assumed Ash and them were behind me. I got to the garage in time to see her throw her helmet to the other side of the room. Some of the medics appeared to be trying to help her as I beelined it right for her. Her eyes found me as she stopped and opened her arms. I walked right into her wrapping my self around her as much as I could. She winced a little which made me feel guilty, but I needed to know she was okay. Her eyebrow was bleeding so I knew she needed to get check out.

“I’m alright.” She said as I buried my face into her neck. “It’s okay love...I’m okay.”

“I swear to god…” I mumbled with tears in my eyes as I pulled away to look at her. Without thinking, I kissed her needing to feel her close to me. She kissed me back before pulling away. “Let them look at you.”

“I will.” She conceded as I moved to the side a little so the medic could look at her.

While they were assessing her, I turned towards Ash and them who had variations of anger and concern on their faces. I walked towards them with hesitation.

“Okay. Wait…” I said as Ash raised an eyebrow at me.

“Wait? You’re dating my kid? Are you joking?” she asked as I looked down.

“Yes I am. I am dating (Y/N). We’ve been dating for almost a year. I love her and nothing you say is going to change that.”

“Excuse me?” she said as I stared at her.

“Guys this is not the place.” Ali said taking note of all the cameras around. “We will talk later.”

I nodded turning back to see the medic still assessing (Y/N). They decided to take her to just look at some other things. We were told to head back to the lounge while we waited for her. It was completely awkward as we all sat there not speaking waiting for her to join us.

“I know.” I turned to see my girlfriend walk in talking to Austen. “You don’t need to tell me that. I just need it fixed. I trust you.”

He nodded his head before leaving the room. She turned towards us with a small smile. Her right side of her face was bruised a little as her eyebrow had been bandaged.

“I’m cleared. Just some bruises and stuff.” She said as we nodded. She came over to where I was sitting next to me.

“Okay. First of all, I am glad you’re okay. I would’ve killed you if you weren’t. Secondly, explain.” Ali said looking between us. (Y/N) sighed looking at me and then back at her parents.

“I am dating Alex. I have been for a while. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you inserting yourself or anything. I am sorry I didn’t tell you. I asked her not to tell you because I wasn’t ready for you to know.” She said as they stared at her.

“I don’t understand what your issue is with being honest with us.” Ash said crossing her arms. My girlfriend shrugged as she looked at the screen. The race was coming to a close as Sebastian was taking first place. For the most part, (Y/N) was still in position to win the championship but I could see the disappointment on her face.

“You’ll win the next one.” I said softly as she looked at me. She smiled leaning in to give me a kiss.

“I love you.” She said as I smiled.

“I love you too. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I deserved it. The world deserves to know how much I love you.” She said earning a small grin from me. I gave her another kiss as we seemed to get lost in each other.

“Okay that’s cute.” Kyle said looking at us. Ash and Ali both glared at him as he smiled at me. “You can’t deny that. Isn’t her happiness what matters?”

“Of course, but Alex is our teammate.” Ash complained

“Alex is only two years older than her.” Kelley commented as I nodded my head.

“Fine. If you break her heart, I’ll kill you.” Ash said as Ali nodded her head. I smiled and nodded my head.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” I turned towards my girlfriend with a smile. “I love her too much.”

“I love you too.” She said giving me a kiss before Ash yelled at her to stop.

“We are still your parents.” She said with a disgusted expression.

“Yeah…okay leave me alone. I’m injured.” She said as I laughed softly at her.

They all continued arguing as I enjoyed the moment. Everyone knows now which means we don’t have to sneak around anymore. I’ll be interested to see how everything goes for us moving forward, but I know that as long as we continue to have each other nothing could break us.

**The End.**


	71. Start Over (Julie Ertz)

(Y/N) POV:

“I am not doing this.” I said firmly as my agent stared at me.

“You’re not really in any position to say no.” she said as I shook my head.

“Look, I will do literally anything else. Just don’t make me do _this_.” I said swinging my arms around to put full emphasis on my words.

“You haven’t left us with many options. I told you months ago that if you didn’t calm down then something like this could happen.” I rolled my eyes as I shook my head.

“You do realize what you’re asking me right?” I asked her as she sighed.

“I realize how uncomfortable this might be, but I am telling you that there is no other option right now. You need to do some serious damage control on your image, and this is the fastest way.” I looked down as she started going into the details for the arrangement.

“How long do I have to do this?” I asked feeling exhausted from the emotional overload I was going through.

“Until things have got a little better.” She said as I nodded my head. “It won’t be that bad. There was a time you guys were friends.”

“Yeah well…that was before.” I said as she shot me a sympathetic look. I left the meeting feeling the anxiety begin to set in as I considered what the next couple months would look like for me.

I got back to my apartment and immediately collapsed onto my couch deciding that a nap would be great right about now. The knock on my door a few minutes later told me that a nap was not in the cards as I stood and headed over to answer it.

I felt my blood run cold and my heart clench in the most painful way as I stared at the blonde in front of me. She shot me a sad smile as I turned and walked back in my apartment.

“I brought you some doughnuts from that place down the street. I know how much you like them.” She said setting the bag on the counter. I laid back down on the couch as I watched her stand there awkwardly for a few moments. She then moved to sit in the chair that was placed next to the couch. “I know this situation isn’t ideal but I-”

“Why did you agree to it?” I asked as she stared at me for a moment.

“They said it was the fastest way to fix things for you and I wanted to help.” She admitted as I nodded my head. “I do care about you.”

I scoffed at her words as she shot me a painful look. I didn’t want to hear this as I closed my eyes trying to focus on anything else other than her.

“I do.” She said after a moment as I shook my head.

“This is literally the last thing I want to hear.” I said as she looked down.

“So, let’s talk about something else…how about we discuss this arrangement?”

“sure.” I said unenthusiastically as she sighed.

“You do realize you’re going to have to pretend to like me right…” she said as I stared at her. There was a time that I never had to pretend to love her. It came so naturally that I couldn’t imagine living in a world where I didn’t love her. “Let’s talk boundaries.”

“What did you have in mind?” I asked deciding that I would cooperate to the best of my ability because I wasn’t really looking to fight right now.

“So…you know maybe usual couple stuff. We could just play it day by day and if either of us gets uncomfortable or anything we can just talk about it.”

“That sounds fair.” I said as she gave me a small smile. I nodded my head as she bit her lip.

“I know I am the last person you want to be doing this with…but I hope that we can get through this as friendly as we can.”

“Me too.” I mumbled as she nodded her head. She stayed for another few minutes before leaving my apartment. I felt a little relief at finally being alone. I don’t know how I am going to survive the next few months.

The next time I ran into the blonde was at practice two days later. She smiled at me as I approached her, Moe, Casey, and Danielle.

“Don’t you just look chipper…” Moe joked as I scowled at the midfielder. She chuckled as I grabbed JJ’s arm pulling her to the side.

“We have to go out tonight.” I said as she nodded her head.

“I know. I was thinking we could go to that Mexican place that’s like two blocks from my apartment.” She said as I nodded my head.

“Okay that’s fine.” I said as we both then focused completely on practice.

The rest of the day seemed to fly before I was on my way to meet Julie. I could feel the nerves start to settle in just a little. I shouldn’t be nervous at all, but this felt like a really big deal. My heart was pounding as I entered the restaurant and saw the blonde. She looked absolutely stunning as I sat across from her. She grinned at me causing my heart to skip a beat.

“You look great.” She said with a smile as I nodded my head.

“Yeah you look good too.” I said taking a sip of water. The night was filled with mostly light conversation about nonsensical things.

“If I didn’t know we were going to have to do this again, I would say we should.” She joked as I smiled a little. This night wasn’t awful, but I still felt super tense. I don’t think that’s gone unnoticed by her. It wasn’t long before we left the restaurant and started the walk back to her apartment.

“So, what day are you leaving for camp?” she asked as I glanced at her.

“Two days. You?”

“Same.” I nodded my head as I thought about the upcoming camp and how interesting it would be now that I was back to being involved with the midfielder.

“Do you think we will ever be friends again?” she asked abruptly as we stopped by her building.

“I don’t know.” I said honestly as she gave me a sad look. “I wish I could tell you I was over what happened but I’m not.”

“I know. For what its worth, I am sorry.” She said as I nodded my head.

“No offense. That doesn’t mean anything to me.” I said as she looked down at the ground.

“That’s understandable. Goodnight (Y/N).” she said turning and walking into the building.

Luckily, I didn’t have to have any interaction with her until we got to camp. I walked into the room we would be sharing dropping my bags immediately and collapsing on the bed. We hadn’t spoken to each other for entirety of the trip mostly due to the presence of Alyssa and Moe. I’d never been more thankful for the pair than on this trip.

“I am going to go see Crystal.” JJ said as I nodded my head. I laid there for a moment until I sat up and set out on my own journey for my friends.

“That’s ridiculous.” Kelley exclaimed as she and Tobin were in a heated argument about something. Allie was laughing hysterically as I placed myself down next to Alex who gave me a smile. I listened to the two friends argue until Christen finally scolded them both and told them to let it go.

“What’s got you so down?” Kelley asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

“Same old bullshit.”

“Is it JJ?” Christen asked as I nodded my head. She gave me a sympathetic look as I looked away from her.

“Don’t you have to do that fake relationship thing with her?” Tobin asked as I nodded my head.

“I don’t know why you agreed to that.” Allie said as I glared at her. “I mean…if someone told me I had to do a fake relationship with the person who left me at the altar…”

“Allie…” Alex said as I stared at the midfielder with a half-glare. The midfielder shot me an apologetic look as I turned away from her.

“Sorry.” 

“For the record, I didn’t agree to it. I wasn’t given a choice.” I said as they all nodded.

“I mean…your image is super important. JJ has one of the best ones out of all of us.” Kelley said as I nodded my head.

“I am very aware of that fact. I just…I don’t know how to pretend that everything is okay when all I want to do when I look at her is cry.” I admitted as Alex soothingly rubbed my back. “My life was much more uncomplicated before this.”

“When you were sleeping around and building more and more of a bad reputation.” Christen said as I rolled my eyes.

“Staying out late and showing up late to practice.” Kelley added as I groaned.

“What do you expect?” I asked looking at all of them. “I was left at the altar. She left me out of nowhere. I was alone. If you know what the proper thing to do in that situation is, then please tell me.”

“I think we all just worry that you are letting it ruin the life you could have.” Tobin said as I nodded my head.

“I know.” I said as Allie then changed the subject which I was grateful for.

The next couple weeks continued much the same. When I wasn’t at practice, I had to spend my free time with JJ. Though as time continued, it seemed to get a little easier fake dating her. We had yet to really speak about what happened between us before though I wasn’t too eager to talk about it. I could tell she wanted to though. I don’t know if I am ready for it though.

“Where do you want to go now?” JJ asked as I took another sip of my coffee. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at my phone. My agent had been texting me about how things had already seemed to be getting better for me. “We could go to the zoo. Remember when we went there last?”

“I almost fell into the otter exhibit.” I laughed at the memory as she laughed along with me. “I just wanted to pet them.”

“You were trying to climb the glass.” She said in between laughs. I smiled at her as we started sharing more memories.

“Remember when we to try the cake and you almost threw up from the carrot cake?” she asked me as I shook my head.

“Why you let them bring me carrot cake I will never know…you know I hate it.” I said as she grinned at me.

“It was funny at the time. It wasn’t so funny when you weren’t talking to me the rest of that day.”

“Yeah…” I said as the reminder of our almost wedding creeped up on me. “Too bad we never got to eat that cake.”

“(Y/N)…” she said softly as I looked at her. She had a sad look on her face as I shook my head.

“No, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” I said as I stood up and moved to exit the building. The ride back to my apartment was silent as she followed me into the place.

“Are we gonna talk?” she asked me as I shrugged my shoulders.

“I don’t know.”

“(Y/N) please let me explain…” she said as I looked at her. I crossed my arms and motioned for her to continue. “I can’t say I am sorry enough for what I did. I know what I did was wrong, and I wish I could take it back, but I can’t.”

“You left me looking like an idiot in front of everyone.” I said as she gave me a pained look. “How could you do that to me? I loved you. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you and you left me.”

“I was afraid.” She admitted as I stared at her. “I didn’t doubt that I loved you or that you were the one I want to be with. I was afraid you would change your mind though. It doesn’t make sense I know, but it made sense at the time. You weren’t exactly the most loyal person in relationships before I met you and I was scared you were going to hurt me.”

“So, you just thought you’d hurt me before I could potentially do it to you?” I asked as she nodded her head. “Well congrats….you broke my heart Jules.”

“I know. I wish I could go back and do things differently.”

“If you had these fears, why didn’t you ever thing to just talk to me about it?”

“I don’t know. I wish I had all the answers for you, but I don’t…” she said as I sighed and turned to face the window of my apartment. “I am so sorry. I don’t know it probably doesn’t mean anything, but I do love you. I have never once stopped loving you.”

I stood there staring out the window trying to gather my thoughts. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and pull her into my arms. To tell her that we would be okay, but I felt frozen in my spot. Could I trust her when she couldn’t trust me? This whole thing could have been avoided if she had just talked to me…but could I live my life without her?

“I love you too.” I said quietly as I turned towards her. Her head had snapped up to look at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. “I can’t forget the past though.”

“I understand.” She said looking down and turning her body to walk away from me.

“Wait…” I said as she stopped and stared at me. “I can’t forget the past but maybe we could start over.”

“I would like that. A lot.” She said after a moment with a small smile on her face.

“I’m (Y/N).” I said holding my hand out to her as she smiled and took it.

“I’m Julie.” She said as I stared at her for a moment. Fuck it.

I pulled her towards me as our lips met for the first time since she had left me. Her hands got lost in my hair as mine tightened around her waist. We stood kissing for a moment dumping as much emotion into it as we could before air became a necessity.

“I think we’re going to be okay.” I said breathlessly as she gave me a small smile.

“I hope so.”

**The End.**


	72. Save Me (Alex Morgan)

(Y/N) POV:

“Don’t you look fancy…” JJ said with a giant smile as finished making sure my hair looked good in the mirror. I smiled at the midfielder as I made sure my outfit looked okay.

“I have a date.” I said with a grin as she smiled.

“On Valentines Day? I am so proud of you.” She joked as I shook my head. “I am also extremely jealous. I wish Zach were here.”

“You guys can facetime and stuff.” I said shrugging as she nodded her head.

“Who’s your date with?” she asked after a moment taking a seat on her bed.

“This girl that works at the coffee shop that we usually go to.” I said as she gave me a surprise look. “What?”

“It’s just…that’s not who I thought you would be going on a date with.” She said as I stared at her.

“Who’d you think I would be going with?”

“Alex.” She said immediately as I stared at her with a blank expression.

“She has a date with Servando.” I said as she frowned at me.

“Really?” I nodded my head as I turned to check my outfit again. “I thought she wasn’t talking to him since the divorce was finalized?”

“Me too. Apparently, she said yes to going on a date with him though.” I said as someone knocked on our door. I moved to open it and smiled when Kelley and Allie walked in. They both looked frustrated as Allie was arguing with someone on the phone.

“This is garbage. Get him to change his mind.” Allie said as Ash and Ali came into the room as I stood there with the door open.

“Anyone else?” I said jokingly as I closed the door. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going to commit murder.” Ash said crossing her arms angrily as I stared at all of them.

“Who are we killing?” JJ asked as I smiled at her.

“Servando.” Kelley said rubbing her temples.

“Why?” I asked immediately feeling my heart stop at the idea of anything happening to Alex.

“He’s going to stand Alex up.” Ali said as I felt my blood begin to boil.

“I don’t care…I am telling you that if he hurts her then I am going to kill him. Call him back and tell him he better change his mind or I am kicking your ass.” Allie said hanging up the phone.

“Threatening Bati isn’t going to change anything.” Ash said with a sigh.

“We need to call Alex. I don’t want her sitting their waiting for something that’s not going to happen.” Kelley said as she then looked around for a second. “Nose goes on calling her.”

Everyone immediately put their hand on their noses except me. I was lost in thought about this whole mess. I didn’t want Alex to get stood up. She doesn’t deserve that. I should’ve just gathered some courage and asked her out. Everyone swears up and down that she likes me back so I should have said something. Maybe it’s not too late…

“You get to call her.” Kelley said as I looked at her with a small glare.

“She has a date.” JJ said as I nodded my head.

“Good for you.” Ali said with a sweet smile as I nodded my head.

“I’ll call Alex.” Allie said as she moved to bring her phone up.

“Wait…” I said as they all looked at me. “Don’t call her. I am going to fix this.”

“How?” Ash asked as JJ gave me a small smile.

“By doing what I should have done to begin with.” I said walking out of the room. I quickly dialed my date and explained that I needed to cancel as I headed to the restaurant that Alex was at. A thank you to Kelley for sending her location to me.

It wasn’t long before I got to the restaurant. I walked in looking around before I spotted the forward sitting down. She was looking dejectedly at her phone with a pout on her lips as I made my way closer to her. It was about 7:45 which according to Allie was 45 minutes past when she and Servando were supposed to meet.

“Is this seat taken?” I asked softly as she looked up at me. She had a surprised look on her face as she shook her head. I sat down as she kept her eyes focused on my face.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m on a date.” I said as she stared at me with confusion swirling in her eyes. I frowned a little before letting out a low sigh. “He’s not coming Alex…”

“I know…I figured that out about fifteen minutes ago.” She said as I then sat confused.

“Then…why did you wait?” I asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Don’t you actually have a date though?”

“I did. It’s not important though.” I said as she shook her head.

“No. I am not going to ruin your night.” She said moving to stand up.

“Alex.” I said as she stopped and stared at me. “I am exactly where I am supposed to be. Right here with you. Please sit.”

She sat down as I tried to collect my thoughts. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

“This might not be the best time to have this conversation but no time like the present…I have feelings for you. I think about you way more than I should and the idea of anything bad ever happening to you destroys my heart. I know you might not feel the same, but I am here right now because there is a small chance you might, and I would hate myself forever if I didn’t try.”

“You have feelings for me?” she had a surprised look on her face as I nodded my head. “Then, why were you going to go on a date with someone else?”

“I didn’t think you would ever feel the same. I was trying to move on but then they told me about Servando standing you up and I realized that I would rather take the chance tonight then to let you be left alone. I’ll always be there for you.”

“That’s really sweet.” She said as I offered a small smile. “I do have feelings for you by the way. I am a little afraid of them, but maybe we could see where this goes.”

“I would like that.” I said trying to contain my excitement. “Now about this date…”

“I don’t want to stay here.” She admitted as I laughed.

“I figured. Come on. I know this really great place that I think you’ll love.”

For the next few hours, she and I explored the city a little as we enjoyed each other’s company. As the night was winding down, we were walking side by side back to the hotel before we found a nice little park area. There was a man playing music as we stopped to watch him. I turned towards her offering her my hand. She smiled taking it as we started swaying to the music.

“Thank you for being here tonight. You didn’t have to save me, but you did and I couldn’t be more grateful for how this night has gone.” She said as I smiled softly at her.

“I told you…I am exactly where I am supposed to be.”

She returned my smile before glancing down at my lips. I took the chance to lean forward and was excited when she met me halfway. Our lips came together in what I can only describe as the most perfect moment of my life. I could kiss her forever and it still wouldn’t be enough for me.

“You know you’re going to have to ask me on our next date…” she said as I laughed a little. I kissed her forehead pulling her closer to me.

“That is no problem at all…”

**The End.**


	73. Believe Me (Christen Press)

**(Y/N) POV:**

“Wake up” I groaned when I felt someone continuously shaking my shoulder. I turned to whack their hand away when they caught my arm and pulled me out of the bed. “I’m serious.”

“Pinoe go away.” I said as she pulled more out of the bed. “Stop!”

“You need to get up! We have a game today.” I sat up and pouted at her as she shook her head with a smile.

I got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. Once I had got all my stuff together, I headed down towards breakfast with Pinoe. I walked in and headed towards the table that had Ash, Ali, Alex, Kelley, Allie, Christen and Tobin. I took a seat in between Alex and Christen.

I smiled at both forwards as I stood to go get a plate of food for myself. The game talks were in full effect as I came and sat back down.

“Who’s in the starting eleven again?” Ash asked as we started discussing the lineup. Alex was dealing with a minor ankle injury so Christen would be starting in her place. I was starting which was a great. I was going to get to play on the wing in Pinoe’s place. Usually, I was pushed back a little more.

“You good?” I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

“What? Sorry. I zoned out.” I said as some of them smiled.

“We asked how you feel about starting…” Ash said as I nodded my head

“Oh, I feel good.” I said smiling as they all shook their heads at me. We went through breakfast pretty quickly after that and then sat around for a few minutes before we had to leave.

“Hey, can I talk to you real quick?” I turned towards Christen giving her a smile and nod. She took a breath I noticed out of the corner of my eye Pinoe and Tobin giving her a thumbs up.

“What’s up?” I asked as we walked together. She looked really nervous as I paused and stared at her with a look of concern.

“I need to tell you something, but I don’t know how you’ll react, and I don’t want it to ruin our friendship at all. I just…need to tell you before I lose my mind.”

“Okay…”

“I have feelings for you.” She said as I stared at her with my jaw falling open a little.

Let’s stop the music for a second…it is no secret on the team that I have the biggest crush on Christen Press. I mean…how could you not? Have you seen her? Anyway, I was almost 110% sure that she knew damn well I had a crush on her and I was truly fine with her not feeling the same way. This feels like a curveball.

“Umm…what?” I stared at her as she gave me a nervous expression.

“I have feelings for you.” She said firmly as I looked around for a moment before pointing at myself.

“Me?” she nodded her head with an amused expression. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure.” She laughed as I stared at her feeling overwhelmed. I was trying to come up with something else to say. I wanted to tell her that I feel the same way, but honestly this conversation does not feel real. I need a second to think.

“I…will be back.” I said turning and walking away.

“Wait…(Y/N)…” I turned the corner and immediately booked it in search of literally anyone else. I kept walking before I found Kelley, Alex, and Allie walking. They were headed towards the bus as I ran past them grabbing Alex’s arm and pulling her with me.

“Ow!” she said as I pulled her onto the bus. I dragged her all the way until we got to the seats she usually sit with Allie in. I took a seat as I stared at her. I could hear some of the other girls laughing at my antics as she gave me a look. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Christen just told me she has feelings for me” I said as Alex stared at me her eyes widening a little.

“What?” I nodded my head as she smiled

“(Y/N) that’s great.” She said as I shook my head.

“No” I said as she gave me an odd look.

“Why is it not great?” she asked as I bit my lip. “What did you do?”

“I panicked said I would be back and came and found you.” I said as she gave me a incredulous look.

“Are you stupid? You just left her standing there.”

“I panicked!” I said defensively as she started slapping my arm.

“You’re!” slap. “So!” slap. “Stupid!” slap.

“OW! Stop” I said as she glared at me. “Stop hitting me! I know I messed up.”

“(Y/N) she definitely is going to think you feel the same.” She said sarcastically as I frowned.

“I just…I panicked. I’ve got to a point that I’ve accepted that she won’t feel the same and so when she said she did I just…panicked.”

“You need to go find her and apologize.” She said as I glanced up. I watched as Christen came on to the bus and immediately found her seat with Tobin. She didn’t even look in my direction. I sighed knowing I needed to fix this.

“I love her Alex.” I mumbled as she gave me a somewhat sympathetic look.

“I know. You should have told her that.” I looked at her before looking down.

“It didn’t feel real. I have got to a point that I believed truly she would never feel the same way. I want to believe that she does and even though she said it my mind is still struggling to accept it.” I said as she nodded her head.

“I know but you have to take the chance…if she is saying that she does then you have to trust that she does.” I nodded my head as I noticed that everyone was on the bus. We made our way to the stadium for the game.

I realized I probably wouldn’t have time to talk to Christen privately until after the game, which was fine, but I felt bad knowing that she probably thinks I don’t feel the same. That hurts my heart a little bit. Pre-game seemed to drag on a little before it was time to walk out for the game. As I had guessed, Christen and I had no chance to really talk before the game, so it was me mostly trying to send pointed looks at her, but she was outright refusing to look at me.

“You good?” JJ asked me as I stared at her.

“As good as I can be.” I mumbled as we then walked out for the game.

Once the game started, I could tell immediately felt off. Most of the first half seemed to drag with me not being able to really connect at all with Christen. She was able to get some shots off and to be honest she was carrying us in this game. When does she not though…

By halftime, I was being told that I was most definitely being subbed out due to the terrible game I was having. The second half seemed to be a little better with Christen getting a brace and JJ also getting in on the scoring. It finished 3-0 as I was pulled to do media. I wasn’t thrilled because no doubt I would have to explain my poor performance.

After I was done with the media, I went in search of Christen. I saw her talking to Alex and their conversation seemed to be serious, so I decided to just leave them be and go sign autographs and visit with the fans. That lasted a lot longer than I originally anticipated because it was time to leave before I realized it. I practically ran into the locker room grabbing all of my things much to the amusement of my teammates.

“I’m here. I’m here. Don’t leave me.” I said running onto the bus and finding a seat next to Alex. Most of them laughed a little as Alex shook her head at me.

“Way to be on time.”

“I was frolicking with the fans.” I responded as she laughed.

“Frolicking?” she raised her brow at me as I smiled at her.

“I don’t actually know what that words means…I heard Becky use it though, so I figured it meant something smart.” I shrugged as she and some of the other girls started laughing.

“Idiot.”

The bus ride back to the hotel was spent with Alex teasing me over my word choice and pestering me over why I played so bad. Once back at the hotel, I beelined it for my hotel room to get myself cleaned up. Once I was done, I decided I needed to go find Christen. Just as I opened the door to exit the room, I noticed the forward standing there with a nervous look on her face.

“Hey.” I said softly as she gave me a thin smile.

“Hi”

“Come in” I said moving aside as she walked into the room. “I was just about to go find you.”

“You were?” she gave me a doubtful look as I nodded.

“Yeah. I wanted to explain earlier.” I bit my lip nervously hoping she would hear me out. “I shouldn’t have left you standing there. That was a huge douche move.”

“Yeah a little bit.” She responded as I stared at her.

“I find it really hard to believe you have feelings for me…not because I think you’re lying, but because I have liked you for so long and have convinced myself that you could never feel the same way. The idea of you actually feeling the same…it just doesn’t feel real.”

“I know.” I gave her a confused look as she sighed. “Alex told me. Don’t be mad at her. She was just trying to help.”

“oh”

“My feelings are genuine.” She said as I nodded my head. “I have liked you for a while and I didn’t really know how to deal with it at first, but I know I want to be with you. I need you to be believe me”

“I do. I want that too.” I mumbled quietly as she gave me another look of uncertainty.

She stared at me for a moment before taking a step closer to me, she grabbed my face and very softly placed her lips on mine. I immediately responded by pulling her closer and melting into the kiss. Her fingers buried themselves into the back of my hair as the kiss deepened a little. Eventually, air was a necessity as we leaned our foreheads against each other.

“I like you so much.” I mumbled as she laughed a little. She brought her hand to my face

“I like you so much too.” I looked at her as she softly ran her thumb against my cheek.

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled again as she smiled at me. She gave me another short kiss.

“I know.” She moved closer pulling me in for a hug as her head rested against my shoulder.

“Can I take you on a date?” I asked quietly as she let out a little laugh.

“I would love nothing more than to go out on a date with you.” I pulled away a little shooting her a wide smile.

“Like tonight?” She nodded her head as I immediately started thinking of places to take her. I would need to do some checking into local restaurants.

“What time should I be ready?” I checked my watch and saw it was about 10 pm.

“Can you be ready in like half an hour?” she gave me a small look before nodding her head. “Okay. Then, you go get ready and I am going to get ready and then we will meet back in 30 minutes.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She kissed my cheek before exiting the room. I stood for a moment before doing a little dance with myself.

“I have a date with Christen Press.” I muttered before realizing the time and running to get ready. This needed to be the best date ever. Nothing less for Christen.

**The End.**


	74. (Dis)Pleased to Meet You (Kelley Ohara)

(Y/N) POV:

I woke up to arms wrapped securely around my waist. I took a glance at the clock as it read 9:23 which was approximately 7 minutes to when I was supposed to wake up. I swear there will never be a time where I don’t wake up before I am actually supposed to be up. I turned my head a little and smiled upon seeing Kelley still fast asleep. She was always so cute when she slept. Not that she wasn’t cute when she was awake, but there was something about her being in a peaceful sleep that really warmed my heart.

I laid there for a few minutes thinking about what kind of day we were going to be having. It was the day off from all other activities and we had decided to spend it with each other. It was hard convincing Allie and Alex to go do other stuff without us, but I really needed a day with just my girlfriend. We had a whole day of walking around and spending time together ahead of us.

It was another few minutes before the alarm went off which I shut off quickly. I turned and started to nudge the defender awake as she groaned slightly.

“Five more minutes.” She mumbled sleepily as I chuckled just a little. I leaned down and kissed her cheek before kissing her forehead. I moved to stand up when she caught my wrist.

“You missed a spot.” She pouted a little as I leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips. This action earned me a smile from the other girl as I moved to go to the bathroom and start getting ready for the day.

“Is it bad that I just want to spend the day in bed with you?” she asked me as I exited the bathroom.

“No, but I think getting to go out and just enjoy the day with each other is going to be a ton of fun.”

“Anytime I get to spend with you is fun for me.” I gave her a soft smile as she then moved out of the bed to get ready for the day.

It was not long later that we departed from the hotel. We went to a few different places before deciding to get a late lunch together. Since we were near Stanford, there was a place that she wanted to show me that she and Christen used to go to all the time.

It didn’t take us long to get there as we found a table that wasn’t far from the entrance. It was a nice little restaurant that seemed to be pretty nice if you are just looking for some place to relax for a bite to eat. Not too crowded but not completely empty.

“Yeah, we used to come here all the time.” Kelley said as I nodded my head. I took a few moments to look at the menu. “I’m glad we are doing this.”

“I know. Me too.” She gave me a bright smile as we continued just sitting there enjoying each other’s company.

To say we needed this was an understatement. Things haven’t been as smooth as I would have like them to be recently. It’s hard to spend time with someone when we are constantly surrounded by other people. Sometimes, you just need to spend time with your person alone.

“We should head back to the hotel after this…” she said after a moment as I nodded my head.

“It’s getting a little late, plus we can watch like Netflix together or something.”

“As long as I get to spend it with you.” She said as I grinned at her shaking my head.

“Kelley?” I turned my head to see a girl and her friend approaching us as I stared at them curiously.

“Britt? Sasha?” Kelley stood and hugged the other girl and her friend. “Oh my god! It’s been forever.”

“I know…funny running into you here.” One of them said as I sat there just watching the interaction.

“I know!” she smiled at them before turning towards me with a grin. “Guys this is my girlfriend (Y/N)”

“Hi! It’s so nice to meet you.” The one I identified as Britt said.

“Babe this Britt and Sasha. I went to college with them.” She said as I gave a polite smile.

“Pleased to meet you.” I said as they gave me smiles back.

“Oh my gosh! Why don’t you guys join us?” Kelley asked them as I immediately stared at her with a look of disbelief.

“Oh, we don’t want to interrupt.” Sasha said as I nodded my head.

“Oh, you’re not.” Kelley said as she motioned for them to sit down. I sighed as they took seats at the table.

The next hour and a half was spent listening to them all talk about their college days. I tried to remain interested especially because the stories were mostly about the antics Kelley got up to, but I couldn’t help but feel bummed out over the fact that this was supposed to be a nice lunch with just us.

“Yeah we should get going, but it was so nice seeing you again.” Britt said towards Kelley as they stood and hugged again. “It was super nice meeting you.”

“Yeah it was nice to meet you.” I said as they both left. Kelley smiled and turned back towards me as I tried to hide my disappointment.

We paid for our food before leaving and heading back to the hotel. I remained quiet still somewhat upset over lunch. I couldn’t tell if she noticed at all that I was unhappy, but she was also being a little quiet.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked me when I entered the hotel room.

“I’m alright. Why?”

“You just seem upset ever since we were at the restaurant. I thought we had a great lunch but now I feel like it wasn’t so great.”

“It was fine Kelley…let’s just watch Netflix.” I said feeling a little tired.

“No. What’s wrong?” she asked me as I stopped and stared at her.

“It doesn’t matter Kelley.” I said as she shook her head.

“If it upsets you, then it matters to me.” She insisted as I stared at her.

“Look, I was looking forward to this day of just being with you and getting to be alone without everyone else around.” I said as she gave me a confused look.

“What? We were alone like the whole day.”

“Until Lunch…I wanted to have Lunch with just you and then you went and invited your friends with us.”

“I haven’t seen them in years.” She argued as I sighed.

“I know that, and I am so glad you got to be reconnected, but I wanted to spend time with just you…every time we try to do anything there is always someone else around!”

“I can’t help that” she defended herself as I looked down.

“I know. I know it’s not your fault, but it’s so frustrating.” I mumbled as she came a little closer. “You didn’t have to invite them to sit with us. Sometimes, I try so hard to plan moments that we can be alone and then you invite other people to tag along. It’s frustrating.”

“I’m sorry. I should have made sure it was okay with you before inviting them to sit with us. I just got caught up in the excitement of seeing some old friends.”

“That’s the thing though Kelley…you always make these decisions without checking with me to make sure. I always make sure the things I do are okay with you before doing them. It really makes me question what our future looks like if you are going to disregard my feelings and opinions like that.”

“Hey…I said I was sorry.” Kelley said giving me a cautious look. “What are you saying exactly?”

“Maybe…we aren’t right for each other…” I said looking down as Kelley immediately started shaking her head.

“No. Stop. We are. I made a mistake and I promise you…I swear on my life that I will make it better.” She came closer taking my face into her hands. I noticed her eyes shining a little with unshed tears. “Don’t end us.”

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you to ‘make it better’” I said softly as her bottom lip began to tremble.

“(Y/N) please…I will do anything” I brought my hands to hers as I pulled them away from my face.

“I think we need some space and time away from each other. I’m sorry Kelley. I love you.”

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t do this…” The tears were freely flowing now as I turned to exit the room. I needed some space and to get some air.

“(Y/N) please…”

It took everything to not turn around and go back to her as I left the room. My heart was aching, and I could feel the tears begin to fall. I swallowed the knot in my throat as I went to get some air. Obviously, I don’t know if I have made the right decision, but I know that I need space. It doesn’t feel good and I don’t know what’s going to happen next. I guess only time will tell.

**The End.**


	75. Somewhere (USWNT)

(Y/N) POV:

I groaned as I felt pain shooting throughout my body. I was trying to think really hard about what happened to cause me to get here, but I was coming up with nothing.

“Okay sweetheart…we need you to relax.” I heard someone say as I tried to open my eyes again. I saw multiple people moving around me.

“I don’t think she has any serious injuries, but witnesses say she hit her head pretty hard.” I heard a man say as I closed my eyes at how bright the lights were.

“Okay so potential head injury…someone page Dr. Regan.” A woman who was working next to me. “Hi (Y/N) can you understand me?”

“Yeah…” I said my voice coming out hoarsely as I she gave a small smile. “What happened?”

“You were hit by a car.” She said as I laid there trying to remember if that had actually happened. “It doesn’t seem like you have any serious injuries…but we want to run some tests if that’s alright…”

“Sure…” I mumbled as she then ordered some of the other nurses to do stuff that I couldn’t quite comprehend.

It was another hour before I was sitting in a room by myself. The lights in the room had been dimmed because they had been giving me a really bad headache. I had done some tests, so I was currently waiting for the results to make sure there was no swelling or anything. They had already determined I had a concussion that was a grade 2 based on my symptoms. My arm was determined to be broken so I had it in a sling. My legs were fine thankfully, but I did have a nasty gash on my side from where the car made impact. So, that in turn resulted in a couple broken ribs.

“Hello (Y/N)” I turned to see the nurse who had been in and out coming into my room.

“Hi.” I said with a small smile.

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh, I feel great.” I said a little sarcastically. She gave me a small smile as she seemed to look around for a moment.

“Is there no one here with you?” she asked as I shook my head. “What? No friends?”

“I think calling my friends will only make things worse.” I commented as she shook her head.

“You know it’s surprising how many people actually think that…”

“You don’t know my friends…they are extremely overprotective.”

“Don’t you think they are going to worry about you if you just don’t show up at all or talk to them…?”

“Touché.” I mumbled as I tried to think realistically about if I was able to keep this a secret.

“So, the doctor told me to inform you that you will need to stay overnight just for observation.” I groaned a little earning an amused smile from her. “Yeah, definitely going to have to talk to those friends…”

I nodded my head turning to reach for my phone that was sitting on the table. Luckily, it had not been destroyed in the accident. I had a ton of messages from each of my teammates. I was supposed to arrive to camp today. I had technically, but none of my teammates had been there yet so I went on a walk and ended up in the hospital.

My stuff was there, and I was not so therefore they were worried. It had been hours since I had gone on that walk so, I could only imagine what they were thinking. I bit my lip as I read through the messages. Ash and Pinoe both threatening bodily harm if I don’t answer. Alex, JJ, Christen and them just being worried about my whereabouts. I sighed pressing the call button as I waited for someone to answer.

“I just need to check on your stitches real quick and then I will be done.” The nurse said as I nodded my head.

“Hello! (Y/N) oh my god…are you okay? Where are you?” Alex’s voice floated through the phone as I tried to think of an excuse. There really was no way out of this situation.

“I am…somewhere.” I said as the nurse shot me an amused look.

“What the hell does that mean?” Kelley said as I sighed to myself.

“Why am I on speaker phone?” I asked as I heard a couple groans from them.

“Don’t avoid the question. We are all worried about you. Now, where are you?” Christen asked as I thought about telling the truth. Maybe I could just draw this out and they would give up.

“I am in a place.”

“What’s that beeping noise?” I shot a scowl towards the heart monitor that was beeping very loudly.

“Ow!” I jumped turning towards the Nurse as she gave me an apologetic look. She finished applying a bandage to the wound on my side before turning to exit the room.

“Are you okay?” I heard frantically from various people.

“Okay…I am going to tell you where I am…but you can’t freak out.”

“No promises. Where are you?” Alex said as I sighed again to myself.

“I am in the Hospital.”

“What?”

“Oh my god.”

“Which hospital?”

“What happened?”

“Jesus Christ…” I mumbled as questions were being thrown left and right from all of them.

“One question at a time.” Pinoe said as everyone quieted down. “Which hospital?”

“Is it bad that I don’t actually know?”

“(Y/N)!” Christen yelled as I stared at the phone in shock. She was the last person I expected to yell at me. “Where are you?”

I quickly told them the name of the hospital before they told me they were on the way. It wasn’t long before my door flew open and in came the Calvary of players who immediately flocked to my sides.

Christen occupied one side while Alex was on the other side. They were followed closely by Tobin, Kelley, JJ, Becky, Ash, and the rest of them.

“Oh my god…are you okay? What happened?”

“I was a hit by a car.” I said as they all gave varying degrees of horrified looks.

“WHAT?” I shied away from Kelley’s shout feeling my headache intensify just a little.

Christen immediately glared at the defender running her fingers through my hair slightly. All of them seemed to back off just a little to give me space. I leaned back on the bed as Alex and Christen both occupied the seats on either side of me. Christen was on the side of my uninjured arm so she took my hand and was rubbing soothing circles on it. Alex sat and started talking with Becky and Pinoe about what they should do.

“Do you know what your injuries are?” Becky asked after a moment as I thought about it.

“I have a grade 2 concussion, my arm is broke, and I have a couple broken ribs.” I said as she nodded her head.

“Okay well…at least your legs are okay.” Ash joked as I smiled. She stopped when everyone else glared at her.

The door opened and in walked a doctor and nurse. He gave me a smile as everyone stared at him expectantly.

“Hello (Y/N). How are you feeling?”

“I am about as good as you can guess.” He nodded his head before opening his chart.

“So, all your tests came back and it seems you’ll be fine. It doesn’t appear that there are any long-lasting injuries to be worried about. I still want to keep you overnight just for observation, but you should be free to go tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.”

After that, he talked for a few more minutes before exiting the room. I sat there talking with everyone for a little bit before they decided it was time for them to go. This then led to an argument about who was going to stay with me overnight. Mostly everyone gave up when Alex and Christen started arguing with JJ and Kelley about which one of the four of them deserved to stay.

“You pick” Becky said after a moment while staring at me.

“What?”

“You’re the one who is stuck here. So, you pick who gets to stay with you.” I stared at her for a moment as everyone stared at me expectantly.

“So, you guys are going to rock paper scissors on this.” I said as they groaned but quickly started doing it.

JJ ultimately won after beating Christen who had beaten Alex. They each said their goodbyes before taking their exit. JJ took a seat next to me as she took my hand in hers and rubbed it softly.

“You had us worried sick.” I frowned at her taking note of the serious expression on her face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Had I known this is what was going to happen…”

“I know…I’m sorry it happened to you. You don’t deserve this.”

“Thanks.”

“You’ll get better though. I believe in you.”

“I appreciate that.”

“The whole team is behind you.” She commented as I nodded my head.

“Yeah I know…I told the nurse that I didn’t want to call you guys at first because you are so overprotective.”

“I know, but its because we care so much about you.” She intertwined our fingers as I smiled.

“I care about you guys too.” We stared at each other for a moment before she let go of my hand and leaned back in the chair she was occupying.

“You should get some rest.” She said as I nodded my head.

“Thanks for being here Julie.” I said as she smiled at me.

“I’ll always be there for you.” She stood up and gave me a kiss on the forehead before heading into the bathroom. I smiled as I felt myself begin to drift off into sleep. My teammates are insane but I am forever grateful for them.

**The End.**


	76. Jealous (Christen Press)

(Y/N) POV

“Are you even listening?” I turned towards Alex who was glaring at me. I looked back over to where Christen was talking with Pinoe and then back at Alex.

“Nope.” She rolled her eyes earning a laugh from me.

“I am trying to tell you about this stupid interview.”

“I know and I am sorry, but have you seen Christen?” I defended earning a head shake from the forward next to me.

“You have plenty of time later to stare at your girlfriend. I need you to pay attention right now. This is important.”

“Why can’t you just tell Christen? She’ll be there too. I listen to her more than you.”

“You listen to her more than you listen to anyone else.” Kelley commented as I nodded my head.

“As she should.” I turned and grinned when the forward in question came and took a seat next to me. She kissed my cheek as I rested an arm on the back of her chair.

“Okay listen about this interview…” I tuned Alex out as I took a moment to run my eyes over Christens face. I couldn’t believe how beautiful this one human being was. I don’t know what I did to have such a wonderful person as my own, but I was never letting go.

“I swear to god I am going to punch you.” I turned back towards Alex who was still glaring at me.

“What?”

“I’ll let her know.” Christen said with a laugh as Alex rolled her eyes at me again.

The rest of the day was spent with me attached to Christens side. Whenever she is around there is no one else that can hold my attention. I continue to be mesmerized by her presence and I have yet to hear any complaints about the attention she gets from me so…

“Okay I need you to focus.” She said as I tried to lean in and kiss her again. “No. Pay attention. This is important.”

“What?” I asked as she smiled at me.

“This interviewer is notorious for twisting things around. You just need to be nice and careful with your wording.”

“I’m always careful.” I commented as she nodded her head.

“I know but you need to be extra careful.”

“Okay. I will.” I said as she nodded her head. I leaned in to kiss her as she smiled. She didn’t stop me this time as we spent the next few minutes just enjoying each other’s company.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It wasn’t long before we had to go to do our interviews together. We were spending a little bit of media day together which was nice. I didn’t usually get to do media with her. It was usually Alex and I paired up, but this was much better. The whole day seemed to drag before we finally got to the last interview, which is the one I had been warned about multiple times.

“Hi, I am Estelle Tate and you’re watching Off the Field. I am joined today by two stars of the US Women’s Soccer Team, (Y/N) (Y/LN) and Christen Press. Welcome Ladies!”

“Thanks for having us.” I said with a bright smile. She started out by asking us about the upcoming games and the Olympics next year. I got a little annoyed at the fact that she was mainly talking to me, but I remained as friendly as I could be. Christen is much more well-spoken than me so usually she is the one that does all the talking.

“Well, that is all the time we have for today. Thank you again for joining us!” I smiled and nodded my head.

“Yeah thanks for having us.” I shot a look towards Christen who seemed very sarcastic. She wasn’t usually like that as the camera was turned off. I immediately moved to take my mic off as one of their assistants came over to help.

“(Y/N) you did great! I think my audience is going to love you” I smiled at her as she came in for a hug.

“Oh” I hugged her back before letting go. “I had a great time”

“Yeah I would love to interview you again sometime. I help with this blog that spotlights different athletes. Here’s my number. You should give me a call.” I took the card from her and thanked her again before turning to walk away.

“You okay?” Christen turned towards me with a frown as I shot her a look of concern.

She shrugged her shoulders as we left the studio. She didn’t speak to me the entire way back from the hotel. I felt awkward with her just sitting there not looking or speaking to me. Once we got back to the hotel, she immediately left me in the car as she headed inside. I frowned getting out and heading into the building. I found Alex, Kelley, and Pinoe in the lobby as I made my way towards them.

“Hey guys.” I said sitting down as they all smiled at me.

“Hey. Why do you look so confused? You look like that one time Christen tried to explain politics to you…”

“In my defense, the political system is confusing.” I said as they all laughed at me. “I think Christen is mad at me, but I don’t know why…”

“Did you say something stupid?”

“I don’t think so.” I said running back through everything we had done and what I’ve said and coming up with nothing.

“Maybe you should try this thing called talking to figure it out.” Alex said giving me a look.

“Because I totally didn’t think of that.” I responded sarcastically earning a small smile from the forward.

I stood up and headed up towards my shared room with Christen trying to figure out what I was going to say to the girl. When I entered the room, christen was sat on the bed scrolling through her phone. She looked up at me as I gave her a smile. She then looked back down at her phone without acknowledging me further. I frowned as I stood for a moment before walking towards the bed and sitting down.

“So, this is usually the time when you tell me whatever I did, and I apologize…” I said as she sighed putting her phone down. She must have noticed my pout because she put her hands on her face before looking at me.

“You didn’t do anything.”

“You say that…but you also seem very upset with me and I don’t like that.”

“(Y/N)”

“Christen” We stared at each other for a moment before I looked away and took a deep breath. “I don’t like being like this with you.”

“I know. It’s really not your fault.”

“If you could just tell me…”

“I was jealous.” She cut me off abruptly as I stopped and stared at her.

“Jealous?” I gave her a confused look as she nodded her head. “Over what?”

“Estelle Tate. She was flirting with you the entire time.” I thought back to the interview and tried to recall a moment she had been flirting with me.

“She was?” I asked as Christen rolled her eyes standing up.

“It’s fine. I know its not your fault.”

“No, I really don’t…are you sure?” I stood so we were standing in front of each other as she gave me an annoyed look.

“Yeah it was blatantly obvious…how could you not notice?”

“Well, you’re the only person I notice…” Her face seemed to soften a little at my statement. She took a step closer to me grabbing my face and giving me a kiss. I leaned into her wrapping my arms around her to hold her close to me.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled against my lips as I smiled just a little.

“You have nothing to be sorry about…”

“I shouldn’t have been jealous. I know you love me, and you wouldn’t do anything like that. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“You will never lose me. Christen…you’re the only person I will ever love. You blow me away and I feel like I can never get enough of you. No one will ever compare to you. I have no reason to notice anyone else because I have the best thing ever right here.”

“I love you so much.” She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer and giving me a kiss. I smiled reciprocating immediately.

“I love you too.”

**The End.**


	77. Forever Yours (Chrislex)

**Alex POV**

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when yet another question about the nonexistent rivalry between Christen and I. These reporters think they are so smooth trying to create something out of nothing.

“Okay you’re done for today Alex.” I nodded my head standing up and walking out of the media room.

I walked to go meet up with Kelley and Allie to get lunch. Allie texted me to let me know that they would be there soon as I sat and waited for them. The waitress came over to give me a drink while I scrolled on social media. Against my better judgement, I clicked on the #preath tag on twitter and immediately regretted it. There were so many pictures of Christen and Tobin out and about together which just bothered me so much. I know they are just friends, but like it doesn’t mean I have to like how much they hang out. I started reading through a particular thread of why Tobin and Christen were perfect for each other.

“You look like you could fight someone.” Kelley joked taking a seat in front of me as I set my phone down on to the table.

“I’m just a little frustrated.” I mumbled as they shot me worried glances.

“About…?”

“I keep getting asked about the rivalry between Chris and I” I complained as they both smiled at me.

“I’m sorry Alex.” Allie said trying not to laugh as I glared at her. “It’s funny.”

“It’s not funny.” I said crossing my arms. “It’s not funny that I can’t even talk to her without everyone freaking out. It’s not funny that everyone thinks she should date Tobin. None of this is even remotely funny.”

“Okay I see what’s going on…” Kelley said giving me an understanding look. “You’re not upset about a rivalry.”

“Yes, I am…”

“No, you’re not…”

“Okay, I’m not….” I finally gave in as she nodded her head.

“Alex, she doesn’t want to date Tobin…”

“I know that, but like everyone else thinks she should date Tobin.”

“She doesn’t think that though and doesn’t her opinion matter the most.” I pouted at her statement but nodded my head in agreement.

We continued our lunch before heading back to the hotel. I made my way to my room hoping to just get some time to myself. I walked into the room feeling my irritation spike a little when Christen and Tobin were sitting in the room talking. They stopped talking when I entered the room, but both still sent me smiles. I rolled my eyes a little walking over and falling onto my bed.

“I’ll see you later Chris. See you later Alex.”

I let out a muffled ‘bye’ before I felt the bed dip next to me. I felt arms wrap around my waist as I turned my head to see two of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

Looking into her eyes is like getting lost in a forest, the different shades of green swirling together and creating a beautiful prison you never want to escape from. It doesn’t matter what’s happening around you, as soon as you look into her eyes you immediately feel grounded, rooted in the moment and you can’t help but smile. Her eyes shine even in her darkest times, giving you a glimpse into her beautiful soul and making you fall even more in love with her.

“You with me?” I found focus when she gently ran her hand over my face brushing hair out of my face.

“Always.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly as I tried to decide if my jealousy was worth mentioning.

“Nothing.” I mumbled as she gave me a disapproving look.

“Love…”

“I just hate doing media and all of that…” I said turning so I could pull her closer to me. I buried my face into her neck as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

“I know…what did they say this time?”

“Just asking all this stuff about whether or not I am scared to lose my spot to you…” I said shaking my head. “It’s stupid.”

“I mean you should be…also it’s not stupid.” she smirked as I nodded my head.

“I should be. Or you know we could be playing up top together and neither of us would have to worry.”

“So…maybe we need to make more of an effort in practice to show that we play well together. Vlatko is new and still trying to see what works best. This is the perfect time to get everything together.”

“Yeah I agree…” I mumbled sitting up and running my hand through my hair.

“So what’s really bothering you?” I turned towards her trying my best at a confused look. The expression on her face told me she wasn’t buying it.

“Alex, we’ve been married for five years and together for twelve…I know when you are keeping something from me.”

“I hate when you do that.”

“I hate when you’re not honest with me.” I turned towards her licking my lips before looking down.

“It’s stupid.”

“If it matters to you, then it’s not stupid.”

“I…I went through the preath tag on twitter.” I mumbled as understanding registered in her eyes. She sighed giving me a tired look. We’ve had conversations in the past about my jealousy so having another one right now just seems repetitive. “Look, I know there is nothing going on and I trust you both but seeing all of that stuff on social media really sucks.”

“I know, but she’s my friend” she responded as I nodded my head. “I don’t want to stop being friends because I feel like our friendship is really special.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I just wish people would stop saying you guys belong together.” She sat up and gave me a soft smile. She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“You and I belong together.” I nodded my head before scrunching up my face.

“You don’t think you could put a little distance…”

“Alex…” she said standing up giving me a disappointed look. “No.”

“Chris…I want to spend more time with you anyway…just spend less time with Tobin and more time with me…”

“Okay spend less time with Kelley and more time with me…” I frowned at her as she crossed her arms at me.

“That’s different.”

“No, it’s not…”

“It is. Kelley isn’t in love with me.”

“So, you’re saying Tobin is?” she raised an eyebrow at me as I sat there trying to figure out what to say.

“No…I mean…like she could be…” I mumbled quietly as she gave me an irritated look. “Okay no…”

“You know…you say you trust me, and you trust Tobin, but yet…”

“I do!” I defended immediately as she sighed.

“We aren’t getting anywhere here…let’s take a breather and come back to this conversation at another time when we are both calm.” I nodded my head as I looked down at the ground.

“Okay.” I said as she came closer to me. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips before leaning her forehead against mine.

“I love you…”

“I love you too.”

The conversation didn’t come up for a little while. I think we both knew it was going to lead to a fight, so we tried to avoid it as much as possible. It’s not worth it fighting with the person you love when you only get so much time before having to separate from them again. She and Tobin continued to hangout though which was fine, because I was with Kelley and Allie so not a big deal. It was always the social media attention they would get after each hangout that bothered me.

“Hey.” I turned towards Kelley who shot me a nervous glance. I was sitting by myself answering emails as she sat down next to me. I gave her a curious look before she sighed.

“What’s up Kel…you look like you’re about to die…”

“I need to tell you something, but I don’t want you to freak out…”

“What?”

“So…the reason I am the one telling you this is because I feel like it is necessary for you to have some time to process before you talk to anyone else…”

“Okay you’re scaring me…”

“Tobin is in love with Christen.” My eyes widened as I felt my heart drop at the information. “Before you ask, the answer is No. Christen doesn’t know. Tobin hasn’t really told anyone which I feel is understandable.”

“How long have you known this?”

“Not long. Tobin really wants to talk to both of you, but she is scared that you’re going to freak out. Alex, she doesn’t want to destroy your friendship or her friendship with Christen.”

“She’s in love with my wife!”

“I know.” Kelley said after a moment as I shook my head. “You need to talk to Tobin but remember that we can’t help who we love. You once told me that you never meant to fall in love with Christen, but that you couldn’t help yourself because of how perfect you think she is…”

“That’s…”

“It’s not different.” She mumbled leaving me by myself as I sat there trying to process everything.

I don’t think Tobin intentionally meant to fall in love with Christen, but she did…and that sucks. She is supposed to be one of my best friends. I stood up and walked out of the area in search of Tobin. I knew wherever Christen was, Tobin would probably be there as well. It didn’t take me long to find my wife in a room with Pinoe, Ash, and Tobin. She sent me a smile as I walked in which I tried my best to reciprocate.

“Hey you…” she said sweetly. Ash and Pinoe both groaned while Tobin just looked down at her phone.

“Hey…” I trailed as I looked to Tobin. She looked up at me as I sighed a bit. “I need to talk to you.”

“About?” she asked as I glanced at Christen before shooting her a look. Understanding flooded her face as she then adopted a nervous gaze. “Right.”

“Everything okay?” Christen asked me as I nodded my head.

Tobin and I left the room and headed to find a place to talk privately. We sat down in silence for a few minutes before I finally spoke out of frustration.

“Do I really have to start this conversation?” I asked as she looked to me before looking down.

“I don’t know what to say.” She responded pulling her knees to her chest.

“Well, you could start by telling me how long you’ve been in love with my wife?” I asked looking to her as she looked at me shaking her slightly.

“I…never meant to fall in love with her Alex. I swear to god…she’s just so-”

“I know!” I said quickly as she stopped giving me an apologetic look. “How long Tobs?”

“I don’t know…I just realized that I liked being around her more than everyone else and she seemed to like being around me and we had a nice friendship and I didn’t want to mess that up.”

“You’re one of her best friends Tobin…of course she likes being around you…” I said frustratedly.

“Alex…I’m so sorry. I swear if I could stop I would…and like I would never cross any boundaries or anything. I respect your guys relationships and you’re all she ever really talks about. She loves you so much and I know how much you love her. I would never try to ruin that.”

“I know you wouldn’t…” I mumbled after a moment as she dropped her head a little.

“I understand if you want me to stay away…” she said as I looked at her.

“That’s…not necessary.”

“What?” she asked after a moment. “But Chris said-”

“Look…the media shit is annoying as hell…but it’s not your fault. People don’t know that we are married and you guys hangout a lot so it’s understandable that people would think what they think…”

“She told me how mad you get about it…”

“I love her more than anything Tobin…the mere idea of losing her tears me apart in the worst ways. That woman walks around with a piece of my heart. I would rather die than ever live in a world without her.”

“I know.” She said as I thought about how much she really related. If she did love Christen, then it must not feel great to see us around together.

“Is she the reason you distanced yourself from me?”

“Yes.” She said immediately as I sighed. “I felt guilty being around you and knowing how I felt about her…”

“I’m not mad. I mean…I was but…it’s okay. We can’t help who we love, and it sucks that it’s Christen, but I get it…” she gave me a small smile before adopting another nervous look.

“Are you going to tell Christen?” I shook my head after thinking about It for a moment.

“I won’t, but you should…she deserves to know.” Tobin nodded her head. “You should tell her soon…”

“I will” she said as I nodded my head.

“Good.” I mumbled before standing and offering my hand to her. “I’ve missed you by the way…you may have stayed away from me, but it didn’t stop me from thinking of you as one of my closest friends…”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…just don’t be stranger maybe…?” she nodded her head with a smile as we departed.

It was a few days after my conversation that Tobin seemed a little more okay with hanging out with me. I think she felt a little better since I knew. I was waiting for her to tell Christen though…I had a feeling I would know when my wife found out. Kelley told me how proud she was of me for not freaking out on Tobin. I explained that I understand what she is going through sort of and that I don’t want to lose one of my closest friends.

Anyway, I had just got back from shopping with Kelley and Allie when the door to my shared room with Christen was opened and in came my beautiful wife.

“Hey beautiful.” I said with a smile as she shot me a nervous smile. I tried not to show the amusement on my face. I’m willing to guess that she just found out.

“Hey.” She came over and sat in front of me on the bed. “I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” I asked leaning back and taking a sip of my drink trying to hide my smile.

“It’s about Tobin…”

“What about her?” she glanced around nervously as I took a moment to appreciate how cute she looked.

“She told me that she is…in love with me.” I nodded my head as she gave me a nervous look. I didn’t let my expression change as she continued observing me. “Please don’t be mad…”

“So…what you’re saying is…I was right…do I get a prize for guessing right?” I said after a moment as she gave me a confused look before she seemed to realize something.

“You knew already…” I nodded my head taking another sip of my drink. “You jerk. How long have you known?”

“A few days. Kelley told me and then I talked to Tobin and got it all handled.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked as I thought about it for a moment.

“Given our previous conversations, do you think that would have been a good idea?”

“Probably not.” She mumbled as I nodded my head.

“Tobin and I talked it out. She told me she was sorry, and I told her she didn’t need to be. She told me she would stay away from you and I said that wasn’t necessary and-”

“Really?” I stopped as she gave me a somewhat shocked look.

“Yes…Chris she’s one of your best friends and I wouldn’t take that away from you…”

“I just figured given our last conversation…”

“That’s my fault. I have come to realize that people think what they think because we haven’t said anything.”

“Yeah…”

“We should say something…” she looked up at me with a curious look as I took a deep breath.

“I love you so much and I thought that I was protecting you by not having us saying anything about our relationship, but I realized I was just scared…I’d rather die than lose you though…”

“You would never lose me…I understand why we didn’t…”

“It’s not a good enough excuse. The world deserves to know how loved Christen Press is…” She gave me a look before intertwining our fingers.

“It’s Press-Morgan…” I smiled pulling her closer giving her a kiss.

“I love you Christen Press-Morgan…and with your permission I would like to post you on my social media…”

“Can I pick the picture?”

“Anything for you my love…” I said as she turned to lay in my arms as she took my phone and immediately started looking for a good picture.

After we argued for a few minutes about which picture was the best, we finally settled on one. We both then proceeded to make posts about our relationship. I laughed a little when the comments started coming in. Some of our teammates commented giving their support, but most of the comments were fans freaking out about us being together. Eventually, we put our phones down and just laid there with each other.

“Thanks for being so cool about Tobin…” She said playing with my fingers.

“She’s one of my best friends…I would never want to lose her. I also understand not being able to help falling in love with you so that helps…” she slapped my leg as I laughed.

“That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” I mumbled into her shoulder as she shook her head. “You are one extraordinary soul Christen Press.”

“It’s-”

“Press-Morgan. I know.” I said kissing her cheek as she laughed.

“I love you Alex Press-Morgan.” She turned her head as I smiled leaning in to give her a kiss. She brought her hand up to caress my cheek as I smiled softly at her. “I am forever yours…”

**The End.**


	78. Right Here (Christen Press)

(Y/N) POV

I woke up feeling like complete garbage. I hadn’t been feeling good the last few days, but I was doing my best to keep pushing through during my practices. I could tell all the people around me were worried, but I didn’t feel like I could rest. The most worried was my girlfriend Christen…I understand she cares, but I need to keep going.

“Are you really gonna try this again today?” I turned my head to face Christen who was looking at me with a soft look.

I frowned at her before going into a coughing fit. She was immediately by my side as I tried to push her away a little, but she remained firm in helping me.

“I’m fine.” I mumbled picking up some water and taking a sip. She shook her head before leaving me to start getting ready.

I continued getting ready before heading down to breakfast. I sat down between Pinoe and Christen and rubbed my temples to help the headache I had.

“You know if you rested then you would feel better…” Ash said as I scowled at the goalkeeper.

“Ash don’t…” Christen said as I looked over at the forward who looked slightly irritated. “She’s not going to listen anyway…”

“Christen…” I mumbled as the forward shook her head indicating she didn’t want to talk.

As soon as breakfast was over, I made my way to the bus where we were getting ready to head over to practice. I put my headphones in and tried not to focus on the nauseous feeling that was taking over my body. There was a voice in my head telling me to stop, but all I could think about was how much I needed to keep going.

We got to the field and started doing warm-ups. I was getting suspicious looks from Dawn and some of the other coaching staff as the practice continued. At one point, I started getting really lightheaded. I was hoping it would go unnoticed, but I don’t have much luck.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” JJ asked as I stopped and swayed a little before dropping to the ground. She was by my side in a moment before some of the other girls made their way to me.

“(Y/N)!” I heard Christen as I rolled to my side. I curled up into a ball as I felt the soft hands of my girlfriend brushing hair out of my face. “It’s okay. I’m right here.”

“It hurts.” I mumbled as they tried to move me.

“Come on. Be careful.” Dawn said as they tried to lift me. I groaned once I made it to my feet. Once I made it to the locker room, I was laid down as they checked me out to make sure everything was okay.

“So, it seems that you have a 102-degree fever.” Dawn said giving me a look of disappointment. “You should have sat out if you didn’t feel well…”

“I’m fine.” I mumbled going into coughing fit and curling into a ball.

“Yeah, you’re done for the day…potentially the week.” I shook my head before dropping my head onto the bed I was on. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was knocked out.

“Baby…” I opened my eyes feeling extremely weak. I struggled to pick up my head as I saw Christen hovering over me giving me a concerned look. “Hey love…it’s time to go back to the hotel”

“Sleep…” I mumbled as she attempted to help me stand up. I leaned heavily on her before feeling another pair of arms support me.

“She is heavy.” JJ said as she continued helping get me to the bus. I was dropped softly in a seat as Christen immediately started making sure I was okay.

Before I knew it, we arrived at the hotel. JJ helped Christen get me to our room before I was laid down in our bed. I’m not sure how long I slept after that, but the curtains were draw closed and only one light was on. The room was dark and the tv had been on but was at a low volume. The bathroom light was on as Christen came out of it a moment later.

“Hey baby…” I smiled weakly at her as she came to my side. She sat down as I tried to sit up. “No, it’s okay. Just lay there…”

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled as she gave me a small smile.

“Maybe next time you won’t be so stubborn and will listen to me about resting…”

“I felt like I could do it…”

“I know, but you also have a hard time with knowing your limits.” She responded as I sighed closing my eyes feeling exhaustion take over again. “Just rest my love…”

When I woke up again, I felt just a little better. I had my arms wrapped around Christen who was looking at stuff on her phone. It was amazing that she was able to move around at all considering how much I was basically laying on top of her.

“How long are you going to continue to pretend to be asleep?”

“Until I feel like getting up…”

“You need to check your temperature and take some medicine.” She said as I groaned in protest.

“No.”

“Please don’t do this again…” she whined as I huffed and sat up. She stood up and moved around to grab the thermometer and some medicine before coming and sitting down next to me. She put the thermometer to my head as I gave her a tired look. “101.4”

“It’s better.”

“Still not low enough.” She said taking some pills out the box and handing them towards me. She handed me a bottle of water as I popped them down. “You still need to rest. I’m going to go get some food.”

“Okay.” I mumbled laying down and pulling the blanket up towards me. It was about half an hour later when she returned and gave me some food. We laid in bed watching tv before she decided to check my temperature again.

“100.3” she said as I smiled just a bit. “Still not great, but it is better.”

“Am I allowed to get up now?”

“Sure, if you want to be single.” I pouted at her as she gave me an amused smile. I fell back into the bed earning a triumphant grin from the forward.

“I don’t want to be single.”

“I don’t want you to be single either…” she said climbing back into the bed with me. She wrapped her arms around me as I snuggled into her. “I want you to rest.”

“I don’t want to rest. I’m tired of resting.”

“Well, I want to lay here with you. I want to rest with you. I want to be right here with you.”

“Ugh…fine.” I said as she smiled at me. She kissed my forehead and rubbed my back as I let myself be comforted by her. “You’re not worried about getting?”

“If I get sick from trying to help you feel better, well it would be worth it.” She said as I looked up at her with a soft smile.

“I love you Christen.” I said snuggling back into her. She tightened her grip on me kissing my forehead again.

“I love you too you stubborn baby…”

**The End.**


	79. Understatement (Christen Press)

(Y/N) POV

“You know if you think any louder the whole hotel will hear you…” Christen mumbled as I smiled softly at her. She picked her head up from my shoulder and leaned forward to give me a kiss on the cheek.

“Then, the whole hotel will know how much I love you.” She rolled her eyes before turning to grab her phone from the nightstand. She checked her email and set an alarm for ten minutes later before setting it down and laying back down on me.

“What’s on your mind?”

“It’s a big game today…” I mumbled as she nodded her head. “I don’t even get to play in it.”

“You’re injured…they want you to be able to play in the final.” She said softly as I nodded my head.

“I know I just…I hate not playing.” She gave me a look to which I gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“I’m excited. I get to play…”

“I am excited to watch you play.” I said as she raised a brow at me. “I am!”

“After you just got done complaining…”

“I love watching you play. You’re the best player I know.” I admitted trying to convey my sincerity as she smiled at me. She leaned in giving me a kiss that I immediately reciprocated.

“I love you so much”

“I love you too.” I said as her alarm went off. She stood up and started getting ready for the day. I got up and started getting ready not long after she did. We made our way down to breakfast talking about the plans for the day.

“Happy Birthday!” I exclaimed to Alex who smiled at me as I pulled the forward into a hug. “You’re so old!”

“Don’t be rude.” Christen scolded as I laughed.

“We are the same age you dick…” Alex said as I shot her an amused smile.

“Yeah but I’m not thirty…” I said taking a seat as the two forwards sat next to me.

“Are you saying I’m old then…” Christen asked as I stared at her.

“No…you’re amazing and beautiful. I am so in love with you.” I said as she nodded her head.

“Nice save.” She said as I gave her a cute smile. Alex laughed while I leaned in to give Christen a kiss on the cheek.

Some of the others joined us as we sat there eating breakfast and discussing the game for the day. After breakfast, we got up and went to a last-minute team meeting before getting on the bus and heading to the stadium.

“I’m starting to get a little nervous.” Christen mumbled as I turned to face her.

“Why?”

“It’s the semifinal in the World Cup. I don’t want to mess this up for everyone.”

“Hey…you won’t. Christen when I said you are the best player I know…I meant it. You are a secret weapon that they aren’t going to see coming…”

“I just…everyone is expecting Pinoe and they are going to be disappointed when they see me.”

“No one could ever be disappointed with you my love. England has prepared themselves for Pinoe, and they won’t know what to do with your speed and your skills. You’ve got this…”

“I know…I just I am worried.”

“With you on the field…I’m not.” I said as she smiled at me leaning in and giving me a kiss.

We arrived at the stadium and got ourselves settled into the locker room before heading out onto the field to start warmups. I stood off to the sideline with Pinoe while they were all warming up. I took a moment to see some of the England staff watching Pinoe and I stand off to the sidelines.

“They are so confused.” Pinoe mumbled as I laughed.

“Should we pretend to do warmups?” I joked as she gave me an amused smile. We both started doing little stretches before the coaching staff told us to quit it.

Once warmups were finished, we found our spots on the bench while the starters walked out. I smiled at Christen who gave me a small wink before they took their spots on the field. The game got off to a quick start which was incredible.

It was the 10th minute when a cross was sent into the box. Christen was perfectly placed as she headed it into the back of the net. I jumped off the bench and started jumping up and down celebrating. Christen was surrounded by our teammates while the bench celebrated. She sent me a giant smile as I clapped proudly for her.

“Your girlfriend just did that!” Pinoe said as I grinned at the pink-haired girl.

“She did! Holy shit…” I said as I sat back down with her and Ash. Ellen White scored about 9 minutes later which caused all of us to groan.

It was about another 12 minutes when Lindsay sent another cross into the box. Alex was able to get her head on it sending the ball into the back of the net. We all jumped off the bench again while Alex did her tea celebration that she had talked about prior to the game.

“Happy fucking birthday Alex Morgan.” I said as Pinoe threw her arm around me.

“We always find a way don’t we…” she said as I nodded my head.

We took a seat and continued watching until halftime. We started making our way to the locker room and sat down waiting for everyone to get back. I immediately made my way to Christen who smiled at me. I picked her up and spun her around.

“No. I’m all sweaty and gross.” She complained as I smiled pulling her in for a kiss.

“I do not care.” I said as she smiled at me. “I am so proud of you baby…”

“She was there…” she said softly as I nodded my head.

“Yeah she was…” I said pulling her in for a hug and holding her for a moment. “I can guarantee you that she is so proud of you.”

“That goal was phenomenal Chris…” Pinoe said interrupting our moment. She smiled and thanked Pinoe while I gave her a soft look.

“Phenomenal is an understatement. It was monumental.” I said as she laughed.

I let go of her and we continued with halftime talked before having to make our way back to the field. I did stop Alex to congratulate her on her birthday goal which she gave me a bright smile over.

The second half was just as crazy with Rose having to come out of the game and Alyssa’s PK save. When the final whistle was blown, Pinoe picked me up and spun me around. I made my way onto the field shaking the hands of the English players before I finally got to Christen. I hugged her as she let out a few tears into my neck.

“I am so proud of you baby girl…” I said as she smiled.

“To the Final…” she said as I nodded my head.

“To the final…”

**The End.**


	80. Levi (Christen Press)

(Y/N) POV

I paced nervously as I thought about the conversation I would need to be having with my girlfriend. Christen is usually really understanding about things, but this could completely destroy our relationship. I don’t want that, but if she doesn’t understand than there is really no other choice.

I glanced behind me when my phone started ringing. I picked it up and smiled warmly when I saw who was calling me.

“Hey baby…”

“Hi mom.”

“What’s up?”

“Just calling to check up on you. I’m excited to see you tomorrow.” He said as I smiled

“Awww, do you miss me?” I teased as I heard him huff

“No.” he said quickly as I laughed. “Okay. Maybe a little.”

“I miss you too little one. I’ll be back before you know it though…” I said as the door opened and in walked my girlfriend. I smiled at her getting a bright smile in return. “I gotta go buddy, but I will talk to you soon.”

“Okay by mom…I love you.”

“I love you too.” I put the phone down and turned towards Christen. “Hello.”

“Hello to you too.” She said coming over and giving me a kiss. “who was that on the phone?”

“A family member.” I said as she nodded her head. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?”

“Great! I get to meet more people from your family so I’m excited…”

“Yeah we need to talk about that actually…” I said standing up as she gave me a confused look.

“What’s wrong? Are you having second thoughts?” she asked standing up to face me.

“It’s not that I am having second thoughts.”

“So, what is it?”

“There’s something I need to tell you and I am not completely sure how you’re going to take it…”

“Whatever it is…it’s not going to make me change how I feel about you…” I gave her a soft look stepping forward and giving her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around me as I stared at her with a nervous look.

“I have a son.” I said as she seemed to freeze for a moment.

“What? Since when?”

“Since I was 16.” She gave me a shocked look as she seemed to think for a moment. “His name is Levi. He’s a great kid and maybe the most important thing in my life.”

She nodded her head but didn’t say anything for a moment. It felt like forever before either one of us moved to do anything. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before giving me a soft smile.

“If he’s anything like his mom, then he is probably an incredible kid.” I smiled at her as she took a step closer wrapping her arms around me again.

“I didn’t know how you would react.” I mumbled looking down as she smiled.

“Look, it’s a shock. I won’t lie about that…but I love you.” I looked up at her as it was her turn to have a nervous look.

“I love you too.” I said after a moment earning a giant grin from her.

“I don’t want you to think that this is going to stop me from wanting you…I know a great thing when I have it. If he is an important part of your life, well than he is important to me as well…”

“I appreciate that.” I responded as she smiled slightly.

“Does he know about us?”

“He knows I am seeing someone…he’s a really smart kid. I find it difficult to hide things from him.”

“Well, I will do everything in my power to get him to love me because I can’t lose you…” I smiled at her giving her another kiss.

“I love you Christen Press.”

“I love you (Y/N) (Y/LN)”

**Christen POV Switch**

“What am I going to do?” I asked out loud as Tobin and Pinoe both gave me looks.

“What do you mean?” Pinoe asked as I looked towards them.

“What if I say something wrong? What if he hates me? She’s going to dump me…oh my god…” I said as I gave them all panicked looks.

“He’s not going to hate you.” Tobin said as Pinoe laughed.

“I’m sorry. I have just never seen you freak out like this…” Pinoe said as I glared at her.

“What if he does though?”

“He’s not.” Ash said as I turned towards her with a pout.

“Christen you are one the sweetest people on this planet…just be yourself and he will love you…”

“(Y/N) said he is the most important thing in her life…if he doesn’t like me then my relationship is over, and I can’t handle that. I love her.”

“Look, you haven’t even met the kid…stop freaking out.” Pinoe said giving me a small smile. I nodded my head as I seemed to get lost in thought.

I got up and headed back to my room to get ready for the day. I smiled when I saw (Y/N) on the phone upon entering our room. She smiled at me as I started gathering my items for the day. Once I was finished getting ready, my girlfriend was just getting off the phone. I gave her a smile as she came closer and gave me a kiss.

“I’m almost ready…wait for me?”

“Of course.” I said sitting and checking my phone before she was ready to go. We walked out and headed down to the lobby together.

“So, am I meeting…?” I drew a blank on his name causing her to laugh. “Did you tell me his name?”

“No, I don’t think I did…” I let out a sigh of relief earning an amused look from her. “His name is Levi.”

“Okay cool. Am I meeting Levi before or after the game?”

“I don’t know. I have to figure out when I will be able to see him.” She said as I nodded my head.

“Well, I look forward to it…” I said as she nodded her head giving me a slightly skeptical look.

“Are you nervous?” I stopped and stared at her before nodding slightly. She laughed as I pouted.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m sorry. I just…you’re really nervous?”

“I am! What if he doesn’t like me?” I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. “Like, I don’t want to lose you.”

“He’s going to love you.” She said softly as I shook my head.

“How do you know that?”

“Because I love you.” I sighed letting out a small smile.

“I love you too.”

Once we left and headed for the stadium, we realized that we didn’t have enough time to see anyone before the game since we had to do warm-ups. I was going to be a substitute for the second half of the game which sucked but (Y/N) was starting which was great.

The first half was great especially since (Y/N) scored. I was super proud watching her. The second half was even better with her and I both getting goals. Hopefully, Levi was impressed with my skills. I have never felt this nervous over a kid watching me play.

“They are going to meet us back at the hotel.” I nodded my head as we headed towards the bus to head back to the hotel.

The ride felt like forever before we got back to the hotel. I watched as a boy who looked maybe 12 ran up to (Y/N). I smiled as she engulfed him in a hug, They held onto each other for a few moments before she pulled back and motioned for me to come closer.

“Levi this my girlfriend Christen.” He looked to me as I smiled at him. “Christen this is my son Levi.”

“Hi Levi.” I said as she stared at me for a moment before smiling.

“Hello!” he looked to his mom as she gave him an encouraging smile. “So, that was a cool goal. Where did you learn to do that?”

“A lot of training.” I answered honestly as he nodded his head.

“I’m going to play just like my mom.” He said as I smiled at him.

“Well, I am happy to help if you ever want to train together.” I said as he smiled brightly at me. I smiled noticing how similar he was to his mom.

“Really? That’s so cool. Mom, can I?” he asked looking to his mom who smiled at him.

“Of course, you can.”

“Sweet!” He said as I smiled at him.

“Are you going with us to dinner?” I looked to (Y/N) who nodded her head.

“I mean…if that’s okay”

“Oh well you have to come…” she said as I smiled.

“Well, then I will be there.” I said as he grinned at me. I smiled down at him feeling any nerves from before wash away.

“Well, we are going to go get ready and be back soon.”

“Okay!” he said as (Y/N)’s dad smiled and offered to take him.

“We will be back.” (Y/N) said taking my hand and leading me towards the elevator.

“That went well!”

“And you were worried…”

“He’s a great kid.” I said softly as she smiled at me. “You did amazing with him…”

“Thanks.” She said smiling and looking down. “I’m glad you like him.”

“I’m glad he likes me…”

“I always knew he would love you. I mean if he didn’t…well it would have been nice dating you…” I laughed a little but frowned at the smirk on her face.

“That’s a joke right…?” The doors to the elevator opened as she smiled and walked out. I stood for a moment before following after her. “You’re joking right?”

“Of course, I am joking you dork…well sort of.” She said pulling me into our room so we could get ready.

**The end.**


	81. Karma (Christen Press)

(Y/N) POV

I stood up and stretched before starting to get ready for the day. I turned and saw JJ already awake scrolling through twitter on her phone.

“How you feeling?” she asked me as I shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

“Come on. It can’t be that bad.” She said as I shook my head.

“Well, a giant argument with my girlfriend yesterday ruins any kind of good sleep.”

“Why is she mad at you again?” she asked turning to look at me as I sighed.

“She’s upset because she thinks there is something going on between me and Alex.”

“okay but like…I could see why she would think that…”

“There’s nothing going on…” I groaned as she nodded her head.

“I know that…but like I could see why she would think there is…”

“It’s literally mostly fans that make a big deal out of everything.” I said as she nodded her head.

“Do you like when everyone says that Christen is dating Tobin?”

“No of course not…” I said immediately as she gave me a look. I rolled my eyes before heading towards the bathroom.

Once I was ready, I waited for JJ before heading down to breakfast. We had a game today which was against Canada. It was going to be great.

“Hey.” I said sitting down next to Alex who gave me a curious look.

“You know I adore you…” I stopped and stared at her. “Do you really think after the big fight you had yesterday that it is a good idea to sit next to me?”

“She’s not talking to me anyway…” I said as Alex frowned at me. “Look, you’re my best friend. We’ve been friends forever and I am not going to stop being your friend just cause she’s jealous.”

“She loves you. She doesn’t want to lose you. She didn’t act like an ass when you freaked over Tobin.”

“So, you think I am acting like an ass?”

“I think you’re lacking sympathy in this situation.” I sighed turning to look around the room for my girlfriend. I spotted her next to Tobin and Pinoe. She looked in my direction before immediately looking away.

“I’ll talk to her after breakfast.” I said as she nodded.

“Make sure to apologize.” I nodded my head as we continued through breakfast.

Once breakfast was over, I beelined it to Christen who seemed like she wanted to make a quick getaway. I caught her arm as she turned to look at me.

“Let go.” I let go of her as she turned towards me.

“Can we talk?” I asked as she seemed to think it over.

“Later…” I nodded my head as she turned and walked away from me.

“That didn’t look like it went well…” JJ said as I looked to her and nodding my head.

“Come on. We got to get ready for today.” Alex said giving me a small smile.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the game against Canada. We knew they would be giving us a physical game so we had to prepare ourselves and try to keep our attitudes in check. It didn’t help that I was already in a bad mood because of my fight with Christen.

Once we arrived at the stadium, we went through warm-ups before doing our respective anthems and getting the game started. The first half was filled with horrible tackles and lots of shoving. It was a lot of chasing down Jessie Fleming and trying to keep their midfielders from connecting. Our team was able to walk away with a goal lead from JJ. God bless her head.

The second half was when things got worse. Alex had been subbed out in exchange for Christen which was great because I knew Christen could help us, but Canada had upped their aggression so that wasn’t great.

It was the 75th minute when I had the ball. Most of our team was pushed up towards Canada’s half so I decided to run up just a little before crossing the ball up towards Christen who seemed ready to make a run. I hadn’t anticipated Desiree Scott coming in extremely late and her cleat jamming into my knee. As I heard a loud pop from my knee, I screamed before hitting the ground. I barely registered the whistle being blown as I laid there trying not cry from the extreme pain in my knee.

“Don’t move.” Becky said as I continuously slammed my other foot down on the ground. I placed my hands over my face and closed my eyes trying to hide my pain from everyone else. I could hear bits of arguing from my teammates and the Canadians. I was trying so hard to focus on other things and not my knee.

“Hey, it’s okay…don’t move too much.” I felt soft hands on my face as I opened my eyes to see Christen hovering over me.

“It hurts.” I whimpered as she nodded her head.

“I know. Just breathe.” I kept my eyes focused on her face and the comforting words she was offering me.

“This is Karma.” I said as she gave me a sad look before she shook her head.

“(Y/N) can you stand?” I nodded my head as they assessed my knee for a moment. Eventually, they helped me up as I limped off of the field. Alex was one of the people who helped me as soon as I was off the field. She gave me an apologetic look as she took one of my arms around her shoulder to help me walk.When I got to the locker room, they sat me on one of the tables and continued assessing my knee. At one point, he moved my knee causing me to hiss in pain.

“Okay we are going to take you to get an X-ray just to confirm, but from what I can tell…it’s your ACL.”

“Of course, it is.” I mumbled as he gave me an apologetic look.

“Just sit tight.” He said as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

“I am so sorry.” Alex said as I shrugged my shoulders.

“It’s Karma.” She gave me a confused look as I sighed.

“What are you talking about?”

“This is Karma for hurting Christen…” she shook her head at me as I nodded. “This is god punishing me for hurting Christen.”

“Would you shut up?” I turned to see Christen coming into the locker room. “This isn’t Karma. This is just the result of a terrible tackle from Desiree Scott.”

“It’s Karma.” I whispered to Alex who scrunched up her face at me.

“You’re an idiot.” She said back before leaving Christen and I alone.

“Stop saying that.” She said as I pouted at her. “How do you feel?”

“Like shit…” I said as she gave me a sad look. “It’s my ACL.”

“I am so sorry (Y/N).” I shrugged again as she took my hand in hers. “I was so worried when you went down.”

“I’m sorry Christen. I am the one that needs to be apologizing. I am sorry for yesterday.”

“I know you are.” She said looking at me. “I hate fighting with you. I don’t care if you’re friends with Alex. I just…I need a little reassurance sometimes.”

“Christen there is no one I could love more than you…ever…” I said moving just a bit. I winced a little when my knee moved. She gave me a soft look before leaning in to give me a kiss.

“I am sorry about your knee.” I looked down at it and nodded my head.

“thanks. It sucks, but I’ll recover.” I said as she nodded her head. “Eventually.”

“You will. You always come back stronger than before…” I smiled at her before leaning in to give her another kiss.

“So, if I wanted to have my recovery process say in Utah…?” I asked slightly as she gave me a skeptical look.

“Are you asking to move in with you?” she joked as I laughed.

“I mean…we already live together sort of…” I said as she smiled. “But yes…”

“I’ll have to think about it.” She said as I let go of her and dramatically dropped my head causing her to laugh. I smiled at her as she grabbed the front of my shirt pulling me in for another kiss. “Of course you can come stay with me.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too,”

**The End.**


	82. Better Time (Christen Press)

(Y/N) POV

“Hey” I turned towards Tobin and Ash who sat down. I smiled at them as I turned to continue my conversation with Crystal and JJ. “You need to talk to your girlfriend.”

“I do?” I asked as they nodded their heads. “Why?”

“Have you seen her today?” I shook my head.

“No, she had a bunch of stuff to do today, so I have been with these guys the whole day.” I responded as they nodded in understanding.

“Well, you need to talk to her.”

“Again…why?”

“I think she’s having a bad day.” Tobin said as I immediately adopted a look of concern. I stood and went in search of her. I texted her a couple of times before she responded letting me know she was in our room.

Once I got there, I saw her with her knees up to her chest and a sad look on her face. She looked up at me as I climbed into the bed with her pulling her into my arms. She immediately wrapped herself around me as I softly ran my fingers through her hair.

“Hello my love…” I mumbled as she let our a muffled ‘hello’ into my shoulder. “Talk to me…”

“This day just sucks…” she said pulling away with tears in her eyes.

“Why does it suck?”

She then went through her whole day and how each thing she had to do ended in somewhat of a disaster. I let her vent out all her problems as I sat listening intently to her talk. Eventually, when she was done I pulled her back into me wrapping her in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry you’re having such a bad day.” I said as she let out a few more tears. “You want to spend the rest of day together?”

“Yes.” She said as I moved her, so she was laying down. I moved around the room to grab my computer and some snacks before climbing back into the bed. I positioned the computer so we both could see the screen before pulling up Netflix.

“What do you want to watch?” I asked as she moved so she was hugging my torso.

“Criminal Minds.” She mumbled as I found the show and pressed play. I wrapped an arm around her softly scratching her back as we laid there watching.

We watched a few episodes before she expressed her desire to get some food. We got ready as I took her out to dinner. She seemed to feel a little better as I brought up memories that I knew would make her laugh.

“Stop.” She said with a pout.

“What?” I asked innocently. She gave me a look causing my smile to widen at her.

“I’m supposed to be upset. Don’t make me laugh.” I grinned at her as she continued pouting.

“Love…if you don’t smile then I’ll be upset…” I said honestly as she tried not to smile.

After dinner, we decided to walk back to the hotel since it was a nice night and wasn’t too far. We continued talking about things we would need to do in the next few days. At one point, we fell into a comfortable silence. We ended up stopping at this little park and noting this guy who was playing the violin. Some other people had stopped to watch him. I wrapped my arms around her from behind as she leaned into me.

“I love you so much.” I mumbled as she turned to look at me.

“I love you too.” I stared at her for a moment before making a decision. I thought about the box in my pocket that had been burning a hole since I had got it. I let go of her as she turned towards me.

“You know…when I first met you…I knew that you were the one for me. I had never met anyone who looked at the world the way you do. Someone who finds the good in everything they look at…I had never met anyone who made me feel the way you do. The day I asked you out, I was terrified. I didn’t think you’d say yes, but you did. It scared the shit out of me. I am so thankful that you said yes. You make feel so whole. It’s like I didn’t know I was missing so much until I had you. The idea of every losing you destroys my heart because I don’t ever want to live in a world without you and I know that when I picture my future you are always it. I’ve been trying to find a time for this, but I realized that there is no better time than the present.”

I got down on one knee taking the box out of my pocket and opening it up to reveal the ring I had got not too long ago.

“Christen Press, Will you marry me?” she stared at me in shock for a moment before nodding her head. I smiled standing and putting the ring on her finger. She was crying a little as she took my face in her hands and kissing me passionately.

“I love you so much.” She said as I smiled.

“I love you too.”

We headed back to the hotel shortly after that. She immediately dragged me to our room so she could call her sister. I smiled as I listened to her tell them how we were engaged. The smile on her face and excitement told me that I had made a good decision. I decided to be the one to tell the team as I texted in the group chat, we had. She smiled at the amused look on my face at the replies before coming to sit on my lap.

“You know they will all be here any second right…?” I nodded my head as she leaned in to give me a kiss. “Did that just happen?”

“It did.” I said as she leaned her forehead against mine.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Me neither.” I said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I went to lean in for another kiss before there was banging on our door. I sighed as she gave me a peck on the lips before moving to open the door.

“Let me see the ring.” Pinoe said as Christen showed it off. JJ and Crystal came over towards me giving me a hug.

“I told you she would say yes.” Crystal said as I smiled.

“You knew?” Christen asked looking to the two of them as they both nodded their heads.

“I can’t believe you guys are getting married.” Tobin said with a smile as I laughed.

“Yeah copycats.” Ash joked as I rolled my eyes.

“I can’t believe I get to marry my best friend.” I said as Christen smiled softly at me. They all smiled at us as Christen leaned in to give me a kiss.

“Well, I think we will leave you guys to celebrate. Have fun, but too much fun.” Pinoe said winking at us before exiting the room with everyone else.

“I love you so much.” Christen said as I kissed her again.

“I love you too.”

**The End.**


	83. 4 AM (Christen Press)

(Y/N) POV

“No, it’s been crazy. I am hoping for a day off soon.” Christen said as I nodded my head trying to fight back yawn. “Baby…go to sleep. It’s like 2 am there isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but it’s fine…I want to watch you play.” I said as she frowned.

“No I’d rather you sleep.”

“I’d rather watch you play.” I said as she gave me a look through the camera. I matched her look earning a small smile from her. “I can do that too.”

“You do whatever you want to do, but I would love if you went to sleep.” I nodded my head as she turned to talk to someone. “I got to go. I love you.”

“I love you too. Go score a goal for me.” She blew a kiss before we got off the phone.

I stretched a little before laying there. I sat doing nothing for a few minutes before getting up and using the bathroom. I went into my kitchen and made myself some food before heading back to my room. I still had about an hour before the game was going to start so I just played games on my phone until it started. Christen was going to be starting which was going to be great. It would make staying up this late worth it.

They did the walk out and national anthems as I enjoyed the close up of my girlfriend. She looked so beautiful. It was a shame that I couldn’t be at this game, but I would just have to settle for watching her play through my computer. I made sure my phone was charged so I could send her little messages while I watched. She told me once it makes her smile, so I try to do it every time now.

I love playing in Sweden, but sometimes I think that my life would be better if I just went to the NWSL. That’s where Christen is but I get nervous about uprooting my entire life. I met Christen when she played here way back in 2012. I fell for her pretty fast and luckily for me, she loved me back. We started dating and have been together ever since. It hasn’t always been easy with the distance and everything, but there isn’t a thing I wouldn’t do for that woman.

The game started soon after as the USA took on Chile. I was excited to get to watch my girlfriend play. Her skill are unlike anyone I have ever seen and she really is unmatched. I watched her run past a few Chilean players and take a shot only for it to be saved by Tiane Endler. She was an incredible goalkeeper and Chile was lucky to have her.

I sent Christen a message letting her know how impressed I was with her shot. My little messages continued throughout the first half with me freaking out about the assist she got for Tobin Heath. I couldn’t keep the smile off my face when I saw how happy she was.

The first half ended with me taking a small break to use the bathroom. I grabbed more snacks before taking a seat and waiting for the second half to start. I listened to the refs talk about how irreplaceable Christen was and smiled.

“Yeah she is…” I mumbled to myself as I scrolled through social media before the second half started again.

Things seemed to get much better as Christen scored twice. I sent her about six messages per goal and just kept telling her how proud of her I was. It was times like that thought I wish I was with her in person. I wish I could celebrate with her and actually give her a kiss to show her how proud of her I am.

The game ended with Christen scoring twice and getting an assist. She was women of the match which I happily congratulated her on. I let her know I would be up a little bit longer if she wanted to call. I laid there for about half an hour before my girlfriend’s face popped up on my phone.

“Hey!” she said as I smiled.

“Hi love…” I said as I heard her let out a breath. “Did you get my messages?”

“I did. You’re so cute.” I smiled as I yawned.

“You should’ve gone to bed.”

“Then, I wouldn’t have been awake for you to call me cute.” I said as I heard her laugh a little.

“Seriously…”

“I am being serious.” I said as I heard her let out a little sigh. “Don’t worry I am going to bed soon…I just wanted to talk to you before I did.”

“You have the day off tomorrow, right?”

“I do.” I said as she was silent for a moment.

“Want to facetime?”

“Of course. Just let me know when you can.” I said as I shut down my computer. I started gathering all my stuff and putting everything back so I could go to bed.

“Okay. Did you think I played okay?”

“I think you were perfect. I need to know where you learned that move that you used right before your second goal.”

“I could totally teach it to you.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that.” I said climbing back into bed. I got under the covers as I listened to Christen talk for a few more minutes. It was about 6:27 am when I looked at the clock indicating that I needed to go to bed soon.

“Okay…I should probably let you go.” She said as I sighed a little bit.

“Yeah I need to get at least a little sleep.” I said as she was silent once again.

“I love you.” She said as I smiled. “And I am sorry…”

“Sorry for what?” I asked curiously…

“That you had to stay up past 4 am…”

“Christen…I would do anything for you…staying a little later is no big deal. I am going to sleep now and you will go to sleep and then we can talk all day tomorrow.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too beautiful…” I said as we hung up. I put my phone on the charger before going to sleep with dreams of my beautiful girlfriend.

**The End.**


	84. I Do! (Christen Press) (Sequel to Better Time)

(Y/N) POV

I stood there making sure my suit looked good. I could feel just a little bit of nerves, but I knew that there was nothing I would rather do today than to marry my best friend. I let out a shaky breath as the door opened. I turned when JJ walked in giving me a giant grin. I smiled as she came over and helped make sure my outfit looked good.

“You look amazing. She’s going to love it.” She said as I smiled.

“I can’t believe it’s finally time…” I said failing to hide the grin on my face.

“Me neither, but it’s going to go great.” I nodded my head as we left the room and I headed towards where the ceremony would be held. I smiled and greeted some of our guests as I headed to stand at the front.

“You look incredible.” Alex said as I grinned.

“Thank you.”

“Are you nervous?” Ali asked me as I nodded my head.

“I just want it to start…I want to see her.” I admitted as they all smiled.

“Still think it’s a good idea to have Pinoe officiate?” Syd asked as I turned to where Pinoe was reading over something. I smiled and nodded my head. “You know I could have done it…I did it for Krashlyn I could’ve done it for you…”

“I appreciate that, but Pinoe was the right decision.” Eventually, everyone took their seats and the music started to play. I stood nervously as I waited for her to be revealed to me.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I finally laid eyes on her. I felt my eyes start to water as I smiled at how beautiful she looked. The music continued to play as she made her way to me. When she was in front of me, I was still trying to fight back tears. She smiled at me reaching forward to wipe away one of my tears.

“You look…perfect.” I said as she grinned at me. I could barely register everything being said as she held my focus for the entire ceremony. When it was time for us to say our vows, I took a deep breath hoping I could keep it together long enough to get through them.

“It’s unbelievable to think about the way you make me feel. I find it horribly difficult to put it into words. I know when I look at you that there is no place, I would rather be than by your side. Even in my worst moments I know that all it takes is to look at you and I am fine. I know that there is nothing that could keep us from each other. You are everything to me and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life getting to enjoy every moment with you.” I smiled as she finished up her little speech.

“When I was younger, it took a long time for me to figure out what I wanted in life. I didn’t have the best parental figures to look too. I didn’t even really know what love was. Then, I met you. All it took was one look at you and it’s like suddenly everything made sense to me. This feeling of love and happiness that I had been searching so long for was suddenly right there. I saw it in you, and I knew there was no way I could ever let you go. You are my home. You are my happiness. You are my universe and I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you know how much I love you and how grateful I am that you saved me.” It was her turn to have tears in her eyes as I carefully wiped one away.

“I love you so much.” She whispered as I smiled softly at her.

“I love you too.” I whispered back as we continued with the ceremony. Pinoe gave both of us smiles as she continued talking.

“Okay. (Y/N) do you take Christen as your favorite person – to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life’s tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?”

“I do.” I smiled as Christen grinned at me.

“Christen, do you take (Y/N) as your favorite person – to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life’s tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?”

“I do.” Christen said as I bit my lip in excitement.

“You've both chosen to wear rings as a reminder of these promises. People often say wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings shape it into something extraordinary. It's the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. As you look at these rings over the years, I hope you remember that. You've created something invaluable, and just as I know you'll protect these rings, I'm confident you'll protect the commitments you've made to one another today.” We turned to grab our rings as we waited to place them one each other.

“(Y/N), as you place this ring on Christen’s finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitment we made today.” I repeated the words as I placed her ring on her finger.

“Okay Christen as you place this ring on (Y/N)’s finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitment we made today.” She repeated the words and placed the ring on my finger as I took a breath.

“(Y/N) and Christen you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and loved ones, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received rings as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss.” I leaned in and gave Christen a kiss wrapping my arms around her waist as her arms came around my neck.

“I love you so much.” She mumbled against my lips as I grinned softly at her.

“I love you too.”

We walked off together hand in hand as Christen needed to change into her second dress. I waited patiently for her as she came out. It was like I was seeing her for the first time again as I felt my breath get caught again.

“I will never get tired of seeing you.” I admitted as she smiled at me.

“Well, considering we are married. That’s a great thing.” I took her hand as we headed to the reception.

We got to share our first dance to our song—This is Why I Need You by Jesse Ruben. We swayed together sharing a kiss every few seconds.

“You make the winter feel warmer…” I sang softly as she smiled at me.

“You make my weakness less weak…” she sang back to me as I leaned in to kiss her.

Once the song ended, we were given hugs by family members. As the night continued on, we celebrated with our families and friends. I think at one point I had just a bit too much to drink because I had started to cry.

“What’s wrong?” Christen asked with a worried look on her face.

“I just love you so much.” I said as she smiled at me. “Like, I am so lucky to have you as my own and to get to marry you. I get to wake up to you everyday and kiss you every day…I am so lucky.” I said going into full sobs as JJ and them all laughed at me.

“Oh, I think it’s time for us to go…” Christen said as I nodded my head. “Come on…”

We made it back to our room eventually as she helped me to bed. I laid there waiting for her to come to bed. She came and laid in my arms as I held her close to me.

“I love you so much Christen.”

“I love you too.” She said giving me a kiss.

“I promise to love you forever.” I mumbled playing with the ring on her finger.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She said kissing my hand before laying her head down on my shoulder. “Go to sleep my love…”

**The End.**


	85. That's My Baby (Alex Morgan)

(Y/N) POV

I watched Alex walk around the room as some of the media people helped her set up for the Instagram live, she would have to do. Technically, it was only supposed to be her doing it, but I wanted to bother her, so we were both going to do it.

“Are you going to help?” she asked as I looked up from my phone.

“No.” I said looking back down as she huffed before sitting down next to me.

“If you didn’t want to help, then you shouldn’t be here.” She stated with an irritated look. Her irritation caused me to smile as I watched her quietly.

“I love bothering you though…it’s like the best part of my day.” I responded as she glared at me.

“I don’t know why I am dating you…” she muttered under her breath as I grinned before looking back down at my phone.

A few minutes later they had everything ready to go as we both got in frame before starting the stream. The first few minutes was us introducing ourselves and saying hello to everyone. We answered a few questions about the team and the upcoming tournaments we would be doing.

“What is your favorite thing about Alex?” I read out loud as I grinned causing the forward next to me to roll her eyes. “Oh my god…where do I start? She is literally the most amazing most beautiful person on this planet.”

“Shut up…” she mumbled with a blush as I grinned at her.

“In all seriousness, I think my favorite thing would be her eyes. It’s the first thing I really noticed about her. I took one look and I was a goner…”

“Really?” she asked with a small smile as I nodded my head.

“I’m literally like obsessed with you…I mean you might be my soul mate.” I said looking back down at my phone. I chuckled to myself a little bit when the comments on the stream started going crazy.

“I love you.” She said as I smiled.

“I love you too.”

We continued answering questions about our careers and our relationship before Alex started going into detail about what it was like to win a world cup.

“I think your goal against England is still my favorite moment ever on the field…like watching you do that was surreal.”

“It felt surreal.” She said as I nodded my head.

“All I could think was oh my god that’s my baby…” I said as she laughed. “You’re so pretty when you laugh…”

“Stop…” she said looking at me as I smiled at her. She tried to hide her blush again as I just grinned at the camera in front of us. “You just like to embarrass me.”

“I do.” I confirmed before they told us to wrap up the stream.

The rest of the day was free for us as Alex and I joined the team on some bonding activities. After everyone went to bed, Alex and I decided to go exploring around the city. Neither of us could sleep and it’s not like we could really do anything else.

“New York is so beautiful…” she said as we walked hand in hand down the street.

“Not as beautiful as you…” I said as she rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“What is up with you lately?” she questioned as I shot her a curious look.

“What do you mean?” I questioned checking my phone and seeing 2:42 am. I grimaced realizing we would need to get back to the hotel soon.

“You’ve been super weird lately…giving me compliments every time we talk.”

“I can’t compliment my girlfriend?”

“It’s not that you can’t…I am just not used to it being done in every single conversation.”

“I guess…I’ve just been focusing on how perfect you are lately…”

“Why?” I bit my lip deciding if I wanted to have this conversation at almost 3 am on a street.

“I love you…more than I could possibly explain. I think about you first thing in the morning and last thing when I go to sleep. I don’t really remember what it is like to be without you. I don’t feel like I could exist without you. The idea of ever being without you just seems pointless. Like, there isn’t a thing in this world that I wouldn’t do for you…and I hope to god that I get to spend the rest of my life telling you how absolutely perfect I think you.”

“Is this a proposal?” she questioned giving me a skeptical look.

“Sort of.” I said as she titled her head. “I wasn’t expecting to have this conversation on a street. The ring’s back at the hotel.”

“You have a ring?” she asked with disbelief as I nodded my head. “Really?”

“Yeah…this was more special in my head…” I said with a frown as she shook her head before stepping closer and kissing me.

“This is perfect.” She mumbled against my lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” I said leaning my forehead against hers.

“The answer is yes by the way…” she said as I chuckled.

“I figured.” I mumbled letting out a yawn as she intertwined our fingers and pulled me in the direction of the hotel.

Once we arrived back, I found the ring and gave it to her. We spent some more time discussing who we would tell first before finally deciding to go to sleep. The next morning was spent making phone calls to our respective families before heading down to breakfast. We were both exhausted from the lack of sleep the night before, but she couldn’t keep the tired smile of her face as she slipped her ring on.

“You both look like crap…” Kelley said looking between us as I hummed in acknowledgement. Alex had her head rested against my shoulder as I yawned again. “What the hell did you two do last night?”

“Wandered around the streets of New York…” I mumbled taking a sip of my water. “Got engaged…you know typical things…”

“Yeah…” Ash said looking down before looking back up at me. “I’m sorry…did you just say you got engaged?”

“Yep.” Alex said with a small smile turning and kissing my cheek. She turned back towards everyone before showing off her ring to them.

“Oh my god…that is gorgeous…” Allie said looking at the ring as I leaned my head against Alex’s shoulder.

“I am so happy for you two…can I help plan the wedding?” Kelley asked excitedly as Alex nodded and I shrugged.

“I can’t wait for the wedding…it’s going to be so fun…” Ash said as Christen observed the ring.

“This really is gorgeous…you got good taste.” She said as Alex turned and grinned at me. I smiled back at her as she leaned in to give me another kiss.

“Thanks.”

“That’s my baby…” I rolled my eyes at Alex’s comment as she laughed.

“It’s funnier when I say it.” I said as she shook her head.

“No, it’s not…” she said with a smug look as I smiled at her softly.

“Yeah…it’s much better when you say it.” I said softly as she smiled before leaning in to give me a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth.

“I love you.”

“I love you too…and I can’t wait to marry you.”

**The End.**


	86. Chance (Abby Dahlkemper)

(Y/N) POV

“What do you want?” I groaned opening the door as the defender grinned at me.

“I came to bother you.” She said simply walking into my apartment. I rolled my eyes a little closing the door.

“What if I don’t want to be bothered?” I questioned as she shrugged her shoulders.

“The pride girls are in town.” She stated as I nodded my head.

“I am aware. Ash texted me.” I sat down on the couch.

“They all are planning on going out tonight and have a little get together.” She said walking towards me and giving me a soft look. “You should come.”

“I’d rather not.” I mumbled feeling dread at the idea of going out.

“Please…go for me…” she gave me a soft look as I stared at her for a moment before shaking my head.

“Abby…I can’t…” I said as she frowned. “I don’t want to run into…”

“I know.” She cut me off looking down. “How long are you going to let her control your life?”

“We were together for a long time.” I mumbled as she nodded her head.

“Yeah, but you’re not together anymore…” she said as I looked down and sat there quietly. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. You’re right.” I said looking at her with a sad look. “We aren’t together anymore, and it sucks, but I need to move on…”

It was a few more minutes of silence from the both of us. I was stuck wondering if maybe it would be a good idea for me to go out with the team. It’s not healthy for me to continue isolating myself like I have been.

“Look, I know things have been a little weird since I told you what I told you…” she said as I sighed. “…but (Y/N) I meant what I said…I have feelings for you, and I want to be with you. I know you might not be over… _her_ yet, but I am willing to wait for you until you’re ready…”

“What if I am never ready?” I questioned as she bit her lip for a moment.

“Then, I guess I should get used to being single…” she stood up as I watched her carefully. “Are you going to go tonight?”

“I don’t know yet.” I responded as she nodded her head and moved to head towards the door.

“Okay.” She stopped when she got to the door before turning towards me. “Just so you know…I don’t mind waiting. I have a feeling you’re worth it.”

She didn’t say another world as she exited the apartment. I sat for a moment just staring at the spot she was once in. I had done everything in my power to discourage her crush on me, but she has been very persistent. I can appreciate that, but I just don’t know how to move forward after everything that has happened. I groaned silently as I stood and got ready for the evening activities. Once I was sure I looked alright, I headed out to the bar that everyone would be at.

“Well…look who decided to join!” Crystal said with a bright smile as I walked towards the small group.

“(Y/N)!” Ash said standing and giving me a hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” I said taking a seat next to Abby who shot me a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes as I got a drink. The night started out relatively smooth with me socializing with the girls and catching up with the teammates I hadn’t seen since camp.

“How have things been since…?” Ash questioned as I sighed more to myself than at her question.

“I’ve been alright…I can only take it day by day.” I said as she nodded her head. It was a somewhat uncomfortable silence before Abby grabbed my arm pulling me up towards the dance floor.

“Dance with me!” she said as I let her drag me. We danced for a bit as I just let myself enjoy her company. When a slow song came on, she wrapped her arms around my neck as I rested mine on her waist. “See…isn’t this nice?”

“It is.” I confirmed as a glimmer of hope crossed her face. “I never thanked you, you know…”

“Thanked me for what?”

“For being there for me.” I said as she frowned. “After everything happened, you were right there by my side…”

“I care about you.” She said as I shot her a small smile. “You don’t need to thank me. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you…”

I smiled as I stared into her eyes. I felt myself being able to relax for the first time in forever until I glanced past her. My eyes connected with blue ones that were filled with an unknown emotion. I instinctively stepped away from Abby as Alex kept her eyes on us. Abby frowned before turning and seeing Alex watching us.

“Do you want to leave?” she questioned me as I finally broke eye contact with Alex and turned towards Abby.

“I…no. I just need air.” I mumbled letting go of Abby and walking towards the exit. Once outside, I took a deep breath as I tried to compose myself. I sat down on a nearby bench as I closed my eyes in frustration.

“Mind if I sit?” I turned towards Alex before shaking my head.

“What do you want?” I questioned rubbing my hands together as she sat quietly.

“I came to check on you.” She replied after a moment as I scoffed.

“Why would you care?”

“I do care despite what you believe.” She said as I rolled my eyes.

“Could’ve fooled me.” I mumbled under my breath as she shook her head.

“I do…” she frowned as I looked at her.

“You didn’t seem to care when you dumped me.” I said as she looked down. She played with her fingers for a moment before looking up at me.

“I did care.” She said looking into my eyes. “It’s just…sometimes people fall out of love.”

“Except I didn’t fall out of love. You did.” I responded as she sighed.

“Look, I wish I could go back and make it easier for you, but I can’t and for that I am truly sorry…”

“You know when I told you that you were it for me, I meant it…even now I can’t seem to let you go and it really fucking sucks. It sucks because I have someone who wants to be with me and wants to love me and I think maybe I want to be with her, but I can’t because all I can think about is you…”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“I do.” She said as I closed my eyes and rested my back against the bench. We sat in silence for another few moments before I turned towards her.

“I need to let you go though…I can’t keep doing this.”

“For what it’s worth, I am truly sorry…” she said as I nodded my head.

“Me too.” I said standing up and looking down at her. “For what it’s worth, I hope he makes you happy.”

“(Y/N)” she mumbled as her eyes widened. “I was going to tell you. I just didn’t know how…”

“You didn’t need to tell me…” I looked away for a moment before looking back at her. “I mean it though…all I’ve ever really wanted was for you to be happy…”

I didn’t give her a chance to respond as I walked back into the building. I went in search of the defender as I found her sitting by herself. I sat down next to her as she sent me a weak smile.

“Are you okay?” she questioned as I nodded my head.

“Look, I can’t promise I will be any good at this or that it will be easy, but I want to give this a chance.”

“I have never wanted you to be perfect. I just want you to give me a real chance.”

“Like I said, I can’t promise that it will be easy or that I will be easy…but I want to do this. With you.”

She bit her lip giving me a small smile as I gave her one in return. The rest of the night was spent with me giving her all of my attention. I think my conversation with Alex was what I needed. I have a feeling this process is going to be very long, but I finally feel like I can move on…

**The End.**


	87. Relax (Abby Dahlkemper)

(Y/N) POV

“(Y/N) wake up.” I groaned and buried my face further into the pillows as my girlfriend continued shaking me in an effort to wake me up.

“No…” I complained as she laughed slightly.

“Come on…” she said as I turned my head slightly to look at her. She was grinning down at me as I turned my face back into the pillows. “We need to get ready. I don’t know if you have forgotten but there is a game today and we are both starting so let’s go.”

“ugh, fine.” I said turning and throwing the covers off of me, but purposely throwing them onto her.

“Ass.” I grinned at her blowing her a kiss as I started getting ready for the day.

By the time we made it down for breakfast, the defender seemed pretty done with my antics. It’s not that I was trying to annoy her, but it was fun to mess with her from time to time. We sat down with Sam and them as we discussed the game. We would be playing against Costa Rica in a friendly which should be a great game.

“Are you excited?” Sam asked as I nodded my head. I didn’t typically start games so getting to start this one was a huge deal.

“Yeah, I am excited to show what I can do.” I said earning a fond smile from Abby. I winked at her and continued eating breakfast.

Once we departed from the hotel, I sat next to Abby who seemed to be trying to focus. She was definitely the type of person to get into a certain headspace before a game. I respected it, but it wasn’t for me. I liked relaxing and going with the flow. Sometimes, I would mess with her, but today was a game day and I didn’t want to mess up her routine.

Once we made it to the stadium, everything seemed to pass by quickly as we went through pre-game rituals and warmups. Before I knew it, we were standing in the tunnel. I was sandwiched between JJ and Alex. I was a little more focused as I tried to get into game mode.

“Are you ready?” I turned towards Alex and nodded my head.

“Are you?” she grinned at me as we started to walk out.

We went through the anthems and starting eleven pictures before making our way out onto the field. I was starting in the midfield alongside JJ and Rose. Abby was in the backline with Becky, Crystal, and Kelley. Alex was up top with Christen and Tobin. It wasn’t a terrible lineup, so I fancied our chances of winning.

The game got off to a slow start as we all tried to find our feet. It was about trying to get into sync with each other which seemed to happen pretty quickly. I noticed that most of the Costa Rican players were being a bit too aggressive which was throwing some of us off. You can’t really start a play if you’re being knocked down as soon as you get the ball.

The first half ended up scoreless and left everyone extremely frustrated. We had a few opportunities, but nothing much else. Only one opposing player had been carded so I couldn’t help but feel a little angry over that. There should have been a few more cards handed out to the other team. Alex and Tobin seemed to be there main targets, but I took a few heavy hits too.

“Are you okay?” Abby asked with a concerned look.

“Yeah, just a little frustrated…” I mumbled as she nodded her head.

“Well, you played great. You really are doing incredible out there. I am very proud.” She said shooting me a supportive smile. I smiled in return before sitting down and listening to Vlatko’s speech.

We made our way back out onto the field for the second half. Things continued much the same as the first half. Though, it seemed to have got much worse. There was one moment in the 76th minute when I had got a pass from Abby. I looked up for just a moment to see who was open as I sent a through pass to Alex. I hadn’t noticed the Costa Rican player coming in for a late tackle. At least not until my feet were swept out from under me. I yelped in pain as I felt a sharp sensation in my ankle. I heard the whistle get blown as I laid there clutching my ankle.

“Fuck…” I mumbled over and over to myself as I tried to will the pain away.

“(Y/N)! Oh my god…are you okay?” Abby said coming over and bending down next to me. I shook my head as she rubbed soothing circles on my back. I tried to focus in on my teammates who were talking with the ref instead of the pain in my ankle.

“Abby…step back.” The medical trainer said as Abby reluctantly moved to give them space.

They started working on me before deciding it was better for me to exit the game. I was helped up and walked off the pitch before making my way to the locker room. I sat up on one of the tables as they took a look at my ankle. A long assessment later and it was determined that it wasn’t broken, but definitely sprained.

“We will have you get an X-ray done just to make sure, but I definitely think it is just sprained.”

“Greeeaaaat.” I mumbled sarcastically as they shot me a slightly amused look.

It wasn’t long before teammates of mine were shuffling into the locker room. Each of them came to check up on me as I talked quietly with them. I watched in slight amusement as Abby came running into the locker room and ran straight to me. She threw her arms around me dramatically as she hugged me tightly.

“Oh my god. I was so worried. Are you okay? Is your ankle okay? Is it broken?” she asked about a thousand questions as I grinned at her.

“They said they don’t think it’s broken. Just sprained. I am fine.” I said as she gave me a look.

“Are you sure?” she questioned giving me a soft look. “You don’t have to act tough. It’s okay to say you’re not okay.”

“Oh my god. Relax. I am fine.” I said scowling at the defender who shook her head at me.

“Are you sure? Because-”

“Abby!” I groaned as the defender quieted down. “Seriously, I am okay. I’m better now that you’re here, but you’re gonna stress me out if you don’t relax.”

“Okay, I am sorry…I just worry.”

“I know, but I am fine. Just a sprain. I’ll be better in no time.” I said as she gave me a soft look. She leaned forward giving me a kiss.

“Oh, look at you guys and your PDA.” Pinoe teased as we both rolled our eyes.

“Go away.” I said as the girl grinned at me. I wrapped my arm around Abby’s waist and rested my head on the defender’s shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She mumbled as I smiled.

“Me too.” I said kissing the side of her neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She responded pulling away slightly and giving me a loving smile.

**The End.**


	88. The Best Teacher (Tobin Heath)

(Y/N) POV

“This is a horrible idea.” I said as Tobin shook her head. She seemed to survey the area before shaking her head.

“This is a great idea.” She replied moving the net around the yard. “They’re going to love it.”

“Are they?” I questioned as she rolled her eyes at me. She kept looking around the yard to make sure everything was in its rightful place.

“I love the support you’re giving me on this.” She said sarcastically as I grinned.

“I support you!” I defended as she shot me a look. “I just…am not sure this is a good idea.”

“Why not?” she questioned as I sighed.

“You’re going to try to teach two little kids how to play soccer…you don’t see any possible problems with that?”

“I mean…kind of, but I can do it.” She threw her arms in the air for a moment as I nodded my head.

“I just…am unsure.”

“Well, I’m not. I think it’s going to go great.” She finished moving everything before taking a step back and grinning at her work.

The yard was successfully rearranged into a small pitch. I know Tobin has been dying to teach the kids how to play properly for a while, I just am unsure that this is a good idea. I trust Tobin, but I don’t trust our kids to not hurt themselves.

“Alex will be dropping them off any minute so…” Tobin said going inside the house. I sat back in the chair and prepared myself for the amusing night ahead of me. She came out of the house and handed me a bottle of water. I smiled before catching her wrist.

“What?” she asked as I tugged on her arm. She smiled leaning down to give me a small kiss.

“I love you…you know that?”

“Of course, I do.” She mumbled giving me another kiss before I let her go.

It wasn’t much longer before the back door opened and out came Alex, Christen, and our kids. I smiled when the kids came running towards me. I opened my arms and hugged both of them. They then spotted their mother and ran towards her with giant grins on their faces. Our twins are probably the best thing to ever happen to me besides Tobin of course.

“Thanks for watching them guys…” I said thanking the two girls as Tobin showed off the makeshift pitch to the kids.

“Oh, of course…it’s good practice for us.” Christen said as she sat next to me. She surveyed the scene before her and nodded her head. “Is Tobin going to teach them soccer?”

“This isn’t going to end well…” Alex commented sitting next to Christen. They both seemed to lean into each other as they watched Tobin show the kids all the stuff.

“I can’t imagine it will…do you guys want to stay for dinner?” I inquired as they both smiled and nodded their heads.

“Of course! This is like dinner and a show.” Christen said leaning back into Alex and watching with an amused smile as Tobin tried explaining the rules to the kids.

“You know…trying to explain soccer to a pair of three-year-old’s is quite a challenge…” Alex said with a grin as Tobin tried keeping the kids focused.

“I tried explaining that to her, but she’s determined.” I said biting my lip to keep in the laughter when I noticed both kids outright ignoring her.

The show continued for another few minutes before Tobin finally got them to start kicking around the ball. They seemed to like that part, especially when Tobin would kick it back to them. I watched fondly as they continued playing for another hour or so.

The road to creating this family has been a long one. Tobin and I dated for a few years before finally getting married. We decided to start trying for kids pretty quickly. Everything worked out amazingly when I found out I was pregnant with twins. Our son and daughter were born, and it still is rivaled for one of the best days of my life. There is nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for my family.

“Oh…That has to hurt.” I focused back in noticing that Tobin had tripped over one of her little training cones she put out.

“You know…for a professional athlete. She seems to get clumsier every day.” Alex said laughing at Tobin who threw her middle finger up at the forward.

“Tobin!” I scolded as she shot me an apologetic look. “Not in front of the kids!”

“Sorry.” She said back to me as she continued showing the kids how to practice.

“Stop instigating.” I said to Alex who shrugged her shoulders. The action causing Christen to smack the forward’s arm.

“Ow.” She mumbled as I bit my lip in amusement.

“Behave.” Alex rolled her eyes as I turned my attention back towards my family.

The kids actually seemed like they were practicing as Tobin had a triumphant and proud smile on her face. I was impressed that she managed to get them to do what they were told as they both seemed to look to her to make sure they were doing the drills correctly.

“Do you think Tobin would be sad if they end up not wanting to play?”

“I can’t think of anything more devastating for her.” I admitted as they both smiled.

I got up and went into the house to make dinner before everyone came inside the house. Dinner seemed to pass by quickly before we were bidding Christen and Alex a goodbye and putting the kids to sleep. Afterwards, I moved to get the dishes cleaned before I felt arms around my waist.

“Do you need some help?”

“That’s very sweet.” I said as I turned the water off. “I finished though…there weren’t that many.”

“You know I don’t mind helping right?”

“Yes, I know.” I said as she grinned at me. She leaned in to give me a kiss as I happily reciprocated.

“They seemed to like playing.” She commented as I smiled.

“I saw. I was very impressed that they listened to what you were saying.”

“Me too!” she said with excitement as I grinned.

“Though, they do have an incredible teacher. So, I shouldn’t be that surprised.” I said as she blushed.

“You think I am an incredible teacher?”

“The best teacher they could ask for.” I said genuinely as she smiled softly.

“Thank you.” She gave me another kiss before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. “It’s bedtime now!”

“Lead the way.” She stopped for a moment and gave me another kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too!”

**The End.**


	89. Dancing (Christen Press)

_ Yelling at the sky  
Screaming at the world  
Baby, why'd you go away?  
I'm still your girl  
Holding on too tight  
Head up in the clouds  
Heaven only knows  
Where you are now _

They say you don’t know what you have until it’s gone, but no one ever talks about losing the greatest thing to ever happen to you. They don’t talk about the pain and the suffering of losing your soul mate and the feeling that you’ll never be whole again. When you lose that piece of yourself and it feels like your lost, destined to forever wander into nothingness.

“There’s no place I’d rather be than right here with you.”

You used to say that to me every time we reunited. I would make jokes about how you would rather be with other girls, but you would just give me that dorky lopsided smile that made me fall in love all over again every time I saw it.

Even now, I find it hard to picture it. A life without you. I loved you the moment I met you. I knew from the way you smiled at me and the way you let me hold onto you that we would never part. You promised me a lifetime of happiness the day you told me you loved me. If only we knew that you wouldn’t get to keep that promise…

_ How do I love  
How do I love again?  
How do I trust  
How do I trust again? _

“What do we do now?” I asked quietly as you continued running your hands down my back.

“I don’t know.” You mumbled staring at nothing with a blank look.

The words sounded so foreign coming from you. You always had a plan. I had never seen you encounter a problem you couldn’t fix, but you couldn’t fix this. I laid there with you for hours trying to come up with the right thing to say, but no amount of comfort could fix or ease the ache in your chest. There really was no way to come back from this.

“I’m here for you no matter what.” I said finally as you looked at me.

I didn’t know it at the time, but you made the decision to be strong for the both of us. Even though you were hurting, you never let me see it. I was so angry at you for not opening up. For not just being honest with me about what was going through your head, but I know it wouldn’t have done anything good for us.

“I want to be with you. To my final breath.” You said back to me. I tried to fight back the tears at your statement, but it had started to set in that I was really going to lose you.

I laid back down with you and didn’t let go for many hours. After that day, I never left your side. If I was going to lose you, then I was going to get to live the life you promised me before you left.

_  
I stay up all night  
Tell myself I'm alright  
Baby, you're just harder to see than most  
I put the record on  
Wait till I hear our song  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost _

“Will you marry me?” I looked up from my spot in the bed. You were standing there with a hopeful look on your face.

“Yes.” I answered immediately as you grinned at me. That same lopsided smile.

We were married not even a week later. A quickly planned intimate ceremony. You professed your love for me in front of all our friends and family. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room.

“You are the epic love of my life.”

I did my best to keep my composure, but you always knew just what to say to me to get me to break. I couldn’t contain myself as you wrapped your arms around me. It wasn’t how I pictured our special day, but I was still grateful to get to have it with you.

Our dance together was the most special moment of my life. You say our song to me as we swayed back and forth together. I tried not to think about the pit in my stomach when I realized that our time together was almost up.

_ Never got the chance  
To say a last goodbye  
I gotta move on  
But it hurts to try _

I remember the day I lost you clearly. We were supposed to go to the beach. We already knew your days were numbered. So, we decided to live life to the fullest just enjoying every second of every day with each other. That morning you went to breakfast with your mom and brother. I went to lunch with the other girls. I didn’t know when I kissed you goodbye that it would be the last time.

I remember the phone call from your brother. The way he held back sobs as he told me that you were gone. You collapsed as you were leaving the restaurant, and they tried calling 911 but it was too late. You were gone before the ambulance even arrived.

I collapsed to the ground. Even though I was in the middle of a restaurant, I couldn’t control my sobs, nor the excruciating pain of my heart being ripped in half. Even though, I knew it was coming…I was still so horribly unprepared to lose you.

_ How do I love  
How do I love again?  
How do I trust  
How do I trust again?  
  
I stay up all night  
Tell myself I'm alright  
Baby, you're just harder to see than most  
I put the record on  
Wait till I hear our song  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost _

I’ve been told that losing you completely changed me as a person. I didn’t smile anymore. I didn’t laugh. I didn’t leave the house. I wasn’t happy anymore, but how could I be? I lost my soulmate. It’s been years at this point, but I have never seemed to recover from your loss. Most people have given up on helping me. Only a few people actually attempt to help me these days.

“Christen, you can’t spend the rest of your life hiding away. You’ll waste your life away and we both know that isn’t what she wanted for you.”

It was a low blow, but Ash was right. You didn’t want me to waste my life. All you ever wanted was for me to be happy. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel guilt for still grieving. There’s a part of me that knows you’d be ashamed if you saw how I lived my life today.

I finally got back to a sense of normalcy after that day. I started to be present in my friends and families lives again. It still didn’t feel the same though. There was still a major part of me missing from everyday life. I found that being active was bittersweet. Most of the time, being busy kept my mind off of you. Until it didn’t.

The real pain was when I found out my sister was pregnant. You were the first person I wanted to call and tell. It was those moments that really started to ruin my life. Every moment of excitement that I wanted to share with you. Nothing ever did feel adequate unless I shared it with you. My only moments of relief came in my dreams. You were always in my dreams. Sometimes, we would get to spend our lives together and sometimes we would just sit there and stare at each other. It didn’t matter much to me. If I got to spend those few moments with you, I was in heaven.

One of my favorite dreams is when I relive our wedding day. The day you told everyone I was the epic love of your life. The day you took my hand and we danced while you sang our song to me. When I close my eyes, that’s what I see. You and me together dancing to our song.

_  
How do I love  
How do I love again?  
How do I trust  
How do I trust again?  
  
I stay up all night  
Tell myself I'm alright  
Baby, you're just harder to see than most  
I put the record on  
Wait till I hear our song  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost _

“Tobin asked me to marry her.” I mumbled quietly playing with the necklace you gave me. I glanced up at the stone in front of me. Your name etched in with the dates. Beloved Daughter. Beloved Wife.

“I feel guilty about saying yes.” I admitted as I began to feel the ache in my throat as my vision became blurry. “I know you would tell me not to, but I do. I know deep down that I could be happy with her, but it should be me and you, and I am so sorry that it’s not.”

I’ve done my best to move on. Some days are better than most, but I can’t go very long without my mind drifting to you. Tobin knows that I will never be over you completely. She doesn’t say it, but I can see it in the way she talks. It makes me feel guilty, but I can’t help it. We both know that it should’ve been me and you together forever. I’m sure I will have a happy life with her. Maybe we will have a couple kids. Maybe one day I might even be able to live without feeling like I am missing a piece of me. Until then, I will only close my eyes. I will see you in my dreams where I will unashamedly continue dancing with your ghost.


	90. It Was Always You (Alex Morgan)

**(Y/N) POV** **August 2009**

“I don’t know what you see in him…”

“I’m not going to say this again…we aren’t dating. He and I are just friends…” she said as I looked at her.

“He’s in love with you…” I said as she sighed before looking back at Servando.

“We’re just friends…” she said again as I stared at her. “I’m not in love with him…”

“Then, who are you in love with?” I questioned as she stopped and stared at me.

“I’m not…” she said softly as I glanced down at her lips. “…in love with anyone…”

“You should tell him that you’re not dating…I don’t think he knows.” I said as she sighed before looking at him again.

“Wait…guys watch this one.” Serv said as I looked back to where he was. He took a shot that was headed towards the top corner before bouncing off the post. “Shit…”

“Well, you tried…” I said as he turned and glared at me.

“You could do better?” he asked as I nodded my head.

“In my sleep.” I said as he motioned for me to take a shot. I walked up and perfectly curled it into the top corner. He pouted as I grinned at him. “You should know not to challenge me. I win at everything.”

“Not everything.” He said as I stared at him.

“Are you sure about that?” I questioned as he nodded his head.

“Yes, and we need to get back. Mom will kill us if we are late for dinner. Plus, she is super pumped that Alex is staying for dinner.” He said turning and grinning at Alex who smiled.

“Dinner with the parents…you guys must be serious…” I joked as Alex shot me a look. Servando just grinned throwing an arm around her.

“We are.”

“We aren’t dating…” she said immediately as he frowned a little bit.

“Not yet.” He said winking at her as I smirked at her. She shot me an irritated look before we made our way home.

Dinner seemed to come and go as Serv continued trying to flirt with Alex and she looked like she wanted to die. I tried to hide my amusement, but I know I was failing miserably. It was towards the end of dinner that I was already thinking about just going to bed.

“Alex, will you be staying over?” my mom asked as I looked at Serv who had a hopeful look.

“I can’t…I have a family thing tomorrow.” She said as Serv tried not to look too disappointed.

“I can drive you home.” Serv said as my mom shook her head.

“No, you promised to help your father… (Y/N) can drive her home.” My mom said as I raised a brow, but one scolding look from my mom had me nodding my head.

“But…”

“No buts!” she said again as I looked to Alex.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” I said as she nodded her head before motioning for us to go.

“Thank you so much for having me over!” Alex said as I shook my head in amusement.

“Of course! Please don’t be a stranger.” My mom said sweetly as I grabbed my keys and exited the house getting into the car.

“You know…it’s so rude that you didn’t wait for me.” Alex said getting into the car a few minutes after I exited the house.

“I wanted to give you and Serv privacy….” I said in defense as she scowled at me.

“We aren’t dating…” she whined as I smiled.

“I know.”

“Then, why do you keep saying things like that?”

“You get this really irritated look on your face that makes you look adorable…” I said looking over at her as she turned her head away from me. I could still see the slight burn on her cheeks from the streetlights. She was silent for a few minutes before turning towards me.

“You can’t say things like that…” she mumbled as I frowned.

“Why not?” I asked as she turned towards me.

“You know why…”

“I’m going to need you to elaborate.” I said as she shot me another irritated look. “See…that’s the look.”

“I might not be dating Serv, but I’m not dating you either…”

“Ouch…why do you even assume I want to date you?” I questioned glancing at her as she frowned at me.

“You’re always flirting with me…”

“I flirt with everyone.” I defended as she rolled her eyes at me. “You’re not special.”

“No, you don’t…”

“How would you know?” I asked as a look of doubt crossed her face. “You aren’t my only friend.”

“Now, that’s a lie…” she said as I pulled up outside of her house. I stopped and stared at her as she continued watching me.

“It’s not. If I can give you some advice…” I said leaning in closer to her. “If you want to feel special, date Servando…”

“You’re a real dick…” she said as I nodded my head.

“I’ve been told…” I commented as she got out the car. She slammed the door as I looked down.

I sat there waiting for her to go inside before making my way home. When I entered the house, I immediately made my way to my room. I groaned when Servando immediately followed me in.

“Did she talk about me at all?” he asked as I stared at him.

“No.” I said as he frowned.

“Well, what did you guys talk about?” I pondered for a moment before shrugging my shoulders.

“The national team…” I said as he nodded his head before exiting the room.

It was a couple of days later when I was sitting in my room. I was on the phone with Christen who was scolding me about my earlier conversation with Alex.

“Are you kidding me?” she scolded through the phone.

“No and stop yelling at me.” I complained as I heard the forward huff through the phone.

“You are so confusing…if you love her, then just tell her that…” she complained as I shook my head.

“You know why I can’t tell her…” I said as I heard a long sigh. “…it doesn’t matter anyway…I don’t have feelings for her.”

“Yes, you do…” Christen said “Look, Alex isn’t Vic-”

“Don’t…” I said as she sighed again. “Do not say that name.”

“(Y/N)…”

“Christen!”

“You should at least tell Servando how you feel…he should know.”

“That’s not happening. There are no feelings involved okay…”

“Keep telling yourself that.” She said as I sighed. “I got to go. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay bye…” I said as I laid there.

It sucks getting your heart torn to shreds by someone you love. It ruins everything for you in the future. I’m not entirely sure if I have feelings for Alex or not…we flirt a lot or at least I do…but I don’t know if it is a serious thing.

A couple weeks after that, I was just arriving home from a training session. I went up to my room and sat my stuff down. I had been thinking a lot about Alex and decided that at the very least…Servando should know that he and I like the same girl. I walked towards his room and opened the door. I felt my heart drop as Servando looked over at me. He scrambled to grab his shirt as Alex looked away in embarrassment.

“I wasn’t aware we had company…” I said as he glared at me.

“Get out!” he complained as I turned and closed the door.

I walked back into my room and closed the door locking it. I leaned against it and closed my eyes as I tried to swallow the pain. I don’t know how long I was stood there before there was a soft knock on my door. I bit my lip before unlocking the door and opening it abruptly. Alex shot me a slightly shocked look as her fist remained raised as I gave her an expectant look.

“Can I help you?” I asked as she lowered her fist.

“I wanted to apologize.”

“Why?” I asked as she crossed her arms.

“That was just…embarrassing and not cool…” she said motioning to Servando’s room as I raised a brow.

“What you do with your boyfriend isn’t my business…” I said as she shot me a pained look.

“It’s just...”

“So, what changed your mind?” I asked leaning against the door frame.

“What?”

“It’s just…a few weeks ago you wanted nothing to do with him…” I said as she gave me an unsure look.

“Feelings can change…” she reasoned as I stood there studying her for a moment.

“Yeah…” I said not breaking eye contact. “I guess they can…”

She shot me another pained expression as I closed my door. I stood there for another moment before turning and walking towards my bed. I remained in my room for the rest of the night until I was sure that she had left.

That’s how the next few weeks continued…she would come over and I would avoid her at all costs. It really didn’t matter considering she spent all her time with Servando away…thankfully it was almost time for them to go back to school and I would get a break.

“I mean…I know it sucks, but it is kind of your fault…” Christen said as I stared at her.

“I’m aware.” I said as she gave me a sad look.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked as I nodded my head. “Why are you letting Victoria control your life?”

“I’m not.”

“Well, isn’t she the reason you didn’t tell Alex about your feelings?” I looked down as I thought about it.

“She ripped my heart out…she took it and she mangled it and stomped on it…until there was nothing left.” I said as she gave me a pained look. “I don’t want that to happen again…”

“You don’t know that it will…” she said as I shrugged.

“Well, it doesn’t matter now…Alex is with Serv and I’m still alone so…”

“You’re not alone.” She said as I looked up at her. “You got me.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to have sex with you…”

“First of all, gross…I could never do that with you and secondly, that’s hurtful….” She said causing me to laugh.

“Can we talk about something else?” I asked as she nodded.

“Let’s talk about Lyon…” she said as I groaned throwing myself backwards on my bed.

“No.”

“Yes.” I shook my head as she continued speaking. “Are you going to accept the deal?”

“I don’t know. It’s a great opportunity, but I would leave my entire life here…”

“You could always wait until next year to register for the draft…” she reasoned as I nodded my head.

“…and play in an unstable league?” I questioned as she shook her head at me.

“Not with that attitude.” She sighed after a moment before giving me a soft look. “Maybe a fresh start is what you need…I hate to say it, but there are so many bad memories here for you…”

“Yeah…” I mumbled looking down.

“You still have time to think about it…” she said as I nodded my head.

It took me about another week to come to a decision. Christen was right about me needing a fresh start and what better way to do that then to send my self across the world.

“Absolutely not!” my mom said pacing the kitchen as I sighed.

“Yes.” I said calmly as she stopped and sent me a scathing look.

“You are not moving to France.” She said as I nodded my head.

“I am…” I said slowly as she glared at me before looking to my father.

“Talk some sense into her.” She said as I ran my hand through my hair with a heavy sigh.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked me as I nodded my head.

“I am…this is what I want.”

“I don’t think we can stop you then…” he said as my mother glared at him.

“No…this is not acceptable! You aren’t going. I forbid it!”

“Mom…” I said approaching her as she shook her head. “Trust me…I need to do this.”

She shot me pained look as her eyes started watering. She shook her head as I pulled her in for a hug. We stood for a few minutes before she pulled back giving me a sad look.

“I will be visiting.” She said as I smiled at her.

“I would love nothing more…” I said as she nodded her head.

“When do you leave?”

“The end of the week.” I said as her eyes widened.

“That’s too soon.” She said as I shook my head.

“It’s not…” I answered as she gave me another pained look.

“I’m helping you pack.” She declared after a moment as I nodded my head. “Have you found a place to stay?”

“The club is providing me one. They already sent all the information, so I have a place to ship stuff if I need to.”

“Well, then we must get started.”

The rest of the week was spent getting stuff prepared for my departure. Having my moms help was actually a blessing as she took care of most of the complicated stuff, like getting my addresses changed and stuff.

It was the night before I was supposed to leave as I sat at the dinner table with my parents and sister. My mom had decided to make my favorite as we sat there laughing. I could tell my parents were trying to hold it together as the topic switched to my departure.

“I will miss you…” my mom said as I smiled at her.

“I’ll be back…I don’t know when…but I will be.” I said as she shook her head.

“I know…but still…you’re my baby…” she said as I nodded my head.

“I will still be your baby…I’ll just be in France.” I said grinning as she frowned. My father laughed as she shook her head in disapproval.

After dinner, I stepped outside and sat down and closed my eyes taking in the moment. I faintly heard the door open and close before I turned my head and sighed.

“So, you were really just going to leave without saying goodbye…” Serv said with a disappointed tone.

“It’s not personal Serv…” I said as he scoffed.

“Not personal? You were going to go to France without telling me…when were you going to tell me? When you landed? When I came to the house and you were gone?”

“I don’t know…” I said looking at him as he shot me a sad expression. “It was easier to not tell you…”

“Easier…” he scoffed again as I sighed.

“How did you even find out?” I questioned as he stared at me.

“Apparently, your departure from Stanford was big news…Alex found out and told me.” He said as I shook my head.

“I don’t know what you want me to say…” I said as he stared at me.

“How about sorry?”

“I’m sorry.” I said with no emotion as he shook my head.

“I don’t know what has been up with you…you’ve been a real dick the last few weeks…I don’t know if it was something I did or if you’re going through something, but you don’t seem like you even want to be around me anymore…”

“Servando…” I sighed as I stood up to look at him. “It’s complicated.”

“What did I do?” he gave me a pleading look as I closed my eyes. “Whatever it is, I’m sorry…”

“You didn’t…” I ran my hands over my face in a frustrated manner as I then stared at him. “It’s not anything you did…I’m just not in a good place right now…and I need a change.”

“What’s going on?” he asked me as I paused. We stood for a moment before I opened my mouth to speak.

“I-” I was cut off by the door opening and Alex poking her head outside. She looked between us before her eyes fell on Servando.

“Your mom needs you.” She said as he nodded his head and moved to go inside. He passed her as she looked at me. I kept my eyes down before she closed the door leaving us outside alone.

“He’s really upset that you didn’t tell him…” she said as I rolled my eyes. “So am I.”

“Why would I need to tell you?” I asked looking at her as she gave me a look.

“Cause we are friends?” she said with a confused expression as I shook my head.

“Are we?”

“What is up with you?” she demanded coming closer as I gave her a glare.

“Nothing that concerns you.” I said moving to brush passed her as she caught my arm. I abruptly turned as we ended up chest to chest as she kept a firm grip on my arm. “Let. Go.”

“Not until you tell me what your problem is…” she said as I stared at her. I searched her eyes for a moment before glancing down at her lips. I leaned in a little as her eyes seemed to close. I was about an inch from her lips before whispering.

“My problem is you.” I said as I pulled away. She let go this time as she gave me a hurt look. “Stay away from me Alex…”

I didn’t wait for a reply before entering my house. I spent the rest of the night getting all my stuff together as I tried to enjoy the rest of the night with my family. Servando and Alex left not long after my confrontation with Alex. The next day, I was off on the first flight to New York and then another long flight to France. Hopefully this wasn’t a mistake…

**Three Years Later…**

“All I’m saying is that maybe this wouldn’t have taken as long if you hadn’t run off to France…” Kelley said as I turned towards her.

“You do know I helped Lyon win the champions league last year, right?” I asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Those are small details.” She said causing me to laugh.

“Are they?”

“You could’ve played in the WPS…” she said as I gave her a look.

“The league that just folded…?” her jaw dropped causing me to laugh.

“That’s rude.” She said causing me to smile.

“Well, while you’re looking for a club, I’m going to win another champions league title with Lyon…”

“That sounds horribly cocky…” I turned as Christen stepped into the room.

“I’m sorry…which one of us got knocked out in the quarterfinals and which one of us is in the final?” I questioned as she rolled her eyes.

“Going to France really made you mean…”

“No, I was mean before I left…but now I actually have trophies.” I grinned as they both rolled their eyes.

We continued talking before we had to go down to a team meeting. I walked with them and found some seats with them. Throughout the whole meeting, I felt eyes on me. I wasn’t stupid. I knew who it was, but I was refusing to look in her direction.

“She won’t stop staring at you…” Christen said as I nodded my head.

“I’m aware.” I mumbled as I looked to the forward next to me. She gave me an amused look as I shook my head.

“When was the last time you saw her?”

“Debatable.” I mumbled as she gave me a look. “Just seeing her…the holidays. An actual conversation, the day in my backyard.”

“You haven’t spoken for three years?” she asked with disbelief as I nodded my head.

“I’m stubborn.”

“Clearly.”

After the meeting was over, I went back to my room with Kelley and Christen. I collapsed onto the bed as Christen laughed a little.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kelley asked as I groaned a little bit.

“How long do you think before she comes looking for you?”

“I really hope she doesn’t…”

“Who?” Kelley asked as I glared at Christen.

“Alex.” Christen answered as I let out another groan.

“Isn’t she dating your brother?”

“Yes.” I mumbled before there was knocking on the door. Christen grinned as Kelley moved to open the door. I put my hands over my face as Alex entered the room.

“Come on Kelly…let’s go get some coffee.” She said as Kelley gave her a skeptical look before going with Christen. The door closed as the room went silent. I waited for Alex to say something as I kept my eyes closed.

“Are we going to talk?” she questioned softly as I looked towards her.

“What do we have to talk about?” I shot back as she sighed.

“I don’t know…” she said with a nervous tone as I sat up and looked at her.

“What do you want?”

“You know…I don’t know what it is that I ever did to you for you to hate me the way you do…even when I am at your house with your family…you treat me like shit and refuse to talk to me…”

“It…doesn’t matter.” I said as she gave me a hurt look. “I’m over it.”

“Doesn’t really seem like it…”

“I am!” I said standing up as she gave me a pleading look.

“Then, why do you refuse to talk to me?”

“I…” I cut myself off as I stared at her. “I don’t know…”

“Well, you need to figure it out…we’re both on this team and we have to be professional. So, whatever problem you have with me needs to be resolved.”

“Fine.” I said as she stared at me.

“We used to be good friends you know…” she said as I looked away from her. “I trusted you more than anyone…”

“I…like I said, it doesn’t matter anymore.” I answered as she gave me a sad look. “I’ll be professional.”

“Fine.” She left not long after that as I sighed. I can’t believe after three years of not talking to her…I still am in love with her.

“Fucking Alex Morgan…” I mumbled throwing myself backwards.

Over the next week, I was completely focused on training. I was trying to prove that I deserved a spot on this team and there was nothing I wouldn’t do. Despite my initial thoughts, I had fallen into sync with the team…more specifically with Alex. She and I seemed to be able to read each other’s moves pretty well.

Pia had mentioned how much of an asset it could be if Alex and I could play that well in a game. Her favored formation had Alex up top with Abby and if I could connect with them in the midfield, then I definitely had a solid starting spot.

“You’re so confusing…” Christen commented as I gave her a look.

“Why?”

“Because you are clearly in love with her…it’s obvious. Yet, you continue to treat her like she means nothing to you…”

“She’s dating my brother.” I said as she gave me a look. “They’re like in love with each other…I’m not going to mess that up for them.”

“I still think she loves you.” I gave her an irritated look as she shrugged.

“Even if she did, she’s with Serv and he loves her.” I said shaking my head. “I could never do that him.”

The next few months seemed to go by in a blur. I had tried to be more friendly with Alex. It was exhausting being so on edge with her all the time and after I found out I made the Olympic roster…I knew us having a good connection would be extremely important.

“Why aren’t you dating anyone?” Pinoe abruptly asked me as we all sat together for dinner.

“That’s not an invasive question at all…” I said sarcastically as she gave me an expectant look. “I don’t know…”

“You don’t have a secret girlfriend in France?” I laughed a little as I shook my head.

“No. I do not have a secret girlfriend.” I answered giving them an amused smile.

“We should find you one. You seem so lonely.” I gave an offended look as they laughed.

“I’m not lonely!” I defended as Kelley gave me a doubtful look. “I feel attacked.”

“Okay…let’s leave her alone.” Abby said with an amused smile as I pouted at my teammates.

After dinner, I headed to where the pool was. I sat down dipping my feet in as I closed my eyes letting myself relax a little. It was only a few minutes later when I felt another presence. I turned when Alex sat next to me dipping her feet.

“Hi…” she said as I gave her a small smile.

“Hi.”

“Is it okay if I sit here?” she asked after a moment.

“You can do whatever you want…” I answered as she rolled her eyes before giving me a defiant look.

“Then, I am sitting here.”

“Okay.” We sat for another few minutes before she finally spoke again.

“Can I ask you something?” I looked to her as she gave me a cautious look. “Why aren’t you dating anyone?”

“Why does it matter?” I pondered as she shrugged.

“It doesn’t...not really at least…I just feel like you’re like perfect, and I doubt you have trouble finding people who want to date you…”

“You think I’m perfect?” I questioned as she blushed.

“Perfectly Annoying.” She said quickly as I shook my head.

“No. No. You can’t take it back.” I teased as she rolled her eyes. “Anyway, to answer your question…I just haven’t found anyone that’s worth being with…”

“Don’t you want to be in love though…” I stared at her for a moment as I thought about it.

“I have been in love before…twice.”

“Twice? With whom?” she questioned with confusion.

“The first time was with this girl Victoria…she was my first love and it…didn’t work out.”

“Why not?” I looked down as I thought about my ex. It didn’t hurt as bad anymore, but it was more equivalent to a dull pain.

“We were together for about a year…I spent my junior and senior year of high school being in love with her. She finally gave me a chance and I thought we were so happy until I found out she was cheating on me. When I confronted her about it, she told me that she didn’t love me like she thought she did. That I was just a phase and that it was more fun for her to experiment with me than an actual serious thing.”

“(Y/N)…” she said as I wiped away the tear that had escaped my eye.

“It’s fine.” I said as she gave me a sad look. “It was years ago.”

“What about the second person?” she questioned as I sat there saying nothing.

“That one…doesn’t matter either.” I said looking to her. “She’s happy with someone else.”

“Does she know?” she asked as I looked her in the eyes.

“No and she can never know…” I said after a moment as she gave me a sad look.

“I’m sorry that you’ve had such bad luck…” she said resting her head on my shoulder.

“Me too.” I mumbled quietly as we sat there for a few minutes. “We should head inside.”

“Yeah…” she said as I stood offering her my hand.

After that, Alex and I seemed to spend a lot more time together. I knew it was probably a bad idea considering my feelings for the forward, but I also knew that she was going to be a part of my life no matter what and it was pointless to avoid her.

It was easier to ignore everything once the Olympics had started. I got to play a little bit and so did Alex. The group stage was a little crazy, but things really took a turn when we got to the knockout stage. We took down New Zealand with a two nil win which was great, but the match against Canada was insane. If not for Alex’s last second goal, I don’t know what would have happened.

“I can’t believe that happened.” Alex said sitting on the balcony of our hotel room as I chuckled next to her.

“Me neither…” I said looking over at her. “I can’t believe you did that…”

“I know!” she said with a bright smile.

“We’re going to the final!” she said as I nodded my head.

“Yeah, it’s all so crazy…” I mumbled as she nodded.

“This whole year has been crazy…” I looked at her as she kept her gaze out onto the sky. “Going to the Olympics…being friends with you again…”

“Crazy indeed…”

“Are you ever going to tell me why we stopped being friends?” she asked softly as I looked at her.

“No.” I answered causing a brief look of frustration to cross over her face. “I told you…it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we are friends again…”

“What if it matters to me?”

“I can’t give you the answer you’re looking for…” I said softly standing up and walking into the room.

We didn’t really speak for the rest of the night. The next couple of days was spent trying to subtly avoid the forward. I wasn’t interested in the conversation she was trying to have with me. I felt bad, but I could never mess up her relationship with Servando.

The day of the final against Japan, I knew most of the team was nervous given the way their last major game against them had gone. I had a feeling that things were going to be different this time though…not just because I was there, but the team seemed to be much more cohesive than it did last year.

I was a little nervous when the game started but by the end of the game…we had won two to one. Two amazing goals scored by Carli had won us the gold medal. I was overjoyed as I celebrated with my teammates. Once we had left the stadium, we went out and celebrated with out friends and family.

I got to celebrate with my family minus Servando. He hadn’t been able to get released from the Sounders, so he wasn’t in attendance for the games or the celebrations. I couldn’t tell if Alex was bothered by it or not. There were times that she didn’t seem to care, but there were also times that she did. It was a little confusing.

“What are you doing out here?” I turned to see the forward coming outside giving me a confused look.

“Just getting some air.” I said as she came closer.

“Getting air?” I nodded my head as she gave me an amused look.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for you.” She answered immediately as I raised my brows at her.

“Here I am.”

“Here you are…” she said as I stared at her. “Can I get your opinion on something?”

“What’s up?”

“Do you remember that thing you told me about the person you were in love with…?”

“Vaguely.”

“You said that it didn’t matter because she was happy with someone else…”

“I did say that.” I said staring at her as she took a shaky breath.

“I was in love with someone too…still sort of am…and I think it’s too late.” She said as I stared at her with wide eyes.

“What? Who?” I questioned as she gave me a nervous look.

“I can’t tell you, but I don’t know what to do.” She said her eyes watering a little bit as I looked away from her. “(Y/N), I’m still in love with them though…”

“Alex…you’re literally with Serv…” I said standing up and putting some distance between us. “You shouldn’t be telling me this.”

“(Y/N) please…”

“No, I don’t want to know…I don’t want to know when or who…” I said shaking my head as she gave me a desperate look.

“It’s you. It’s always been you.” She said as I stopped and stared at her. “There has never been a time that it wasn’t you, but you always push me away and yet I can’t stop coming back to you. I have tried for years to walk away from you and to not love you, but I can’t, and it is killing me.”

“If it’s me, then why are you with Serv?” I questioned as she stared at me with a pained look.

“Because you don’t want me…” she snapped coming closer to me. “…and I don’t want to be alone.”

“You shouldn’t be with him.” I said firmly as she looked down. “You’re going to break his heart.”

“I know I shouldn’t be with him…it’s why I broke up with him earlier…” she said as my eyes widened. “He told me that he is hurt, but he had a feeling because I was pulling away from him. He said he still wants to be friends…”

“But you just said…”

“You asked me why I was with him…not if I’m still with him…”

“No.” I said shaking my head as she crossed her arms. “I can’t do this to him. He’s my brother. Besides, you should be with him anyways…he cares about you so much and he loves you so much.”

“…and you don’t?” I stopped talking as she gave me a tearful look.

“What?”

“Love me? You don’t love me?”

“Alex…” I looked down as she came closer to me.

“Don’t lie to me.” I looked up at her with a defeated look. She softly grabbed my face so that we were only inches apart. “Just say it. Say the words and I’m yours…”

I leaned my forehead against hers closing my eyes. I felt tears begin to fall as I struggled to keep my composure. We stood in silence for a few moments as I contemplated what to do. Servando was probably never going to forgive me for dating Alex, but I had also waited years to have this moment with her. Was she worth losing my brother? With a deep sigh, I made my decision.

“I love you.” I whispered opening my eyes as her she gave me a small smile in return.

“I love you too.”

Her words of requital was all it took for me to surge forward letting myself melt into her. Our lips came together in what could only be described as an explosion of feeling. Her hands moved to grip the back of my neck as my hands found their way around her waist. There was a sense of both relief and urgency in our kiss. As much as I would have wanted it to last, we eventually had to stop to catch our breaths.

“I’m yours…” she said softly as I stared at her.

“Don’t break my heart…” I mumbled as she gave me a weak smile.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

I didn’t hesitate to claim her lips for another kiss as she wrapped her arms fully around my neck. After so long of wanting her, I felt so much relief at having her in my arms. I knew there would be consequences to this decision. I knew we would have much to face after everyone found out, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. As long as I had her, that’s all that really mattered to me. 

**The End.**


	91. Moonlight (Christen Press)

“You shouldn’t have bought this.” Christen said as I grinned at the forward. “You can’t afford it.”

“No, it’s fine…” I said as she gave me a serious look.

“(Y/N)…” she said softly as I smiled at her.

“Christen…” I matched her tone earning a small smile from the forward. “Seriously…that smile on your face makes this completely worth it.”

She didn’t say a word as she took a step forward giving me a kiss on the lips. I smiled pulling her closer as she kept herself close to me. I opened my eyes at the same time she did. I couldn’t help but smile as her eyes connected with mine.

“I love you so much.” I said as she smiled leaning in to give me another kiss.

“I love you too.”

**I bought you things that I didn't even have the money for  
If I could make you feel so rich, I don't mind feeling poor  
There's something about you so addictive, had me needing more  
Yeah, I just wanna hold you  
Baby, you the one I want**

**I know I've said this all before but I'll say it again  
You the only one I want and girl, I can't pretend  
I remember cloudy days, we cuddled in my bed  
The thought of losing you just makes no sense inside my head**

“I could stay here forever…” I mumbled as Christen adjusted her position so that we were closer.

“Me too.” She mumbled back placing a kiss on my jaw. I glanced out the window taking note of the overcast weather. The tv was playing at a low volume as Christen and I laid in bed together.

I loved days off where we could just be lazy together. We didn’t have to worry about schedules or training…just being lazy in bed together.

“I love you so much…I really could stay here forever with you.” I said as she turned towards me with a small smile.

“I love you too and I absolutely believe you…you’re too lazy.” I let out a laugh as she poked my side.

“I am not lazy.” I said as she gave me a look.

“Yes, you are…I love you, but you’re lazy…” she said as I shot her an offended look.

“Oh yeah?” I questioned as she nodded her head with an amused look. I immediately flipped us a little, so I was on top of her as I started attacking her sides. She started laughing as she tried to stop me.

“No. No. I give…stop…” she said in between laughs. I stopped for a moment as she stared up at me with a giant smile on her face. I smiled at her glancing down at her lips as I leaned down to place a kiss.

She smiled wrapping her arms around me pulling me as close as I could be. We kissed for a few moments before I was flipped on my back and she got her revenge.

“How do you like it?” she asked laughing as I couldn’t contain my own laughter.

“Okay…I give!” I said after a moment of trying to escape but finding no luck.

“I win!” she said grinning from on top of me.

“Did you?” I questioned leaning up as her hands came to rest on my shoulders. “I would guess I won based on this position…”

“oh yeah?” she mimicked me from earlier as I nodded my head before she leaned in to kiss me.

“I love you so much.” I mumbled against her lips as she leaned her forehead against mine.

“I love you too.” 

**You the reason I believe that love is real  
Ain't nobody make me feel, the way you make me feel  
Darling, tell me is it real?  
Or was I lying to myself just to make it feel so real?**

**Ain't nobody gon' love you like I love you  
Ain't nobody gon' want you like I want you  
Ain't nobody gon' trust you like I trust you  
Ain't nobody gon' ain't nobody gon'**

“How are you holding up?” I turned towards JJ who gave me a sad smile. I didn’t say anything back as I just shrugged my shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Why would I want to do that?” I asked giving her a look as she crossed her arms.

“Maybe you’ll feel better…”

“I doubt it.” I answered grabbing the rest of my training gear. She followed me out of the room as we made our way downstairs to get on the bus to go to training. I climbed onto the bus and made my way towards the back where JJ and I sat. My movements delayed a little when my eyes connected with somber green. I immediately looked away and continued my walk to the back. I sat down as JJ took the seat next to me.

“Are you okay?” she asked me after a moment as I shook my head.

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” I said as she nodded her head.

“Well, I am here if you change your mind…” she said as I gave her an appreciative smile before looking out the window. 

Training was brutal. I did my best to avoid the forward, but she and I were on the same team and so we were forced to interact. I don’t think everyone knew we were broken up based off the odd looks we were getting from the team.

Once training was done, I made my way straight to the locker room. I took a quick shower before going and sitting on the bus. I wasn’t in the mood to interact with anyone else. I wanted nothing more for the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

Arriving back to the hotel was a relief, until I realized I would have to get passed everyone else to get to my room. I managed to avoid everyone until I actually reached my room. JJ, Alex, Kelley, and Crystal immediately followed me into the room causing me to groan.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked immediately as I sat there with an exhausted expression.

“What’s up with you and Chris? Did you guys get into a fight?” Kelley asked as I bit my lip trying to fight back the tears. I could see JJ shaking her head out of the corner of my eye as I let out a heavy sigh.

“We broke up.” I said as the tears then began to fall. I angrily wiped them away as they all stared at me in shock.

“What?” Crystal said in disbelief as I nodded my head. “Why?”

“It’s just not what she wanted anymore…I wasn’t what she wanted.” I answered as I got sad looks from all of them. I licked my lips as I tried to stop my tears and swallow the pain from my throat.

I rested my head on Alex’s shoulder as she pulled me into a tight hug. That seemed to be what got my resolve to crack as I let out a choked sob.

“It’s okay…” she said softly as I let out a whimper.

“I just…I don’t know how to do this without her.” I said as Kelley came closer to me.

“You do…and you will…not everything is meant to work out (Y/N)…” I nodded my head as they continued to comfort me. The rest of the day was spent with them trying to make me feel better.

“Was it a lie?” I questioned out loud at one point as they all looked to me.

“What?” JJ asked with confusion on her face.

“My relationship…” I said after a moment. “Was it all a lie?”

“No.” Crystal said as I looked at her.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Despite what has happened, I think she really did love you and I know you loved her…and that is real.”

“Yeah…maybe…” I mumbled as I laid down.

**I can't love nobody anymore  
You the only one that I ever want  
I compare her to you, she has never won  
Now I wanna just be all alone**

**Nobody love me like you  
And I can't love nobody back  
You remind me of the moon  
'Cause every night you coming back**

**What am I supposed to do?  
If I'm so in love with you  
I cannot get over you  
I cannot get over you**

“So, things with Abby are going well…” JJ said giving me a small smile as I rolled my eyes.

“I don’t know.” I said as she smiled.

“You seem happy…” I gave her a look as she sighed. “…or as happy as you can be.”

“I feel guilty.” I admitted as she gave me a sympathetic look.

“Why?”

“I’m out here trying to make it work with Abby, but I know that I’m not over Christen…” I said as she nodded her head.

“Yeah, but how could you ever get over Christen if you don’t give others a chance to win your heart?”

“Yeah, but…it’s all making me feel like a shit person…” I admitted as she raised a brow at me. “I can’t even look in Abby’s eyes without immediately comparing it to Christen…and the really shitty part…Christen wins every time…no matter what it is…Christen always win.”

“So, then maybe you should take some more time…” JJ said as I nodded my head. “Abby really likes you and she should know that you aren’t ready yet…”

“I feel bad.”

“I know, but I think she’ll appreciate it more if you are honest with her.”

“I agree.” I said finally as she gave me a supportive smile.

“Are you still angry?” she asked after a few moments as I shook my head.

“No…I’m not angry. Just very sad.” I answered looking down. “I want her back…but I don’t know…”

“If it’s meant to be, then time will tell…”

“Don’t get my hopes up…” I said as she gave me a small smile.

**Since you left me every night I go stare at the moon  
Wishing it was you and I, that's something we would do  
Every Sunday morning I go watch the flowers bloom  
I do things we used to do, hoping I'll run into you**

**What's a lie and what's the truth  
I cannot get over you  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Everyone just looks like you**

**Girl, I smell you everywhere  
Smell your perfume and your hair  
I try to act like I don't care  
Everyone knows that I care**

I took a deep breath as the fresh night air entered my lungs. I kept my eyes closed before opening them and resting my gaze on the moon. Stargazing was such a stupid thing to do, but it was something that I always enjoyed with Christen. It was our thing.

“See something interesting?” I froze at the voice as I felt my whole body go into shock. I turned to see Christen approaching. She had a small smile on her face which fell quickly upon seeing my shock. “Mind if I join?”

“You can do whatever you want…” I said quickly as she leaned next to me. I shuffled a little to put some space between us.

“It feels amazing out here.” I kept my gaze downward as she turned to face me. “Don’t you agree?”

“I guess…” I mumbled as she sighed.

“(Y/N)…”

“What do you want?” I asked abruptly as she stopped and stared at me.

“I heard you and Abby broke up…” she said as I stared at her.

“We were never really together.” I said looking back down at the ground.

“Oh…well, I was sorry to hear it…you guys seemed cute.” She said as I scoffed.

“Please don’t talk to me about Abby…” I said as she gave me a sad look.

“We were friends once you know…” I immediately turned towards her giving her a sour look.

“We have never been friends…even when we weren’t together…we were never just friends…” I said as I turned to walk back towards the hotel.

“(Y/N)!”

“What?” I snapped looking at her.

“I’m sorry.” She said as I stared at her. There was a pleading look on her face as I stared at her.

“I know…but it doesn’t change anything.” I said before going into the hotel.

The next day I did my best to avoid Christen, but she had made it clear that she was looking to talk to me. I thought I was safe once I arrived back to my room, but the immediate knock on my door told me that she had followed me. I went and stood staring at the door as I heard another knock.

“(Y/N)…please let me in.” I heard her say softly as I felt the tears well in my eyes. I wiped them away before opening the door. She gave me a sad look as I motioned for her to enter.

“What do you want Christen…?” I asked with an exhausted tone.

“I just want to talk…”

“About what?”

“Why did you break up with Abby?” she asked as I stared at her.

“What?” I stared at her as she asked the question again. “I told you…I am not talking about that with you.”

“Why?” I gave her a look as she shook her head. “Why did you do it?”

“Because of you!” I said finally as she stared at me. “I still love you. I think about you all the time and I know that I cannot even think about dating anyone else when my heart is still completely yours…is that what you want to hear?” I questioned as she kept her gaze on me. “Do you want to hear that I can’t get over you…that I am an idiot because I do stupid shit like going certain places with the hope that I will run into you even though it breaks my heart to even look at you…?”

“(Y/N)…”

“Please Christen…just go…” I said as she stared at me before exiting the room. I released a breath before falling into the bed. “God…I hate my life.”

**You the reason I believe that love is real  
Ain't nobody make me feel, the way you make me feel  
Darling, tell me is it real?  
Or was I lying to myself just to make it feel so real?**

**Ain't nobody gon' love you like I love you  
Ain't nobody gon' want you like I want you  
Ain't nobody gon' trust you like I trust you  
Ain't nobody gon', ain't nobody gon', no**

**Ain't nobody gon' love you like I love you  
Ain't nobody gon' trust you like I trust you  
Ain't nobody gon' want you like I want you  
Ain't nobody gon' ain't nobody gon'  
Trust you, like I trust you  
Ain't nobody gon'  
Love you, like I love you  
Ain't nobody gon'  
Ain't nobody gon'  
Ain't nobody gon'**

“I love you too.” I looked over at Christen who gave me a sad look.

“Excuse me.” I said as she came closer to me.

“I still love you.” She said as I clenched my jaw. “That’s why I needed to know why you and Abby broke up. I needed to know that you still loved me.”

“You say that like I could ever stop…” I said as she gave a small smile.

“I had to be sure.”

“Why now?” I asked as she looked down.

“I realized I am an idiot because I can’t imagine my life with you. You’re the reason I even believe in love…”

“Do you think it’s that easy?” I questioned as she gave me a pained look.

“No. I have to earn your trust back and show you that I really do love you…I am so sorry for all the pain I have put you through.”

“Christen…I don’t know…” I said looking down as she sighed.

“You don’t have to say yes right away…I don’t expect you too, but I swear to god I am here and I am not leaving again…no one could make me feel as loved as you do…and I would be an absolute idiot to let you go a second time.” she said taking my face into hers.

“You broke my heart.” I said looking into her eyes as she nodded her head.

“I know…and I swear to god I am going to fix it.” She said as I stared at her. I could see the honestly in her eyes as I debated what to do. I know deep down I still want her, and I will never stop wanting her, but she shattered my heart. Could I really let that go?

“I can’t say yes…at least not right away…” I said as she nodded her head. “…but maybe with time…we can be together again.”

“I’ll wait as long as you need me too.” She said kissing my cheek. I nodded my head before dropping it to her shoulder. As on guard as I was, it was an absolute relief to be back on her arms. I guess only time will tell what happens next…

**The End.**


End file.
